The Lunatic and The Wolf
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Randy Orton's little sister, Marissa, is finally getting her big break with her debut on WWE Monday Night Raw. She proves right from the start that she's every bit as vicious and ruthless as her brother, and that gains her a lot of attention. What happens when the 'Lunatic Fringe' takes an interest in her, and how long can she keep resisting him?
1. Raw 5-4-2015

The Lunatic and The Wolf

Summary: Randy Orton's little sister, Marissa, is finally getting her big break with her debut on WWE Monday Night Raw. She proves right from the start that she's every bit as vicious and ruthless as her brother, and that gains her a lot of attention. What happens when the 'Lunatic Fringe' takes an interest in her, and how long can she keep resisting him?

A/N: I know I already have another WWE story with Dean Ambrose but I can't help it. I adore the character. This one will involve a new Diva with a vicious streak she doesn't bother to hide.

Chapter 1

Monday night in Montreal, Canada was calm and quiet…at least it was outside. Inside The Bell Center was a very different story. The fans of the WWE's Monday Night Raw were screaming as The Viper Randy Orton came out to the ring. He started telling the fans how he was going to get payback on Seth Rollins and claim the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. The music of Roman Reigns interrupted him as the man came down through the crowd and into the ring. Roman countered Randy's statement, telling him that it wasn't going to happen that way.

"If anyone is gonna get payback on Seth Rollins, it's gonna be me. I'm going to win the title."

"Am I supposed to just stand in the corner and do nothing while you do that?"

"I don't really care where you stand, but if you come near me you won't be standing."

Randy looked amused but was interrupted before he could respond. The New Day came out and started mouthing off about all the negativity in the ring. They try to get the crowd into a New Day Rocks chant but the crowd does the usual New Day Sucks chant, much to the amusement of the two men in the ring who start clapping along with the fans. The New Day guys seem to get a bit upset at that and inform them that the Director of Operations, Kane, has set a 3-on-2 match between them for right at that moment.

The match gets under way and Randy and Roman seem to be working seamlessly together. Near the end of the match Randy gives Kofi Kingston an RKO and as Kofi goes to stand back up Roman attempts to spear him but accidently spears Randy when Kofi moves out of the way. The other New Day members pull Roman out of the ring while Kofi covers Randy for the win. Kane comes out on stage as New Day quickly exits and says he wants to capitalize on their animosity. He tells them that the main event will be Randy Orton vs. Roman Reigns. Once he returns backstage Kane runs into Seth Rollins, who looks as unhappy as he usually does.

"Ya know Kane…it's funny to me that you seem to think that that's going to make a difference. Oh, you don't understand? See? You're like the spoiled rotten kid who's been bad all year long and is trying to shape up the night before Christmas so he can make amends with Santa Claus. What you did out there with Roman and Randy? That was great, but The Authority? They're coming back and they're gonna punish you for what you've been doing to me."

"Forgive me Seth, I'm having trouble relating to your analogy. I was never really close with Santa. Instead of leaving milk and cookies for him I usually sat in the chimney with a blowtorch, attempting to fry his chestnuts."

Seth and his security team scrunch up their faces as though trying not to laugh at what Kane had said, but a light feminine laughter reaches their ears instead. They all turn to see a woman standing halfway in the shadows nearby with an amused smirk on her lips. That smirk only widens when Kane scowls at her.

"Aww, what's the matter Kane? You haven't missed me?"

"No, Marissa, I haven't. You were always a pain in my ass."

"Oh well. You're loss big guy. Now, would you be so kind as to point me to my brother's locker room?"

Kane motioned down a nearby hallway and the woman started walking away, only to be blocked by Seth Rollins arm.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you the new Diva?"

"Yeah, I am. You got a problem with that?"

"Not at all. Maybe you'd like to have dinner with the Champion some time…"

She tilted her head to one side and smirked at him.

"No thanks…I don't like backstabbers. Have a nice day."

She sauntered off down the hallway, leaving Seth seething in her wake at being turned down.

"Who the hell does she think she is? How dare she turn me down, I'm the Champion."

"That was Randy Orton's little sister, Marissa. I'm not really surprised that she doesn't like you. She doesn't really like anyone except for her brother…and she's just as vicious as he is."

"Whatever…she'll learn her place soon enough."

"Regardless of that, I made those matches with Reigns and Orton because that's what's best for business. Which brings me, to you. I don't believe that I can allow the WWE World Heavyweight Champion to do nothing while his opponents are in action."

"What? Are you…What are you talking about? That's actually the only thing that you're supposed to do."

"Let's agree to disagree. Last week's main event on Smackdown was marred by outside interference, so tonight…we're going to have a rematch. You vs. Dean Ambrose."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa."

"And, just so we don't have a repeat of last week, J and J Security is banned from ringside."

"What are you talking about?! They weren't even the outside interference! You were the outside interference! Kane. There's no point to having that match. I already beat Dean Ambrose. Dean Ambrose knows he cannot beat me. The only reason he's even gonna go out there tonight is to try to hurt me so that I'm not 100% for Payback. Why don't you get that?"

"Well if you prefer…you can have one hand tied behind your back, or maybe a match with both ankles tied together, or maybe you could just be tied to the ring post. How does that sound, huh? Just say the word and I'll make it happen. (Seth opens his mouth to speak but Kane holds up a finger to stop him.) You say…one word…and we have a new main event."

Seth makes angry hissy growly sounds and storms off with J&J Security in tow. Kane is left behind looking rather smug, tough that smug look falters as he thinks about the newest addition the roster. He's fairly certain she's going to be a thorn in his side.

Randy was in his Locker room with one of his closest friends, John Cena, when a sharp knock on the door brought their heads up.

"You expecting someone Randy?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm only halfway into this boot at the moment. Can you let her in?"

"Her? Who is her?"

John opens the door and finds a 5 foot tall woman with shoulder-length dark auburn hair and a mischievous little grin on her painted red lips.

"Well hello there…I finally get to meet the great John Cena."

"Well aren't you gorgeous. What's your name baby girl?"

"Marissa Orton. Nice to meet you."

She held out her hand and then burst into laughter as John looked like he swallowed a bag of lemons. Randy was shaking his head with an amused smirk at his friend's expense.

"Orton? You're his sister?"

"Yep."

She ducked under John's arm and ran to her brother, knocking him to the ground and wrapping herself around him like a Boa Constrictor. The Viper laughed and hugged her back before setting her on the bench next to him. They all turned to the TV in the room as Ryback's little speech to Bray Wyatt was interrupted by a message from Wyatt himself. Marissa scowled at the screen and Randy poked her in the side.

"Still don't like the guy huh?"

"No…he's just creepy…and crazy…and not the good kind of crazy either."

"There's a good kind of crazy?"

"Of course Johnny boy. What do you think I am?"

John just gave Randy an odd, confused look which earned him another round of laughter. The next match on the screen is one Marissa is more than happy to ignore, Kidd and Cesaro vs. The Ascension. She wasn't sure yet which kind of crazy the Ascension guys were but it looked like maybe they were the good kind. She gave Randy a kiss on his cheek and slapped John's ass as she left to go prepare for her debut match. John just turned to stare at her while Randy laughed his ass off at the look on his friend's face. She headed out towards the staging area, narrowly avoiding interrupting the interview Renee Young was having with a highly pissed off Rollins.

"Excuse me Seth? I just wanted to get your reaction to your match you have tonight against Dean Ambrose?"

"My reaction? Well first of all, there's no point to even having this match. And secondly, Kane is a moron."

Renee locks eyes with Marissa, her facial expression looking like she was fighting the urge to either laugh or roll her eyes…maybe both. Marissa, however, had no problem doing both. She stood in the shadows near the entrance as Dean Ambrose got himself hyped up to go out and rile up the crowd. He spotted her and gave her a curious look, earning a shrug of her shoulders in response. Rollins came over and scowled at Dean before he noticed Marissa. Clearly he was still upset with her rejection because he got in her face and tried to intimidate her.

"How dare you say no to me…I am the Champion. Do you understand that little girl?"

"I understand. I understand that you're an arrogant, self-centered, spoiled, entitled, egotistical, prick. Get out of my face before I rearrange it for you."

Rollins looked like he was about to hit her but J&J Security managed to pull him back. When she caught Dean's eyes she noticed the slightly crazed smirk on his lips and gave one of her own in return. As his music hit and Eden announced his arrival dean walks out onto the ramp, basking in the roar of the crowd. Once he's in the ring Seth goes out, showing off his precious title before going down into the ring himself. Just as the referee gets ready to ring the bell and start the match Kane goes out onto the stage.

"Seth, before this match begins I'd like you to know that I've taken your sentiments to heart. Per your idea, you claim there's…how did you put it? No point to this match. Well I'm about to rectify that…because if Dean Ambrose defeats you tonight, Dean Ambrose will be added to the main event at Payback and that will become a Fatal Four-Way match."

Seth flips out in the ring, looking agitated and pissed off. He heads to the side of the ring and demands a microphone.

"Kane! You cannot do that. You cannot…hey…last week we had an App vote. We had an App vote and 78% of the WWE Universe…they voted for a Triple Threat match, and if you don't give them that…if you…if I voted for that I would be so…"

Seth gets cut off as Dean takes the microphone away from him and gives a crazy grin while the fans scream their approval and start chanting 'Yes!' Repeatedly at Dean.

"I think it's a great idea. I don't know, though, does anybody here have a problem with me being added to that Championship match if I beat Seth Rollins?"

Seth storms over and yanks the microphone back out of Dean's hand. Dean just keeps on grinning that crazy grin of his. Marissa is backstage laughing at the whole thing as her brother and his friend come up behind her.

"Enjoying yourself Rissa?"

"Oh yeah…Ambrose is good at this."

Randy's eyes narrowed a bit but they riveted back to the TV when a stipulation was mentioned.

"Gimme that. You think that's funny Ambrose? You think that's funny? You know what? I don't even need to listen to you, and I don't need to listen to any of you because it doesn't matter what anybody in Canada thinks because Canada doesn't matter. I am the WWE World Heavyweight Champion…"

"And I am overruling you. The match, and the stipulation, are on. Ring the bell!"

The match starts and Dean nearly wins in the first couple of second with a roll-up but Seth kicks out. Dean starts beating the holy heck out of Seth, unloading his anger and frustration, following Seth when he rolls out of the ring.

Randy turned to his sister as they watched the match, curiosity and wariness on his face.

"What stipulation?"

"If Dean Ambrose wins the match he's going to be added to the main event at Payback."

"What? Why the hell…?"

"Oh relax. You always tell me you like a challenge. Besides…that's just one more person to beat up on Rollins. It's a good thing."

Randy rolls his eyes and shakes his head at her, but he does calm down a bit as they turn back to the match.

After giving Seth a nasty clothesline Dean hops onto the announcer's table and looks out at the screaming fans with one of his crazy little smirks. The two start going back and forth, Seth taking control of the match, and then Dean taking it back again, and then again and again. Dean tosses Seth over the top rope and out of the ring before following him out and tossing him back in. Dean gets a DDT on Seth and the two barely manage to stand and start trading blows again. Dean pulls out his Flying Bulldog move. Seth rolls out of the ring to avoid another blow and Dean leaps through the ropes, knocking Seth into the barricade as the fans start chanting 'Holy Shit'. They get back into the ring and Dean gets Seth down again but Seth kicks out. The crowd starts a 'This is Awesome' chant as Dean points at Seth's head and waits for him to get up. Dean goes for a move and Seth counters by trying to flip him over Seth's back. Dean counters that and flips Seth over his back instead, but Seth stays on his feet. Seth tries to run at Dean but Dean moves and Seth slams into the turnbuckle. Dean climbs to the top rope and lands a flying elbow in Seth's face and tries to pin him but Seth kicks out. After trading some more blows Seth gives Dean a nasty kick to the head and goes for the pin but Dean kicks out. As Dean struggles to stand Seth starts taunting him and Dean punches him in the face, Seth kicks him in the head again. Seth once again goes for the pin and Dean kicks out. The two trade punches and Dean knocks both of them out of the ring. Seth power bombs Dean into the barricade and it looks like it's going to be all over right there. Dean barely makes it back into the ring at the count of 9 and Seth gets angry and starts kicking him repeatedly. They trade blows some more and Dean clotheslines Seth, flipping him end over end and nearly turning him inside out. J&J Security comes out and tries to interfere. It looks like Seth is going to try and capitalize on the distraction but Dean counters and rolls Seth up for the 1-2-3 Pin. Dean wins the match and a spot in the Championship match at Payback.

Seth is sitting in the middle of the ring, angry and shocked. Dean is grinning wildly as he backs up the ramp and sits at the top of the ramp giving Seth a crazy grin. He stands and starts beating his chest like a wild caveman as a new song hits the air. 'Not Gonna Die' by Skillet blasts into the arena and Marissa saunters out onto the stage, swaying her hips and letting a wicked little smirk play across her lips.

"How the mighty can fall…right Seth Rollins? Now, thanks to your failure, you'll have to face both of your former Shield brothers…and my big brother Randy Orton."

The crowd roars their approval at her and she gives them a mocking little bow. Seth seeths at her as he climbs out of the ring and stalks towards her, only to stop as Dean steps up behind her and gives Seth one of his 'I dare you' looks. Seth backs down and heads off to the side of the stage to escape the area as Dean locks eyes with Marissa. She turns to face him as he leans in close to her, speaking softly into her ear as the crowd goes even wilder at the interaction. She smirks at him and shakes her head before heading to the ring, giving a little hip shimmy as she walks away from him. He tilts his head as he watches her walk away and smirks before heading backstage himself.

The Titantron lights up and shows Kane backstage on the phone as a pissed-off Rollins is trying to get past his own security, who are trying to hold him back from attacking Kane..

"Kane! Kane! I should beat the crap out of you right now! What are you trying to do to me out there, huh?! Did you see that?! Now my title match at Payback is a Fatal Four-Way, huh?! What are you trying to do, kill me?!"

"Seth! It was the WWE Universe who turned the championship match at Payback into a Triple Threat, and to be honest…it was you who turned it into a Fatal Four-Way when you lost to Dean Ambrose. Maybe you'd like me to keep on adding people to this match-up. Five, six, maybe seven is your lucky number, eight. How would you like to defend your title in a match with nine participants?"

"Get off me. Get off me."

Seth was hissing words through his teeth in his anger.

"Look, Seth…I know you're upset, but like I said last week this is all about making you better…making you a man. Overcoming adversity will help you become the person, and the champion, that we all want you to be, that we need you to be. Seth, there's no reason to worry ok? I've got a plan."

"You've got a plan huh? You've got a plan? Well your plan worked real good out there. Can you believe him? Do you believe him?"

The camera cuts off as the Bella Twins theme kicks on and the two come to the ring, mouthing off at Marissa who simply smirks at them and makes a 'come get me' motion with her hands. As the match begins the Bellas try to team up on her but she knocks Nikki out of the ring entirely, focusing on Brie with a barrage of hits and kicks. The crowd, who normally cheered for the Bellas, were cheering for Marissa instead. The match went on for about 15 minutes but it was mostly Marissa doing one move after another until Brie and Nikki, who had yet again tried to interfere, were laid out in the middle of the ring. Marissa rolled Brie up and pinned her for the win. Unfortunately Naomi and her new buddy Tamina chose to come out at that moment and attack Marissa. When the Bellas got up it turned into a 4-on-1 beat down on Marissa…until Dean Ambrose came flying into the ring and scattered the women. He stood over Marissa's body, giving the other 4 women a look that dared them to make another move, they wisely chose to vacate the area and ran backstage. Dean crouched down next to Marissa and gently lifted her into his arms before carrying her backstage with the crowd of fans roaring their approval of his actions.

The Titantron lights up to show a backstage interview between Byron Saxton and the Ravishing Russian, Lana. He asks her how it feels to be the recipient of such positive reactions from the WWE Universe. She says that her position there is only for the betterment of…but is cut off by Fandango saying her name. He tells her not to be coy, tells her she's gotta feel it and let it flow because the ecstasy of the WWE Universe accepting her is euphoric. He then tells her to 'Watch this' and leaves. Rusev comes over as Fandango leaves and yells some things in Russian before making Lana follow him.

Fandango is dancing in the ring as usual when Rusev comes out holding a Russian flag. Lana comes out behind him and the fans go nuts for her. As Rusev beats the crap out of Fandango the crowd chants 'we want Lana'. Fandango catches Rusev with a punch and slides out of the ring to face Lana. He starts doing his Fandango dance and she slowly starts doing it with him, getting really into it at the end as Rusev comes barreling around the corner of the ring, knocking Fandango down and yelling at Lana while pointing to the stage. Lana gets a sad look as she heads up the ramp. Rusev watches her but Fandango hits him from behind while Rusev is distracted. Rusev eventually gets Fandango in a submission hold and Fandango taps out making Rusev the winner.

While Rusev is destroying Fandango Dean carries Marissa to the trainer's room to get checked out. Thankfully she's just bruised and they tell her she'll be just fine. She looks up at Dean, looking much kinder than she had up until that point.

"Thank you…for saving my ass out there."

"Anytime Pretty Girl. Anytime."

Marissa gives him a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving the room, and running into her brother who had been pacing outside. He dragged her into a hug as Dean came out of the room, his usual crazy look back on his face. Randy gave him a look and reluctantly held out a hand.

"Thank…for saving my little sister."

"Like I told her…anytime. She's better than the rest of these women and doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

Randy nodded his agreement and Dean walked away, giving Marissa one last look-over first. Randy led Marissa back to his locker room to fuss over her bruises until his match. The two watched the rest of the show there.

R-Truth and Stardust went out for their match, Stardust carrying some sort of black bag with gold stars on it. A video is shown of Stardust talking to himself and looking utterly nuts, but the good kind of crazy because he's entertaining and not creepy. The fans start chanting 'Cody' to try and aggravate Stardust, which it does. Stardust keeps trying to go for the bag he left in the corner of the ring but Truth keeps attacking him from behind whenever he does. Once he has Stardust down for a moment Truth opens the bag and has a complete freak out as dozens of fake spiders fly out and land all over the ring. Stardust rolls him up and gets the win. Truth continues his royal freak out and runs to the back due to his arachnophobia.

Next, John Cena comes out to issue his Open Challenge for the United States Championship. Half of the crowd cheers, but more of them start a 'John Cena Sucks' chant. He eggs the crowd on by saying it sounds like some of them sound like they want him to quit and walk away, the crowd responds with a 'Yes' chant. He keeps going, hyping the crowd up and playing with them. "You want some, come get some."

Bret "The Hitman" Hart comes out to the enormous roar of a standing ovation from the crowd. His hair is all grey and in a ponytail, but he still looks good in Marissa's opinion. He says he's out there for one reason and that's to introduce a great wrestler, but before he can introduce said wrestler Heath Slater interrupts. Slater gripes and whines about being attacked by Orton and then Rusev the last two weeks. He says he's sick and tired of being attacked out of nowhere and then Bret hits him in the head with his microphone and knocks him out, much to the crowd's delight. Bret says he's there to introduce a hometown boy, one of NXT's greatest sensations, Sami Zayn. Sami comes down and gets into the ring with Bret and John. John is more than willing to give Sami a shot at the title which makes Marissa like the man just a bit more.

Sami Zayn does a jump kick on Cena and Cena rolls out of the ring. Sami goes to jump over the top rope to hit Cena but when Cena moves he sits on the top rope and uses it to do a backflip back into the ring, landing in a crouch and eyeing a shocked-looking Cena. Cena gives him a round of applause, as does the crowd, for that impressive move. Marissa cheers for him from Randy's locker room, impressed with his moves and happy that someone she knew was getting a shot at greatness. She had met Sami years ago in Florida and she counted him as a friend, though they did aggravate each other often via text messages and phone calls.

Cena drops Sami on his back hard and goes for the pin but Sami kicks out and rolls to the side holding his shoulder. The referee moves to Sami's side and Cena realizes something isn't quite right and motions to his own shoulder while trying to stop the match. The referee looks at Cena and holds his hands up in an X to stop the match and call for a doctor to come to the ring. Sami keeps telling the doctor he's fine and refuses to bow out, rolling his shoulder to show that he has range of motion. Cena asks if he's sure and Sami nods, motioning for Cena to get back to the match. Marissa is concerned for her friend because she knows that he'll keep fighting through it no matter how badly it hurts, and the only way to stop him will be the doctor telling him he has to.

The two dance around each other for a bit as Cena feels out if Sami is really ok or not before taking him down into the corner. Sami explodes off the mat with a massive clothesline and immediately clutches at his shoulder again. As Cena gets up Sami starts punching him but Cena gives him two shoulder hit take-downs and then another drop onto his back. He looks at the crowd for a second, shrugs, and gives Sami the you-can't-see-me wave, but Sami grabs his legs and rolls him up, nearly pinning the champion. Sami elbows John in the face and climbs to the top rope to leap onto Cena with a Crossbody. Cena kicks out of the pin attempt and rolls out of the ring for a breather, but Sami runs across the ring and leaps over the top rope with a front-flip to land on Cena and take him down. Sami gets up, clutching at his arm and grimacing in obvious pain, but rolls Cena back into the ring. As Sami gets back in Cena knocks him down and pulls him into a submission lock. The referee asks Sami repeatedly if he wants to tap out, but Sami crawls far enough to reach the bottom rope and Cena has to let go. Sami holds his arm close to his body but tells the referee he wants to keep going, using that same arm he pulls Cena down into a submission maneuver of his own called a Koji Clutch. Cena powers out of it and lifts Sami onto his shoulders for an Attitude Adjustment, but Sami slips off his shoulders and rolls him up, nearly getting a pin. Sami goes to launch himself off the ropes and Cena catches him with a clothesline. Cena goes for another Attitude Adjustment but Sami pops out of it again and Cena clotheslines him, again, taking them both down.

The crowd starts a 'Let's go Sami' chant, Marissa joining in from the back, as Cena tries to catch his breath outside the ring. Sami also gets out of the ring and dives through the corner ropes to take Cena down into a DDT on the arena floor. Sami is in obvious pain abut he tries to get Cena up and into the ring, which he does despite the pain. Cena finally gets the Attitude Adjustment and goes for the pin but Sami kicks out. Cena goes for a clothesline again but Sami jumps over him using the bottom rope for leverage and picks Cena up, spinning him around for his move the Blue Thunder-bomb. Cena barely manages to kick out in time. Cena is still down on the mat as Sami tries to get it together and capitalize. They trade blows a bit until Cena pulls off a springboard stunner on Sami and then another Attitude Adjustment. Cena finally gets the pin to retain the US Championship.

Sami crawls back into the corner of the ring as Cena moves towards him while the referee tries to stop him, thinking that he might be planning to hurt the other wrestler. Cena waves the concerned referee off and offers his hand to Sami who looks at him for a moment before grabbing it. Cena pulls Sami up onto his feet and the two share a look of mutual respect as Cena raises Sami's hand into the air. While Sami stands in the ring with a mixture of shock and pleased awe on his face, Cena leaves the ring and backs up the ramp while clapping for Sami, letting Sami have the spotlight in his hometown. Sami finally heads to the back, holding his shoulder in obvious pain. Marissa meets him behind the entrance and wraps him in a gentle hug, which is immediately returned.

"That was amazing Sami. I know you didn't win but you showed the world how good you really are."

"Thanks Rissa. You did a great job tonight too. So…what's up with you and Ambrose huh?"

"Nothing's up with us Sami. I only just met him tonight, and for some reason he felt the need to save my ass…which I am not complaining about mind you."

She led him back to the trainers, him leaning heavily on her in both pain and exhaustion, while listening to him chuckle in her ear. As they sit with the trainers, and Sami gets checked out, the two friends watch the show on the TV in that room. Eden stands in the ring with her microphone and does what she does best.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the 2015 King of the Ring. All Hail King Barrett."

Barrett walks out with a crown on his head, a scepter in his hand, and a red fur-lined cape hanging off one shoulder. He pulls a microphone out of his boot before walking to the ring while talking to the fans.

"Hear ye! Hear ye! Gather round you filthy commoners. What a week for the Royal Family. The birth of Princess Charlotte, and the crowning of King Barrett. Now I will be ruling my kingdom with an iron fist. And woe betide anybody who disobeys my rule of law, for they will be dealt with by a Bull Hammer. And get used to hearing these next four words, because you will be hearing them all the bloody time…All Hail King Barrett."

King Barrett teams with Sheamus against Neville and Dolph Ziggler. After a lot of fancy aerial maneuvers, and a lot of vicious brawling moves, Barret and Sheamus get the win. Eden gets back into the ring to announce the next match and introduce Roman Reigns, followed by Randy Orton. Just as the referee is getting ready to start the match a shirtless Kane comes out with Seth and J&J Security behind him. Jaime Noble grabs a microphone and climbs up onto the announcer's table to address the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen allow me to introduce your special guest ring announcer, me, the secret weapon of the Authority Jaime Noble. Your special guest…bell keeper, the muscle behind J&J Security, Joey Mercury. Your special ringside enforcer, the Director of Operations, Kane. And last but not least your future, everybody's WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins. Seth is our special guest commentator."

Randy stalks around the ring while Roman tries to say something to him, pointing out at the group outside the ring. Randy goes for an RKO but Roman just pushes him away, giving him a 'not gonna happen' look. The two start going back and forth, trading blows and maneuvers. At some point Kane trips up Reigns after he delivers a Superman Punch, ending the bout in a disqualification. Of course, there was no bell toll, as the timekeeper and the rest of The Authority stormed the ring and briefly turned the bout into 4-on-2 beat down until Dean Ambrose joined the fray to even the odds against the corporate power. The burst of teamwork flamed out fast once it came down to the four contenders to the title, at which point it became a game of one-upmanship. Reigns Speared Rollins, Orton took out Reigns with an RKO and Ambrose struck The Viper down with Dirty Deeds in a display of charity and affection for Reigns. Marissa was watching from backstage with a scowl on her face, not liking what she was seeing as Ambrose was the only one left standing in the ring. He started in on Rollins until Reigns pulled him off and dragged him back up the ramp before the rest of the Authority could get back up. Randy quickly following in their footsteps and heading for his locker room, only to stop outside the trainer's room when he saw Marissa through the door.

"How is he?"

"Oh he'll be alright. He pulled a muscle so he's gonna be hurting for a good while, but it isn't permanent so he got lucky."

Sami stuck his tongue out at her and she flicked him in the nose, earning a playful scowl from him in return. Randy shook his head as he watched the two. He helped Marissa get Sami out to his car where one of his NXT friends was waiting to drive him back to the airport.

"Call me when you land ok? Let me know you made it in one piece?"

"I will Rissa. Try not to cause too much chaos here until I can come join you permanently alright?"

"I make no promises Sami. You take care of yourself so you can get here sooner."

The two friends shared a tight hug before Sami left and Randy led Marissa back to his locker room to pick up their bags. Marissa followed her brother back out to his car to go back to their hotel room, blissfully unaware of the green eyes following her every move.


	2. Smackdown 5-7-2015

The Lunatic and The Wolf

A/N: As I'm sure ya'll can guess this story will be following the current storylines and such with an added little twist of my own character. Some matches will have her commentary as she watches them, others will be ignored b/c she's not watching them obviously…and of course there will be the matches that she herself is in or interferes in. I hope you all enjoy this little firecracker of mine as much as I do.

Chapter 2

Marissa was hanging out backstage with Randy and John in the catering area as Smackdown in Ottawa, Canada got started. Along with everyone else that was in there they were watching the TV as Jerry Lawler started the night off by talking about the King of the Ring tournament. He announced the new king, King Barrett, Marissa was less than impressed by the man. Just because he won the tournament he felt that he could boss everyone around backstage and it was getting on her last nerve already, and she'd only been there for about a week so far. She listened as Barrett got up on his high horse and started in on Jerry about being called king while the crowd got a bit angry at him for it. Marissa growled low in her throat when the man insulted Elvis, sure she wasn't a huge fan of Elvis but the man was still a legendary icon. When Jerry refused to say 'All Hail King Barret' Marissa applauded him for it, only to scowl at Barrett when he looked to be preparing for a Bull Hammer on Jerry. She cheered when Dolph Ziggler interrupted him and called him a Renaissance Fair reject. This of course led to the two having a match right then and there.

"It's rather insulting that Barrett thinks he's better than everyone else after winning that one little tournament. I mean, it isn't like he actually fought every man on the roster to become King of the Ring. If he had done that I might be more inclined to show some respect…but you know me. My respect has to be earned…not demanded."

Randy just leaned back in his chair with a big grin on his face while John leaned forward to listen to her. She had always been good at getting people's attention and Randy was proud as he looked around the room and saw other superstars listening in as well.

"Ya know…she makes a damn good point."

"Of course she does. She's my little sister."

Randy said that as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, as if her being his sister automatically meant she was right about everything. Marissa had to smother a snort of laughter but wasn't too successful at it.

"Something funny Rissa?"

"Yeah…you. Randy…I'm always right, but it has nothing to do with being your sister. I'm just that much better than you."

She looked up when Sheamus came out and the two ganged up on Dolph, only to have Neville come out and even the odds. Then it somehow got turned into a tag-team match-up and Marissa rolled her eyes.

"I'm done with this. I'm gonna go find a quiet corner somewhere to listen to my music and stretch out for tonight. You two try and behave while I'm gone huh?"

They both gave her an innocent look that she didn't buy for a second. She wandered the halls for a while until she found what appeared to be an empty locker room, at least there was no name taped to the door. She turned off the TV in the corner, not wanting to watch the rest of that match, and got herself positioned in the center of the room with her headphones on and blasting Evanescence into her ears. She started with a few lunges and other moves to stretch her legs and arms out. Once she felt limber enough she started going through various Yoga movements. While she was in the middle of a move that had her on her knees, face down with her hands way out in front of her, she felt strong hands grip her bare waist. She turned her head to look back over her shoulder and smirked at Dean Ambrose.

"Careful back there Ambrose…I'm a lot of woman to handle."

The wicked little smirk that stretched his lips made her shiver slightly as his thumbs started rubbing her skin.

"Oh I think I can handle you just fine Darlin'. Question is…can you handle me?"

She stood slowly with her hips rubbing against him and turned around to slowly walk him backwards, swinging her hips as she did, until his back was against the door. She ran a hand down his chest and leaned in to speak softly into his ear.

"I can handle any man, Dean Ambrose. In, or out, of the ring. Anytime, anywhere. I'm not one of those little models that wants to play wrestler, I was born from a legend, and trained by legends. I can handle you Ambrose…I'm just not sure you can handle all of this."

As she finished she opened the door and pushed him out into the hallway where he landed on his ass with a shocked look. As she closed and locked the door she missed the mischievous gleam in his eye as that crazed look came over his face.

"Challenge accepted Darlin'."

He walked down the hall to where he was set to have an interview with Renee Young, whom he had dated for a little bit but she couldn't handle his crazier side.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome, Dean Ambrose."

He walked into the camera's view with his usual smirk in place and shifting about while his hands twitched.

"Dean, you're going into Payback with a 1 out of 4 odds of walking out of there as the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. How are you feeling about those odds?"

"Well there a lot better odds than I had…before I beat Seth Rollins on Raw and made this match a Fatal-Four-Way. But I'm not really a math guy. I'm not really a science guy either. I'm more of a hanging out under the bleachers kind of guy. See I don't really care for rules, or schedules, or…what's that other word, that people in charge use to hold you back and push you down...?"

He started snapping his fingers like he was trying to think of the right word, and that's when Marissa chimed in from behind him as the camera focused on her for a second.

"I believe the word you're looking for is Authority."

"Yeah, Authority. Exactly. See, there's a little thing called chaos that they can't factor in to any of the equations that they so like to use. In a Fatal-Four-Way match anybody can win at any time, so that means maybe…the last guy you'd expect, the last guy you'd want to…walks out the new WWE Champion."

His demeanor goes from intense to playful in the blink of an eye and Marissa has to bite her tongue for a second to keep from laughing.

"So it should be interesting to see how this contract signing goes down tonight. I'm a bit of a party crasher. These things typically don't go very well, and I've got a feeling there ain't nobody gonna be happy to see me."

He started to walk away from Renee only to be blocked by Marissa stepping into his pathway.

"Personally, I'm rooting for my brother to win. It's a family thing. However, I do hope you get your revenge against Rollins."

"Oh yeah? What do you have against Rollins huh? You've only been here for…what a week now?"

"Yeah…and in that space of time Rollins hit on me, then threatened me when I turned him down, and now he's been following me around and getting in my face. Personally I'd love to see the arrogant little turd get knocked down a few pegs."

Dean's crazy smirk came back as he backed her up against the wall, both of them forgetting for a moment that the camera was still watching them. He leaned in close to her, his nose almost touching hers, and spoke in a low rumbling tone.

"I plan to make that little shit-head pay for every last wrong he has ever committed in his miserable little life. If that happens to win me a few extra points of your favor then that'll be a bonus darlin'."

He swiftly moved in and locked his lips onto hers, his hands coming up to gently hold her face and neck as he deepened the kiss for a moment and then pulled away while giving her lips a little lick. She blinked at him, leaning against the wall in breathless shock as his smirk got even bigger.

"That's just a little taste of what I have in store for you when you finally give into me Darlin'…and you will give in eventually. I want you, and you want me no matter how hard you fight it. It's gonna happen so just enjoy the right huh?"

He stalked off down the hallway and the camera turned to watch Marissa as she lifted a hand to touch her lips before a devilish little smirk showed up.

"Oh it's on Dean Ambrose…be careful what you wish for…you just might get more than you can handle."

As the crowd watched all of this on the Titantron they were going wild. The screaming was loud enough to wake the dead and could be heard all the way in the back of the locker room areas. The rest of the roster had been watching on various TVs scattered around the many rooms backstage and some of their reactions varied from amusement, to concern, to anger on the part of one Randy Orton. Marissa made her way back to her brother's locker room in time to see Luke Harper in the ring.

"Oh great…creepy guy number two. Must we watch that?"

As she said that Fandango headed out there and she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god…who decided that match-up was a good idea? Harper is gonna tear that guy apart!"

She was right…he nearly decapitated Fandango with a massive clothesline. The match didn't last more than a couple of minutes, much to Marissa's relief, but then Eric Rowan came out to the ring.

"Aww Damnit. Now creepy number 3 is out there. All we need is the head creepy guy and it'll be one big creepy party!"

John raised an eyebrow at her antics as she growled at the TV while Randy just rolled his eyes and tried to get her to sit down. Rowan and Harper had a bit of a stare-down for a moment until rowan started assaulting Fandango, while Harper just stood by and watched. Then, just as suddenly as he arrived Rowan left. Harper knelt next to the other man's abandoned sheep mask and looked at it for a moment before watching his former brother walk away.

Marissa shook her head but brightened a bit when Lana went out to the ring. She and Marissa had been able to talk for a little bit over the last few days but Rusev kept getting in the way and trying to keep Lana isolated from everyone else. Marissa hated how sad that made the other woman and it made her despise Rusev. She was happy to see Lana smiling tonight as the crowd chanted for her.

"Thank you, but please…do not cheer for me. It angers Rusev."

That sad look was back and Marissa growled low in her throat as the man that caused it came out to the ring. Marissa noticed John and Randy were engrossed in watching the blonde woman and used their distraction to sneak out of the room. She stood next to the entrance area and watched the TV next to her. Rusev started yelling at Lana in Russian and she looked frightened of him, something that tore at Marissa's heart, especially when he sent her to the back again. Marissa finally had enough and told the backstage guy to hit her music. She sauntered onto the stage, microphone in hand and a friendly-looking smile on her face.

"Stay here for a moment Lana. Rusev. You are an insult to your home country and everyone that lives there. You come out here and talk about Russian pride? You disgust me with the way you treat this beautiful woman. Lana is beautiful inside and out. She has been devoted to you from the start, and when the fans show their appreciation for her you scold her and send her away like some sort of child. You are a miserable excuse for a man. A real man would be proud that his Lady is so loved and adored. He would be happy for her success. A real man would show her off and let her bask in the love of the fans."

Rusev started yelling at her in Russian, hurling insults at her that he believed she couldn't understand. The fans had no idea what he was saying but the horrified look on Lana's face told them more than enough to start a loud round of Boos. Marisa just gave the large man a wicked smirk.

"I know Russian Rusev. I understand it, and I speak it. An old friend of the family taught me when I was a little girl. You can insult me and threaten me all you want, but the fact remains that you are a miserable little coward that needs to bully others to feel better about himself."

She let off a long string of Russian that made the man's face turn red. He started gesturing wildly and yelling for her to come to the ring to face him. She shrugged and started to do exactly that, much to the shock of the crowd, but was interrupted by John Cena himself coming out onto the stage as Lana made a quick exit. John stood next to Marissa and gave her look of concern.

"I'm not about to let you go down there Marissa. Your brother is one of my closest friends and I'm pretty sure he'd kill me if you got hurt and I didn't try to stop you. Rusev, I don't know how they do things in Russia, but I'm pretty sure attacking a woman is frowned upon there just as it is here. I could come down there and kick your ass right now, but I'll leave that for Payback when I make you say I Quit. For now, I'm gonna grab this pretty little lady right here and get her out of here before she really does try and attack you."

John dropped the microphone and, as he said he would, picked Marissa up with one arm and carried her backstage before she could go down to the ring. Once backstage she rounded on his with an angry glare and punched him in the chest, making him step back with a wince.

"Ouch…that actually hurt Babe."

"Good! It was meant to. I had everything under control John Cena. I am not some helpless little damsel that needs the big strong man to come and rescue her. I can take that man on and win, I can take you on and win. I am not afraid of anyone you understand that?"

John blinked rapidly as she yelled at him and held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

"Alright Babe, I didn't mean it as an insult. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

She growled at him and stalked off to find the empty locker room she'd been in before. While she stalked off Randy came up next to John and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I did warn you she was a handful."

The two shared a look before turning to the TV as one of Randy's future opponents, Roman Reigns, started his interview with Renee Young.

"Please welcome my guest, Roman Reigns. Tonight, and at WWE Payback, there's gonna be a lot of combustible elements in the ring. Ya know, given your history with Randy Orton, Seth Rollins, and now Dean Ambrose, do you have any conflicting emotions heading into this?"

"Not really. I've been rivals with Randy Orton pretty much since day 1. As far as Seth, I pretty much hate everything about him now. I think the only person I like is Dean and that's because he's like a brother to me. I trust him. But I also trust the fact that he's gonna scratch, and he's gonna claw, and he's gonna do everything he can to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. But I'm telling you right now Rene, that's not enough. I am bringing the biggest fight the world's ever seen to Payback. So, the quicker I sign that dotted line, the closer I'm gonna get to punching somebody in the mouth. Not just for fun this time, but for championship gold. Believe that."

After he walked away The New Day headed out to the ring to face Tyson and Cesaro, and their third partner Ryback. Randy and John went back to Randy's locker room, not interested in watching Ryback rip New Day into little pieces. Marissa had found the room she'd been in before but it had a name taped to it now, that of Dean Ambrose. She huffed softly and turned to leave, only to run into the chest of the same man who wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling.

"Well hello again Darlin'. What brings you all the way over here huh?"

"I'm just trying to find a quiet place to calm down. Now let go of me so I can go do that."

"What if I don't want to let go of you just yet Darlin'?"

"I'm not in a great mood right now Dean."

"I can imagine. I watched your stand-off with Rusev out there. You're bold I'll give ya that. I'm not sure I like the idea of you takin on a guy that much bigger than you though. Don't get all twisted-panties at me Darlin'. I'm not sayin' I don't think you can handle it, I just don't like it. I've seen you practicing with your brother and Cena. You're good, and more than good enough to take on the men around here. Ya just gotta pick your battles is all."

"I can take care of myself Ambrose."

"Dean. I'd much prefer you call me Dean."

"We shall see."

While he'd been talking to her he'd managed to maneuver her into his locker room without her noticing what he was doing until he closed the door behind him. She raised an eyebrow at him while he just grinned.

"Trying to get me all to yourself…Dean?"

"Maybe I am. What are you gonna do about it Darlin'?"

She just smiled at him and shook her head.

"Sorry Dean, I'm not really in the mood for flirting with you."

Dean just grinned at her and flipped on the TV, Flopping onto the small sofa in the room and dragging her down with him which ended with her head in his lap looking up at him as her brother came on the screen to talk to Renee.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome, Randy Orton. Randy, you weren't able to pull off a title win at Extreme Rules. Now with the addition of Dean Ambrose added into the Main Event…Have you been rethinking your strategy at all heading into the Fatal-Four-Way at Payback?"

"Renee I don't do sleepover strategy. Truth is I'm gonna hit whoever's closest to me. Whether it's Ambrose, Rollins, Reigns, J&J Security, Kane, Triple H, or Vince McMahon for that matter. It doesn't matter I'm gonna drop whoever I've gotta drop to get back what is mine, and that's the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Now, Renee, you say the odds are against me because I'm facing three former members of the Shield. Well I say that odds are, after tonight, one of those former members of Shield ain't gonna make it to Payback."

Marissa looked up at Dean again and gave him a playful scowl when she saw the grin on his face.

"Try to keep in mind that Randy is the big brother of the woman whose pants you're trying to get into Dean Ambrose."

"Oh I remember…doesn't mean I'm not still planning to kick his ass."

Marissa watched as Naomi went up against Emma and growled low in the back of her throat, a sound that clearly went straight to Dean's pants if the groan he gave was any indication. When Naomi won and she and Tamina started beating Emma down Marissa had enough and ran out of Dean's room before he could stop her. Her music hit as she was running and she slid into the ring, going directly at Naomi and hitting any part of the woman she could hit. When Tamina came at her to try and stop her she gave her a nasty kick to the jaw that sent her down to the mat. Marissa gave Naomi a hard elbow to the face to take her down and stood over the two with a vicious look on her face. When Tamina stood back up Marissa took a page out of her brother's book and gave her an RKO, and then gave another one to Naomi to lay her out as well. The fans were screaming their approval of the move and the announcers were shocked by how vicious she was being. She walked over to Emma who was curled up in pain and offered her a hand up, which the blonde was happy to take. Marissa pulled Emma up and raised her arm in the air before helping her backstage to the trainers. While the trainers were checking Emma out Marissa was cornered by her brother, a camera nearby to capture their interaction.

"So…you decided to steal my signature move little sister?"

"I wouldn't use the word steal…I just…borrowed it."

"I do have to admit…you made it look good."

"I make everything look good Randy. I'm the pretty one after all."

Randy scoffed at her but even the fans could see that it was a playful gesture. He ruffled her hair and got a gentle punch to the gut for his efforts.

"What have I told you about my hair?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't touch it if I value my fingers."

"Damn straight."

The camera moved off down the hall a bit where Seth was talking to Renee. Marissa shoved Randy in the direction of his buddy John to keep him from starting anything with the two-tone haired man.

"Please welcome the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins. How are you feeling heading into your contract signing with the championship on the line coming up at Payback."

"Well, first of all, it's not the championship…its MY WWE World Heavyweight Championship. I mean, hell Renee, I'm the man who makes impossible possible. Need an example? How about we go back to Wrestlemania? When I shocked the world by beating both Roman Reigns and Brock Lesnar, making believers out of the entire WWE Universe and capturing My championship in the process."

A faint snort of laughter could be heard in the background but Seth seemed to ignore the sound and continue mouthing off.

"You know, Kane actually said that the only reason you had that Wrestlemania moment was because of him. Is there any truth to that?"

A faint shout of 'Yes!' was heard from behind Renee as Seth looked a bit upset by the blonde woman's statement.

"Did Kane actually say that? Do you understand how desperate that sounds? Kane is so irrelevant, and so obsolete, and so jealous of me…I mean, the only reason this match at Payback is a Fatal-Four-Way is because he's doing all he can to try to preserve his job. It had nothing to do with an APP vote, it had nothing to do with some bogus match against Dean Ambrose. No, it's all because Kane is jealous of me. But you know what? I've got something that Kane will never have…"

Seth points to his head and a loud laugh is heard off camera, making him scowl.

"This. This is what makes me who I am, this has gotten me to where I am, and I've always got a plan. For miles down the road, for Payback, for tonight. Renee, I am the man, and the future…is now."

"You're right Rollins…the future IS now. Not your future though. Your time is passing quickly. The fans, the WWE Universe, hell the entire locker room…hates you. You're arrogant, conceited, malicious, vain, and otherwise just a general jackass."

Marissa came into the camera's view and Seth frowned at her, his eyebrow's furrowing as he got angry.

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I using words that are too big for you to understand? Oh well. I'll see you at the contract signing Rollins. I hope you've got your big-boy panties on tonight…it's gonna be a hell of a show."

The crowd was loving her more and more with each appearance she made, especially when she pissed off Seth Rollins. As she left the next match got under way between Los Matadores and the Lucha Dragons…not that she saw any of it as she ended up in the catering area with her friend Natalya. The two ladies were catching up on all that had happened since they last saw each other, Natalya's husband Tyson Kidd chiming in every now and then with his version of events and making Marissa laugh. She looked up when Randy came over and hugged her.

"Sorry guys. I have to steal her away now so she can walk me to the contract signing."

"Be careful Rissa. Try not to get flattened when the men start trying to kill each other."

"Are you kidding Talya? I'm gonna be kicking ass right alongside my brother. Someone has to keep J&J under control."

They all shared a laugh before she and Randy headed to the backstage curtain, Kane was already out in the ring addressing the WWE Universe about the contract signing.

"Your first contender, the Viper, Randy Orton."

Randy's song 'Voices' played out through the arena speakers as he walked onto the stage. He paused and turned back to the opening with one hand extended as Marissa came out behind him, placing her hand in his and letting him lead her to the ring with him. She had changed into a short black dress that came to mid-thigh and hugged her every curve like a glove while the sleeves stopped at her elbows. Randy helped her up the steps and, in a rare move of chivalry, Kane held the ropes for her to climb into the ring. Marissa had brought a microphone with her as she wouldn't have had one otherwise.

"Thank you Kane. Both for helping me into the ring and for the introduction…although you forgot to mention me."

"My apologies Marissa. I was not aware you would be coming out with Randy."

"And miss this? I think not. I'm looking forward to the carnage and chaos that will most assuredly happen here tonight with these four in the same ring."

Kane looked a bit sour for a moment while Randy got up on the ropes and posed for the crowd.

"Roman Reigns."

Roman Reigns music hit as the man came down to the ring. Marissa stood behind Randy as he sat in one of the plush office chairs, her hands on his shoulders, and watched the large Samoan powerhouse walk down through the adoring fans. She noticed he wasn't wearing the tactical vest he usually wore to the ring and for a moment she wondered why but shrugged it off as unimportant.

"The Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose."

Marissa's head tilted to one side as the slightly off-balanced man came sauntering down to the ring. He walked up to the table and gave Marissa a look that told the whole world he was checking her out…in front of her brother no less. She shook her head at him and whispered something to Randy that made the Viper grin.

"And finally, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins."

The other three men were seated in the ring as Seth came out and all three had venomous looks on their faces as they eyed the champion. Seth stood up on the stage and observed the others, refusing to walk down the ramp which made Marissa have to fight the urge to scream the word coward at the top of her lungs, something Randy apparently figured out if the squeeze to her hand was anything to go by.

"In just ten days at WWE Payback, these four superstars will enter this ring…"

Dean interrupted Kane's speech and started off on Rollins, making Marissa have to bite her lower lip hard to keep from laughing.

"Hey, whoah, woah, hold up a second. Hold on. I realize Justin Bieber up there is a VIP here in Canada, but does that mean he doesn't have to come get in the ring? Come on Biebs. Bring Frodo and Bilbo with ya. Come on down."

Marissa stopped fighting it and just let the laughter run free. She couldn't help it really, Dean was good at riling people up and he enjoyed causing her brand of chaos. Dean heard her laughter and flashed one of his knee-weakening smirks over his shoulder at her.

"Oh, Ambrose. You and your sharp tongue. You know, your humor was never really my style, but it was always better than listening to Roman over there trying to form sentences. See, I'm not coming down there. I think I'll stay up here. If you three have some unfinished business between you then ya know, sort that out."

Roman picked up his microphone and decided to throw his own commentary into the ring.

"I've got a sentence for ya Seth. I'ma sign this contract, and then I'ma kick your ass."

Randy picked up his microphone next, leaning forward to address the cowardly champion.

"Yeah Seth, news flash…genius…we're all here for the same reason. We want that championship that you've got right there around your waist."

Dean muttered into the microphone at Randy first and then turned on Rollins.

"Boy I'm glad I'm not you. Are you gonna come down here and sign this contract Seth, or am I gonna have to drag your ass down here myself?"

Roman and Randy had already signed by this point and Dean turned to put his own signature on the contract, sealing the deal.

"Well actually, the Director of Operations Kane, has the Authority to sign my name to that contract. So I think we'll be having him do that instead. That sounds better to me."

Marissa chuckled softly for a second into the microphone, but it was a sinister sort of chuckle, and let a playful little smirk cross her lips as she held up her own microphone.

"Honestly, what's the matter with you Rollins? Are you scared? Are you afraid of the men you're going to face at Payback? Are you frightened like a little child? Are you really that much of a coward that you can't come to this ring even with your security behind you?"

Kane placed a hand on her arm to pull her back and she realized that she'd been advancing across the ring as she scolded Seth Rollins like a petulant child, which is how he was acting in her opinion. When she tried to push past Kane he shoved her backwards, albeit gently, and she landed in Dean's lap. She growled softly and tried to get up and go after Kane but Dean wrapped his arms around her waist like a steel vice and refused to let her go.

"That is correct Seth, in theory. I'm trying to remember what you said about me in your interview earlier tonight. What was it? You said that I was obsolete, or maybe it was irrelevant, I can't recall. In any case, yes, if you were physically unable to attend the direct signing, I could sign as your proxy. However, seeing that you're standing right in front of me and look to be in perfect health, I insist that you come down here and sign the contract yourself."

Seth looked hesitant and Marissa let the malicious smirk pull the corner of her lips. Dean was switching his gaze between her and Seth, seeming to be unable to decide which was more interesting, while the other two men were laser-focused on Seth as he came down the ramp. Marissa burst into a fit of laughter as the crowd started chanting 'Justin Bieber' at Seth, and Dean got one of his crazy grins on his face. Seth made one of his security guys go into the ring and bring the contract to him while he stayed outside, showing just how much of a coward her truly was.

"Bring that here. Let me review this contract. Ok, alright, everybody is accounted for here. Dean Ambrose, or should I say low rent Roddy Piper? I mean, I never thought you were that good but that's what Roman used to call you, back in the day when you'd act all crazy trying to entertain all these idiots."

Dean just gave his usual crazy smirk, still holding Marissa in his lap to keep her from doing anything that might get her hurt.

"There's uh, Roman Reigns, yep. Which is good cuz he's much better at signing autographs than he is at wrestling. I mean Ambrose, you used to say he couldn't wrestle his way out of a wet paper bag right? That was the joke?"

Roman looked annoyed, but it seemed to be aimed at Seth rather than Dean which was a good thing in Marissa's view seeing how she was in Dean's lap.

"And Randy, I don't want you to feel left out, but really it's no secret how Dean and Roman feel about you. I mean, they used to call you spoiled, entitled. Roman said you never worked a day in your life. Hell Ambrose used to say the only reason you're here in WWE is cuz of your old man."

Randy looked unfazed by Seth's comments but Marissa was seething. The only reason she hadn't launched herself at Seth yet was because Dean wouldn't let go of her waist which was starting to piss her off even more.

"Look, I'm just telling the truth guys. I mean, what's wrong with a little honesty?"

As Seth stepped into the ring the crowd started up an 'RKO' chant. As Seth came to the table to sign the contract Randy and Dean stood up, Dean lifting Marissa to her feet with him, and made Seth clearly nervous.

"There ya go, Mr. Obsolete. You happy with that huh?"

"Mr. Obsolete? It is because of Mr. Obsolete that you are champion."

While Seth and Kane started arguing Dean let go of Marissa and started pushing the chairs away from his side of the table, Marissa watching him with curiosity etched on her face and one eyebrow raised.

"No it is because of ME that I am the champion. It's got nothing to do with you."

The two men kept arguing as Dean lifted the table and put it on an angle with one end on the turnbuckle. Marissa started to get an idea of what he was planning and a dark, vicious look crossed her face. The men stopped fighting as they noticed what Dean was doing, the other two competitor's content to just sit back and watch for the moment. Dean lifted a microphone to his mouth and did what he does best.

"We all know how this is gonna end anyway. I call dibs on the table."

One of the J&J guys went at Dean and got hurled into the table which sparked an all-out brawl in the ring. Seth, Kane, and J&J were beating down on Dean until Roman took on Kane and Randy went after Seth. Marissa kicked one of the J&J guys in the back of the head and laid him out for a bit while Dean got the other one under control. Roman and Kane ended up fighting over the announcer's table while Randy threw Seth out of the ring and into the steel steps. Marissa watched as Kane and Seth started ganging up on Roman, tapping Dean on the shoulder to point this fact out to him after he knocked one of the J&J guys out with an office chair to the face. Dean launched himself through the ropes and took out Kane, then Seth tried to go after Dean only to get launched into a barricade. Dean turned around and Kane had him by the throat. Marissa growled softly and had finally had enough of standing back and letting the men have all the fun. She climbed up onto the turnbuckle and flew off, hitting a somersault in mid-air and landing on Kane's back to knock him to the ground and away from Dean. She rolled off of him and just laid there for a moment trying to catch her breath. Kane got up and pulled Marissa up by her throat, clearly intending to chokeslam her instead, but a Superman Punch by Roman knocked him back down and freed her from the man's grip. She crouched on the ground for a second until Roman's hand came into her vision. The Samoan helped her stand back up and gently pushed her over to the announcers who were standing as close to the barricade behind them as possible.

JBL held onto Marissa for a moment and looked her over for any signs of injury but she waved him off. She climbed back into the ring and grabbed the hem of her dress, pulling it up slowly and causing the entire group of men to lose their ability to concentrate on trying to kill each other. Dean's eyes were wide in his face and that crazed grin was in full force. Roman's cheeks were turning red as he tried not to look in her direction. Kane had seemingly froze in place like a statue while Seth had no problem staring at her. J&J just looked down at their feet, clearly having a bit more respect than their employer. Randy was scowling and clearly not liking what he thought she was doing. She pulled the dress up and over her head, revealing her ring attire that she had worn underneath. A pair of black leather booty shorts that had the white silhouette of a wolf howling at the moon printed on either side, which was paired with a black leather crop-top that had criss-crossing straps on the back and chest. Normally she would have her black boots on but she had been forced into heels for the dress, so she kicked them off, managing to hit each of the J&J guys in the head with one of them.

Seth launched into the ring to try and get at her, closely followed by Dean who tried to go for Dirty Deeds but Seth countered it. Roman went to spear Seth and narrowly avoided spearing Dean when Seth moved. Randy went for the RKO but Seth slid out of the ring to avoid it. Dean and Roman seemed to start arguing in the ring until Randy slid back in and gave Dean an RKO. Roman gave Randy a Superman Punch and then Seth launched off the top rope to knock Roman to his knees, and then kicked the man in the jaw to lay him out as well. Marissa was left standing alone in the ring with Seth Rollins as he grabbed his title and started stalking her around the ring. She backed away from him, growling low in her throat as a warning that he was ignoring.

"What's wrong Marissa? Not so tough now without your brother to protect you huh? Or maybe you prefer the protection of Dean Ambrose? The lunatic masquerading as a normal person?"

She gave Seth a sultry, seductive look as she walked closer to him and leaned up against his body. Her hands ran across the muscles of his chest and stomach, making him swallow hard as she leaned in as if she were going to kiss him. Instead of kissing him as he thought she was going to, she shoved him backwards and then pulled an RKO on him, laying him out in the center of the ring. Dean was the first one knocked down so he was the first to get back up, just in time to watch Marissa use Seth's own Curb Stomp on him and knock him out completely. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his crazy smirk coming back as he surveyed the damage she'd done to Seth all by herself, and pulled her back against his body to stop her. She started trying to fight him off, kicking and clawing at him, until he spun her around to face him. One of his hands came to rest on the side of her face while the other gently gripped the back of her neck as he pulled her into a hard, almost bruising kiss that left them both reeling as the fans went wild. When he pulled back she kicked him in the shin and slapped him before going to her brother. Randy had managed to get up and out of the ring, and as Marissa made her way to his side the two siblings went up the ramp and fled to the relative safety of the backstage area. As they left Dean blatantly watched Marissa's ass, licking his lips and rubbing his sore cheek with a crazed grin on his face. Roman had managed to get up and was looking between his brother and their rival's little sister with an exasperated look on his face. Once the two of them had made it backstage Roman cornered Dean.

"I was going for Seth, you know that right? I managed to stop before plowing into you but Seth…"

"I know man, its fine. You're still my brother Ro."

"Alright, good. Now…what the hell are you thinking Dean?"

"What? What'd I do now?"

"Orton's little sister? Really Dean? What part of your brain thought that was a good idea?"

"It has nothing to do with my brain Ro. You should know that by now. Besides…she can hold her own just fine."

"Clearly. The big red handprint on the side of your face tells me that much."

"Still better than what she did to Seth. She knocked his ass out with his own move. How perfect can she be Ro?"

"Oh god…just promise me you'll be careful."

Dean said nothing and Roman sighed softly before guiding his friend and brother to their locker room to get their stuff and leave the arena for the night, as did everyone else including Randy and Marissa.


	3. Raw 5-11-2015

The Lunatic and The Wolf

A/N: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I just want to address a couple of you here.

flowersNfreaks: Marissa is fun to write. She kind of has a mind of her own lol. I am going to be taking some creative license in adding her into things and possibly changing some details and events, but hopefully everyone enjoys it.

jamcneill680: Oh yes…but she'll be just as possessive of him once she finally decides to stop teasing the poor guy.

Rossi's Lil Devil: She is every bit as crazy as he is, which is why they're a perfect match. Soon enough everyone else in their lives will see it too, not just Roman.

Red Dragon: Sorry hun. I have a different plan for her this time around, but I plan to have her face Tamina on Smackdown.

Chapter 3

Marissa was practically bouncing as she walked into the arena. They were in Cincinnati, Ohio and the atmosphere inside was electric. She also noted that this was the hometown of one Dean Ambrose, the man that lived to be a pain in her ass. Randy was right behind her, carrying both of their bags since he refused to let her carry her own, and he gently nudged her leg with one of his feet when she walked past their locker room door.

"Oops…"

"You alright Ris? You've been awfully distracted the last few days."

"I'm fine…just thinking."

"Well that's dangerous."

Randy laughed as she threw one of her heels at his head, ducking in time for it to hit John Cena in the face as he tried to follow them in.

"Aww man…what the hell? I was just coming in to say hi but noo…I get a shoe to the face instead. I can take a hint…I know when I'm not wanted."

"Oh get in here you little ass. That shoe was meant for my asshole brother and you know it."

I figured as much. What'd he do this time?"

"Does it matter?"

John shrugged because it really didn't matter, not with her temper. He'd only known her officially for a week now, but Randy had been telling him all about her for years and her temper was legendary according to him. John flopped onto the sofa in the room and flipped on the TV, frowning as Triple H graced the screen.

"Oh joy…the COO is back."

"Oh yippee….let me break out my maracas."

The sarcastic comment from Marissa as she draped herself across the back of the sofa made John snort with laughter.

"Damn I like her. Can we keep her Randy?"

Dual smacks to the sides of his head shut him up but he still snickered every few seconds as they watched the screen.

"Daddy's home."

Marissa made a gagging motion with her finger, making both men laugh at her expression of disgust.

"I only have one daddy…and it sure as hell ain't that jackass extraordinaire."

"It's funny, that's what I say to my children when I've been gone on a trip for a week or two. I come home and I say daddy's home and immediately they behave better."

"Fat chance of that happening around here Trips. We're all more than a bit sick of your shit, and your authority's shit."

"Hush Ris."

Marissa flicked the back of Randy's neck when he shushed her and he glared at her, still laying on the back of the sofa rather than sitting like a normal person.

"Well daddy's home, and it seems like that's something I need to say to my Director of Operations, Kane, and to the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins."

"I wonder if he's gonna spank them for misbehaving while he was gone?"

"Oh fuck Ris…that's gross. Now I've got that image stuck in my head for the rest of the night. I'm not gonna be able to look at any of those three now."

Randy pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head at the other two, wondering just how he ended up stuck with them in the same room…again.

"You know you leave for a couple of weeks to do things like, oh, I don't know, run a billion dollar company…and people just can't so what you ask them to do. I'm not asking them to like each other. I'm not asking them to hang out. I just want them to do what I tell them to do."

"Maybe he should use smaller words and leave post-it notes with instructions all over the place."

Randy and John both gave her an odd look at that one and she shrugged, not caring what they thought.

"What? It works on little kids…"

"I am not about to watch this whole thing unfold because of someone's unchecked ego, so we are gonna end this right here tonight. We are gonna clear the air once and for all, so Seth, Kane…please…come to the ring now."

Rollins was the first one to answer the call, coming out to the ring clapping his hands. He shook Triple H's hand once he was inside the squared circle and then started running his mouth.

"Welcome back, yeah. We missed ya I'm telling ya. And hey, I just wanna come out here and be the first to say…I totally agree with you 100% and we are on the same page."

Seth stopped talking as the crowd started chanting 'We want Ambrose', which had Marissa laughing so hard she fell right off the back of the sofa and onto the floor…still laughing.

"You ok back there?"

She looked up as John's head peeked over the back of the sofa and nodded, climbing back onto her perch.

"Yeah I'm good…I just love seeing that pissed off look on his face. Apparently he forgot who's hometown he's in tonight."

"Oh yeah…this is Ambrose country…I forgot."

"I didn't."

Both men looked at her funny but she ignored them. With the way the so-called 'Lunatic Fringe' had fixated on her she'd decided to do some research on him, learning anything and everything she could use if needed. Seth just gave one of his condescending looks and tried to placate the crowd.

"Never mind that, never mind that. We're on the same page. We want the same thing 100%. We want what's best for business which is me at the top of my game, but I cannot function at the top of my game when I've got a seven foot cancer walking around The Authority trying to poison it from the inside."

"Kane's not gonna let that slide…at least not the old Kane. The new Kane is kind of a wimp…especially when facing Trips. It's pitiful honestly."

The men on the sofa nodded in agreement as Seth continued to stick his foot in his mouth.

"I don't really know what Kane's deal is. Whether it's that he's jealous because I'm the man and he never was the man and he never will be the man, but I honestly feel like he's…"

Seth stopped again as a 'You sold out' chant started in the crowd, making the dual-color haired man get upset.

"I'm trying to talk to my boss here alright? Come on!"

He looked like he was about to throw something at people as they booed him even louder than before. Marissa just laughed at how much these people hated him for what he did to their hometown boy.

"I kinda feel like Kane has made it his personal mission to make sure that I lose my WWE World Heavyweight Championship. I mean, first a couple weeks ago in a WWE APP vote…"

The 'We want Ambrose' chants started up again and Marissa was just loving it. She may not be overly fond of the slightly crazy guy, but she had to admit he knew how to get the crowd to love the hell out of him.

"In a WWE APP vote he gave the power to all these people to make my match at Payback a Triple Threat. And then, yes, last week…inexplicably…he added the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose to my match."

"Oooo…look at him using a big word. Think he's trying to seem smarter to the Boss-man?"

The crowd went wild when he said Dean's name, standing and screaming with fist pumps and everything. Marissa shook her head with a soft huff of laughter.

"They sure love their hometown boy. Much as Ambrose annoys me you have to admit he can really work a crowd."

"There ya happy? I said his stupid name!"

Seth looked like a petulant child as the crowd screamed again.

"So now it's a Fatal-Four-Way at Payback, which is basically a 3-on-1 handicap match and I don't even have to get pinned to lose my title. So, you put all that together, along with the fact that Kane has physically assaulted me on numerous occasions, and I gotta be honest…"

Once again Seth was interrupted by chanting fans. They were chanting Dean's last name as if they could will him out to the ring with that alone. Marissa was loving how much it was frustrating the Champion and making him all flustered.

"I wonder if Seth bitched that much when he was with the Shield?"

"John…if he did, I'm surprised they stayed together as long as they did. I'd have kicked him out."

John snorted a laugh at her words but he didn't doubt her seriousness.

"I gotta be honest when I say that I don't think that Kane is fit to be the Director of Operations anymore. Hey, and look, I get it alright? I know it's Kane. I know you guys go back a long way. I mean, he's one of the most decorated superstars in WWE history, but this is not the same Kane that you used to run with, alright? He's broken man, and can't be fixed. I mean, I hate to say it but maybe it's time you took him out back and put that old dog out of his misery. If ya know what I mean."

Marissa growled at Seth's choice of words. Being an extreme animal lover it killed her to hear someone say something like that so casually, as if it meant nothing to do something like that. Randy, sensing his little sister's distress and knowing the cause, pulled her down off the back of the sofa and into his arms.

"Easy Ris, it's alright. He's an asshole."

"I know this. I just hate when people say things like that. It's a horrible thing to have to put an animal down…how can anyone talk about it so casually? I know he's referencing Kane, not an actual dog, but still…"

Randy just held her close, putting her head against his chest and resting his chin on her head, letting his body heat and heartbeat soothe her.

"Hey, hey. I know that's harsh. I know that's harsh…"

Seth was cut off by Kane's music as the seven foot tall, and very angry, Director of Operations marched down to the ring. Seth moved to stand more behind Triple H, as if that would keep him safe, while Triple H looked to be telling Seth to behave himself. He also appeared to try and keep Kane quiet but that failed miserably.

"Seth, I may be older than you, but with age comes wisdom. And right now my many years of experience and expertise are telling me to grab you by your turkey neck and choke slam you straight to hell!"

Marissa burst into a round of laughing cheers. She may not be Kane's biggest fan but she certainly liked him better than Seth. Seth took a step back from the bigger man in obvious fear for his safety, a fear that was well-deserved in her opinion.

"You see? This is what I'm talking about."

The two men started yelling at each other with Triple H stuck in the middle trying to reign them both in, unsuccessfully.

"Enough! Enough. Kane, you know I respect you, but…you need to get on the same page as the rest of us here. You need to check your ego aside. I get it. I get it. Seth Rollins can be a little irritating sometimes. You just wanna ball up your fist and punch him right in the face, but ya don't."

"Why not? I wouldn't hesitate."

Randy slapped a hand over Marissa's mouth to silence her for a moment.

"Ya don't because I say ya don't. Ya don't because I say he's what's best for business. Right now, you leave me no choice, but to say that if Seth Rollins does not walk out of Payback as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion…well then Kane, maybe your services as the Director of Operations are no longer needed."

"It's a shame that you feel that way…because…as much as I respect you…it might be worth it to eviscerate him."

Seth tried to get passed Triple H and up in Kane's face while screaming at him.

"Direct insubordination! Direct insubordination! You should fire him!"

"Shut up! Seth!? Shut up!"

Triple H finally snapped at Seth who did go silent, though his facial expression was mutinous as Triple H turned back to Kane.

"You need to let me know right now…If this is not something you can do then…Kane maybe this is the place where we just…amicably part ways."

Kane just stared him down for a long moment while the crowd started a 'Yes' chant in the background.

"I can see by your silence that that is not what you want, so I need to know that we are all on the same page. So tonight, all four participants in the Fatal-Four-Way at Payback will see action in this ring tonight. And Kane, I need to know that you're invested in this, so I'm gonna give you a reason to be invested when you go one-on-one tonight with Roman Reigns. And Seth Rollins…the WWE World Heavyweight Champion…tonight you're gonna face in the main event…Randy Orton."

The twisted smirk that graced her brother's lips at that announcement made Marissa laugh, but this wasn't a happy laugh it was a dark laugh that promised pain on one Seth Rollins. One of the J&J guys stepped up to Triple H and Marissa laughed herself silly at the height difference.

"Good god those two are tiny men…"

"With all due respect, Hunter, it's easy for you to stroll up in and out of here in ya limousine, put the champ in a match when we're six days away from a pay-per-view. Just in case ya ain't been watchin on ya big screen at home, Seth Rollins is the man around here."

Marissa let out another dark laugh as Triple H looked down at the guy with a look she recognized all too well.

"Oh he's gonna get it…"

"Oh I'm sorry, were you two still here? Because there's, there's another guy in the Fatal-Four-Way for Payback that needs to see competition tonight. Matter of fact, I think he should see competition right now. I'm sorry. Maybe I'm up here, way too high, let me come down where you can hear me. I think he needs to see competition right now, and since the two of you little fellas seem to stack up to one full-grown man, well then, you'll do just fine in a handicap match right now against…Dean Ambrose. Now you, and you, come with me."

Triple H motioned at Seth and Kane before the three of them left J&J in the ring alone, both of them looking more than slightly freaked out. During the last part of Triple H's speech to J&J Marissa had squirmed her way out of her brother's grip and ran from the locker room, both men hot on her heels as they tried to catch her. Dean's music hit and she let a wicked smirk curve her lips since the other men hadn't made it safely backstage yet. Dean just stormed right past them, as if he could care less about any of the three men. Marissa made it to the staging area and told the music guy to get her theme loaded and ready to go, she was just far enough ahead of her brother that she figured she could make it. Dean was jumping around the ring looking completely unhinged and loving every second of it as his hometown screamed themselves hoarse for him.

When 'Not Gonna Die' by Skillet blasted across the arena the crowd's cheering intensified, much to the surprise of the men on the ramp. Dean's head had whipped around to look up at the stage as she sauntered out in a tiny pair of black denim shorts that hugged her ass perfectly and a Viper t-shirt tied in a knot under breasts. The 'Lunatic Fringe' licked his lips at the sight of her while his eyes trailed from her black boots, up her toned legs, over her flat stomach, and up to her pretty face and piercing hazel eyes that were currently a soft green color. She held a microphone in her hand and gave Dean a small smirk before turning her attention to the men on the ramp in front of her.

"Hello again Rollins. I see you still haven't learned how to man-up. You're still whining and bitching like a little kid who just heard the word no for the first time. Grow a pair Rollins, seriously. Dean down there…he is way more man than you will ever be. I have no interest in dating you because I don't date boys. I date men, strong alpha men who know how to handle a strong woman."

Dean just gave one of those knee-weakening smirks of his, loving how she complimented him and insulted Seth in the same sentence. Seth started up the ramp towards her, intent on getting his hands on her throat, but was stopped by Triple H's arm.

"Kane. I know we've never been each other's favorite person. I enjoy being a pain in your ass, and you used to enjoy nearly giving me a heart attack on a regular basis by popping up out of absolutely nowhere. I have to say though…I'm disappointed in you. You and your brother used to dominate the WWE, you ruled this place. You were a force to be reckoned with and had everyone's fear and respect. Now? Now, you're just a corporate lap dog. What the hell happened to you Kane?"

Kane started off giving her an almost-smile but ended up growling at her, Triple H's other arm snapping out to keep him held back as well. Triple H was giving her a look that clearly screamed 'shut-up', but she clearly wasn't in the mood to listen.

"As for you Hunter. I used to look up to you. You were like a second brother to me when Randy was in Evolution with you, Batista, and Ric. Then you turned on him, and I hated you for a long time. Not so long ago you managed to get Randy and I to trust you again, got me to let you back into my life…only…I found out that you're still a lying, manipulative SOB. That's ok though. I know who I can and cannot trust around here. I've learned Hunter. My skin's gotten a lot thicker over the years while travelling with my brother backstage. Now? Now I'm gonna be the biggest thorn in your side and pain in your ass that you've ever had to deal with. You think my brother is a problem? Well, hang onto your butts boys because you're in for a wild ride."

She dropped the microphone and, instead of heading for the safety of the backstage area with her brother, headed down the ramp towards the men. Dean had been grinning through her entire speech, loving the way the crowd fed on her words and amped up the feeling in the arena. When she went to walk passed the men and Seth grabbed her arm Dean exploded out of the ring, storming up the ramp towards the group. He needn't have worried though. Marissa gave Seth a cold look, her eye color shifting to a cold icy blue as she gave him a hard backhand. His head whipped to the side but he didn't let go of her so she kneed him in the balls and made him drop to his knees. Kane and Triple H moved to try and restrain her but she danced further down the ramp and out of their reach, and closer to Dean who wrapped an arm around her waist to haul her back against his chest. His eyes were nearly the same shade of icy blue that hers were as he stared the men down, almost daring them to make a move towards her, and Triple H wisely chose to get Kane and Seth out of the area. Dean nuzzled his face into the side of her neck for a moment, inhaling a deep breath of her natural scent and making her squirm against him. He smirked against her throat, giving the skin there a long lick before releasing her. She scowled at him as he strolled back into the ring. He was surprised when, instead of leaving as he'd expected, she sashayed her hips over to the announcer's table. J&J tried to stand in her way but she glared them into submission, making Dean raise an eyebrow in surprise. His little spitfire was full of interesting tricks. As Marissa sat down next to JBL the referee started the match.

"Hello Andrea. How have you been?"

"I've been quite well John, yourself?"

"Much better now that you have graced us with your lovely presence."

"Such a charmer. How are you two King and Booker?"

Before they could answer Dean slid out of the ring and yanked one of the J's legs down, making him hit his head hard on the apron before sliding back in. He gave a careless shrug to the other J before pulling him back into the ring and landing him hard on his back. He backed the guy into the corner and started kicking the crap out of him until the referee pulled him off. Dean dropped to his knees with his hands in front of him like he was begging for the ref's forgiveness, but ruined the effect with one of his smirks before standing back up and going back after his opponent. Marissa was laughing at his antics, making JBL smile. He'd known her since she was little and he adored her. Though she had grown into quite a handful he couldn't say he was surprised.

"So what's the deal between you and the Lunatic Fringe?"

"Well King…it's like this…I have no flipping clue. The man does whatever he pleases and the rest of the world just needs to hang on for the ride. Thing is…I'm not the type to just hang on and enjoy the ride…I like to be an active participant. Dean is fixated on me for some reason, and I'm not really inclined to complain. It's kind of fun winding him up and then leaving him hanging."

"That seems a bit cruel sweets."

"Maybe so Booker, but it's a hell of a lot of fun."

They just shook their heads at her and went back to commenting on the match. Marissa was watching the way Dean moved, his mastery of the ring and his hilarious antics that got the crowd going wild. She could tell he was just playing with J&J, he could've finished the match in the first minute if he'd wanted to but he was enjoying himself too much. He clotheslined one of them out of the ring and then flipped the other one in. The guy went to his knees, backing away and making a timeout sign with his hands as Dean spread his arms out and advanced on the guy. Marissa caught Dean's eyes and he gave her one of those wicked smirks that made women everywhere melt at his feet, and she was honestly no exception she just hid it better. She raised an eyebrow as Dean appeared to be buying whatever the guy was selling, holding out a hand to help him up, only to kick him in the gut as soon as he was on his feet and went for Dirty Deeds…barely missing as the little shit rolled out of the ring. She cracked up laughing, making JBL and the other two give her odd looks.

"Jaime Noble trying to beg and plead his way out of this predicament, and Ambrose suckering Noble in."

"Dean Ambrose may be an annoying pest sometimes, but you have to admit watching him work the ring is almost magical. He has a way of moving and owning the ring that few have ever matched. The way he works the crowd and plays into them…I love watching him out there."

Dean chased Noble around the ring to the front of the announcer's table where Joey Mercury speared him from below. The two rammed his head into the table and then tried to throw him back into the ring, but Dean grabbed the ropes and spun back out before giving them a double clothesline right over the table. Marissa stood quickly and jumped back from the two as Dean leaned in to kiss her forehead before hopping up to sit on top of the announce table, waiting for the two smaller men to get up. He threw one of them back into the ring and went up to the top rope, kicking the other away when he tried to pull him only to get yanked down by the other. He ended up in trouble as the two ganged up on him and Marissa decided to interfere herself. She slipped into the ring and kicked one of them in the head to get him off of Dean, making the fans scream approval at her for helping their favorite. When the other one came running at her she ducked and then whipped around to kick him hard in the back. While she was busy with that one the other had been on Dean again and had him by the hair, but Marissa couldn't help him this time as she was busy with the shorter one…though she was amazed that it was even possible. Somehow Dean butted heads with one while trying to clothesline him and they both went down, the other was back in the corner where he belonged so Marissa went to stand on Dean's corner, cheering him on and trying to encourage him. Dean shuffled around on the floor of the mat as Mercury went for the tag and let Noble into the ring, only to pop up to his knees and start fighting hard. Marissa was cheering from her spot in the corner and the crowd was right behind her. Mercury pulled Noble out of the ring to try and rescue him but that only made them both perfect targets for a suicide dive through the ropes, which Dean was all too happy to provide. Dean rolled Noble back into the ring, climbed up to the top rope, and leaped off to give him a flying elbow to the face. He tried to pin the guy but Mercury broke it up. They tried to double team Dean again but he countered them and did his favorite bounce back through the middle and top roes to pull off a double clothesline. He threw Noble into Mercury to get Mercury out of the ring and then got Dirty Deeds on Noble and went for the pin, this time getting the 1-2-3 for the win.

He bowed to his hometown crowd who went wild, even more so when Marissa leapt into the ring and held up Dean's hand in victory. He gave her another wicked smirk before grabbing her around the waist, spinning her into a dip, and kissing her hard as her hands tangled in his messy blonde hair out of instinct. He picked her back up into a standing position as the crowd absolutely lost their minds over the kiss. J&J were not content to accept their loss and slid back into the ring to attack Dean from behind. Marissa growled softly at them and wrapped one of her legs around Mercury's neck before spinning around and slamming him face first into the mat, shocking both Noble and Dean into a moment of silence. Noble came at her next and she dodged out of the way so he hit the turnbuckle instead of her. She turned to see Dean leaning against the ropes, just watching her with that smirk again. She spun around when J&J came up behind her and went to hit them again only to have them team together and lift her up over their heads before throwing her at Dean, who caught her effortlessly in his arms. He gave her another of those smirks as he set her gently on her feet. She leaned in and whispered something that caused the crazy grin to reappear. She backed up a couple steps and he held out his hand to her. Using his hand, and the strong arm it was attached to, as a balance point she turned sideways to give Mercury a nasty kick to the jaw. Dean used his hand to spin her around behind him and around to his other side where she used his other arm as a balance point to kick out with her other leg and get Noble in the chin. Just to show off a bit more Dean spun her back into his chest and lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist as his hands held her ass to keep her up and their lips locked in a heated kiss. The referee had long since vacated the ring by the time Dean was satisfied enough to set her back on her feet. She ran a hand up his abs and chest before nipping his jaw and rolling out of the ring. As she walked backwards up the ramp she held his wild-eyed gaze and licked her lips, his own tongue mimicking the action before she vanished backstage.

"What the fucking hell was that?!"

She winced slightly as Randy's angry voice hit her ears.

"Oh come on Randy. He's fun to play with."

"He's also my competition! He's my enemy Marissa. You should stay away from him."

"So? That doesn't mean he has to be my enemy. I can do whatever I want, whoever I want, whenever I want, wherever I want…and there is not a damned thing you can do about it. You know how I am Randy. I'm not the type to deny myself anything. I like playing with his head, teasing him. It's fun for me. If it turns into something more then so be it. Either support me or stay out of my way."

She walked off towards their locker room while John shook his head at Randy.

"Not the best way to handle that man. I've only known her a week now and I know better than to try and tell her not to do something."

Randy just ignored John and headed to catering to get something to eat. In the meantime Marissa was getting close to her and Randy's room when a hand shot out of another room to drag her inside. She tried to kick the man but he just held her still and his baritone voice rumbled in her ear.

"Easy. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to talk to you."

"About what Roman Reigns?"

"Dean. He's my friend, my brother. I don't know why he's so interested in you, aside from the obvious, but he is. He's actually gone so far as to protect you, and he rarely cares enough about anyone else to do that. Up until now it was only Seth and I who held that honor, lately just me."

"So what is it that you actually want to know?"

The large Samoan sighed heavily and gave her softer look with his warm grey eyes.

"I just don't want to see him get hurt again. Seth's betrayal…it hurt Dean more than me. Dean doesn't have many people in his life and he doesn't trust easily."

"I'm not planning to hurt him. I don't know what he wants from me yet so I'm being cautious around him. Yes I enjoy teasing him and messing with him a bit, but I'm not the type to lead someone on and not follow through. If he spits it out and asks for what he wants he'll get it."

Roman was about to say something when the door opened and Dean walked in, looking between the two with a frown.

"Easy Dean. I'm not hurting her or making a move on her. I wouldn't do that to you, and besides that I'm married and have a daughter remember?"

Dean relaxed slightly and eyed Marissa appreciatively as she was still wearing her commentating gear. He moved closer and crowded her against the wall, caging her in with his strong arms.

"Did you come looking for me Darlin'?"

"Nope. I got dragged in her by your buddy. Apparently he worries about you. It's cute."

Dean gave Roman a sideways look that made the bigger man smile and back up a few steps.

"I'm good man."

Dean turned back to Marissa and gave her a softer look than she had seen on his face before. He leaned into her as Roman turned his back to them, giving her a gentle kiss and looking at her. Her voice came out as a soft whisper.

"What do you want from me Dean?"

"You Darlin'. I just want you…anything you're willing to give me."

"I can't work like that Dean."

"Meaning? Are you not interested? You're reactions up until now say otherwise."

"Oh I'm very interested Dean. I just…I can't be in control. In the ring I'm in charge, I'm powerful and vicious, but in things like this? I'm the opposite."

"So you're all soft and submissive? I can work with that Darlin'. I can definitely work with that."

She bit her lower lip and ducked her head down, but his finger gently lifted her face back up where he kissed her gently.

"Do you share a room with your brother?"

"Oh god no. I'd end up killing him in his sleep. He snores like a drunken bear."

Dean snorted out a soft laugh, which was echoed by Roman. He ran his fingers down the length of her throat and took a deep breath.

"You should leave before I lose control in front of my brother. I'll find you tonight Darlin'."

"Room 218. Don't keep me waiting too long tonight Dean."

She gave him a hard kiss before slipping out the door and down to her shared locker room, leaving a stunned Dean touching his lips and giving Roman a stupid grin. Roman shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Aww hell Dean…you don't do anything by half. You're either out or all in."

"I always have been Roman…always."

Marissa flopped onto the sofa and flipped the TV back on to watch Cena's open challenge, wondering who he'd be going against this time. From the roar of the crowd it appeared that Cincinnati loved John almost as much as they loved Dean. She listened to him talk about America, and the US Championship…riling the crowd up and getting them all hyped. When he issued the challenge Neville answered and Marissa found herself sitting on the edge of her seat as Neville flew around the ring and John countered nearly everything. As much as she liked John she was highly impressed by Neville's high-flying maneuvers and found herself rooting for the purple-clad fighter. She was just as shocked as the fans when Rusev went out and attacked poor Neville, and then went after a helpless Cena. She felt horrible for John, but it was funny when the crowd started chanting for Lana. When the camera's cut away and John was helped into the back she tore out of the locker room at full speed, heading straight for the trainer's room to check on him. She didn't even realize that she ran right past a bewildered Dean and Roman on her way, so focused was she on her destination. The two men frowned and followed her out of concern. When they caught up to her she was cursing up a blue streak at Rusev outside the trainer's room while Cena was lying just inside with an oxygen mask on his face. Randy was nowhere to be seen as Rusev grabbed Marissa by the throat and pinned her to the wall, getting in her face and yelling at her in Russian. Neither Dean nor Roman knew what the man was yelling but Dean couldn't care less. He shoved the Russian back away from Marissa and stepped protectively in front of her, Roman moving to stand beside him.

"Stand down or we'll make you. Marissa is under our protection Rusev. Hurt her and we hurt you."

"Not to mention what my brother will do to you…you know…the Viper?"

"Easy Darlin', I've gotcha."

She leaned into Dean as he wrapped her in his muscular arms and held her close. Rusev wisely chose to back down and leave the area as Randy came barreling around the corner, murder in his eyes as they took in the scene before him.

"Did he hurt you Ris?"

"He tried but Dean and Roman helped. I'm ok. John needs his best friend though. Go to him Randy, Dean will take care of me."

"Damn right I will."

Randy hesitated a moment longer but went to check on his best friend, trusting Dean to take care of Marissa because he could see the adoration in the other man's eyes when he looked at her. Roman headed off to his entrance spot through the crowd for his match against Kane while Dean lifted Marissa into his arms and carried her back to his and Roman's locker room. He sat her on the sofa for a moment so he could grab an ice pack and then sat next to her before pulling her back to lay across his chest, placing the ice pack across her throat where the Russian had grabbed her. He flipped the TV on to watch Roman's match against Kane, growling softly when Kane started attacking him before he'd even made it all the way over the barricade and before the bell had rung. Marissa winced in sympathy when Roman's back was rammed into the turnbuckle, and cheered when Roman started getting shots in himself. The match hadn't even started but Roman speared Kane over the announcer's table, knocking the man out before standing up on the table and roaring at the crowd. Afterwards Roman came back to the locker room, grinning when he found Marissa curled up on Dean's chest while the man's fingers stroked her soft chocolate-brown hair, but he frowned at the ice pack on her throat.

"How's she doing?"

"I'm awake Roman, and I'm fine. You did great out there."

"Thanks. What match is next?"

She pointed at the screen where the Bella twins were heading down to the ring and Roman huffed softly, lifting her legs up and sitting on the end of the sofa before placing her legs on his lap. She looked over at him and laughed softly, not minding the position at all and neither did Dean if his soft grin was anything to go by. According to the announcer, Eden, it was Brie Bella vs. Tamina…but Nikki and Naomi were out there as well. Brie was able to hold her own for a while but Tamina damn near took her head off with a vicious kick and Brie was down for the count-out giving Tamina the win.

"That looked like it hurt."

"Darlin'…you forgetting that you nearly decapitated J&J earlier tonight with a nasty kick of your own?"

"No, I didn't forget, but I like how you described it."

She grinned at him and Roman chuckled at them both.

"So…do you have a match tonight Marissa?"

"I do…but I don't know who it's going to be against yet. Hunter said he had a surprise for me because of my interference earlier on Dean's behalf."

Dean growled low in his throat and Roman's growl soon joined in as well. She blinked at them and giggled softly.

"You two sound like pissed off jungle cats. Stop that."

They stopped growling and chuckled at her, though Damien Sandow coming out while acting like Macho Man Randy Savage got their attention.

"Oh…My…God…What the Hell is wrong with these guys?"

She groaned as the ascension came out to flap their gums at Axel and Sandow.

"Oh god…just duct tape their mouths shut…please?"

Dean and Roman laughed at her as she complained about what she was watching. She seemed to perk up when Daniel Bryan's music hit, making both men chuckle at her again and she stuck her tongue out at them. Dean leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Don't stick that out unless you plan to use it Darlin'."

The crowd's chanting of 'Yes' as Daniel went to the ring and then later chanting his name showed how much they loved him. The more he talked the more they stood behind him. He was great with the microphone and getting the crowd fired up.

"I had an MRI last week. They don't know how long I'll be out. They said maybe weeks, uh, maybe months. They said I might never be able to wrestle again."

Marissa felt her heart breaking for him when his voice broke near the end, her hand covering her mouth as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Dean pulled her closer and rubbed her back with one hand, Roman's hands were rubbing her ankles to try and offer a small amount of comfort as well.

"But, despite the uncertainty in my career, that makes me know for a fact what needs to happen with the Intercontinental Championship. You deserve to have WWE superstars fighting for this championship. You deserve Wade Barrett. You deserve Dolph Ziggler. You deserve Dean Ambrose fighting for this championship. The Intercontinental Championship does not deserve to be sitting on a physical therapists chair. It deserves to be in this ring, and in this ring is where I'm going to leave it. Tonight, I officially relinquish my Intercontinental Championship."

The crowd started chanting 'Thank You Daniel' to him and Marissa could see the emotion on his face as he turned it around and thanked them instead. He laid the belt in the center of the ring and walked back up the ramp to the chanting of the crowd, the emotional pain on his face breaking the dam and making Marissa start crying. She joined in when he led the crowd in a 'Yes' chant. She slowly left the circle of Dean's arms and walked out the door, both men following behind her in case Rusev was lurking somewhere. Marissa turned the corner and found Daniel Bryan just as The New Day went out to the ring. Daniel saw her as well and opened his arms to her, his eyes watering as he embraced her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Daniel…this sucks so bad."

"It's ok hun. I'll be alright. I'm doing what's best for the fans."

"It still sucks. I'm gonna miss having you around all the time."

"Hey, I'll still pop in when I can to help you train."

"Promise?"

"I promise hun."

The two hugged tightly again and Dean felt himself fighting the urge to frown. He knew Bryan was married but it still bothered him. Marissa, on the other hand, was reeling with the bombshell dropped on the WWE Universe that night. She'd known Daniel Bryan for years and he'd helped her train with stronger submission holds, and the two had become good friends.

"It's gonna be weird not seeing you as often. Keep me in the loop on how you're doing ok? You're my friend and I worry."

"I'll keep you updated hun. I gotta go find Brie now."

They hugged one more time before Daniel left and Marissa felt like she was losing him for good. As she turned she noticed Dean and Roman eyeing her carefully, concern etched on both of their faces.

"What?"

"You alright Darlin'?"

"I will be. I've known Daniel for years now, he's been helping me with my submission techniques. It's gonna be weird without him and his positive energy."

Dean came over and hugged her, kissing her forehead gently. A backstage tech came over and told Marissa that she had to go get ready for her match, which was set to start after Bray Wyatt finished whatever he had planned, so she gave Dean a smile and walked away. He followed her, though, to make sure she stayed safe, but he remained outside the room. When she came back out he felt his jaw drop open slightly as he took in the vision she made. She wore a pair of black jeans that hugged her curves and a crop-top shirt that had his DA logo on it. She had finished off the outfit with a pair of black boots and Dean couldn't help but think she looked great.

"So…you're wearing my shirt?"

"I'm wearing a shirt with your logo, yes. Is that a problem?"

"Absolutely not Darlin', I love the look. Does this mean you're telling the world who you belong to now?"

"I'm not yours yet Dean…you haven't fully claimed me."

"Oh I will Darlin'. You can believe in that."

She laughed softly and gave him a little kiss on the cheek before heading out to wait for her turn in the ring, Dean following her like a devoted puppy. Roman was still standing backstage and shook his head with a fond smile as he noticed Dean was following her everywhere she went now, but he did a double-take as he realized what was on her shirt. He let out a deep bark of laughter and grinned at her.

"Staking your claim Marissa?"

"Yep. That I am."

The two men both grinned at her, though those grins turned to frowns when Wyatt came through and stared at her for a long moment. She shivered at the look and hid behind Dean slightly. Wyatt freaked her out a bit more than she'd like to admit. As he passed her music hit and 'Not Gonna Die' blasted through the arena for the second time that night. She turned to Dean and held out her hand.

"Join me Dean?"

He let his twisted grin come out to play as he accepted her hand and let her lead him out onto the stage with her. The fans were already screaming for her but when they saw Dean, and realized she was wearing his logo, they really went nuts. Dean gave the crowd a wild grin and, without warning, lifted Marissa up and sat her on one of his shoulders. The pure strength in his arms was keeping her in place as he walked down to the ring with her balanced on his right shoulder, waving to the crowd with a big grin plastered on her face as they screamed like crazy. When they reached the ring he gently lifted her up and over the ropes to set her inside and then climbed into the ring to stand beside her. The Authority's theme music hit and Triple H came out to the stage dressed in his old ring gear. Marissa's eyes widened and she looked at Dean with fear shining in her eyes. He leaned into her and made her face only him, blocking her sight of Triple H.

"You can do this Darlin'. I've seen you practicing with some of the other men, and he hasn't been in a ring in quite a while. You'll be fine Darlin'. I'll be right outside the ring the entire time alright?"

She nodded slowly and he gave her a sweet, tender kiss that had the crowd saying 'aww'. When Triple H climbed into the ring with a microphone the Boos kicked up and got loud.

"Marissa…I thought you'd know better by now than to mess with those above you. It seems to me that you need to be taught a lesson, and I think I'm just the guy to teach it to you. Ambrose…get out of the ring before I fire you. Oh, and Dean? If you interfere on her behalf you're fired. Am I clear?"

Dean growled at him but gave a sharp nod and left the ring when she nudged him towards the steps. As soon as the bell rang he was on her, kicking her and punching her relentlessly. She screamed as she kicked him in the nuts to get him off of her and buy her some time to breathe. Hunter came back at her once he'd recovered but she was ready for him, dropping her body to the mat and quickly raising her legs back over her head to catch him in the jaw with her feet, knocking him on his ass. She quickly tried to capitalize and pin him but her threw her off at the two-count, literally tossing her halfway across the ring. She landed hard and felt the air leave her lungs as he grabbed her and tried to maneuver her into a submission hold, but she quickly squirmed her way out of it and did a roundhouse kick to his back. She went for another kick but he grabbed her ankle so she jumped up and kicked him in the jaw with her other foot. Dean was on the apron, pacing back and forth like a caged animal and snarling every time Hunter laid a hand on her. The crowd was chanting for her, 'Let's go Rissa' and she was feeding on it. The crowd's energy was fueling her and keeping her going even as every hit she took made her body reel in pain. Hunter was twice her size and he was using it to his advantage, her speed and ease of movement were keeping her mostly safe so far but when he caught her in a pedigree she felt the air suck out of her lungs. He rolled her over and tried to pin her but she kicked out and managed to bring her knee up to hit him hard in the face, rolling away from him to catch her breath.

"Come on Darlin', you got this."

Dean's words reached her ears and helped give her the strength to stand back up, only to get caught by a kick to her lower back that sent her to the mat with a cry of pain. As Hunter was prowling around her the Champion's music hit and Seth came running out to the ring, shocking the entire arena into silence when he placed himself between Hunter and Marissa. Marissa wasn't moving, at all, and it made Dean worry…especially with both Hunter and Seth in the ring and him unable to go in until the match was called or lose his job. He couldn't protect her at all if he got fired. Seth started yelling at Hunter and it was loud enough that the microphones in the ring caught it so everyone could hear.

"Back off man! You've made your point now leave her be! Just back off Hunter! No! Leave her alone now! You're gonna kill her if you keep this up!"

Hunter glared at Seth with a look that promised he'd be hearing about this act of insubordination later, but he left the ring and went backstage, leaving Seth on his own with a rather rabid-looking Dean Ambrose outside the ring. The referee started the ten-count as Hunter left the ring while Seth crouched down next to Marissa and checked on her, breathing a small sigh of relief when he felt a strong pulse and realized she was only unconscious and not dead. He looked up at Dean as the referee counted to ten and rang the bell, declaring Marissa the winner by Count-Out. Dean wasted no time in launching himself through the ropes and picking Marissa up into his arms, eyeing Seth warily who simply held his hands up to show he wasn't a threat. He knew how Dean could be when protecting someone.

"Easy Dean. I'm not here to fight you, and I'm not here to hurt her either. I swear it Dean. I just couldn't stand back there and watch anymore. I'm not a great guy…I know that, but even I draw the line at hurting a woman Dean."

Dean gave him a sharp nod, the only gesture of thanks Seth was likely to get, before carrying her out of the ring. The medical people tried to pull her out of his arms and Seth stepped in when he saw Dean starting to go a bit wild. With Seth's convincing the Medical staff let Dean carry her into the back, though they still kept close in case anything happened. Seth walked at the front and moved people out of the way, until Randy Orton came running to his sister's side. He and Dean locked eyes and both shared a look that spoke volumes, both silently promising to destroy the man that had hurt the most precious thing in the world to them.

"You two have a match right now…go on Randy. I've got her now…and I'm not letting go. Call me after your match and I'll tell you where we are."

Randy nodded and kissed Marissa's forehead before heading out when his music hit, playing to the fans who were getting loud for him and he thought it might be due in part to his sister. Next out was Seth who looked a bit less cocky than usual after what had just happened.

Backstage Dean was met by a concerned Roman as he was getting into the back of an ambulance with Marissa still in his arms.

"How is she Dean?"

"I don't know. She still won't wake up. Ro I'm actually scared…I'm afraid I'm gonna lose her."

"Easy Dean. She's a fighter remember? Just keep talking to her, make sure she knows you're waiting for her when she comes back to us alright? I'm gonna go get our car and follow you to the hospital alright? I already got our stuff and hers in the car."

Dean just nodded absently, clearly not hearing his brother anymore as his focus was on Marissa like a laser beam. The ambulance closed up and headed off, a black SUV flying along behind it. At the hospital Roman managed to get Dean to let go of Marissa so the Doctors could do their jobs. She was given an MRI and a full-body X-ray.

Back at the arena Randy was kicking Seth's ass. They both went up to the top rope and Randy went backwards and laid them both out on the mat. The Viper was working out his anger and aggression at the attack on his sister by Hunter, on Seth Rollins since his main target was too well protected at the moment. Seth started mocking and taunting Randy and got the tables turned on him. Just as Randy got ready to RKO Seth J&J interfered and attacked, ending the match in Randy's favor. Seth looked at Randy as he stood up, motioning for J&J to stand down.

"Randy. I'm not gonna fight you anymore tonight. Go. Be with your sister. We're done for tonight."

Randy gave Rollins a calculating look before rolling out of the ring and heading to the back, intent on getting his stuff and getting to the hospital. When he got to his locker room he found John waiting with a pair of jeans and both of their packed bags.

"I'm driving. Come on. Reigns texted me the name of the hospital."

Randy slipped the pants on over his trunks and the two high-tailed it out of the arena.

At the hospital Dean was pacing the waiting room, making a lot of people nervous. Many of them recognized him but no one dared approach because he was clearly just at the edge of a breakdown or a freak-out. Roman was the only one brave enough to go near his brother when he was in that kind of mood. They both looked up as Randy and John came over to them, making the fans in the room struggle valiantly to leave them alone.

"How is she?"

"We don't know yet. They're still running tests."

Randy and John looked at Dean, still pacing and muttering harshly under his breath.

"I see he's taking it well…"

"Yeah…not so much. He'll be fine once he can see her awake and talking again."

They all four froze as the Doctor called them over.

"She's going to be just fine. She has a mild concussion and some bruising to her neck, but otherwise she's just a bit bruised all over. If she has someone to stay with her overnight and wake her on the hour to do the tests then she can leave now, otherwise she'll have to stay…"

"She'll stay with me. I'll take care of her."

The other men looked at Dean and Roman shook his head, refusing to argue the point. Randy just agreed since he had a big signing the next day and couldn't stay up with her all night, and he knew if she had to stay in the hospital she'd freak out.

"Take care of her Ambrose. That's my baby sister."

"I will Orton. I promise you that."

A nurse wheeled Marissa out in a wheelchair and Dean fell to his knees by her side, clinging to her as if she might vanish. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head, whispering softly into his hair as everyone around them tried to not look. Dean lifted her into his arms and carried her out to the SUV, keeping her in his lap as Roman drove them back to the hotel. Once they were inside he carefully laid her in bed and curled up next to her, content to just watch her sleep until he had to wake her back up…and that was how they spent that night, with him watching her sleep in between head checks and her feeling warm and protected in his arms.

A/N: As much as I loved the ending of Raw with Seth getting Dirty Deeds, a Spear, and the RKO…and then Dean being the only one left standing…I needed it to end my way for my story to go the way I want it to. I will definitely be jumping script a lot from now on but hopefully it'll all be good. This chapter went way longer than I'd expected it too but I couldn't stop. I'm still trying not to cry about Daniel Bryan.


	4. Smackdown 5-14-2015

The Lunatic and The Wolf

A/N: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Those who leave a review that gives feedback or asks a question will get answered here at the start of a chapter.

Rossi's Lil Devil: She isn't seeing that just yet, but she IS starting to see that he's not what people say he is. Let's just say I have a plan for Triple H, and Randy and Dean aren't the only ones that want to hurt him. Dean will help train her but he won't be alone, and as for that move you mentioned…keep your eyes peeled lol.

Guest: I don't know what to call you since you logged in as a guest, but yes Marissa is quickly falling for Dean…he's just so darn persistent lol. Seth may be a sell-out, but he's not a monster and in my mind he wouldn't stand back and watch a woman get hurt like that. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Chapter 4

Marissa had come to Smackdown's arena with Dean Ambrose, which earned them a lot of odd looks after their constant battling and teasing, but Dean had been unwilling to let her out of his sight after the events of Raw and had been teaching her a few new moves to add to her in-ring repertoire. Randy and Dean had come to a sort-of understanding about things. Yes they were rivals for the World Heavyweight Championship, but if Marissa was in danger they'd be allies to keep her safe…an agreement Roman Reigns and John Cena had also decided to get in on. So, Marissa now had four protectors backstage. Dean led her to the locker room he shared with Roman and the three of them started getting ready for the night's events.

On TV and the Titantron the night started off with Bray Wyatt interrupting the Smackdown intro, shrouded in smoke as he taunted Ryback again.

"I know you're scared. I know you're all scared…and I don't blame you. Last Monday Ryback, you stood toe-to-toe with fate…and won, but I know, that beneath that muscle-made façade is an Achilles heel. I want to expose it. I will make an example of you, and I will prove to the world that you are chasing a Garden of Eden that does not exist. And tonight…you will try to scratch an itch, but beneath the surface…your wounds will fester with malice. Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. And I'm gon' come forth, and I will turn your dreams to nightmares. Here's some advice friend…resist the itch…and run."

As soon as the camera cuts out Dean Ambrose heads out to the ring, to the screaming of the fans, grinning that crazy grin of his. He started ranting about Monday Night's events and making the fans get even wilder.

"I work best alone. Fight alone, drink alone, and alone is exactly what I'm gonna be this Sunday at Payback. Once that bell rings it's every man for himself. Before I go any further…I'd like to bring someone special out here. Marissa Orton…come here Darlin'."

'Not Gonna Die' hit the airwaves and Marissa came out to the stage. She was dressed in tight black jean-shorts and a Dean Ambrose crop-top shirt, and she had decided to go barefoot which made Dean smirk at her.

"Did ya forget your shoes pretty girl?"

"Nope. I just didn't feel like wearing them yet. So…what do you want Dean?"

"I'd like for you to come join me in the ring Darlin'. We have a message to send."

She shrugged as a slow smirk spread across her lips, her hips swaying as she walked down to the ring with Dean's eyes locked on her hips. When she reached the ring he held the ropes and helped her into the ring, acting the part of the gentleman.

"Now…first of all we got Seth Rollins…that little chicken weasel troll, and his lollipop guild goon squad."

Marissa snorted softly in amusement and mirrored the crazy grin Dean gave her.

"We have Randy Orton...who last we saw ate a spear from Roman Reigns, and later ended up fleeing the arena, though with good reason…Sorry Darlin' but it happened."

The last part was directed at Marissa who was glaring at him for his comment about her brother.

"Randy and I have come to a bit of an agreement. We're not friends, we don't like each other, but we do have a common goal. We both want to keep this little lady here safe, and we're willing to ignore rivalry in order to do just that, and so is Roman Reigns. So…yeah…yeah I hit Dirty Deeds on my best friend, my only friend in the world. I didn't plan on it, alright? It was in the heat of the moment. Things got outta hand and we all know what happens when things get outta hand with me alright? So, I got one thing I wanna say to Roman before Sunday."

He was referring to what happened later that night at the hospital when Roman had suggested that Dean leave Marissa there instead of taking care of her himself. Dean had gotten more than a bit angry and pulled dirty Deeds on him in the hospital hallway. As he finished speaking Roman's music hit and he came down to the ring through the crowd. Dean was standing in the ring, not facing his former shield brother, with an expression on his face that was part sheepish and part adorably nervous and prompted Marissa to lay a gentle hand on his arm. He put the microphone back up to his mouth as he turned to face Roman, Marissa doing the same as the larger male locked eyes with Dean.

"You know you're not gonna get an apology."

Roman stepped up into Dean's personal space, looking angry and making Marissa nervous, but his lips twitched into a half smile before he spoke.

"I wasn't expecting one. You did exactly what I thought you'd do, and you pulled the trigger, and you hit me with Dirty Deeds. One time, and that's all you're gonna get. At Payback it is my turn to get Payback, you know that. You know what he did to me. Regardless, we're brothers. Tonight we're gonna be brothers, no grudges, but this Sunday I'm bringing the big guns, and I hope you do the same."

Roman took a step back, lowering the microphone and holding out his hand to Dean. Dean rubbed the back of his neck, rolled his shoulder, and just as he was about to take Roman's hand Kane's music interrupted them. He stayed safely up on the stage as he addressed them both while Marissa glared up at him. Kane actually paused for a moment at the harshness of her glare, but he knew why she was so angry and he couldn't say he blamed her.

"Gentleman…I hate to break up your little moment here, but as Director of Operations I'm here to let you know that you should be a little less concerned with winning the Slammy Award for Bromance of the Year…"

Roman tapped Dean's chest with the back of his hand, his face pulling up into his 'can you believe this?' expression, while Dean just gave one of his patented crazy laughs. Marissa rolled her eyes at both of them, refusing to take her eyes off of Kane in case he tried something.

"…and more concerned that your Fatal-Four-Way match this Sunday at Payback, is every man for himself. You should be concerned that you even make it to Payback."

"And Kane shouldn't you be Conceeeeerned, because on Raw on Monday Triple H said that if Seth Rollins doesn't walk out of Payback WWE World Heavyweight Champion…Kane's out of a job. So hey, technically, technically, I don't know…this could be the last time we ever see corporate Kane."

Dean put on a faux look of shock and horror at the idea and Roman just gave one of those half-grins that made women everywhere lose their minds. Marissa sighed softly and gave both of them a sharp look, that had no effect whatsoever on either of them.

"Rest assured gentlemen, I am not concerned because next Monday I will still be employed. Roman, I'll deal with you later. Dean, I came out here to tell you that you also have a match, because that's what's best for business. Tonight, you'll go one-on-one…with Sheamus…and that match begins right…"

Dean interrupted him, being the smartass he usually is, and then went to town on Sheamus before tossing the microphone aside.

"Now! Right now right? That's what you say. We get it by now. Right now is the only time you ever know how to make a match. Alright so if Sheamus is done French braiding his beard back there, get him out here and let's get this fight started."

Dean shed his little vest and tossed it out of the ring as Roman stood nearby, Sheamus' music hitting as the pale red-head came out onto the stage and down to the ring. Marissa had given Dean a 'what the hell is wrong with you?' look and merely got a shrug with a wild grin in return. The referee started talking to Dean and Roman, trying to get Roman to leave the ring, as Sheamus stalked around the outside of the ring. Marissa and Roman left the ring, Roman leaving the area entirely by going back through the crowd while Marissa stayed ringside to cheer Dean on.

Both Sheamus and Dean are brawlers…so they hit, kick, and do whatever they have to in order to win. The two would lock-up, break free, hit, break free, hold, break free, and then repeat the process. It wasn't too long before they started trading punches and other hits. When Sheamus threw Dean into the barricade the crowd got angry and started booing him. Sheamus slid into the ring while Dean was laid out on the floor of the arena trying to recover. Marissa swiftly put herself between Dean and Sheamus when the Irishman started to go after him again, making the red-head pause and stare her down. She stared right back, refusing to back down even as he advanced towards her…her backbone impressed the Irishman enough that he just nodded to her and slid back into the ring. As soon as he was away from her Marissa crouched next to Dean, pushing his hair back from his face and encouraging him to get back into the fight.

"Dean…I'll make a deal with you. If you win this match…I'll let you kiss me, without getting slapped for it."

Her words seemed to pierce through the haze that had enveloped his mind and his eyes locked onto her with a slow lazy grin.

"You got a deal darlin'."

He got to his feet and back into the ring where Sheamus got him into a leg-lock submission hold, sitting on Dean's spine, but Dean was able to get to the bottom rope to break the hold. Sheamus tried to catch Dean with his 'White Noise' but Dean countered and rolled him, getting a two count. Dean alternated between chest chops and jabs to the jaw, but Sheamus caught him in White Noise and laid him out on the mat. When Sheamus started gearing up for his Brogue Kick Dean rolled out of the ring for a breather. Sheamus followed and tossed him back in while turning his back for a moment, but Dean used the ropes to spin himself back out onto the floor to attack Sheamus and clothesline him to the ground. Sheamus gets up as Dean goes for a suicide dive through the ropes, but Sheamus catches him with a hit to the head. Sheamus enters the ring and tries to kick Dena but he ducks and clotheslines Sheamus out of the ring, going for the suicide dive and getting it this time. Dean rolls Sheamus back into the ring and went up to the top rope to leap off at Sheamus. When Sheamus ducked out of the way Dean landed on his feet and tucked into a roll before Sheamus hit him with a backbreaker, going for the pin but getting a two count. Dean was on his knees and Sheamus hit him a couple time, but Dean counters with a few hits of his own. Dean goes for a clothesline and gets an elbow to the face, bouncing back from between the ropes to hit the clothesline. The crowd starts up a 'This is Awesome' chant. Dean starts to go to the top rope but Sheamus goes after him, picking him up onto one shoulder, but Dean counters and hops back down to the mat. Dean pulls Sheamus' leg and the pale man's head hits the top of the metal ring post. Dean rolls him up and leans on his legs with his full bodyweight to get the 1-2-3 pin.

Marissa ran around the ring as Dean slid out and backed up onto the ramp, reaching his side and hoisting his hand high in victory. He looked down at her and that lazy smirk came back before he pulled her to his body, one hand cupping the back of her neck and the other arm wrapping around her waist, his lips locking onto hers as he dominated her mouth in a passionate kiss that left her panting while the fans roared. Sheamus was laying in the ring, leaning his torso on the bottom rope as he watched them with an odd look on his face. As they went backstage the Titantron lit up to show Kane backstage watching the match as Seth comes in with J&J in tow.

"So I've got a question for you Kane, but before I deliver it let me preface it by reminding you what Triple H said on Monday, that if I lose my title at Payback…you're gonna be fired. So, that said, I heard a nasty rumor floatin' around that you're honestly still considering whether or not to help me or not this Sunday. Is that true? And let me remind you how much you get paid to be Director of Operations."

Seth was trying to affect an innocent, almost boyish persona, like he was trying to appeal to Kane's kinder side…which most people were sure he didn't even have.

"You think I'm worried about that Seth? I'm set for life. I've saved my money. I don't need a paycheck from the Authority."

"Ok. Sorry you feel that way, but what you need to do is the right thing Kane."

"The right thing. I'm struggling with that. In fact, I don't know if I'll know what the right thing is until I'm standing ringside this Sunday. Now, If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I've gotta get ready for my match against Roman Reigns."

Seth let out a laugh at Kane's words.

"Alright…good luck with that."

"Thanks…and good luck in your match too…against Ryback."

Seth's laughter died and his face took on a more horrified expression as Kane left the room. A sweet, feminine voice came from behind Seth and he whipped around to see Marissa hiding in the shadows.

"Hello Seth Rollins. I'm not here to pick a fight boys, relax. Seth, as much as I don't like you…I wanted to thank you for stopping Hunter on Monday."

"I…you're welcome. Look…I know I'm a jackass, a sell-out, and any number of other things people like to call me…but even I have lines I won't cross. Hurting a woman the way Hunter was doing? That's one of those lines."

"Good to know you're not a total loss. Do yourself a favor…don't trust Hunter. If you need an example of how he treats his allies look at the number of times he betrayed Randy and Shawn Michaels."

She walked away as Seth just stood there with a confused look on his face. Back at the ring Rusev and Lana came out to the stage, Rusev looking as unhappy as he always does, and Lana looking frightened and miserable. He waved the Russian flag around a bit and pointed at the folder Lana held in her hands. As she opened it up the crowd started a 'USA' chant, much to Rusev's displeasure as he started yelling at them for it. He grabbed the microphone form Lana and yelled into it.

"The woman wants to talk! Shut Up!"

His yelling only made the fans chant that much louder to aggravate him until Lana started to speak. Marissa was backstage, growling softly at the image of Rusev on the screen when he referred to sweet Lana as 'The Woman'. When he handed the microphone to Lana Marissa's growls got even louder at the words Lana read from the folder in her hand. Several of the men backstage stepped away from her, concerned for their safety, but Dean stepped closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to try and calm her temper.

"Last week on Raw I betrayed my country by indulging in your perverse Western customs. I allowed these false ideologies to corrupt my loyalty and dedication to the Russian Federation and our long-standing traditions. I beg for forgiveness of my family, mother Russia, and most of all the super athlete and America's only champion…Rusev."

Rusev took the microphone and handed Lana the Russian flag before sending her to stand in the corner of the ring like a scolded child. The 'USA' chants started back up again.

"John Cena. This past Monday Night Raw you show everybody why you will lose this Sunday at WWE Payback. You, Cena, were not prepared. You lack focus Cena."

A clip played on the Titantron showing what Rusev had done to Cena the previous week.

"No need of USA. I know what were you thinkin' Cena. I know what were you thinkin' when I had you in the Accolade. Your mind was saying I quit. I quit. I quit. I quit. Right before you pass out. And the only difference between past Monday Raw and this Sunday Payback, is going to be that all of these people are gonna hear you say the words. The words that you said many times before. A words that sound like this."

Rusev shows a, clearly edited, clip of Cena saying I quit over and over again. Rusev stood in the ring with a smug grin on his stupid face. He starts yelling and throwing his hands up as the Russian flag unfurls from the ceiling behind him and his theme plays. When Rusev returns backstage with Lana he meets the angry glare of a small growling woman with dark hair and actually steps back a bit. He is unused to women showing such hostility towards him, they usually do as he says or run away from him. She starts hissing angry words at him in Russian and he scowls at her while Lana speaks softly to Marissa in Russian, trying to soothe the other woman and calm her. It isn't until Dean nuzzles his face into her neck that her shoulders sag and she calms slightly, much to the amusement of Roman who stands behind them in case anything happens. The Titantron lights up to show Renee Young backstage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Ryback."

"Hello Renee."

"Ryback, do you think you're gonna be able to focus on your match with Seth Rollins tonight knowing that Bray Wyatt has warned he will come after you?"

"Tonight is huge. Going out there and defeating the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins…could earn me a future title opportunity. I don't take anything for granted here. My message is simple. Start full, end empty, leave everything out in that ring. As far as Bray Wyatt goes…I get it. I look like a meathead, but I assure you Renee, I am no dummy. This past Monday night on Raw, the eater of worlds came face-to-face with a meat hook clothesline…and I saw fear in his eyes. This Sunday at Payback…I'm gonna pick up right where I left off, but tonight…tonight the Big Guy takes on Seth Rollins, and Renee, the Big Guy's feelin' hungry. And when the Big Guy's hungry that means only one thing…Feed…Me…More."

Seth headed out to the ring with J&J as the Titantron went dark. He took a microphone from one the J&J guys and started whining.

"In case you missed what happened on Monday night why don't we all just take a look."

The Titantron lit up to show the events at the very end of Monday night Raw where Triple H brutally attacked Marissa and Seth stopped him, and then let Randy leave to be with his sister after their match was over. Marissa, Dean, and Roman watched from backstage and tried to figure out what Seth's angle was with this.

"I hope you all enjoyed that, because that is the last time you will see anything like that happen with me. It's not gonna happen this Sunday at Payback, no, because in a Fatal-Four-Way match I can assure you it will be every man for himself. And Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Randy Orton…they're just as cut-throat as I am. That's exactly what's gonna happen. They're gonna cut each other's throats, and I will be there to pick up the pieces. With my security, my superior athleticism, my mental acumen, and the Director of Operations Kane in my corner I will emerge victorious. Now, as for tonight's roadblock. Ryback…"

Ryback's music came on and interrupted whatever Seth had planned to say as the man came out to the stage to get hyped up for the match. As Ryback walked down the ramp he was ambushed by Bray Wyatt, and nobody had a single clue where he'd come from. Wyatt laid next to the barricade with a creepy look on his face as Ryback tried to shake the cobwebs out of his head. Just as quickly as he'd appeared Wyatt disappeared, like he'd never even been there. Marissa shuddered in Dean's arms, thoroughly creeped out by the guy while Seth looked mighty pleased by that little turn of events. Ryback managed to get to his feet and into the ring, telling the referee to ring the bell. Seth was on him instantly, dominating the match with Ryback at less than his best. When Seth distracted the referee J&J set on him like a couple of dogs, backing off before the referee could see them. Ryback climbed back into the ring at the last second before the ten count could be finished. By the end of the match both men were tired, hurting, and frustrated. In the end Seth managed to get the win, but it clearly took a lot out of him as he stood there panting harshly. As he came backstage he noticed Marissa, sandwiched between Dean and Roman as they tried to keep her settled down because Rusev was still standing in her line of sight. Seth stopped in front of them, just out of Dean and Roman's reach, with J&J beside him.

"Wait. Easy guys. I'm not here to fight. I just wanted to talk to her for a minute."

"It's alright guys…I can take him if he tries anything stupid."

Roman snorted softly and Dean grumbled into her neck, making her giggle slightly as his breath tickled her.

"What do you need Rollins?"

"I just wanted to tell you…I'm thinking about that advice you gave me. I was wondering…if you might…maybe be willing to show me some of what you meant?"

"I can…but not here. My Room number at the hotel is 115. Meet me there after the show ends and I'll show you everything you need to know about Hunter."

Seth looked hesitant, probably figuring that she wouldn't be alone, but he nodded slowly.

"Alright. I'm in."

"Good…now go do whatever it is you do all night. Shoo."

Marissa waved him away and Seth left, J&J following behind like loyal puppies. She turned to the screen nearby as Tamina and Naomi started mouthing off about how they run the Diva's Division now and how none of the other girls can compare to them. Dean had to practically crush her to his chest to keep her from tearing off down the hallway after the two of them, her angry ranting carrying down the hallway to where her brother and his buddy Cena were standing.

"Wonder what set her off…"

"I don't know…but I pray it wasn't me man."

Randy laughed at John's face, but he understood the man's nervousness. His little sister had a legendary temper among the men who had been there for a long time. The two of them rounded the corner to see Dean and Roman all-but squishing Marissa between them to keep her in place.

"Do I even want to know what pissed her off?"

Dean looked over at Randy and shrugged.

"Naomi and Tamina."

"Enough said."

"I'm gonna tear them apart."

"Easy little sister. You can't actually kill them ya know?"

"No…but I can put them in the hospital just fine. They think they run the Diva's Division? Really? They have no idea who the fuck they're dealing with."

The men shared a look and Dean grinned wildly, liking this aggressive side of her. She stormed off to Dean's locker room to change as Bo Dallas went out to the ring, having no desire to watch the walking infomercial flap his gums. He was set to have a match against Neville, whom she actually thought was a nice guy and a damn good wrestler, but Bo was just too annoying for her to want to watch it. She came out of the locker room as Kane was walking past the door. They both stopped and looked at each other, her with a glare and him looking apologetic.

"Why?"

"I was forbidden to go near the ring for Hunter's match. I had no idea he was going up against you. I may not like you much but I would never wish that kind of harm on you."

"I have no idea why you've let Hunter put you on a leash Kane, but I hope you break it soon. I much prefer the scary demon Kane to this version. I've got a match to get to. I'd wish you luck tonight but I'll be rooting for Roman. Sorry."

Her tone of voice clearly said she was anything but sorry, but Kane just chuckled slightly as she stalked away from him towards the stage entrance. As she rounded the corner Dean and Roman were still talking to Randy and John, but when he saw her Dean stopped talking and licked his lips. She wore a skin-tight pair of black jeans and her favorite black boots, paired with her Dean Ambrose crop-top. Randy noticed Dean's look and rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Really Rissa? Ambrose?"

"What? I like his logo better than yours. Besides…I look damned good in it."

"Yes…yes you do Darlin'."

Before Dean could so anything her music hit. She blew him a kiss and headed out to the ring, greeting the fans and giving one lucky little boy in the front a kiss on the forehead, making the kid's eyes almost bug out of his little head. Once she was in the ring she grabbed a microphone before Dean's music hit and he sauntered his way down to the announcer's table to watch the match. She rolled her eyes at him when he blew her a kiss and ignored him in favor of speaking her mind.

"I'm sure you all remember what happened to me last Monday night at the hands of the COO of this company, so I won't show the video…not because it bothers me but because I'm fairly certain Dean over there will blow a gasket if he sees it again."

Dean was already looking twitchy at the mere mention of what had happened to her so nobody felt the need to question her statement.

"Triple H is a fucking coward. He hides behind his Authority, and his wife, and abuses his power. He threatens the people he's supposed to protect and help shine. He attacks anyone that speaks out against him. I once looked up to him, but that was before I learned what a horrible person he really is. I feel sorry for his children and I pray, for their sakes, that he treats them better than he does his employees. I only have one thing to say to you Hunter. You picked the wrong woman to pick a fight with, and it's gonna come back to bite you in the ass…hard."

Dean was leaning back in his chair, legs propped up on the table and his hands behind his head, with a big shit-eating grin on his face as he watched her. She had the fans in the palm of her hand and he could tell that she knew it.

"That being said, I have a different reason for coming out here tonight. Something was said earlier tonight by Naomi and Tamina that just pissed me right the fuck off. They said that they run the Diva's Division? That they're the best in the company and no other woman here can compare? Newsflash ladies…I'm not like any of you. I'm the daughter of a Legend. I was raised behind the scenes of this very company. I've been trained by the best men and women this business has to offer. I am the best female wrestler that is in this company right now, and yes I said female wrestler. I am NOT a fucking Diva. I am not a model, singer, or actress who got bored and decided to try wrestling. I was born into this, I was raised in it. I live and breathe wrestling. It's in my blood, my legacy. You two wanna go around thinking you're better than everyone, that's fine…but know this…I will become the champion, and I will take you two out to get it if I have to."

By the time she finished and threw the microphone out of the ring the crowd was chanting her name and Dean had his lips curled into a wicked little smirk. He loved seeing her get riled up, it made her even more beautiful in his eyes when she let her crazy show. Naomi's music hit and she and Tamina stalked down to the ring looking angry while Marissa gave them a 'come and get it' motion with her hand. As the two climbed into the ring Triple H came out with a microphone in hand.

"Hold on a minute ladies. I know this match was set to be Tamina versus Marissa, but I've decided to change that a bit. This match is now going to be a 2-on-1 handicap match. Tamina and Naomi versus Marissa. Oh, and Marissa? If you lose this match…You'll have to join the Authority."

Marissa glared at him as he stood on the stage to watch the match, backing into her corner while the other two women decided who would go first. Dean came up behind her and whispered in her ear, making her roll her shoulder with a wicked smirk. He mirrored the look as he went back to the announcer's table and set about glaring up at Triple H with enough hatred in his eyes that it actually made hunter nervous.

When the referee rang the bell Naomi ran at Marissa, intending to go for her hair as she seemed so fond of doing, only to get a boot in her face. Marissa took Naomi to the mat and started pounding on her until the referee made her back off. She turned and gave Naomi a roundhouse kick to the head, spun around and gave another kick to her stomach. Naomi stumbled back into her corner, clutching her stomach in pain, to tag in Tamina. The female powerhouse tried to clothesline Marissa but she ducked under the arm, bounced off the ropes, and gave a clothesline of her own. Tamina got up quickly and the two traded blows and clotheslines for a while until Marissa finally got bored. Tamina tried to kick her elgs out from under her but she nimbly jumped over the other woman's leg. When Tamina tried to pick her up she countered by grabbing Tamina around the waist to pick her up and spinning her around before slamming her back into the mat hard. The announcers went nuts.

"Whoah. What the hell is that move?! I've never seen a Diva do something like that before."

Dean grinned at them, his eyes turning a dark shade of green as he watched Marissa dominate the other two women in the ring. Naomi getting tagged back in as Tamina got far away from Marissa.

"That? That's a move I taught her over the last few days. It's a spinning side-slam. Before I joined the WWE it was my finishing move, called it Moxicity. I figured she'd make it look good…and I was right."

"Boy were you ever…look at her just taking control out there. She practically owns that ring right now. I wonder if she'll use it from now on…and what will she call it if she does?"

The wicked smirk on Dean's face was accompanied by an odd gleam in his eyes that the announcers had no idea what to make of. They'd seen a lot of odd look on him but never that one, and his eyes had not moved from Marissa once since she'd used his old move. He had clearly tuned the announcers out now, which they realized when he stopped responding to them entirely. When Naomi once again tagged out and let Tamina back in Marissa decided she'd had enough of both of them. She pulled the spinning side-slam one more time and pinned Tamina for the win. As she stood up Dean slid into the ring and raised her hand up, the crowd screamed at her in approval before they started chanting 'kiss, kiss, kiss' at them. Dean looked down at her, that odd look still present in his dark green eyes, making her swallow nervously before her pulled her close to him with one hand while the other gently cupped the back of her neck. His lips attached to hers in a slow, deep kiss that she swore made her toes curl in her boots. Hunter of course had to be an ass and interrupt them.

"Alright that's enough you two. I said enough or I'll get a hose out here."

The two looked up at the stage and glared at him, both carrying enough venom in their eyes to make him hesitate and not want to go down to the ring.

"Congratulations Marissa…you won the match…"

"I didn't just win that match, Hunter…I owned it."

The crowd roared approval and she smirked at Hunter.

"See? They agree with me. Obviously they like me a lot more than they like you…but then so does pretty much everybody."

"You got lucky Monday night little girl. I have no idea why Seth has decided he likes you, but he actually asked me not to hurt you. Since I'm trying to keep the Champion happy I've decided to oblige him and leave you alone…for now. Once Payback is over…you won't be so lucky."

Hunter gave her an evil look but he was quickly ambushed by Randy Orton, and Roman Reigns as they came charging out from backstage. Dean gave her a little peck on the lips, his eyes now a bright blue color as he charged up the ramp and joined the beat-down on the COO. By the time they were done Hunter was lying in a barely conscious heap at their feet as they all glared at him. Randy had a microphone in hand and spoke in a low, dangerous tone that everyone called his 'Viper Voice'.

"Hunter…this is just a warning. If you ever…and I mean EVER…lay your filthy hands on my baby sister again…I will end you. Do you hear me? Aside from my daughter, my sister is my entire world and I will protect her with everything I have in me."

Randy handed the microphone to Roman who scowled down at Hunter with a disgusted look.

"There is never any excuse for a man to lay hands on a woman with the intent to cause her harm. Never."

"Unless she literally asks you to…"

Both of the other men looked at Dean as he muttered that, barely loud enough for the microphone to pick it up. He looked back and gave them a 'what?' look.

"What? Some women are into that shit…leave me alone."

Roman shook his head and continued with what he'd planned to say.

"Moving on…I know I can't consider her my friend yet…she doesn't know me well enough, but I am Dean's friend and he likes her…a lot. So, I will do what I can to keep her safe from harm…and Triple H? I've never liked you anyway so hurting you would not be a problem for me at all."

Roman handed the microphone to a highly impatient Dean who snatched it from him, earning an amused look from his brother and the Viper both. He crouched down over Hunter's fallen form and practically hissed into the microphone.

"That beautiful woman down there? She's mine. Got that? I protect what's mine with every last breath in my body. You hurt her, I will destroy you. You make her cry, I will destroy you. You do anything bad to her, anything at all, and I will completely tear you apart. I don't have the best track record with women, I know that, and she knows that. For whatever reason that gorgeous angel down there has decided to give me a chance to be what she deserves, and I have no plans to fuck that up. I know I'll probably piss her off more than once, but I also know that I'll treat her like a fucking goddess. The only reason I'm not ending you right here, right now…is because she asked me not to. You hurt her again though…and all bets are off."

Dean dropped the microphone on Hunter's head, making Roman snort and Randy smirk. Dean's arm curled around Marissa's waist as she came to stand beside him, kissing his cheek and resting her head on his shoulder. As they turned to leave she got one last kick in of her own, right to Hunter's head. Once they were backstage the medics rushed out and got Hunter into an ambulance to take him to the hospital. Kane and Roman had their match next and as Kane went down to the ring Roman ran to get into his entrance spot. Once again Kane started attacking Roman before he even made it over the barricade, beating the crap out of each other before the match even started. Eventually they both got into the ring and the referee rang the bell before they went right back out of the ring to fight again. Roman grabbed a kendo stick from under the ring and started wailing on Kane, eventually Kane took the stick and turned the tables on Roman. Kane started taking the announcer's table apart, clearly intending to put roman through it, and got into the chokeslam position. When Kane went to slam him through the table Roman hopped up and broke the hold before kicking Kane in the head. Roman dove off the table and did a flying clothesline on Kane, taking them both to the ground. After ramming Kane's head into the table a couple times Roman backed up to the metal stairs before running and sliding across the Announcer's table to kick Kane in the head with both feet. He rolled off the table and picked up a set of metal stairs, ramming them into Kane's head. He pulls a table from under the ring, sliding it inside before making a motion with his hands and grabbing another one.

Backstage Marissa laughed at Roman's little conversation with himself about whether he needed one or two tables. The referee hesitated before going inside the ring, clearly trying to decide if it was safe to get in there or not. Kane rolled into the ring as Roman was setting up one of the tables and knocked him down. Kane set up the other table and tried to chokeslam Roman through it but roman elbowed and head-butted his way out of it. Roman went for his Superman Punch but jumped into a chokeslam through the table. Kane was pissed off when Roman kicked out of the pin and made the cut-throat motion that meant a Tombstone Piledriver was imminent, but Roman kicked out of it when Kane picked him up and then nailed Kane with the Superman Punch then speared the bigger man through the table and got the 1-2-3 pinfall.

The Titantron lit up with Renee Young and Seth Rollins, flanked by J&J as always.

"Seth, how does Roman Reigns victory over Kane effect your confidence heading into Payback?"

"My confidence? Oh Renee, look, I have never taken anything away from Roman Reigns. That was a hell of a performance out there. Kane's nothing to sneeze at, but…it's gonna take a whole lot more than that to take my WWE World Heavyweight Championship off of me this Sunday, and that doesn't just go for Roman Reigns. Alright? That goes for Dean Ambrose…that goes for Randy Orton."

As if his name summoned him Dean walked up behind Seth and J&J, none of them noticing him, but Renee sure did as she tried to keep a straight face and not give it away. Dean was holding a plate of some sort of food item, munching away as Renee quickly backed away from Seth.

"See, when the dust settles on Sunday, they're all gonna be losers…just like they…Hey where are you going? Where are you going?"

Seth started walking after her, J&J trailing him like puppies again, looking confused and a bit miffed that she'd leave the interview. At least until he turned around and saw Dean.

"Woah woah woah woah. What the hell are you doing here?"

Dean dropped the cookie he'd been eating back onto the plate and pointed at the plate, looking as innocent as someone like him possibly could.

"Anybody want a cookie?"

"Oh…Don't mind if I do."

Marissa popped up next to him, leaning against his arm as she snatched a cookie and started eating it. Dean threw the plate at J&J before pouncing on Seth and throwing punches anywhere he could reach until J&J pulled him back and Seth started hitting a restrained Dean. Before Marissa could interfere Roman came out of nowhere and rammed a utility cart into one of the security guys and then went after Seth while Dean took out the other J. Roman basically bitch-slapped the J he'd hit before when he came back to hit Roman in the back and Seth managed to escape, J&J also making themselves scarce as Dean and Roman stood nearly back-to-back. They both looked at each other and then down at their feet where the title belt had been dropped by Seth. Roman held out his hand again and Dean once again rolled his shoulder, but instead of clasping his brother's hand he bent down and picked up the title before laying it on Roman's shoulder. His voice was gravelly as he spoke and Marissa was seen behind Dean, smiling at them both.

"Don't worry. I'll take it on Sunday."

Roman just gave Dean a half-smirk before Dean walked away, grabbing Marissa by the waist as he passed her and gently pulling her along with him. She waved over Dean's shoulder at Roman.

"Bye Roman. Nice seeing you again."

Roman gave a soft snort of amusement at her and gave a little wave of his own before looking at the title he wanted so badly. Marissa looked at Dean when they finally made it back to the boys' locker room and shook her head.

"That was a waste of good cookies."

Dean blinked at her and then laughed, a real happy laugh.

"Of all the shit that happened out there…that's the thing you choose to comment on Darlin'?"

"Yep…I like cookies…and those were really good."

"I'll tell ya what Darlin…I'll make it up to ya huh? I'll take ya out to a nice dinner…anyplace ya want. How's that sound?"

"Dean Ambrose…are you asking me on a date?"

"Yep…so…how about it? You up for it Darlin'?"

She tilted her head to one side, pretending to think about it until he pouted at her, looking like a kicked puppy, and she laughed softly.

"Of course I'm in silly. I just like teasing you."

"You keep teasing me Darlin' and I'm not gonna be held responsible for my actions."

She just gave him a saucy grin and picked up her bag, heading for the door as he grabbed his bag and followed her. As they passed people in the hallway they kept stopping to look at the two of them funny and she couldn't figure out why, until she caught sight of their reflection in a glass door and saw that Dean's eyes had not left her ass the entire time they'd been walking to the back door. She turned around and gave hi a reproachful look, to which he returned a completely unrepentant grin.

"Dean…you can't stare at my ass the whole way to the car."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you have to watch where you're walking."

"Not really…as long as I'm following your ass I can't run into anything."

She groaned softly and Dean's eyes went that dark green color again as he crowded her against the nearest wall. He gave her a gentle kiss and nuzzled her neck.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me Darlin'?"

"If it's anything like what you do to me…yeah…I think so."

It was Dean's turn to groan, his lips pressed against the soft skin of her throat, as she sifted against him.

"I think we should go get dinner now Dean…I am not doing this in a hallway at an arena."

Dean slowly pulled back from her and offered her his hand, which she took and let him lead her out of the arena. As they walked outside they were greeted by happy screaming fans who all seemed to lose their minds when they saw the two holding hands.

"Oh My God! Are you two a couple now?!"

Marissa looked at the woman that had screamed that question into her ear and bit her lower lip, not knowing how to answer that since Dean hadn't asked her to be a couple. Dean, on the other hand, had no such problem. He pulled her close to him and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah…we are…"

He paused and looked sideways at Marissa with a lopsided, boyish grin on his lips.

"That is…if this pretty lady will have me…?"

He trailed off as he posed the questioning statement and Marissa turned to him with a soft smile.

"Aww hell…why not? I've always wanted to have my own hound to play with."

Dean just grinned at her before lifting her up into his arms bridal style and carrying her to the car while the fans lost their minds behind them.


	5. Payback 5-17-2015

The Lunatic and The Wolf

A/N: I can't afford Pay-Per-Views so I just look up the results lol. I did watch the Fatal-Four-Way match on youtube so that one will have a bit more detail. First, a couple of reviewers to respond to…

Rossi's Lil Devil:As always you leave such nice reviews for me. Thank you. There will be plenty of interaction between Dean and Marissa so don't you worry.

flowersNfreaks: Well, you didn't expect the two men that love her most to let Trips get away with that kind of thing did you? Of course not. Yes, I loved that last part too. I giggled the whole time I was writing it lol.

Chapter 5

Marissa was nervously pacing the length of her brother's locker room while four pairs of eyes followed her every move. Her brother, Randy, was only mildly concerned since he was used to her behavior by now having lived with her for so long and had one eyebrow raised as he watched her fight down her nerves. Roman and John were torn between concern and amusement at how she was reacting. Dean was just grinning as he watched his girlfriend, and damn if that thought didn't make him grin just a bit brighter, as she tried to not freak out. He chuckled softly and held his hands out to her.

"Darlin'…come here."

Her head turned to look at Dean as that raspy voice coursed down her spine. She groaned softly but went over and placed her hands in his, seemingly helpless to say no in her agitated state when he was being so calm. His hands closed around hers as his thumbs started rubbing the backs of them.

"Hey, look at me Darlin'. You'll be fine. I know this is your first big event but it really is no different than a normal day. You won't be out there alone alright? Now come on and gimme a smile huh?"

He poked her in the side which made her burst into giggles and collapse onto his lap.

"Cheater…"

"Not cheating…just using my advantages."

She stuck her tongue out at him before going to sit with Randy, who almost immediately started rubbing a hand up and down her spine to help her stay settled.

"He's right Rissa…you'll be just fine out there. They've already had a few matches so the crowd is fired up and ready to scream…"

"…And they love the hell out of you."

Everyone looked at John who just shrugged.

"What? It's true. The fans adore her. They scream louder for her than they do for you two. Just sayin'."

Randy rolled his eyes at his best friend and proceeded to ignore him.

"As I was saying…R-Truth already beat Stardust, and The Ascension took out…whatever Sandow and Axel are calling themselves. Now there's only two more matches before you get to go out there with Natalya and show off."

"I know…I'm just nervous is all. It's my first Pay-Per-View event."

They all continued to reassure her as they headed to catering for some water, eventually they got her smiling and laughing with them, her nerves forgotten for the moment. Seth was already in catering, munching on some sort of energy bar, and looked up when all three of his competitors walked in. He looked nervous but when he saw Marissa with them he gave her a much kinder look than they got.

"You excited for your match?"

"Sort –of…mostly nervous right now."

"You've got nothin' to be nervous about. I've seen you in that ring…you're great. You're gonna have the fans in the palm of your hand by the time tonight is over."

"Thank you."

Seth just smiled at her and quickly left the room before his competition could start any trouble. A wise move considering the way they were glaring at his retreating backside. Marissa rolled her eyes and grabbed a bottle of water before planting herself in front of the nearest TV set to watch Sheamus and Ziggler duke it out. She winced when Dolph got a nasty cut on his head, knowing that it was not only real but was going to hurt like a bitch to get it stitched. Then it was the fight for the Tag-Team Championship…The New Day against Tyson Kidd and Cesaro. Natalya was, of course, accompanying her husband and his partner, and the look on her face when Xavier Woods cheated and got The New Day disqualified made Marissa wince. Natalya was mad, really mad, and she was going to be facing her after this.

"Aww hell…I'm gonna have bruises tomorrow…I can see it coming."

"What makes you say that Darlin'?"

"Do you see her face right now? She's fucking pissed, and when she's angry like that she takes it out on her opponent in the ring…which is me tonight."

Dean gave her a gentle kiss as he steered her out to the backstage area, pushing her forward when her music hit. She glared at him with a little pout before stepping out and doing her thing for the screaming fans. Dean would never admit it out loud but that little pout she gave him almost made him say to hell with wrestling and drag her back to the hotel. He watched on the monitor as she made her way to the ring and shook hands with Natalya to show that, no matter what happened in the ring, they were still friends. The two women locked up and the battle began. They traded blows, slaps, kicks, chops, and the occasional pulling of hair. There were submission moves that the WWE had rarely seen used by women, if ever, and these two pulled them off beautifully in Dean's opinion…but he was maybe a bit biased now. Eventually Marissa got Natalya with Dean's old Moxicity move and pinned her for the win. Both women stood slowly, looking bruised and battered but grinning at each other like they'd won the lottery. Natalya raised Marissa's hand in victory and the crowd lost it completely, screaming and chanting 'sportsmanship' over and over again. Natalya left first to let Marissa bask in the fan's love for a bit, but when Marissa went to leave Triple H came to the stage looking anything but happy.

"Marissa. First let me say, congratulations on your win tonight. Second…You will not be allowed to leave the announcer's table during the main event match tonight. There will be a line taped in front of that area…if you cross it at any point during the match…you will have to fight in a 2-on-1 handicap match against Kane and Ryback. Understood?"

She glared harshly at him but nodded her understanding, prompting Triple H to smile nastily at her and leave. When she finally got backstage Dean immediately wrapped her in a tight hug, feeling her practically melt into his arms while he spoke low in her ear.

"It'll be alright Darlin'. I know it's gonna be hard for you to watch Randy and I fighting and not be able to help either of us, but the announcer's will help keep you in place. They all like you so I'm sure they'll hold you back if it gets bad out there."

"I hate that bastard…with every fiber of my being I hate that man."

"I know Darlin'…I know."

Bray Wyatt stopped and looked at the two of them, placing a gentle hand on Marissa's shoulder and offering her a soft smile. He didn't say anything but he didn't really need to. His touch and smile conveyed his support for her and made her feel a little bubble of happiness as other superstars and Divas followed his example, some through touches and some through words but all giving her their support. Dean was giving one of his crazy little grins, feeling happy for his girl to have so much support backstage. Wyatt went down to the ring to face Ryback, who gave Marissa a nod of support before he went out to let her know he had no plans to hurt her even if she broke Triple H's little rule. In the end Bray won, which Marissa was not at all shocked by.

She was, however, shocked when Lana told the referee that Rusev said 'I Quit' in Russian during his match with John. Marissa knew full-well he hadn't said those words, but she wasn't about to say anything to help that monster of a man. When Lana came backstage she gave the tall blonde a hug and whispered encouragement into her ear. Lana gave her a big smile in return before high-tailing out of there before Rusev could find her. Rusev came charging backstage like an angry rhinoceros, and if it were possible for actual steam to come from a person's ears…that's what he'd have looked like. His eyes narrowed on Marissa and he stomped over to her, screaming at her in Russian that she put Lana up to, that it was her fault Lana turned on him, and that he was going to crush her under his boots. He only backed off when all four men from the Fatal-Four-Way match stood behind her and stared him down, quickly joined by John when he got backstage as well. She had no idea why Seth kept helping her, but she certainly wasn't going to complain about it.

Tamina and Naomi glared at her before they went out for their match against the Bella twins but Marissa just shrugged it off. She had already proven she could beat Tamina and Naomi wouldn't stand a chance either. Sadly for the Bella twins they weren't able to overcome the two and Naomi and Tamina won that match-up. Marissa and Dean both shared a look of disgust as Barrett stood outside the ring and purposely got counted out, a look shared by the fans in the arena. Marissa scoffed at the man when he came backstage.

"Some King you are Barrett. Can't even fight like a proper man."

He glared at her but walked away when he noticed the group of five men standing behind her scowling at him, daring him to make a move.

"You're not even worth my time little girl."

If looks could kill Barrett would have been a smoldering pile of ash right about then with the heated glare Marissa was directing at the back of his head. Dean had wrapped an arm around her waist when she lurched forward, intent on tackling the 'king'.

"Let me go Dean…I'm gonna kick his arse from her all the way back to bloody England!"

"That right there is exactly why I'm NOT letting go Darlin'."

She growled at him before squirming free and marching back to Randy's locker room to change, muttering the entire way about the numerous ways she'd like to hurt Barrett.

"Vicious little thing ain't she?"

"Neville, man…you have NO idea…"

Neville just shrugged at Dean's comment and went to go cool down after his disappointing match against Barrett. Marissa came back just in time to head out to the ring with her brother wearing a very short black lace dress that hugged her body and showed off her toned legs. Roman and Dean were already in the ring and Dean lost his concentration for a moment as he watched her hips, at least until Roman nudged him with an amused smirk on his face and Dean shoved him playfully. Randy left Marissa with the announcers and went into the ring as Seth came out and the match got started. JBL and King had Marissa sitting between them, each with a hand on her shoulder to keep her in her seat. This method worked just fine until the Shield members reunited long enough to Triple Power Bomb her brother through the announcer's table right in front of her. She tore out of JBL's grasp and fell to her knew by her brother, trying to wake him up and get him out of the way as she watched Dean and Roman turn on Seth, causing Seth to adopt an 'oh shit' look. She wasn't even paying attention to the stupid line of tape as she checked Randy for injuries, not realizing she'd crossed it as she moved to the opposite side of her brother to check that side. Kane, however, did notice and moved in to lift her entire body like she was a feather and place her back on the other side of Randy, pointing at the line when she gave him a questioning look.

"I don't give a flying fuck Kane! He's my brother! Am I supposed to do nothing while he lies here in pain?!"

Kane closed his eyes for a moment, understanding her pain and frustration as he'd been there himself more than once with his own brother, but he soon rejoined the battle taking place behind him as he attempted to keep Seth as the champion. Marissa let a slightly maniacal laugh escape when Roman and Dean power-bombed Kane onto Seth while he was laying on the Spanish announcer's table, making the two shoot her a concerned look that she chose to ignore. When the crowd started chanting 'one more time' the boys did it again, sending Kane through Seth and both of them through the table. Dean slid into the ring and gave Roman a 'come get me' motion with his wiggling fingers and Roman seemed all too happy to oblige him. The two went at it for quite a while until Randy finally managed to pull himself together and get back into the game and after the two men in the ring. Eventually Kane and Seth got involved again and Seth managed to come out as the winner, leaving the other three laid out in the ring with Marissa hovering over Randy and Dean while trying to assess how badly injured they were. Roman managed to sit up and was watching her with a single eyebrow raised and a little half-grin on his lips. When Triple H came out to the stage Roman stood up and placed himself between him and Marissa, just in case the COO decided to come to the ring. Dean managed to pull himself up and joined Roman in standing in front of his girlfriend.

"Marissa. I warned you what would happen if you crossed that line didn't I?"

She grabbed a microphone from a nearby tech and all-but snarled into it.

"You expect me to watch a stupid line of tape when I'm trying to make sure my brother didn't suffer any broken bones?! Are you stupid or something?"

"Regardless of your reasons…you still crossed the line. Now, you have to pay the price for it. Tomorrow night, on Raw, you will face Kane and Ryback in a 2-on-1 handicap match. Have a nice night little girl."

Her scream of rage could be heard loud and clear backstage and several of the veteran wrestlers cringed and hid in their locker rooms, determined to stay out of her war-path until she was calm again. Dean managed to wrap himself around her body, which was shaking from her anger and fury, and was trying to get her to calm down. It wasn't until she saw Randy getting up that she managed to push her anger aside for a bit.

"Randy?"

"I'm alright Rissa. Just sore…and pissed off."

"You're pissed off? Really Randy? Did you not hear what Triple H just said?"

"Not really…I heard his voice but the words were a bit muffled…sorry."

"I have to face Kane and Ryback tomorrow…in a 2-on-1 handicap match."

The crowd started cheering as Randy's face twisted with rage and he roared death threats at Hunter. Eventually Dean managed to get Marissa back to Randy's locker room while Roman dragged Randy, who was still screaming death threats at Hunter. Once inside Marissa grabbed her duffel bag and held it close, earning her an odd look from Dean and Roman until they watched Randy go on a rampage in the room. He started throwing things and flipping over furniture, to the point that Dean and Roman felt it was safer to get Marissa out of the room and take her to their locker room instead while John went in to get Randy under control. When they got to their room Dean pulled Marissa close and just held onto her, feeling her nuzzle into his chest. Roman watched the two with a soft smile, happy that they were so good for each other even though he was sure tomorrow would test them all in more ways than one.


	6. Raw 5-18-2015

The Lunatic and The Wolf

A/N: Now for the fallout from Payback on Monday Night Raw. I feel kind of bad for some of my plans but they need to happen…sorry in advance guys. I have a question for my reviewers at the end of this chapter so please let me know…thanks.

Rossi's Little Devil: I love your reviews. Wait until you see what I have in store for Raw lol. I like your tag team idea, but maybe later on.

flowersNfreaks: I love writing her interactions with Dean, it's very fun. Hunter will eventually get his don't you worry.

Chapter 6

Marissa, Dean, Roman, Randy, and John were hanging out in Randy's locker room waiting for Raw to start, and start it did…with Triple H and Stephanie coming out onto the stage.

"Oh great…mummy's home."

Marissa tried to keep a straight face after saying that but she couldn't hold it back and ended up in Dean's lap from laughing too hard.

"That was a nice try Darlin'."

She rolled her eyes as the 'power couple' went down to the ring. Stephanie was wearing a god-awful red jumpsuit that made Marissa scrunch up her nose in distaste.

"She used to have such great fashion sense, but that…thing…is a travesty."

The men all laughed at her until she pouted and they fell over themselves to apologize to her which made her laugh. The two started talking about Seth Rollins and his 'success' and calling him the 'architect of a dream'. Marissa gagged in the back of her throat and shook her head at the whole thing.

"Oh this is just sickening…seriously. I want to just backhand her so bad right now. Leave Daniel alone!"

"Easy Darlin'."

Dean pulled her into his side and rubbed her side to keep her calm. When they mentioned that the Intercontinental Championship would be decided in the Elimination Chamber Marissa raised an eyebrow, wondering who was going to end up in that match and get a shot. She glanced at Dean and noticed a smirk playing on his lips.

"What are you thinking Dean?"

"Nothin' important Darlin'."

Sheamus came out to try and talk them into giving him the title outright, only to be interrupted by Ryback. When Ryback started defending Daniel Marissa started chanting 'yes' right along with the audience, then challenged Sheamus to a match. Stephanie put both of them in the elimination chamber match for the title before Triple H made a match between them for right then.

"I think Ryback may be my new favorite Superstar."

"Hey! Your brother and boyfriend happen to be in this room right now Rissa…"

"Your point Randy?"

Randy gave her a playful growl until Dean spoke up, distracting them all.

"Well…I think it's going to be a vicious Elimination Chamber…regardless of who the other four end up being."

Sheamus won the match and Triple H went back out to the stage.

"I have another little announcement to make Ladies and Gentlemen. Last night I told Marissa Orton that she would be facing Kane and Ryback tonight in a 2-on-1 handicap match…however, that isn't going to work seeing as Ryback isn't going to be able to fight any further tonight. So…the match will now be Marissa versus Kane and…Bray Wyatt."

The men around Marissa all started screaming at the TV while she sat there in a bit of shock. The screen cut away to show Hunter and Stephanie backstage talking about Seth, and they were soon joined by Kane. Dean gave Marissa a little kiss and left the room making her curious enough to follow him. He ended up walking up to stand next to Kane, pulling Marissa into his side when he realized she'd followed him.

"Hey. Congratulations Seth. Big win last night, and it only took you like…four other guys to help you do it. That's like a new record for you right? Anyway, now it's a time when we can reassess the scorecards, and uh check where we're at. Last time we fought 1-on-1…I beat you. Last night…try as you might…you couldn't beat me. So, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do for ya. In two weeks at Elimination Chamber I'm gonna grant you a rematch. Only one condition…put that title on the line."

"Nice try Ambrose but, I don't know what you don't understand about 'back of the line'."

"Mr. Ambrose. After careful consideration of this issue, I've determined that it should be up to the Champion to decide his future, because after all…Seth is the future."

Marissa made a gagging sound at Kane's words, earning her a big grin from Dean.

"Ha Ha, and when you find the back of the line…make sure to say hello to Roman and Randy for me."

"Clearly you're still a fucking coward Seth Rollins. I had started to think that maybe you had matured and grown a backbone…but you've just proven to me that you're still an immature little boy trying to act like a man. God you're pathetic. Come on Dean…let's go find our friends and get ready for my match tonight…since Kane is also too much of a coward to show his backbone anymore."

Dean held her tight to keep her in place while he laughed and looked at Kane.

"I always kinda knew that you were Seth's neutered little lap dog…but seeing it up close and personal like this…breaks my heart. You used to be a monster man! What would Paul Bearer think right now if he saw you…or your brother? Devil's favorite demon…the glorified butler."

"Don't you EVER mention my family. You want action so bad? You get it. Tonight against Bray Wyatt and me, you'll get to team up with her."

Kane pointed at Marissa and she just gave him an angry glare that made him look away from her. Dean just nodded his head looking completely unfazed, as if this had been his plan all along…and maybe it had been. He also stole Kane's champagne and drank it as he walked away with an arm still wrapped around Marissa.

"Ok…you really shouldn't drink on the clock."

As they walked away Marissa looked up at Dean, who looked down and gave her a sweet little kiss.

"Did you plan to get yourself added to my match Dean?"

"Maybe…why? You complaining Darlin'?"

"Nope…I'm actually happy you'll be there to help me. I trust you to keep me safe Dean."

"Always Darlin'…always."

They headed back to Randy's locker room, getting clapping and cheers from the three men inside as they walked in the door. The two of them laughed a bit and Dean gave a mocking little bow while Marissa curtseyed.

"Thank you. Thank you."

"Oh dear Christ…what is that weird ass man doing out there?"

"Who Neville?"

"No John…ya moron…Bo Dallas. He's just an odd duck. That man is not right in the head…I think he got dropped a few too many times on his head as a baby."

John snorted in amusement and settled in to watch Neville versus Barrett. Marissa refused to watch and dragged Dean over to his and Roman's locker room instead. Dean backed her up against the nearest wall and kissed her gently.

"Not a fan of Dallas Darlin'?"

"Ugh…talk about him and you're not getting any…darlin'."

Dean gave her a wicked, mischievous smirk as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Does that mean if I'm really good you'll give me something sweet tonight Darlin'?"

She went to answer him but he licked her neck and she lost her train of thought, her voice coming out in a soft whimper of sound that made Dean grin against the skin of her throat. He nipped lightly at the spot that had elicited that whimper and felt her squirm against him.

"Dean…we can't…not here…we have a…a match…Dean!"

He finally relented and backed up. She ran into the bathroom and changed her outfit. When she came out she wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a black crop-top bearing Dean's logo, a look that made him want to drag her off somewhere. He led her out to the backstage area to wait for their match, both of them watching the screen as Rusev went on a verbal rampage in the ring.

"Somebody's a bit sore tonight."

Lana walked out on stage when Rusev demanded a restart to the match. Marissa furrowed her brows in concern for Lana's safety, ready to run down there at any moment. Dean kept an arm around her waist tightly to keep her from doing anything crazy…like what he usually does. Marissa growled as Rusev broke Lana's heart in front of the whole world, Dean having to hold onto her even tighter as she struggled to get free and attack the man. When Lana came backstage Marissa squirmed her way free and pulled Lana into a tight hug as the poor woman broke down and cried on her shoulder.

"Shh…it's alright Lana. He's just a horrible man. He doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as you sweetie. It's alright. You're not alone. I'm still your friend if you want me to be."

Lana gave her a watery smile and hugged her again.

"Thank you Marissa. You are a truly wonderful person."

Lana gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away, looking less heartbroken than she had previously. Dean's music hit and he walked out onto the stage and flew into the ring, looking every bit as crazy as he always did. Marissa's music hit next and she headed down the ramp, clapping hands as she went. Dean helped her into the ring and held her close as the fans cheered. When the lights cut out and Wyatt came out, with the fireflies in the audience. Wyatt got into the ring as Dean pushed Marissa back into the corner. She went without complaint as he faced off against Bray, but Kane never actually came out. Marissa kept looking over her shoulder in case Kane snuck up on her but it never happened. When Bray threw Dean into the corner she was hiding behind she stepped into the ring and stood between them as Bray went to run into Dean, stopping short so as not to run into her. He tilted his head to one side as he looked at her and gently picked her up over the rope and back onto the apron. Marissa tried talking to Bray, begging him to stop, but he ignored her. Clearly he didn't want to hurt her, but Dean was fair game. When Dean and Bray ended up clotheslining each other Marissa winced in sympathy, yelling for Dean to get back in the ring. They both got back in but the two were still going back and forth. Dean ended up taking himself out with Bray when he hit the barricade because Bray pushed him off. Marissa was all-but freaking out on the corner, screaming for Dean as the fans joined her. When J&J interfered she went after them, but it was too late and Bray got the win. She knelt next to Dean and glared up at Seth on the stage, making the two-toned man back up a step at the look on her face. Bray knelt next to Marissa in his finishing pose, but the look on his face was a warning to Seth, one that the man had no problem heeding. Triple H, Stephanie, and Kane came out onto the stage and Hunter held a microphone up to his mouth.

"This is not how this match was supposed to go. Kane…get down there and do what I ordered you to do."

"No. I've done everything you've asked me to as a member of the Authority up until now, but this is one thing I cannot…and will not do Hunter. I'm not going to attack her. I refuse."

"Wait…what?! Attack her? Why the hell would you do that Hunter? You promised me you'd leave her alone! Damnit Hunter…this isn't what I signed up for when I joined The Authority. I signed up to become Champion, to have the glory…I did NOT sign up to be a part of hurting women."

Hunter gave Seth and Kane disappointed looks, but Stephanie stepped in to try and soothe the other two men.

"Alright guys settle down. Seth it's alright now calm down. Hunter, tonight is about celebrating Seth and his win, if leaving Marissa alone makes him happy then we'll leave her alone. Got it? Now, Kane. I'm not going to reprimand you for saying no in this instance. You knew hurting her would upset Seth didn't you? That's why you refused isn't it?"

Kane just scowled while Seth looked relieved. Marissa looked confused as Dean finally sat up and leaned against her, her arms wrapping around him as he recovered from Bray's Sister Abigail maneuver. Bray, meanwhile, had vanished like a wisp of smoke.

"Marissa, I know you care deeply for your brother and that's why you keep interfering on his behalf, but I fail to understand why you keep helping Dean Ambrose."

Marissa looked at a nearby tech and motioned for him to slide her a microphone, which he did immediately.

"It's quite simple Stephanie. I keep helping Dean Ambrose for the same reason you keep standing beside a man that has shown how horrible he can really be…your husband. I stand beside Dean Ambrose, and I support and help him, for the simple reason that I care about him. I'm not at all afraid to admit that I am very quickly falling in love with this crazy man."

Dean looked up at her with a stunned look of awe that she would say that about him, and that look made her heart melt for him. She leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss that he returned as he pulled her hand with the microphone in it to his mouth.

"Darlin'…you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I've already fallen in love with you. You're a beautiful, loving, and wonderful woman Marissa. I don't know what I've done right in my life to deserve you, but I'm not gonna let you go anytime soon Darlin'."

Marissa threw her arms around him and kissed him hard, dropping the microphone without a single care. Up on the stage Stephanie had one of her fake smiles, Kane was blank-faced, Hunter was scowling, J&J were just watching, and Seth…Seth was actually beaming a bright smile down at the ring. Hunter and Stephanie quickly herded the Authority backstage, and Marissa and Dean soon followed so the next match could start. Later they were back in Dean's locker room, watching as the ring filled up with tag teams fighting each other until the Prime Time Players came in and just left carnage in their wake. The number of bodies lying outside the ring was astounding.

"Well…that was a bit messy there. Oh look…it's John's turn in the ring."

John Cena was out in the ring and celebrating the United States Championship, and the USA. He even praised the military members in the audience. When the potential challenger's theme hit Marissa growled and hissed at the screen, making Dean give her an odd look.

"What's wrong Darlin'?"

"I hate him. He was Sami's friend and he betrayed him…horribly. He's a vile man."

"Easy Darlin'…play nice."

The more Kevin talked the angrier Marissa got, and the louder her growling got, which made Dean smirk. She did perk up a bit when John defended Sami Zayne and the crowd got behind him. They watched Owens cheap shot John and then power bomb him before stepping on the US Title. Marissa tore out of the locker room as Owens walked backstage and came to a stop just as he came behind the screen.

"You! You complete and utter bastard. You foul, loathsome little cockroach!"

Owens looked over at her and, for just a moment, his eyes reflected shock and a tad bit of hurt. He and Sami had been friends with her and with each other, but he had thrown that away in favor of the NXT Title. He frowned as he watched Dean Ambrose wrap his arms around her waist and pull her back into his chest.

"Easy there Darlin'…settle down now."

Dean locked eyes with Owens as Marissa's growls kicked up again.

"Ya might wanna get out of here before she escapes. She really doesn't like you…and that's surprising because I thought she hated Hunter and Rusev, but she's way more pissed off at you. Then again…you did stab your best friend in the back, injured him…and now you've threatened to end his career…I can't say I blame her for hating you Owens."

"You think I care? I was in Sami's shadow…his best friend trailing along behind him like a fucking puppy. Well now it's my time to shine. I took what I wanted and I plan to keep it. If I have to destroy him in order to keep it I will. As for Marissa…she doted on Sami, treated him like he was her little brother and still does. She barely noticed me at all."

Marissa started screaming at him, throwing curses at him in a language Dean didn't recognize. Dean gave one of his crazy laughs as he dragged her back to her brother's locker room, getting her inside with Randy's help and sitting her between the two of them to get her to calm back down. They watched on the screen as Lana went down to the ring where Dolph Ziggler was talking to Michael Cole. Marissa smiled at the happy look on Lana's face and cheered when she kissed Ziggler. When the crowd started chanting 'one more time' she obliged and kissed the blonde again, and then Rusev came out to the ring looking like an angry hornet's nest. Rusev beat Ziggler down and turned to yell at Lana, who just stared him down with an angry look before slapping him. Marissa lost it right along with the crowd, screaming her happy little head off for her friend. Then Ziggler pulled his Zig-Zag walked up the ramp with an arm around Lana's waist. The camera cut to show Kane walking down the halls and then stopping to look at Adam Rose making out with his new lady…and the look of disgust on Kane's face had Marissa bursting into a giggle fit so bad she almost couldn't catch her breath. Dean and Randy just chuckled along with her, both of them amused by the sight as well. Then Marissa turned the TV off as Harper and Rowan came out to fight Zack Ryder and Fandango, a match she had no desire whatsoever to watch as Harper and Rowan creeped her out and Fandango annoyed her.

She turned it back on in time to see Harper and Rowan win before the camera cut to the Bella twins and Stephanie. Stephanie telling Brie that she scheduled counseling for her and that Brie wasn't allowed to accompany her sister to the ring. Marissa scoffed and shook her head.

"The counseling I can kind of understand…she is going through a lot of stress right now…but banning her from accompanying her sister when she knows that Naomi will have Tamina at her side to interfere? That's just cruel…and petty. Stephanie's planning something…and I don't like it one bit."

Marissa was glued to the screen as Naomi and Nikki faced off for the Championship, Dean and Randy watching her with amused looks.

"I think that belt would look great on you Darlin'."

"Maybe…but I'm not ready to go after it just yet. I'm going to be supporting a friend for a while when she goes after it."

"What friend would that be Rissa?"

"You'll see Randy…you'll see."

Tamina interfered and got Naomi disqualified before they ganged up on Nikki, and then Paige came running down to the ring and attacked Naomi and Tamina both, though mostly Naomi who got her injured to begin with. After they left Paige went after Nikki and held up the belt. Marissa smirked at the shocked looks on Randy and Dean's faces.

"Does that answer your question Randy?"

"I didn't know she was coming back yet…why didn't you say anything?"

"She asked me not to…duh."

Dean turned her face to his so he could kiss her, keeping her too distracted to notice Owens talking to Renee until after he was already off the screen. Randy noticed but bit his cheek to keep from making a comment about Dean kissing his sister in front of him, mainly because he understood why Dean had kept her distracted from Owens. When the show came back on the air it was time for the Authority's celebration of Seth Rollins. Marissa scrunched her nose up and shook her head in disgust. She looked up as Dean stood and held a hand out to her, placing her hand in his and letting him lead her out of the room and over to the backstage area.

"Dean? What are you planning?"

He just gave her one of those crazy grins of his and led her out to the ring with him. She was a bit nervous to get in there and be trapped in that small space with Hunter but Dean's warm hand wrapped around hers was reassuring.

"You've got a hell of a lot of nerve coming into this ring with all of us in here."

Stephanie said what pretty much everyone was thinking, Dean was just crazy and didn't care. Marissa rolled her eyes because honestly, they should all be used to his behavior by this point.

"Sorry I'm late to this little love-fest, I was out looking for the perfect Justin Bieber album for Seth."

Dean's words kick started a 'Justin Bieber chant from the fans and made Marissa have to hide her face in Dean's neck to keep from laughing.

" But I came back empty, so instead what I'm gonna do for this little celebration…I'm gonna give you another opportunity for a match with me, so long as, ya know, the WWE World Heavyweight Championship is on the line."

"What don't you understand Ambrose? This is MY moment alright? Seth Rollins the architect of a dream. I already told you you're at the back of the line with Roman Reigns and Randy Orton."

Dean's finger twitched against the microphone and he got an impish little grin on his face that Marissa thought was adorable.

"Yeah, unfortunately I'm a notorious line jumper. I want my Championship match…or else."

Marissa lost her battle against her laughter when Stephanie told Seth to 'get him' like Seth was some sort of dog. She held onto Dean for support and he just grinned at her. He went after Seth with a vengeance, leaving Marissa in the ring with the rest of the Authority when he chased Seth outside. When J&J went to follow she stepped in their way and kept them distracted long enough for Dean to get Seth down and then she turned to watch was he put Seth's torso on a pile of cinder blocks and held up a chair, threatening to do the same thing Seth had done to him before. Stephanie couldn't handle it and told Dean he'd have his championship match if he let Seth go. Dean yelled 'Deal' at her a few times but when it looks like he's going to hit Seth anyway J&J interfere. He takes them out, and later takes out Kane, but Seth comes back in after Dean and Pedigrees him. Marissa rushes to Dean's side and shoves Seth out of the way, making the Champion look at her in shock as she pulls Dean's head into her lap.

"What are you doing? He's a loser. I'm the Champion!"

"You're a coward! You hide behind all of them over there and let them fight your battles for you…John Cena is a true Champion…no fights for him he fights for himself. He doesn't need help to keep his title. When you can be more like that then I'll call you a Champion Seth Rollins. Now get the hell out of this ring before I show you what a real woman can do when someone hurts those she loves."

Seth's eyes widened at the words she used before he noticed that she hadn't realized what she'd said. He could tell she was angry with him though and that was enough to make him hightail it out of the ring and back to the safety of the Authority. When Hunter made a move towards the ring, and her, he was cut off by Roman, Randy, and John sliding into the ring and surrounding Marissa like a human barricade. She sighed in relief as Dean blinked up at her and groaned softly in pain.

"Anybody get the number of the truck that hit me just now?"

"Very funny Dean. Come on…up you get. Let's get you back to the hotel."

"My room or yours Darlin'?"

Mine…someone has to take care of you're crazy ass."

"You can touch my ass anytime ya want Darlin'."

Marissa looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"How hard did you hit your head there Dean?"

Roman was shaking his head as he held Dean up and helped Marissa get him into their car. Randy ducked into their respective locker rooms and grabbed everyone's bags with John's help and they all met back at the hotel. Roman got Dean into Marissa's room while Randy dropped off their bags and handed Roman his so the Samoan could get some sleep, and then Randy and John went to their own room. Marissa managed to get Dean over to the bed and got him stripped down to his boxers, despite his lack of assistance and rather blatant attempts to sleep with her. She shook her head at him and rolled him under the covers.

"No Dean…no sex tonight. Tonight you sleep. I'm going to change and then I'll join you alright?"

"Alright Darlin'…I'll be right here waitin' for ya."

She chuckled softly at him before going into the bathroom to change into her sleep shorts and a tank top. When she came back out he was dead to the world and splayed out across the bed. She giggled softly and climbed in with him, laying her head on his shoulder and smiling as his arms wrapped around her on instinct. She leaned up to give him a soft kiss and whisper to him before letting the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

"Goodnight Dean."

A/N: So there you have it ladies and gentlemen. I tried to have more Dean and Marissa moments in this one as they are my focus. I'm trying to decide if I should drift away from the current storylines and start doing my own thing, or stick to the storylines on TV and just add my own stuff onto it…what do ya'll think? If I drift away from the TV stuff there will be more inter-gender stuff and maybe some old familiar faces comeing back…if I stick to the TV stuff it'll be basically what it is now, a recap of the show with a lot of Dean and Marissa interaction and commentary (which will still be there if I veer away from the show too).


	7. Smackdown 5-21-2015

The Lunatic and The Wolf

A/N: Alright, so ya'll were wonderful with sharing your opinions. You've helped me out a great deal so thank you. It seems most of you want me to either drift away or just add more of my own stuff and less cannon, so that's what I plan to do. I already have a lot of ideas floating in my brain right now. I also have a neat little surprise for ya'll in this one. Enjoy.

022709: I miss old Kane too, Demon Kane was always fun to watch…he was badass. Seth makes a great heel, but a face turn could also be pretty fun.

Ashes2Dust18: Yes, yes she did. I've actually done that myself lol.

Emilee (Guest): That was such a wonderful review, thank you very much. I have a lot of plans for Marissa and Paige…Paige is my current favorite Diva, or Anti-Diva if you will. I will be adding more familiar faces so just wait and see. I do love some of your ideas and many of them have already crossed my mind.

Rossi's Lil Devil: I already have a wonderful plan in place for some Inter-gender action in the ring.

flowersNfreaks: Harry Potter is a big love of mine so getting a reference in there was fun. I definitely think adding more outside the show interaction is a great idea.

ItsADivasWorld: Thank you very much. I already have plans of all kinds flying around upstairs, just keep an eye out.

Chapter 7

When Marissa woke up in the morning she felt overly warm, but safe and protected. Dean had somehow wrapped himself around her in his sleep like an octopus and was being just as difficult to get off. She huffed out a slightly frustrated breath and gently poked him in the side until he groaned at her.

"Quit that."

"Not until you get off me so I can get up."

"Don't wanna."

"Dean…I have to make coffee…and food…"

"Food?"

She giggled softly when that word got him to open his bleary eyes and smile sleepily at her. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss and she ran her fingers through his soft hair.

"I'll go start breakfast…you go wake yourself up with a shower."

Marissa headed out to the kitchenette and started the coffee first before opening the fridge and pulling out the items she'd asked the hotel to stock when she first booked the room. Gathering eggs, bacon, shredded cheese, ham slices, and some mushrooms into her arms she headed over to the stove and placing the items on the counter. She bent down to search a cabinet for two frying pans and a large bowl, and upon finding them she grinned and set them on the counter as well. The frying pans went on the stove to start getting hot while she cracked a half-dozen eggs into the big bowl. She found a whisk and a spatula in a drawer and used the whisk to mix the eggs together before adding several spices and the shredded cheese. She poured the egg and cheese mixture into the frying pan before adding the bacon and mushrooms on top. While that was cooking she put the ham slices in the second frying pan to start cooking before reaching into another cabinet to grab a couple of plates and then some silverware. She set the small table and then put a slice of ham on each plate and then flipped the giant omelet, letting it cook a little bit more before dividing it in half and placing them on the plates also. By this point Dean had woken up enough to rejoin the land of the living and came out of the bedroom in a pair of jeans and nothing else, his hair still dripping water. Marissa shook her head with a soft laugh and steered him into a chair, placing the plate of food in front of him. The wide-eyes and big grin that lit up his face made her smile.

"Wow Darlin'…this looks amazing."

"Wait 'till you taste it. I've been told I make the best omelets ever."

Dean took a big bite and then looked up at her in amazement, a low moan escaping his throat in appreciation.

"I take it that means you like it?"

"Like it? Oh no Darlin'…I love this…and I am never letting you go now."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

They ate in relative silence, save for the happy little moans and groans that Dean made as he ate. When they were both finished Marissa took the plates and put them in the sink, intending to wash them but Dean had other ideas. Dean snuck up behind her and started placing kisses along her neck.

"Dean…we don't have time for this. We have to get dressed. You have to see the Doctors to get a follow-up check…remember?"

Dean just groaned in her ear, whining about wanting to stay in the hotel room instead. She managed to get him to leave her alone and get dressed, though dragging him to the Doctors was a bit more challenging. Dean whined the entire way downstairs to the Doctor's room, trying several times to bribe her into not making him go to which she just rolled her eyes and ignored him. Eventually the Doctor's gave Dean a clean bill of health.

Two days later, Thursday morning, the couple headed to the nearest gym to meet up with Roman. Once they got there Marissa let out a high-pitched squealing sound, followed by another woman doing the same as Dean and Roman covered their ears in shock. Marissa and Paige wrapped each other in a big hug before walking off to the treadmills to walk and talk together. Dean felt a wee bit abandoned but Roman just laughed and dragged him over to the weights, telling him to just let it go because it's a girl thing.

"Welcome back Paige. I've missed you girl."

"I know. It must have been so boring without me around."

"You know it…although, I did have a certain former Shield member to keep me entertained."

"So I've seen. I may not have been on the show for a bit, but I've still been watching Luvie. You need to be careful who you piss off."

"I'm not afraid of Hunter. I refuse to be."

"Just be careful yeah? I don't wanna lose my best friend in this country."

"I'm not planning to go anywhere Paige. Promise."

"So…Dean Ambrose huh? What's he like in bed? Is he big? He looks like he'd be big."

"Oh my god Paige! Seriously?!"

"What? I'm just curious Luvie."

Marissa felt her face turning bright red as she gave her friend a playful glare, her blush only getting darker when she heard Dean's deep chuckle in her ear.

"I'm amazing in bed Paige, right Darlin'?"

Marissa just flushed a deeper shade of red and stalked away to hide behind Roman, who gave Dean an exasperated look. Dean leaned in to give Paige an exaggerated whisper that everyone heard.

"And yes Paige…I'm very big."

"Oh for the love of…get your big ego over here right now Dean Ambrose. I swear to god…what did I do to deserve this?"

Roman just gave Marissa one of those panty-dropping smirks of his and she threw her hands in the air before leaving the building, calling back to Dean over her shoulder.

"Since the Doctor said you're fine you can ride with Roman. Bye…little man."

Dean's jaw dropped at her little jab and Roman busted out a loud laugh at his expense.

"Oh she got you good Bro."

"Fuck…she's…she's just…amazing."

Roman shook his head and went back to his workout, Dean soon following suit.

Later that night Marissa decided to hang out with Paige, the two choosing to share a locker room now that Paige was finally back. Paige immediately flipped the TV on to watch the start of the show and Marissa laughed softly at her. Both looked at each other with a raised eyebrow when Roman came to the ring to start things off.

"This should be good…"

"Oh yeah Luvie…especially if he pulls out one of those smirks…the ladies will just lose their minds."

Roman held the microphone up to his lips as the crowd settled down.

"Thank you guys. It's good to see you too. I got a little bad news…I didn't win at Payback, but I got some good news…I had a really good time at Payback. Anytime you punch Seth Rollins in the mouth, that's a good time."

Marissa gave a light laugh and Paige snorted softly.

"I gotta say I can't disagree with him on that one."

"Aww come on Luvie…Seth's not all that bad…he has a sweet side."

"The Shield hit a Triple Power Bomb and blew the roof off the joint, and I got to go toe-to-toe with my bro Dean Ambrose."

The crowd screamed at Roman's mention of the Shield and Marissa gave Paige a beaming grin.

"That was pretty damned cool to watch, especially when they were right in front of me doing it."

"Oh I can imagine…all those bulging rippling muscles…"

Marissa gave Paige an odd look and laughed at her clearly sex-deprived friend.

"…But the fact is, I can chase Seth every single week…it'll never be a fair fight. By next week he's probably gonna have like, fifty more of those little tiny security guards he keeps around, and I'm all about punchin' little tiny security guards in the face…"

Marissa and Paige laughed themselves silly for a moment.

"I'll bet you are Thor….I think he just likes to punch things…regardless of who or what they are."

"Thor?"

"Yep…the Samoan Thor."

The two dissolved into giggles as Roman continued on.

"…but sometimes you gotta think with your head and not with your fist, so it's a new game plan. I am entering the Money in the Bank ladder match…and I am going to win, and you can believe…that!"

"Oh…that's news to me. How did I not know this? I've been with him and Dean for the last three days for crying out loud and he said nothing…"

Paige just started laughing at Marissa when Dean's music hit and her eyes became glued to his image on the screen. The laughter only got worse when Marissa groaned at the little smirk on Dean's lips.

"Sorry to…sorry to interrupt you Bro, but when I heard Payback my ears started burning…and then I went looking for a bucket of ice to dunk my head into…and then I made a wrong turn at catering and…well anyways here I am."

Roman just had an amused little half-grin on his lips while Marissa and Paige were clinging to each other to stay upright while laughing.

"Good god…that man is amazing on the mic. Does he talk like that in bed Luvie?"

"Umm…only if I ask him to."

Paige just raised an eyebrow at her friend, making her flush all over again as Dean continued on.

"…but before I came through that curtain I heard you mention something about the Money in the Bank ladder match and my mind started racing. I thought of bodies flying through the air, cold steel connecting with battered bones…it makes my heart explode outta my chest. I love that stuff!"

Roman mouthed 'I do too.' While Paige gave Marissa a look that she refused to acknowledge.

"You sure you want to sleep with that kind of crazy Luvie?"

"I'm sorry…who was the last guy you slept with again Paige?"

"Umm…Cody…"

"Exactly…you have no room to gripe at me about sleeping with crazy…besides…Dean's the fun kind of crazy."

Dean continued on while Marissa beamed at him with pride, making Paige grin at seeing her friend so happy.

"…and then I remembered, this year, I won't be reaching for an opportunity to one day become WWE Champion…because by then…I'll already be WWE Champion."

The crowd went absolutely nuts and Roman had to wait a little bit before responding…though his response only set the fans off again.

"I told you before…I hope so, and I gotta tell you it was pretty nifty…you outsmartin' Seth for a title shot. That's respect, but would you please, for once, think. At least just think, once, of an exit strategy."

While they'd been talking Marissa had made her way to the curtain and when Roman stopped she let her music, 'Not gonna Die', hit the speakers and she sashayed her way down the ramp to the ring. Dean's eyes were instantly glued to her hips but he managed to focus long enough to help her into the ring, grabbing her by the waist and simply lifting her up over the ropes. She gave him a sweet little kiss and then smiled at Roman.

"Dean…While I am extremely proud of you for getting another title shot, I was terrified on Monday night when you got cornered in the ring and Seth hurt you. Roman's right…you need to have a way out for things like that."

"Well…why don't you help me with that Darlin'? I've never been real good at strategy and stuff…I just go with the flow and hit whatever gets in my way."

Before Marissa could answer Kane made his presence known.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but, I actually agree with Roman and Marissa. After all Dean, your exit strategy ended with Seth Rollins giving you a Pedigree. You may have gotten one over on the Authority but, just ask Roman he'll tell ya, in the end…the Authority always wins."

Roman butted in and, frankly, annoyed Kane. Marissa just raised an eyebrow at Kane, waiting for him to get to the point.

"Kane. How do you even know if the Authority wins? You're always on your back."

"Well, ya know Roman, since I'm out here clearing things up…as far as I'm concerned you are NOT in the Money in the Bank ladder match. This is not a personal bias it's based in fact. Let's examine your track record shall we Roman? You lost at Wrestlemania. You lost at Payback. The only thing you've earned is your spot at the back of the line. The only way that you will ever get another title opportunity is by proving that you deserve it to me."

"There he goes again, Justin Bieber's groupie doin' the Authority's dirty work. I can't imagine how brutal it must be for you Kane. You used to be a Brother of Destruction, now you're the red-headed step-child of the Authority. Hey, tell me Kane, when Hunter and Steph feed you their scraps from the table…do they let you use a fork and knife or do you just eat from the bowl like the lap dog that you are?"

Marissa slapped a hand over Dean's mouth and gave him a warning look, not that she expected it to help any as the damage was pretty much done at that point.

"NEVER…mention my family in any way…ever again. I already told you that Dean, but you seem to have a hard time listening. So maybe you'll get the message this way…tonight, I'm giving you a rematch against the man who planted your face in the mat on Raw…Bray Wyatt."

Marissa burst into laughter at the thrilled look on Dean's face. He'd been bitching about Wyatt all week and she knew this was exactly what he'd been hoping for.

"Bingo! That was exactly what I was gonna ask you for Kane. I got unfinished business with Bray Wyatt from Monday Night Raw and I'm gonna take care of it tonight."

"Marissa…you my dear will not be having a match tonight, instead you'll be accompanying Dean to his match…and if Dean loses to Bray Wyatt…you'll be spending the next week with Wyatt instead of your little boyfriend there."

Both Dean and Roman growled low in their throats at Kane, Dean wrapping an arm around Marissa's waist to keep her from flying up the ramp to hit the larger male.

"…and as for you, Roman, I don't have any plans for you tonight. In fact, I think you should spend the rest of your evening…reflecting on your failures. You need to turn inward and find ways to grow as a complete Superstar. Enjoy your night off."

"Well thanks Kane. It was a rest day anyway so I'll just take today as a cheat day…I'll go backstage…I'll head to catering…may grab a plate…fill it up with all kinds of Chesapeake Bay crab cakes…"

The three in the ring laughed loudly as the audience screamed their appreciation for crab cakes. Roman turned to Dean and asked a question, Dean giving a short answer as he tried to keep from laughing any further.

"They got cheesecake?"

"Yes."

"I'm gon have some cheesecake too, but I'm not just gonna eat all night. I'm gonna watch the show and I'm gonna make sure you do everything tonight that is best for business and you can believe…that!"

Marissa decided to poke the hornet's nest a bit and irritate Kane a bit more.

"Oh and Kane…I've been talking to your brother lately. He's really not very happy with you right now. For one thing you're ignoring his calls which is never a smart move with him…and secondly…he's really pissed off at you for not protecting his protégé from Hunter."

Kane's face paled a bit at her words while Roman and Dean just raised an eyebrow each at her, but it was Roman that spoke.

"Protégé? The Undertaker has a protégé?"

"Yep…me!"

The crowd went nuts and she grinned at the shocked looks on Dean and Roman's faces, before the two men let lazy smirks wind across their lips.

"Well Darlin'…you just get more and more interesting."

"I know…I'm just perfect like that."

Dean and Roman shared a laugh before guiding her backstage, one on either side of her to keep her protected. Four tag-teams headed out to the ring for a Four Corners Tag-Team match, something that was rarely ever done but was always interesting. Marissa gave Titus O'Niel a brief hug as he passed her before he and his partner headed to commentary. After the Lucha Dragons won the camera flipped to show Dolph Ziggler talking to Renee Young about his match at Elimination Chamber, and then Lana showed up. Marissa was smiling because Lana looked so much happier, even when Dolph said he knew she was using him to make Rusev jealous but he was ok with that. She decided Dolph wasn't too bad if he believed women should be treated with respect. She 'awws' when he tells Lana she not a bad kisser. Then it was time for Dolph's match against Barrett, which he managed to win and earned the sight of Lana standing on the stage clapping for him with a happy smile on her face. When they came backstage Marissa wrapped Lana in a gentle hug and started speaking softly to her in Russian…thus leaving the three men near them out of the loop entirely. Marissa stopped talking when Paige went passed her and out to the ring, explaining to Lana that she needed to keep an eye on her best friend. Lana smiled and left with Dolph while Paige started ranting about her title shot being stolen from her and how horrible the other Divas are, especially Naomi and Tamina. When she compared Tamina to a man Marissa snort-giggled, making Dean and Roman choke back a laugh. She growled when Tamina shoved her into a wall as she and Naomi went out to the ring, Dean's arm was the only thing that held her back from attacking them immediately. When Naomi started saying she was the best Diva in the division and no other could compare to her Marissa saw red, and when Tamina and Naomi ganged up on Paige she lost it entirely. Dean was forced to let go of his angry girlfriend when she actually bit his arm, immediately racing into the ring right behind Nikki Bella. Nikki took on Naomi while Marissa took out Tamina. Watching the two walk back up the ramp meant that Marissa missed Nikki attacking her best friend but she heard the sound of Paige's body hitting the mat. Marissa snarled at Nikki who actually attempted to flee but was caught by Marissa using what she now called 'Ouroboros', Dean's Moxicity maneuver. Nikki lay in a heap at Marissa's feet for a moment before Marissa turned her attention to Paige. She could hear the commentator's speculating on whether she was going to attack Paige or not, but she ignored them and helped her fallen friend to her feet. Once Paige was standing Marissa hoisted her friend's arm into the air and screamed to the crowd, loud enough that everyone heard her even without a microphone.

"Your future Diva's Champion…Paige!"

Bray Wyatt's face filled the Titantron as he cut into the fan's cheers and the fireflies in the audience lit up.

"Not too long ago people used to treat these…so-called lunatics as if they were evil. Some would go so far as to claim that perhaps they were possessed by demons….but nowadays, of course, these claims are looked down upon. They're looked at as if they were primitive and outrageous. Here's the thing friend…they were right, demons are all around us. Demons exist inside us all, and tonight I will prove to Dean Ambrose that he has inner demons, yes, but they march to my command. And I'm sure you're askin' yourself Dean, why me, why now? That's simple…you're in my way. Run!"

By the time Bray's speech was over Marissa had gotten Paige backstage and into the Trainer's room to get checked out and was now sitting in Dean's lap as he growled about Wyatt.

"Dean? Will you please relax? Why are you letting his words upset you so much?"

"Did you not understand what he was saying Darlin'? That last statement…it's not about a title…he doesn't want that…he wants something I have that no one else in this company has."

"And what might that be?"

"You Darlin'. He wants you."

"Oh hell no…not gonna happen."

"You're damn right it ain't. You're mine now Darlin', and I'm not dumb enough to let you go."

She curled into his chest and hummed happily as his hands ran through her hair. Roman finally relaxed now that she had managed to calm Dean down…much more effectively than he and Seth ever had honestly. They ignored the next match, barely hearing Ryback mention something about being a good cook which made Marissa snort out a harsh laugh. When they showed what had happened at NXT Takeover Unstoppable it was Marissa's turn to growl. Though she did start laughing when Owens ran away from Samoa Joe.

"Get him Joe…kick his ass!"

"Vicious little hellcat…I like it."

Roman rolled his eyes at Dean and shook his head, choosing to ignore him completely at that point.

Kane went out to make an announcement on behalf of the Authority, and for once his news was met with cheers.

"Ladies and Gentleman….I have an important announcement to make. Hunter and Stephanie, in their infinite wisdom, have decided to create a new Championship for Superstars to fight for, but this one will be a bit different than any other. This will be the Inter-Gender Tag-Team Championship."

The Titantron lit up to show a silhouette of the new belt without giving away any details. Kane continued on.

"There will be a tournament of pairs to fight for the new title. Now, these pairs have been predetermined by Stephanie herself and cannot be changed, not even by me. There will be eight pairs to start with and it will continue down until only two are left to fight it out. The tournament itself will begin after Elimination Chamber is over. If you will direct your attention to screen you will see the eight pairs and the order in which they will fight. The first matches will be Dean Ambrose and Marissa Orton versus AJ Lee and CM Punk; Jeff Hardy and Emma versus Matt Hardy and Tamina; Seth Rollins and Paige versus Natalya and Neville; Summer Rae and Bo Dallas versus Adam Rose and Rosa. The winners will continue to the next stage, and the losers will not."

The crowd lost their minds, as did most of the people backstage as well. Dean and Marissa were grinning wildly at each other while Roman rolled his eyes. They all ignored the TV again in favor of talking about this new development. It wasn't until Bo Dallas started talking to Renee Young that they paid any attention to the TV again. The man was putting his crazy on full display by comparing Neville to a bird with a broken wing that he wants to nurse back to health and watch fly away.

"What nuthouse did they let him walk out of? It's not funny Dean I'm serious. That guy is several peanuts short of a snickers bar."

Dean kept laughing as he led her to the curtain for his match against Bray, who was standing there smiling at Marissa. Dean growled at the man and pulled her closer to his body, making Bray scowl at him in return. Marissa and Dean went out first, she was in her favorite black jeans and Dean Ambrose crop-top shirt, and he led her over to commentary where Byron Saxton stood and helped her to a chair.

"Thank you Byron, such a Gentleman."

"You are more than welcome Marissa. I for one am honored to have such a beautiful woman joining us tonight."

They all went silent as Bray Wyatt's music hit and the fireflies lit up in the arena.

"Such an eerie sight to see."

"My thoughts exactly. Dean had better win this match."

"That's right…Kane said if he loses you have to spend a week with Wyatt."

Marissa turned to level a hard glare at Michael Cole for saying it out loud and he made an odd squeaking sound. Dean and Bray went back and forth for most of the match until J&J Security decided to get involved and try to make Dean lose, but Dean handled them alright. When Seth came out towards the ring Roman came out and took out J&J completely while Seth fled up the ramp. When Marissa saw Bray Wyatt leaning out of the ropes she went up to the referee, distracting the man long enough for Roman to give Bray a Superman Punch from outside the ring, making Bray turn right into Dirty Deeds as Dean got the win. Roman smirked up at Seth who looked…unhappy. Marissa looked up at Seth with a victorious grin as she raised Dean's hand in the air, she had brought a microphone from the table and held it up to her lips.

"Hey Seth? Who pissed in your Cheerios tonight?"

Dean and Roman shared a laugh with her, Roman giving Dean a look of brotherly pride. Dean held out a fist in Roman's direction and Roman bumped it with his own fist, Marissa grinning at them with pride and happiness. Seth just kept a sour look on his face before leaving with J&J in tow. Dean wrapped an arm around Marissa's waist and led her backstage, Roman walking close behind them as extra protection. When they got to the room Marissa and Paige were sharing Dean started to look a bit nervous, which was adorable to Marissa.

"Dean…it's alright. Paige doesn't bite…hard."

He chuckled and shook his head a bit while Roman let out one of those booming laughs of his.

"It's not that Darlin'. I was wondering…hoping…kind of praying…that you might…possibly…want to…"

"Of for God's sake Dean…he's trying to ask you to go to dinner with him tomorrow night."

Dean glared over at his brother, but turned back to Marissa when her hands gently cupped his face. Her voice was soft and gentle.

"Dean…I'd love to go out with you. Anytime. Alright?"

His big boyish grin made both Marissa and Roman chuckle softly before Dean pulled Marissa into a hard kiss. Marissa, Dean, Roman, and Paige ended up going to some little 24 hour diner after the show to eat and talk, and they all had a great time teasing each other like a real family…and in a sense they were family.

The next night Marissa dressed up in a curve-hugging, black, knee-length dress with lace trim and long bell sleeves that fluttered around her wrists when she moved her arms. She wore a pair of black heels with straps that wrapped up around her calves and made her legs look longer. Her hair was done up by Paige who gave the chocolate locks a light curl and pinned it back in a partial up-do. She kept her jewelry simple, a little necklace with an amethyst studded key that rested just above her cleavage and a pair of amethyst studs in her ears. When she opened the door to let Dean in after he knocked she giggled at the awed expression on his face. He had opted for a black suit, sans tie, and black shoes.

"Well, you clean up good handsome."

"You…are…gorgeous. My perfect angel."

She felt her face getting red at his compliment and ducked her head, but he used a single curled finger to lift her chin and give her a sweet, gentle kiss. He offered her his arm like a gentleman and led her out to a waiting limousine.

"Dean? A limo? Really?"

"Not my idea…Roman…he wanted to spoil us both."

Marissa giggled and Dean helped her into the car before sliding in himself. His hands kept sliding across her legs the entire ride until she was squirming and had to keep batting his hands away. When they reached their destination Dean helped her out of the car and led her to the Host. The man eyed the two strangely and Marissa narrowed her eyes, daring him to say anything rude.

"Reservation?"

"Ambrose. 2."

"Ah, yes, here you are. Follow me Sir, and Madame."

"It's Miss actually."

"Very well. You're server will be with you momentarily."

Dean kept drumming his fingers on his collar bone and looking around uncomfortably. Marissa gave him a soft smile and reached across to grab his hand in hers.

"Dean. I don't need fancy dinners to make me like you. I already like you…a lot. I for one think it's be much more fun to go to a diner for dinner and then go bowling or skating. This place is too stuck-up anyway. What do you say? Shall we go have fun somewhere else?"

The soft look on Dean's face and in his eyes made her heart melt. He turned his hand to hold hers and nodded.

"Alright Darlin'. Let's blow this joint then."

The two walked out of the place, the host spluttering behind them when Marissa flipped him off which made Dean burst into happy laughter. When they were back in the limo he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Did I mention just how perfect you are Darlin'?"

"Hmm…you may have mentioned it a couple times…"

"Well you are. You're perfect for me Darlin'."

"I'm just perfect all around Dean…and you…you're perfect for me. I have never felt safer, more protected, or more treasured than I do when I'm with you."

The two shared another slow kiss before reaching their next destination. They got a lot of strange looks when they climbed out the limo and walked into the diner in such fancy clothing. After dinner they went to a roller-skating rink and Marissa found out that Dean never learned to skate.

"Well then…I think its past time you learned Dean. I'll teach you, it's not that bad I promise."

She held his hands and led him out onto the rink floor, showing him with her own feet how to move his to move without landing on his ass. He only fell three times which Marissa told him was actually really good, and once he got the hang of it he started to smile as they skated around the rink together. He had one arm around her waist and she had laid her head on his shoulder as they just drifted around the floor together. Several older couples were watching the pair with fond smiles, remembering their own early stages of love. They stayed for a couple of hours before heading back to the hotel, bypassing Dean and Roman's room in favor of Marissa's solo room. Dean tenderly stripped her out of her dress and she returned the favor before leading him to the bed for a night of slow, tender passion.

A/N: I don't want to write any sex scenes for this story. I want to keep things sweet and light between them but I will hint at it often enough. I added more outside interaction this time so let me know what ya'll think…and about my little surprise too lol.


	8. Raw 5-25-2015

The Lunatic and The Wolf

A/N: I've been getting such wonderful reviews for this story. Thank you all so much. As long as ya'll keep enjoying it I'll keep writing it. There will be a number of familiar faces making a comeback in this chapter. Hopefully you like my choices. Also, there will be a couple songs towards the end of the fic, and you'll see why when you get there, but if you want to scroll past the lyrics feel free to do so.

My father was a Marine so Memorial Day holds a special significance for me. There is a long history of military service in my family and I am so proud of all of our soldiers, marines, sailors, airmen/women, and all others who serve their country at the risk of their own lives. I make mention in this chapter of the touching and heartfelt tribute the WWE made at the start of Raw. I loved it.

Emilee (Guest): Thank you. I'd like to think every man has a romantic side in them somewhere lol. Some are just more open with it. I'm glad you're enjoying my story so much. There will be more familiar faces coming so stay tuned.

Rossi's Lil Devil: Wow…sweet, hot, and adorable…exactly what I was going for. It's gonna get really fun soon lol, after Elimination Chamber it's gonna be good.

Dragon Blue 10 (Guest): Thank you, but for reference…I'm a girl lol. Yes, the Undertaker is her main trainer but there are others she's worked with too. You'll have to stay tuned to see who wins.

flowersNfreaks: I feel you, I wish they would have inter-gender stuff too, but sadly they won't. I'm going to keep some stuff from each show but add in more of my own twists to it.

Chapter 8

Dean got up the next morning and found Roman in the kitchenette drinking coffee and watching something on his tablet.

"Morning Ro, what's up?"

"You two are trending right now."

"We're what?"

"Trending…means you two are the most talked about thing on the internet at the moment."

"Well damn…how the hell did that happen?"

Roman turned his tablet around and tapped the screen to make the video start playing. Marissa came over as it started and peeked over Dean's shoulder to see the two of them dancing together. The Dean in the video had his hands firmly on her waist as she dipped low and ground against him. Marissa blushed bright red and risked a glance at Dean who was wearing one of his lady-killer smirks.

"Huh…didn't know we were being filmed…we look hot together."

"A fan shot it with their cell phone and uploaded it when we left. That video got over ten thousand hits overnight, and the number is still climbing…at this point it's up over a half million."

Marissa pouted at them both when they laughed at her for being embarassed, so she got herself some coffee and proceeded to ignore them for the rest of that day. Though Dean made it very difficult to ignore him with his constant touches and kisses.

For the next few days Marissa, Dean, and Roman had decided to spend time at a local gym between shows. Dean had picked it out because this one had several practice wrestling rings set up. Marissa and Dean had been arguing over what moves they should use against their upcoming tournament opponents and at one point she rolled her eyes and looked at Roman for help…and he just laughed at her. She was looking around the gym, trying to ignore Dean's latest idea, when she saw a very familiar duo walk in and let loose a high-pitched squeal of happiness. Dean froze in mid-sentence and covered his ears for a second, then he followed her line of sight and saw who she was looking at and frowned. Roman slid up next to Dean when Marissa launched herself out of the practice ring and into the arms of one of the other two men.

"Relax jealous…she wants you not them."

"How do you know she doesn't want one of them?"

"Dean…for one thing…the way she looks at you all the time…and second, she's talked about them before and said they're like family to her…remember?"

Dean just continued to scowl but when he saw the beaming smile on Marissa's face he couldn't help the soft smile that twisted his own lips, which amused Roman to no end. Marissa was lifted up and spun around in circles, laughing and hugging the two men tightly. The dark haired male shook his head and crossed his arms when she and the rainbow-haired male started bouncing.

"I've missed you guys so much. I thought you were with TNA now…"

"We were, but the WWE wanted us to come back and they made an extremely generous offer…so…here we are."

"I'm so happy for you Skittles."

"Skittles?"

Dean and Roman spoke the question in unison and, while Jeff turned bright red, Marissa and Matt laughed.

"Oh yes…Jeff here is addicted to them. Matt and I used Skittles to get him off of his drug habit, now he's hooked on them instead. He gets a bit nuts on a sugar high though."

"A bit nuts? Marissa…have you forgotten the Houston Hotel incident?"

Jeff started making wild hand motions, trying to shut the two up, but they kept going. Dean and Roman just leaned against the ropes wearing expressions of amusement as they listened to the tale.

"Oh my lord…that is one night I doubt anyone there could possibly forget. Jeff had eaten like…three gigantic bags of skittles and was literally bouncing off the furniture. Well, he got this idea in his head that it would be fun to pull a prank on The Undertaker and Kane…"

Jeff tried to look innocent when Marissa shot him a pointed look while Dean gave one of his gravelly laughs.

"Needless to say, that ended badly…for Jeff. He decided to sneak into their hotel room where he proceeded to put hair dye in Taker's shampoo, steal all of the men's undies and replace them with lacy girl's panties, short sheet the beds, put sticky syrup in Kane's body wash bottle, and steal Taker's hat."

By this point Dean and Roman were both clinging to the ropes tightly to keep from falling over as they imagined all this in their heads. Marissa continued on, having a hard time keeping herself from laughing as well.

"The roars of anger those two let out could be heard throughout the entire hotel…I kid you not. When those two men stormed down into the hotel lounge where most of the superstars were hanging out…it was a sight to see let me tell you. I think I have a picture somewhere. Both men had put on pants…and I found out later that they had gone commando to avoid the panties. Taker's hair was an odd shade of purple, thankfully Jeff was smart enough to use temporary dye so it washed out before the next show. They demanded to know who had pulled the prank and Matt and I were more than happy to point right at Jeff's rainbow-colored head. The two of them choke-slammed him right there on the floor while everyone else laughed at him. They told Jeff that when they got to the arena they were going to ask Vince for a handicap match…them versus Jeff. I thought he was gonna wet himself."

The only one not laughed by this time was Jeff, who was busy grumbling about being unloved. Marissa hugged Jeff and kissed his cheek then Matt pulled him into a headlock and gave him a noogie. Jeff protested loudly at this treatment and, once he got free, his behind Marissa. Roman had sat down in the practice ring, unable to remain standing from the mental images produced by the story. Dean was still standing but he too was laughing pretty hard.

"So…did they have that match then?"

"Oh yeah Ro…and Jeff lost…badly. After that we limited him to only one big bag of Skittles per day. Jeff still found ways to get into trouble though. Matt and I were forever bailing him out of one mess or another."

Jeff gave her a playful shove, which she responded to by tripping him so he fell on his ass.

"So…you two excited for this Inter-Gender Tournament?"

"We have to fight each other…"

"So…you've done that before. Hell, you two had that massive feud where you were practically trying to kill each other."

They both nodded, unable to come up with a counter-argument for that one. Dean slid out of the practice ring and pulled Marissa into his arms, giving her a gentle kiss and giving the two Hardy men a look that clearly said 'mine'.

"We'll see you at the next show Ris. We get to hang out backstage to get reacquainted with old friends and meet the newer talents."

"See you then boys…and Jeff? Try to stay out of trouble between now and then…please?"

Jeff gave her an innocent look before Matt dragged him away to another room for their workout, Dean and Marissa went back to arguing about which moves to use, and Roman just watched it all with a smile on his lips.

A couple days later and it was time to start gearing up for Monday Night Raw. Most of the Superstars and Divas got to the arena early and this included Dean, Roman, and Marissa. Roman had separated and gone to the locker-room he and Dean shared, but Dean had opted to stay with Marissa for a while. The two of them rounded a corner and, almost literally, ran into their first round opponents for the new title, CM Punk and AJ Lee. AJ and Punk glared at them, and Marissa gave a low growl that prompted Dean to pull her closer into his side.

"I suppose you're happy that the rainbow drug addict is back. It's pathetic. I can't understand why they'd bring him back at all."

"Shut the hell up Punk. You don't know him Damnit! He's been clean for years now so back off. You know? You can cure drug addiction…but you can't sure a jackass. I look forward to being able to kick your ass in the ring soon. Dean and I will win and knock your asses out of the competition."

AJ gave Marissa one of those weird glares of hers while Dean just gave a crazy smirk to both of their opponents. Punk scoffed at Marissa's words and guided AJ away from them, but not before trying to get in a dig at Marissa.

"I bet you're a little druggie too am I right? Of course I am. How could you hang around the guys you used to and not be one?"

"For your information, asshole…I have never, not once in my life, done drugs. I won't even use narcotic pain killers when I'm injured. I have had alcohol before but I rarely ever drink because I don't like it. Before you start judging others, take a good long look in the mirror and judge your own self. Clean up your attitude or stay the hell away from me."

Marissa stormed off and Dean gave Punk a hard glare before following her. When they finally reached the locker room she slammed the door open and kicked the nearest wall. Dean shut the door and pulled her against his chest.

"Easy Darlin'. Don't let him get to you like that. He's trying to rile you up."

"I know…I just can't help it. He thinks that just because he's straight edge that it makes him better than everyone else. He's such a bleeding jackass."

Roman gave a heavy sigh and looked at them both with an expectant expression.

"Run in with CM Punk?"

"Yeah…and his wife. Punk got Marissa upset but I for one think she handled it pretty well."

"I cannot wait to kick his ass."

"I know Darlin'…I know."

Being Memorial Day the show would have a special opening segment to honor all of America's fighters, both the living and the fallen. Marissa watched from backstage as the video played. It started with a speech made by Ronald Reagan back in 1982, before half the roster had even been born, and continued with each superstar speaking a part of that famous speech. It was an emotional and touching piece that left her watery-eyed and curled into Dean's side as he stroked her hair. As the video faded out the crowd started chanting 'USA' over and over…and Marissa finally lost the fight against her tears. Dean pulled her even closer to him in an attempt to comfort her. Eden stood in the ring and asked the fans in the arena to stand in silence for the fallen. All of the Superstars and Divas in the back did the same and the entire arena fell into an eerie silence as a single bell tolled 10 times. Marissa had never heard an arena so silent. Then the Authority came out to the ring and Seth opened his big mouth.

"Before we begin tonight's festivities, let's all give a huge round of applause for Dean Ambrose."

While the crowd screamed Marissa raised an eyebrow at the screen and Dean snickered next to her. She just knew the little two-toned pain in the ass was up to something.

"I mean why not? I mean you saw last week, he acted like nothing more than a common thug. He extorted and intimidated his way into getting what he wanted, which was a shot at my WWE World Heavyweight Championship."

Seth stopped talking and got an exasperated look on his face as the crowd started up a 'you sold out' chant, which made Marissa join in on Dean's snickering.

"No, no no no. This is not about me. This is about Dean Ambrose, who clearly is a hero and a role model to everybody in the WWE Universe. Right?"

The crowd started chanting for Dean, making Marissa laugh outright at the sly little smirk on his face. Seth looked anything but pleased about it and stuttered over his words.

"See? They love you out there."

"They love you even more."

They listened as Seth started talking about how the Authority could take the title shot away from Dean, to which he growled and stood up to yell at the TV before dragging Marissa out the door towards the curtain. She didn't even bother protesting because she knew he was too stubborn to listen. She was just glad she'd already changed into her outfit for the night. She had on a pair of tight blue jeans instead of her usual black, a pair of white leather boots that came up to her knees, and a red crop-top shirt with a gold Marine Corps symbol on the front. Her brother had been a Marine, after all, despite the circumstances under which he left. When she heard him threaten Dean's job Marissa was the one to growl. When Hunter told Dean to come out to the ring to sign the contract…he did, walking out onto the stage and taking Marissa with him.

"You may find this hard to believe but I think there might be somethin' wrong with me."

The crowd started chanting 'Ambrose' in an almost musical tone and Dean started swaying to it like he was dancing to the crowd, pulling Marissa in close as she joined him in the swaying.

"There might be somethin' wrong with me. I can't sleep well lately, so instead of counting sheep…I count punching Seth Rollins in the face. I count the teeth flying out of his mouth one by one, by the time I get to about 200 punches…I sleep like a baby."

Marissa leaned back to whisper in Dean's ear, making the crowd go wild as that slow smirk spread across his lips.

"Oh you certainly help a lot too Darlin'. Actually…I think she's the main reason I sleep so well…what do you think?"

The crowd roared their approval and Marissa blushed.

"That's what I thought. I get this feeling, I guess you would call it happiness. Beating up Seth Rollins makes me happy…so does my girl, don't get me wrong…just a different kind of happiness if ya know what I mean. So normally I'd get my jollies kicking the crap out of Seth Rollins for free, but last week I thought 'next time I kick the crap out of Seth Rollins…I want it to be for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship'. And the crazy thing Seth…it's actually gonna happen. All it took was a steel chair, some cinder blocks, and a little bit of imagination. I hope the WWE Universe enjoyed that as much as I did, I know the Authority appreciated it. I know the Authority appreciated it because there's a good chance this Sunday their boy, their golden boy, their golden little baby boy the Architect…gets replaced by someone you call a Lunatic but everybody else is just gonna call the new face of WWE."

Marissa let out a light peal of laughter, thoroughly enjoying Dean's crazy side. She smirked down at Seth who glared at her and scoffed at Dean.

"Now when that happens I want to make some changes around here. For starters, J&J Security, you're goin' barefoot like a couple of respectable hobbits."

Marissa lost it and had to hang on to Dean's arm to stay upright, he just wrapped his free arm around her and held her close, much to the delight of the fans.

"Kane, you can stop wearing that cheap suit. You can just wear a collar like the obedient little lap dog that you are."

Marissa managed to get her laughter back under control and just smiled at Dean, shaking her head fondly at his verbal antics and taunting.

"Seth, well, you can drunk dial Selena Gomez, because Sethie boy…you'll always be our little Justin Bieber."

Marissa last it all over again at that one as Seth got angry at Dean.

"You shut your mouth, Ambrose. You too little miss Orton."

Then the 'Justin Bieber' chants started up while Dean hammed it up for the fans. Marissa was only standing because of Dean's firm grip on her waist, otherwise she'd be sitting on the stage laughing.

"You know what? Hey, you people, when are you gonna get it? You called me a sell out for so long and you act like I wasn't proud of it. Alright? Now you call me Justin Bieber like it's an insult? Why do you call me that? I mean Justin Bieber is rich, Justin Bieber is famous, Justin Bieber has to beat girls off of him with a stick, or maybe it's because Justin Bieber is the most successful artist of his generation, and you all wish, you all wish you could be Justin Bieber just like Dean Ambrose wishes he could be Seth Rollins. The problem with that Dean-o, is that you will never be me."

Dean was laughing it up on the stage as Marissa grabbed his microphone and stared Seth down.

"Really Seth? You're going to admit you like Bieber? That's a bit desperate even for you."

Seth ignored her completely, except to glare at her in warning to which she just flipped him off.

"You see, you're just a little cockroach, and the thing about cockroaches Dean, they're really good at surviving. Hell, I've heard it said they could survive a nuclear holocaust, but they never thrive. Cockroaches, they never win Dean. You are destined to be a loser you're entire life. All you want is to be the man standing in this ring, all you want is to be me Dean Ambrose, and you know what?"

"Thank God Almighty that he's not you. You know why Seth Rollins? Because if Dean was you…he wouldn't have me. See? Dean gets to take me with him every single night, and every single night he gets to share his bed with me…and you…you get to share your bed with that cold piece of metal and leather on your shoulder…or do you share with J&J Security? Doesn't matter. Dean is clearly getting the better end of the deal. After all, you wanted me yourself when you first saw me…and you still want me. I can see it in your eyes Rollins. The problem with that…is that I don't date anyone who would betray the people who trusted them most."

Seth glared up at her, but even the fans could tell that Marissa was right, and he did want her. The look of jealousy on his face as Dean nuzzled her throat and placed soft little kisses there to make her smile was plain to see.

"It's a good thing, maybe it's a blessing in disguise that you're trying to weasel your way into a match with me at Elimination Chamber, because I am sick of chasing you away from WWE, and if you've got the guts to come down here and put your name on that line, and sign the contract, and make it official…I will gladly scrape your teeth off the bottom of my boot for the very last time at Elimination Chamber. So come on down…I dare ya!"

Marissa and Dean shared a look before she handed him the microphone and he lifted it to his lips. The crowd started a loud 'yes' chant until Dean held up a single finger and they all went quiet, something Seth was never able to achieve.

"So all I gotta do is come down there, get in that ring, step right into that lion's den…and sign that contract? Well…it might be crazy, and it might be stupid…but it might be worth a shot…and there's only one way to find out."

Dean dropped the microphone and started walking down the ramp, shedding his leather jacket as he went. Marissa followed him, refusing to show fear to the people in the ring even though she knew what they were all capable of. She knew Kane wouldn't touch her, not when it meant having his big brother up his ass about it…and she knew Seth wouldn't hurt her, he was too damn attracted to her for that to happen…J&J weren't really a threat to her, she took them out with a pair of high-heeled shoes not too long ago…Hunter was a possible concern but he wouldn't dare harm a woman with his wife standing next to him, especially since Marissa had saved Stephanie's life years ago and the woman still owed her for that.

They circled the ring for a moment until Roman's music hit and Marissa got a big smirk on her face, mirrored by Dean. When Roman jumped the barricade he and Dean shared a fist-bump before Roman pulled Marissa into a side-hug, making the crowd scream in their happiness. Marissa stood between the two formidable men as Stephanie picked up a microphone and called them cute. Marissa raised an eyebrow at her as she made a match of Dean and Roman versus Seth and Kane…for right that moment. She noticed Stephanie made no mention of her, which suited her just fine. The rest of the Authority left the ring, taking the contract with them, while Dean and Roman got ready for their match. Dean led Marissa over to the commenter's area and set her on top of the table, giving her a deep kiss before pulling back and joining Roman on the ring apron. She listened to the commenters as the fight kicked in, and ended up glaring at them when they said Dean didn't have a screw loose but rather he was missing all the screws. When Kane got tagged out he hopped off the apron and came to stand in front of Marissa, glowering down at her while she smirked up at him.

"Got a problem Kane? You know damn well you can't lay a finger on me without having to answer to a certain pissed-off Deadman. Go back to your match lap dog. Go on, shoo."

Kane growled at her but went back to the ring. When Roman looked to be in trouble Dean hopped up on the ropes and got the crowd going and Roman was able to get free and make the tag to Dean. Marissa was laughing as her boys managed to get one up on the four Authority members, until only they were standing tall.

"Kick their asses boys!"

Dean and Roman both looked over at her when she yelled, Dean blowing her a kiss while Roman just gave that knee-weakening smirk of his. Sadly Seth was able to take control back. Eventually Dean tagged Roman in and Roman took Kane down hard. Roman tagged Dean back in and Dena took Kane down and nearly got the 3 count until Seth interfered. Dean tried to get Dirty Deeds on Seth, Seth countered, and then Dean did his rope bounce, tried to clothesline Seth but Seth countered that…then Dean countered Seth's counter and used a backslide to pin Seth's shoulders for the 3-count. Dean stumbled back to his corner and Roman patted his brother's chest. Marissa slid past the Authority and into the ring as Dean and Roman celebrated, raising both their arms up in victory as they stared out at an angry Seth Rollins. Dean lifted her up, spinning her in mid-air so she was facing him, and then kissed her hard as her legs wrapped around his waist. Roman just laughed and shook his head at them, but he was smiling at how happy they were together. Dean let Marissa slide down his body until her feet were on the mat and then raised her hand with his as he gave her another deep kiss, the sound of the roaring crowd mixing with the sound of blood rushing through their bodies from the adrenaline. Once they finally made it back stage Marissa and Dean went to talk to Renee Young who greeted them both warmly. Dean was flexing his fists and seemingly not paying any attention until Marissa rolled her eyes and nudged his side with her elbow.

"Dean, congratulations on your victory tonight, however you do still have to sign that contract in order to make your championship match official."

"Right…The Authority has played these games before. By the end of the night…I will have the signed contract."

J&J Security came up behind Dean and Marissa growled at them, staring them down with a look that made them hesitate in getting too close to her.

"What are ya sweatin' for Dean? Huh? Don't worry. We just so happened to bring that contract to ya. Give it to him Joey."

Mercury patted himself down and Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Oh for the love of…do you really think Dean is that stupid to fall for that kind of shit?"

Noble continued on as if she hadn't said a word which pissed her off enough that Dean had to wrap an arm around her waist to keep her from taking the guy's head off.

"Well slap my head and call me Sally…my boy Joey forgot it. So I guess you ain't gonna get it after all, maybe. Huh?"

"It's ok Sally."

Dean then proceeded to give Noble a hard slap to the side of his head after calling him Sally and then beat down on Mercury. Marissa watched for a moment and then kicked Noble for ignoring her. Dean went after Noble when he tried to hit Marissa and then the camera guy accidently knocked her over and Dean punched the guy for it.

"Dean! It's alright…he didn't mean to bump into me. Stand down love, stand down."

Marissa checked on the camera guy as another one ran in to take his place, luckily the guy only seemed to have a bruised nose as opposed to broken. Marissa grabbed Dean by the arm and lead him away from the area and back to his and Roman's room so he could calm down. He immediately began fussing over her and checking for any possible injury from being knocked over. Roman had been watching on the TV in the room and was quickly at her side to check her over as well. She just sighed softly and gently tried to push them away as Rusev came to the ring with the Bulgarian flag as opposed to the Russian one, and his Titantron read Bulgaria while his shorts had changed also.

"Huh…apparently Rusev decided to return to his native homeland. Yippee…"

Roman rolled his eyes, realizing she was just fine, and sat back on the sofa. Dean gave her another once-over before sitting down and pulling her into his lap. Rusev decimated R-Truth and then started screaming for Lana. Marissa was shocked when he actually said 'Please'. Marissa and Dean shared a look, hers showing concern for her friend Lana and his begging her to stay with him where she'd be safe. When he started pleading in Bulgarian Lana finally came out to the ring, and Rusev was kind enough to try and hold the ropes open but Lana went to a different side of the ring. When he started saying she did it because she's a woman and all women do these kinds of things to get his attention Marissa growled…loudly. He held out his hand for her, saying if she took it all would be forgotten. Marissa was chanting 'no' right along with the crowd, and when Lana took his hand she threw her hands up in disgust.

"Oh come on! After what he did to her she's gonna go back to him?!"

Then Rusev out his foot in it and told her to say 'I was wrong'…and Lana left the ring. Marissa saw red when he said Lana needs to know her place and that he owns her.

"Fuck that shit…let me go Dean! I'm gonna kick his ass all the way back to fucking Bulgaria!"

Dean looked to Roman for help when he had trouble hanging onto her but Roman shook his head and held his hands up, refusing to get involved. Marissa tore free from Dean's arms and raced out the door and down the hall to the curtain.

"Hit my music I'm going out there."

She heard Dean yelling behind her as he caught up but it was too late and she was out on the stage.

"Lana…do NOT go back to that monster. Rusev…you are the most appalling man I have ever met in my entire life…and that is saying something considering that I know Seth Rollins and I thought he was pretty bad. Even he isn't stupid enough to say something like that. You own her?! Like hell you do. She's a free woman Rusev and if she wants to leave you because you're an arrogant, pig-headed, self-absorbed jackass…then she's perfectly free to do so. I'll even help her. Lana, feel free to use my hotel room tonight so you can avoid him. He can't find my room and I'll be staying with Dean Ambrose anyway so…I won't be needing it."

Marissa held up her key card, watching Lana put Rusev in his place before walking back up the ramp to stand by Marissa with a smile. Marissa clapped as Lana walked up to her, grinning widely at her friend as she handed her the key card.

"Here ya go hun. Get a good night's sleep for a change hmm? I'm proud of you Lana."

Dolph came out to the stage, much to Lana's enjoyment. He gave Marissa a little half-bow of respect before turning to Lana with a smile, motioning for her to come closer. She went right up and kissed him before he raised her arm in the air. Lana turned back to Marissa and the two women shared a hug before going backstage, Lana and Dolph walking hand-in-hand to the joy of the fans. Once they got there Marissa was faced with Dean, who looked like he couldn't decide whether to be angry at her risk or proud at her daring. Apparently pride won out as he swept her into a hug and kiss while Lana giggled behind them.

"He is sweet to you. It is good."

"Very good. I couldn't be happier."

Dean and Marissa went back to his locker room and sat down, just in time for Hunter and Seth to come in. Dean stood up and got in between her and them, shielding her from anything Hunter might try.

"Let me guess…You guys came here to hand deliver me my contract to sign, or are we still trying to do this the fun way?"

"Nothin' fun about what's about to happen to you."

Hunter looked to the door as the cameraman Dean had hit came through the door.

"Ah you're kidding me…this guy? Is he gonna try and…"

"ah ah…enough already. This is the guy that assaulted you right?"

Well I mean…"

"You still wanna press charges?"

"He hit me but, I could have sworn I felt a shoulder bump me."

When Seth told the two officers to arrest Dean Marissa growled at him and made the two men step back a bit. The officers put Dean in handcuffs and read him his rights before leading him away. Marissa gave Seth a look of complete disappointment and he actually hung his head, unable to look her in the eye until she turned on Hunter who was laughing.

"You little piece of shit. You wanna play this game? Fine…arrest the camera guy then. He knocked me to the ground which is why Dean hit him in the first place. Do not play this game with me Hunter. I have a bigger arsenal than you."

She followed the police and as they were putting Dean into the back of their transport she watched Seth, Kane, and J&J all yelling at him. Seth looked victorious until he noticed the angry fire in Marissa's eyes as she glared at the four of them.

"I hope you're really proud of yourself right now Seth Rollins…because you just lost any respect I had for you…and any chance at ever being able to even call me your friend."

Seth noticed the sheen of tears in her eyes and reached out to her, only to have her backhand him with all her strength and knock him on his ass. He grabbed J&J when they moved towards her, keeping them back as she ran away from them, and right into the arms of an extremely angry Roman Reigns. Roman glared at the four men as he wrapped his arms around Marissa as she cried for Dean, only softening his expression when he looked down at her.

"Come on Baby Girl, let's get you to your big brother. I think you need family right now. As for you Seth…I have never been more disappointed in you than I am now…not even when you betrayed us. I could respect that choice, even if I didn't agree with it, but this is just petty and beneath a Champion."

Roman lead Marissa away from them and down the halls towards her brother and John's locker room. Every Superstar and Diva that they passed patting her on the back and telling her they were on her side. When they finally got to Randy's room Marissa launched herself into his open arms and just cried against him. Randy gave Roman a nod of thanks before the bigger man left. John Cena came in and took one look at the scene before coming over and rubbing Marissa's back.

"Hey, it'll be alright Baby Girl. Dean's a fighter. He'll make it back in time to sign that stupid contract."

"I don't fucking care about the stupid contract! I'm just tired of the Authority abusing their power and making Dean's life hell. It isn't fair. He works so hard and they just dump all this shit on him because they're threatened by him."

She didn't realize a camera was recording her little rant, but if she had she wouldn't have given a single damn. He rant was showing live on the Titantron as Hunter and Stephanie watched backstage. The two looked confused as three of the four stars of The Entourage entered Randy's locker room and knelt down in front of the crying woman.

"Hey…we're sorry about what they did to Dean Ambrose. We like Dean, he's actually one of our favorites among the men. You are our favorite Diva though. Stay strong My Lady…it'll all work out in the end."

Marissa gave them a small smile and they each hugged her before leaving the room, where they then ran into a group of other Divas. They also then ran into their fourth member who was talking to Zack Ryder about some sort of idea before they all went off to discuss said idea. Marissa finally managed to pull herself together and leave her brother's locker room, heading back to Dean and Roman's room which was currently empty. She flipped on the TV to watch another Memorial Day tribute with surviving wives and mothers speaking about honoring the fallen.

Then it was time for Cena's open challenge, but when the cast of The Entourage came out onto the stage Marissa started laughing at John's confused look.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the cast of Entourage. The US Open Challenge is open to anyone…so which one of the four of you is gonna step into the ring with me?"

"Ok. John? As much as we would all love to fulfill a childhood fantasy…and step in and compete in a WWE ring…we're here to introduce a Superstar…who is ready to take you up on your US Open Challenge…a Long Island boy like me…Ladies and Gentlemen…The Long Island Iced Z…"

"Zack Ryder!"

All four men yelled the name together and Marissa just laughed, enjoying the sight of these guys having fun. When Ryder headed down the ramp to the ring the Entourage guys followed him and headed to the Commentator's area. Even though John ended up winning he helped Zack up and raised his arm to the cheers of his hometown crowd, the Entourage boys clapping from their seats before climbing into the ring with them as they all raised their arms together. As they left Kevin Owens came in and attacked John from behind, showing just how cowardly he could be with a sneak attack. As Owens walked up the ramp Marissa walked passed him, shoving him to the side hard with an angry glare and mouthing the word coward at him as she did. She slid into the ring to check on John, pulling him over to the side and helping get out of the ring and stand up, leaning heavily on her in order to do so. She managed to get him up the ramp and behind the curtain, passing a stunned Owens as she passed John over to Randy who took him to the trainer's room to get checked out. Marissa turned on Owens when he made the mistake of saying her name.

"If you have any brain cells left in your head you'll know better than to piss me off further right now. I have a very fragile hold on my temper right now and if it snaps there will be only two things on this planet that can stop me…and neither of them are in this arena right now."

Owens held his hands up and stepped back from the angry woman, clearly not wanting to fight with her. When she heard Seth blaming Dean for his arrest she finally snapped.

"You wanna see an assault Seth Rollins?! Huh?! You wanna see an assault?! Fine! Let's go! Right now! Me and you asshole!"

She launched herself at him and started hitting and kicking any part of him she could reach until Hunter pulled her off of him and shoved her to the ground. Stephanie gave Hunter a harsh look for that.

"Hunter…stop it. Don't hurt her Damnit."

"Fine…she can join Paige and go against Tamina and Naomi tonight."

Marissa glared up at Hunter and then glanced at Stephanie with a frown before getting up and leaving the room. Seth stayed on the ground, watching her leave with a kicked-puppy look on his face. Marissa joined Paige at the curtain before walking out with her and heading to the ring. Paige and Tamina started the match, Tamina seemingly dominating for most of the time. Paige finally managed to make the tag and Marissa exploded out of the corner and unloaded all of her anger and stress on Tamina, the other Diva had no idea what she was getting into with this match. Marissa pulled her Ouroboros maneuver, the Spinning Side Slam that Dean used to call Moxicity, which the commentators made mention of with the Bella twins sitting next to them. Tamina managed to get away and tag in Naomi, who received the same treatment from Marissa until she tagged Tamina back in again. Tamina managed to shove Marissa back into her own corner and Paige made the tag to get back in against Tamina, only to end up being pinned for the 3 count. Marissa glared at anyone who dared to look in her direction and even Tamina wanted to avoid her after feeling the full force of her anger. She headed back up the ramp and behind the curtain, followed by the other Divas as The New Day went out to the ring. Marissa went back Dean's locker room and pulled out his hoodie, curling up on the sofa and holding it close to her, missing having him near her after having become so used to him being around all the time. She did laugh a bit when Kane made New Day face all of their Elimination Chamber opponents in a 10-on-3 handicap match.

"Ooooh…that's gonna be painful for The New Day."

She giggled softly until she felt a big hand running through her hair, turning her head up to the side to see Roman looking down at her with sympathy.

"Dean will be fine Baby Girl. He'll come back to you soon, I promise."

"I hope so…I miss him already Roman."

"I know Baby Girl. Oh look…New Day won."

"How the hell? Oh…Go Cesaro!"

Roman chuckled and joined her on the sofa, pulling her head into his lap and petting her hair to keep her calm, smiling softly when she fell asleep. Roman watched the TV as they showed backstage footage of Seth pushing the cameraman into Marissa, thus showing that Dean was innocent. Then Seth and the Authority started running their mouths so Roman went out through the crowd, taking Marissa with him after waking her up. Roman went straight for Seth, beating the hell out of anyone that got close enough. Marissa stood toe-to-toe with Hunter and Stephanie. She screamed when Roman got beat down by Seth and J&J, then choke-slammed by Kane. The sound of sirens brought everyone to a halt as the Police van came back. Marissa cheered as Dean got out of the driver's seat with a nightstick and started kicking asses all around the ring. When Seth grabbed the night stick Roman grabbed Seth's arm and it became an all-out brawl again. Kane and Roman, Dean and J&J. Marissa had enough and slid into the ring, just as Roman got a double spear on the J&J guys before Kane got him with a clothesline. Marissa got in front of Kane when he went after Dean, distracting him so Roman could get a Superman Punch and then Dean got Dirty Deeds on him. Roman got back into the ring and handed Marissa the contract, she grinned and held it out to Dean with a pen in her other hand. He quickly signed his name as Seth looked devastated. Dean got up on the ropes to taunt Seth for a moment and then hopped off the ropes and pulled Marissa into a hard, passion-filled kiss, which only seemed to fuel Seth's agitation. Dean and Roman led Marissa back through the crowd and into their locker room before Dean gave her one of his infamous smirks.

"So…apparently someone backstage got that footage of Seth pushing the camera guy into you and sent it to someone important who likes my girlfriend. Now…just how exactly do you know the District Attorney of this place?"

"Well…it's kind of a long story but, to make it short, I may have saved his daughter's life."

"May have? Come on Baby Girl…you can't leave us hangin'?"

"Oh alright Roman…sit tight…I was driving to meet up with Randy at a show, this was a few years ago mind…and I saw a car flipped over on the side of the road and pulled over to see if anyone was in it. There was a girl…17, barely old enough to drive on her own…and she was unconscious. I called 911 and then noticed smoke coming from the gas tank area…"

"So you got her out instead of running away like most people would have?"

"Dean…I couldn't let her die like that…I had to try. I managed to get her out and away from the car with barely any time to spare before it went up in flames. I held her head and neck as still as I could while waiting for the EMTs. She lived, and made a full recovery. Her dad wanted to reward me but I refused to accept anything…I guess helping the man I love is his way of thanking me. Now…what I want to know…is how you got the police to let you drive the van back…"

Dean laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders to pull her in for another kiss.

"Now that…was the easy part. I just signed a bunch of autographs, and they were all too happy to ride in the back with me driving."

Marissa laughed and headed into the bathroom to change her clothes while the guys changed in the main room. When she came out Dean's jaw hit the ground. She wore a sleek dark blue dress that ended mid-thigh and had a plunging back and a pair of dark blue heels. He pulled her in for yet another kiss and she laughed at Roman's disturbed facial expression.

"Well…it's like watching my siblings kissing in front of me here. Gimme a break guys."

Marissa laughed and hugged him as several of her friends came in to check on her and Dean. She started jumping up and down when she saw Evan Bourne.

"How did you get here?!"

"I came with Matt and Jeff. They want to hang out tonight so I said why not?"

"We can all go out together right guys?"

Roman decided that was a great idea since they all needed to go out and relax. He got everyone to pile into two cars, which led to a lot of squished bodies and lap sitting…Marissa happily ended up on Dean's lap while Jeff ended up on Matt's to the amusement of all…and then Roman lead them to a karaoke bar, which Dean was not thrilled about. The group consisted of Dean, Marissa, Roman, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Emma, Evan Bourne, Randy Orton, John Cena, Sami Zayn, and Paige. Marissa waited for her turn and then went up onto the stage. As the first notes of the slow version of Beyoncé's "Crazy in Love" started playing Marissa locked eyes with Dean. Watching her sing and dance just for him made Dean change his mind about karaoke, at least where she was conderned.

" _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 _You got me looking, so crazy my baby_

 _I'm not myself lately I'm foolish, I don't do this_

 _I've been playing myself, baby I don't care_

 _Baby your love's got the best of me_

 _Your love's got the best of me_

 _Baby your love's got the best of me_

 _Baby you're making a fool of me_

 _You got me sprung and I don't care who sees_

 _Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me, you got me_

 _I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

 _I touch on you more and more every time_

 _When you leave I'm begging you not to go_

 _Call your name two or three times in a row_

 _Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_

 _How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_

 _And I still don't understand_

 _Just how your love could do what no one else can_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (your love)_

 _Hoping you'll save me right now_

 _Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)_

 _Looking so crazy in love_

 _Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Your touch got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

 _Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)_

 _Looking so crazy in love_

 _Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no"_

As she sang her hips started swaying in a seductive little dance that had more than just Dean reacting, but he was the only one she was watching. When the song ended he pulled her off the stage and into his arms, giving her a hard passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

"That may have been the hottest thing I've ever seen Darlin', and I'm glad I make you crazy cuz you do the same to me."

Marissa blushed when he smacked her ass and headed up onto the stage himself. She never knew he could sing but that gravelly voice of his sounded wonderful. "My Demons" by Starset was his song of choice and she watched him with a soft expression as he sang.

" _Mayday! Mayday!_

 _The ship is slowly sinking_

 _They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_

 _They're all around me,_

 _Circling like vultures_

 _They wanna break me and wash away my colors_

 _Wash away my colors_

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

 _'Way, away, away_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons_

 _I cannot stop this sickness taking over_

 _It takes control and drags me into nowhere_

 _I need your help, I can't fight this forever_

 _I know you're watching,_

 _I can feel you out there_

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

 _'Way, away, away_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons_

 _Take me over the walls below_

 _Fly forever_

 _Don't let me go_

 _I need a savior to heal my pain_

 _When I become my worst enemy_

 _The enemy_

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay_

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away_

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

 _'Way, away, away_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons_

 _Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_

 _We are one in the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

 _'Way, away, away_

 _Save me if I become_

 _My demons"_

When he stepped off the stage she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and spoke softly into his ear. She was a bit teary-eyed from the emotion in his eyes when he sang to her.

"I'll always be there Dean. I'll be there to help you fight your demons if you'll be here to help me fight mine."

"Always Darlin'…always."

Dean brushed the tears from her eyes with his thumbs and pulled her in for a slow, sweet kiss that showed everyone around them just how deeply he cared for her and her for him.

A/N: I though these songs fit them perfectly. I love Starset so much right now and that song is my favorite. The Crazy in Love version I'm talking about is the one they used for Fifty Shades of Grey…I have not seen the movie just the commercial where they used that song and I liked the song. I hated what the Authority did to Dean but it did make for good drama…like my little twists this time? Let me know what ya'll think.


	9. Smackdown 5-28-2015

The Lunatic and The Wolf

A/N: Ok…so a lot happens in the end of this chapter but I think you're all going to enjoy my little surprise…at least I hope so.

Rossi's Lil Devil: Oh yeah…that was awesome. I knew Dean would do something crazy and he didn't disappoint lol. The Inter-Gender Tournament will start after Elimination Chamber…I promise.

flowersNfreaks: Haha, nice. I love skittles. First time I saw Jeff Hardy on TV I called him that b/c of his hair lol.

Chapter 9

Dean wanted to be the one to kick-off Smackdown's show this week, and he wanted Marissa by his side. She wasn't about to complain and happily followed him out to the ring, slapping hands with her fans and even hugging a few of the kids, much to Dean's amusement. He held the ropes for her to climb into the ring and the two of them faced the fans, Dean wearing his usual crazy grin and Marissa wearing an almost cute little smirk.

"Last Monday night I was told by the fine folks of the Authority that my match at Elimination Chamber wasn't official…because that match was made under duress. Duress. I was told that if I signed a contract to make the match official, well, then the match would be official. That's just the Authority playin' games, that's just the Authority havin' a plan B…and the Authority always has a plan B. This week, plan B was get Dean Ambrose arrested!"

The crowd booed to show their anger at what had been done to Dean and Marissa grinned at them all, loving how supportive they were to her lover.

"Oh yeah…the Authority…had me…arrested…for assaulting an innocent cameraman. I was handcuffed. I was read my rights. I was thrown in the back of a Paddy Wagon, and I was hauled off…to Long Island's finest holding cell. Metal bars, cold concrete floor…believe me when I tell you, because I know, jail is never a fun place to be."

At this point Marissa wrapped her arms around Dean's middle and nuzzled into his side, earning a number of awws and cheers from the fans as he returned her embrace.

"So, Monday night when I'm in my cell all I can think about, all I can fantasize about, is ways to torture Seth Rollins for puttin' me there…and just when my world was comin' crashing down on me something great happened…the cops came in and they said, 'Dean, you get one phone call.' I said, 'Great, who am I gonna call? What do I do? Can I order a pizza? Who do I call?' I knew I couldn't call my girl here, I had seen how upset she was as they carted me off and I didn't want to add to her stress levels that night, so really, there's only one guy I can call. There's only one guy I can trust. Only one guy who's gonna have my back…my only friend, my brother…I called Roman Reigns. I said, 'Roman, brother, I cannot miss my chance to take the WWE Championship away from Seth Rollins this Sunday…you gotta buy me some time bro. I don't know how I'm gonna do it but I'm gonna get out of this cell and I'm gonna make it back to the arena, you just gotta buy me some time. So he says 'cool', I say 'cool', and I start thinkin'…'Ok, how am I gonna get out of this jail cell? Do I dig a tunnel? Do I dig a hole? Can I chew my way out? Do I start a fire? How am I gonna get out of this jail cell?"

Marissa laughed softly and shook her head at him, earning a slightly sheepish grin that was absolutely adorable.

"Chew your way out Dean? Seriously that was one of your ideas? Maybe you should have called me…at least I came up with a more logical plan than that."

"True, you did…and that's when the miracle happened, and it came from all places WWE's very own YouTube channel, and my girl who found the guy that had taken a video of what had happened from a different angle. I was arrested for assaulting an innocent man but that footage clearly shows Seth Rollins shoving that innocent man into me…so I guess it's only appropriate that Seth Rollins became a viral video sensation just like his hero Justin Bieber. So once that footage was shown to the world the charges against me…evaporated. I was a free man, let loose…now it was just a matter of finding a ride back to the arena…and that's where the lovely and intelligent Marissa Orton came into play."

"I know everyone saw how upset I was on Monday, to the point that I hit Seth Rollins and knocked him on his ass. Fortunately, over the years, I've made a lot of friends in various metropolitan police departments around the country. I know a few people in high places and some of them owe me big favors, so I called in one of those favors…and it just so happens that the men and women of the NYPD are huge Dean Ambrose fans."

"I signed a couple autographs, a couple pictures later, and I got a police escort back to the arena. They even let me drive the Paddy Wagon. So I stepped on the gas and raced back to the arena as fast as I could because nothing is gonna stand between me and my opportunity at the World Heavyweight Championship, no scheme from the Authority, no red lights, no jail cell, and certainly not WWE's own YouTube sensation Seth Rollins. My name's on that contract now, and this Sunday I got Seth Rollins in this ring…no plans, no schemes, no runnin', no hidin' just two guys beatin' the hell out of each other. I will…beat the hell…out of Seth Rollins…this Sunday, just like I'm gonna beat the hell out of Seth Rollins in our tag match tonight. At Elimination Chamber…there's gonna be a fight…for the richest prize in our industry and when the smoke clears the reign of Seth Rollins will be over…and the Age of Ambrose begins."

"Oooo…the Age of Ambrose…I like it. Think of that all by yourself love?"

"Yes…yes I did."

The two shared a searing kiss in the middle of the ring before clearing out to let the first match of the night get started. Once they were backstage they were met by Roman and Paige, both wearing big grins on their faces.

"Oh Luvie that was amazing to watch. You two have such great chemistry out there…and out here for that matter. Thanks for saving my ass on Monday night, by the way."

"Thanks Paige, and that was no problem…I had fun kicking Tamina's ass."

Roman and Dean shared a Bro-hug while the girls chatted away about their matches later on that night. Roman gave Dean a careful once-over and graced his friend with a half-grin.

"So…how are things between you and the little she-wolf over there?"

"Couldn't be better man. She's the best damned thing that's ever happened to me. She spent the last couple of days just showering me with attention man…never in my life have I felt more important to anyone."

"She loves you Dean…and I can tell you love her too. Just tell her…she probably knows from the way you act with her but a woman needs to hear it too."

"I will Ro…I have a plan, and I'm gonna need your help to pull it off."

Dean and Roman headed back to their locker room while Paige and Marissa headed to catering. Marissa paused long enough to glare at Seth and Kane when she passed them, making Seth flinch back from her with a guilty look on his face. Paige had gone on ahead of her so Seth was able to corner her, though she was surprised at how gentle he was being.

"What the hell do you want Rollins?"

He flinched again at the venomous tone of her voice.

"I'm sorry alright? I didn't think it would upset you so badly and I apologize for that. Hurting you was not my intention alright? I don't want to lose my title is all…and Dean…well, Dean's a big threat. I'm not afraid to admit that. I don't want you to hate me Marissa…please don't hate me."

Marissa sighed heavily and gave him a stern look.

"Seth…I don't hate you…I hate Hunter. You need to grow up and start acting like a proper Champion Seth. A true Champion shouldn't need any help, he shouldn't need to cheat to keep his title. Do you understand that?"

"Yes…I understand…I can do better…I'll prove it to you."

"Prove it to yourself, Seth, not to me. Personally I'm rooting for Dean on Sunday, but I know you'll give him one hell of a fight."

"So…you don't hate me?"

"No, Seth, I don't hate you…I don't particularly like you a lot of the time, but I don't hate you. Now go on…I've got shit to do and so do you."

Seth let her leave, a rare genuine smile on his face that made J&J give him odd looks as they came up next to him.

"What's up Boss?"

"She doesn't hate me. You boys are on my side right? No matter what happens?"

"Of course Boss. We work for you, not the Authority."

"That's what I wanted to hear. I have a lot of thinking to do, and the three of us need a new plan of action. Come on guys…let's go find someplace quiet for a bit."

The three men walked off while Marissa finally caught up to Paige in catering. Marissa grabbed a bottle of water and an apple before joining her friend at a table. They were soon joined by Lana and Emma and the four women spent a fair amount of time talking while matches came and went out in the ring.

"Are you sure you're alright Lana? I saw your interview with Renee…"

"I am alright Marissa. I will not make the same mistake twice. I am not a possession…I will never be a possession again. I will no longer be a man's victim."

"Good girl. I am so proud of you for finally breaking free. If you ever need anything, anything at all, the three of us are here for you."

"I thank you…for everything. You gave me the courage to break away from Rusev Marissa…and I thank you for that."

The two shared a tender smile and hug before Marissa decided to join Dean and Roman in their locker room, raising an eyebrow upon finding her brother in there with them.

"Alright…what the hell did I miss here?"

"Nothin' much Darlin'. Your brother just wanted to check on you."

Dean pulled her down into his lap and she instinctively nuzzled against him, glancing over at her brother with a soft smile.

"I'm alright now Randy…promise."

"Good. Ambrose taking good care of you Rissa?"

"He's been wonderful."

They all turned to the TV as Paige went up against Naomi, and won. Marissa cheered and then ran out to meet her best friend. The Bella twins beat her onto the stage and she just stared at the two in shock for a moment, remaining backstage to wait and see what would happen. Dean came up behind her and blinked a couple times at the screen.

"When did Nikki go blonde?"

"Hell if I know…"

Marissa's match against Tamina was up next and she motioned to the tech who hit her music. She sauntered out onto the stage, hugging Paige as she passed her and slid into the ring. Naomi was forced out by the referee and taken into the back by a medic to check her ribs, so Tamina was all on her own this time. Marissa stalked her around the ring as Tamina tried to avoid locking up, but it didn't last long before Marissa started laying into Tamina with punches. Tamina struggled to her feet and clotheslined Marissa, but before she could capitalize on it Marissa kipped up and got Tamina in the jaw with a hard kick that knocked her on her ass. Marissa grabbed her by the neck and flung her over her body and into a body slam, waited until she stood back up to wrap her legs around Tamina's neck and spin her around and down to the mat. As soon as Tamina made the mistake of trying to get back up again Marissa used Ouroboros, her spinning side slam maneuver that Dean taught, and pinned Tamina for the win. Tamina just looked at Marissa with a slightly dazed expression as she stood victorious in the ring. Dean Ambrose came running out and slid into the ring, gently pushing the referee aside to hold her hand up himself before lifting her up onto his shoulder. She was grinning wide from ear-to-ear as he hoisted her up and the crowd was loving every second of it. When they made it backstage it was Roman's turn to pick her up, followed by Randy, and then John who picked her up and spun her in a circle.

"You kicked ass Baby Girl. Tamina couldn't even get a hit in out there."

"Thanks John…I knew I couldn't give her a chance to get any momentum going so I just kept hitting one move after another until I got her to stay down."

"I think you two should have an 'I quit' match sometime…that would be an epic Diva match."

"Hmm…I think you're right Ro…that would be fun."

The five of them headed back to Roman and Deans locker room, Paige joining them on the way. Marissa looked at her best friend with a mischievous little grin.

"Hey Paige…what do you think about the idea of me and Tamina having an 'I quit' match?"

"Holy shit! That would be epic! You totally have to pitch that idea to the creative team."

"I'm thinking about it. Right now we have to get through Elimination Chamber this Sunday and then we need to focus on the Inter-Gender Tag-Team Championship Tournament…and isn't that a mouthful?"

"We're gonna win Darlin'…no need to worry."

"Excuse you? I'm in this thing to ya know?"

"And? You're with Rollins…sorry about that by the way."

"Arrogant Prick."

"Brit Bitch."

"Fuckwad Twat."

"Goth Barbie."

Paige snorted at him and gave him a mock-offended look while Marissa bit her lip to try and stifle the urge to laugh at them both. Roman had no such problem and his booming laugh bounced around the small room. Randy and John just sat back and watched the chaos unfolding before their eyes.

"Are they always like this Roman?"

"Pretty much John…sometimes they're worse."

"Damn…"

A knock on the door called a pause in the small insult war that had erupted between Paige and Dean. Roman chose to get up and answer the door, and came back holding a large vase filled with two dozen purple and black roses which he handed to Marissa. Her eyes went wide and she buried her nose in the flowers to inhale their wonderful aroma, missing the satisfied look on Dean's face. Roman handed her the little card that came with it and she read it out loud for the room to hear.

"To my beautiful little wolf. I love you with everything I have in me and I think you feel the same. I will always stand by your side and protect you when you need it, and I promise to never hold you back from your dreams. Love, Dean."

She turned to Dean as she carefully set the flowers down on a nearby table before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him fiercely. He could feel her tears soaking into his shirt and rumbled softly in her ear.

"Don't cry Darlin', I wanted to make you happy."

"You did Dean…these are happy tears. It's a girl thing."

She kissed him hard but he turned the tables and gentled the kiss into something sweet and tender that made her melt against him. Randy just watched with a soft smile on his face. Seeing his sister so happy made him extremely glad that he gave Dean a chance with her. The other three people in the room were feeling a bit choked up with emotion as well from watching the two lovebirds. Roman bit his tongue to keep from letting it slip that the flowers were just the beginning.

"Darlin'…I really do love you. I have never felt like this for any woman before…and it's a bit scary, but I've never been one to back down from scary shit. I Love You, Marissa. I love all of you…body, mind, heart, and soul."

"I feel the same way for you Dean. I love your crazy side, I love your sweet side, I even love your violent side. I love you just as you are and I would never try to change you."

The two shared another kiss and Dean pulled her in to snuggle against his chest. He shared a look with Roman over the top of her head and Roman nodded once to let Dean know that phase 2 was already in motion and good to go. Marissa turned back to the TV when Kevin Owens went out to the ring and started running his mouth.

"Flip it off…I refuse to listen to that little pain in the ass backstabbed talk anymore."

Dean just gave one of those boyish grins and flipped the TV the bird, which earned him an eye roll from Marissa and a laugh from everyone else in the room. He did turn the TV off though to keep his girl happy.

"Smart ass."

"You love my smart ass."

"True."

Dean, Roman, and Marissa headed out to get ready for the last match of the night. Roman and Dean versus Kane and Seth. Marissa was going out with Dean and would sit with the commentators since Dean had asked her to accompany him for the match, and who was she to say no. The match seemed to go on forever but Roman almost had the win after a Superman Punch to Seth until J&J broke it up and caused a disqualification and started beating on Roman. Marissa threw down her head set and slid into the ring, throwing J&J out of the ring and turning to Seth with a look that dared him to touch her. Seth held up his hands and backed away from her. Dean came in and threw Kane out of the ring before doing a suicide dive onto J&J outside the ring as they got back up. Seth went for a dive of his own on Dean but got clocked in face instead as Dean took him to the ground and started throwing punches. Kane called out his plan B for the night, The New Day, who came down and ganged up on Dean. Marissa screamed at them and did a suicide dive of her own to knock the men to the ground before covering Dean's body with her own. The New Day just froze, seeing her covering him like that, because they could never harm a woman…not even if the Authority told them to. When J&J and Kane moved closer and tried to get New Day to attack anyway Roman came flying over the top rope to take all of the men down to the ground, leaving Xavier Woods as the only one still standing in the ring…but not for long. Dean slid in and took him out with Dirty Deeds before pulling Marissa into the ring with him, checking her over for injuries. He motioned for microphones and then turned back to her.

"Are you alright Darlin'?"

"I'm fine Dean, just a bit sore. Nothing you can't fix later tonight for me."

He grinned at her, giving Seth a warning look over her shoulder as he slid back into the ring. Seth held his hands up in a show of peace as he held up his own microphone.

"Easy Dean, I'm not gonna attack her alright? I would never hurt a woman, you know that."

"Do I Seth? I thought I knew you but then you turned on us…your brothers. I don't know what to believe with you anymore."

Seth flinched back but Marissa's soft hand on his arm, tugging him forward gently, made him move closer as Roman joined Dean in the Ring.

"Look…I fucked up…I know that now. I've done some shit I'm not proud of…but hearing Hunter tell me to hurt this angel here…I couldn't take it anymore. I warned her what they were planning to do tonight. I didn't want her to get hurt Dean. I know I hurt you two when I turned on you, but I had to do it."

"Why? For some stupid title? I thought our brotherhood was more important than that Seth?"

"It IS more important than that Roman! That's why I had to turn like that. Hunter threatened to fire all three of us if I didn't turn against you guys. I had to do it…I hate myself for everything I had to do to you guys but I had no choice."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us any of this before you made that decision Seth?"

"I knew you two would go after him and I couldn't let you guys lose your jobs, lose your dreams. I had to do what I thought was best…even if it killed me."

"Marissa…Darlin'? How did you find out about this?"

"I overheard him telling J&J about all of it, he was so upset I knew he wasn't lying so I came up with a plan of my own. Stephanie isn't the only one that has ownership of this company. She only has ¼ of it, her father has ½ of it, and the other ¼ belongs to her brother…Shane McMahon."

As she said his name Shane's theme played out and he swaggered his way down to the ring. He gave Marissa a little bow of his head in respect and then spoke to the former Shield members.

"Gentlemen…I have watched my sister and her husband run this place with fear and cheap tricks for long enough. Marissa and I have been friends for a long time now, so when she called me and asked for my help I was all-too-happy to give it. I have made it so that the four of you are under my control, and only mine...as well as J&J Security since they no longer wish to aid the Authority. That means my sister and her husband can't touch any of you. I decide your matches, I decide if you get fired, I decide if you change your clothing or music. This is the best way I could think of to protect your group. Personally I'd like to see the Shield reunite, though I know that may not happen and if it does it'll take time."

"Actually…Shane…I disagree."

All eyes turned to Dean as he interrupted his new boss, Seth looking nervous and ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

"I think the Shield can reunite right here, right now. Seth…I forgive you little brother. I get your reasons…and I forgive you. Alright? Ro?"

"I'm with Dean. You betrayed us, yes, but you did it to protect us so I can't stay mad at you for that little Bro."

Dean held out his fist and Roman's joined it. Marissa held her own out to touch theirs, and they all looked at Seth who beamed a genuine smile at them that hadn't been seen in months as his fist joined in. The four members of the new Shield grinned at a very pleased-looking Shane as the rest of the Authority gathered on the stage, minus J&J who remained behind Seth and refused to be moved. Stephanie looked livid and Marissa privately though it took away from her beauty.

"How dare you come waltzing into MY Company and trying to take over Shane!"

"Your company sister? Last time I checked dad still owns half of it…and you and I have an equal share…therefore it's the family company. Oh, and before you go running off to cry to daddy…he's the one that gave me permission to take control of the New Shield and J&J Security."

Shane paused as Marissa whispered something in his ear and he grinned even wider, making his sister shift nervously.

"Also…I will be taking control of the lovely Diva Paige at the request of this lovely lady here. It seems she wants to make sure her best friend is also safe from your manipulations. I see no reason not to give her what she wants. Now…I believe Mr. Ambrose here has a surprise for his lovely girlfriend. AM I right?"

"Yeah…and I prefer Dean. Anyway…thank you, Shane, for giving us this safety net…and thank you Darlin' for thinking of such a brilliant plan. I think Seth might have to move over for a new architect."

"No…not an architect…Seth is the architect, you're the mouthpiece, and Roman is the powerhouse…as for me…I'm the Mastermind."

"Works for me Darlin'. Now…as Shane said…I have a surprise for you. I know you've been missing your pup while we've been on the road. I don't why you thought I wouldn't find out about him but Randy told me. Don't get mad at him Darlin'…in fact I think you're going to be quite happy with the surprises that Randy, Roman, and I have put together for you. If you'll turn to the big screen there…see that bus? That's for you and me to travel in, and Roman and Seth now as well I suppose. But wait…there's more!"

Images of the interior of the top-of-the-line motorhome flashed on the screen showing state-of-the-art everything.

"I also took the liberty of flying in something very important to you…and here he comes."

Randy walked down to the ring with a box in his hands and set it on the apron. He opened a side flap and then stepped back as a little black blur bolted out of the box and made a beeline for Marissa. She dropped to her knees and lifted the tiny black dog into her arms, hugging it close and crying softly in happiness. It was a little black Toy Poodle and he was currently licking any part of his Mistress that he could reach. She looked at Dean as he crouched down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I told you earlier tonight Darlin'…I love you and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy. If that means sharing space with that tiny little terror then so be it. By the way…your dog hates men."

"I know he does. Why do you think I haven't taken you to meet him before? Thank you for bringing Shadow to me Dean. I love you so much."

Dean gave her a gentle kiss and pulled back with a sharp curse as tiny razor teeth sank into his finger.

"Fucking hell dog! That hurts you little monster…"

Marissa laughed softly as Dean pouted at the dog and the two growled at each other…though she stared in shock when her little pup ducked his head and licked Dean's wounded finger in apology. A shock that Dena's face clearly mirrored before Seth chimed in.

"Looks like the little guy knows who his daddy is."

Everyone looked at Seth and burst into laughter. Shane had stepped back a bit as the newly reformed Shield crowded around this small woman and her tiny dog, amazed at how easily she could bring the three men to their knees. She had complete control over them, and he knew it, so staying on her good side was his top priority now.

"Oh and Seth? Just because I forgive you and all…doesn't mean I'm not gonna kick your ass for that title on Sunday."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Dean. We'll both bring our A Game and see who comes out on top."

They bumped fists and the group headed backstage, passing the fuming remnants of the Authority with mocking grins. Paige met them backstage and hugged Marissa, thanking her for helping her before cooing over the little dog in her friend's arms.

"He's adorable."

"He's a little terror is what he is."

"Think of it this way Dean…now my little Kevin will have a friend to play with."

"Oh sure Seth…think of the pup and ignore your injured brother over here."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Dean and went to retrieve their bags to head out for the night. Marissa and the boys headed out to their new bus, Marissa and Dean getting the bedroom obviously. Roman and Seth pulled down their beds and it didn't take long for both of them to be sound asleep. Marissa was curled in Dean's side in their new and her little dog was curled up near the tops of their heads, his little nose touching Marissa. Dean glanced at the pup with a warning look.

"You bite me or pee on me in my sleep and I will end you pup."

The dog just blinked at him and then went to sleep, ignoring him completely and Marissa stifled a laugh at his adorable pout. She gave him a sweet kiss and the two soon joined the pup in sleep.

A/N: There you have it. The Shield is back together! From this point on I will not be holding much to the storylines…I may throw in the occasional speech but mostly it's going to be my own stuff now. My other Shield story, Shield Maiden, will be ending in another couple of chapters so I will be focusing entirely on this one after that point. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks.


	10. Elimination Chamber and Raw 6-1-2015

The Lunatic and The Wolf

A/N: I'm combining the Elimination Chamber stuff into the beginning of this chapter and then going into my version of Monday Night Raw Post-PPV. I have a lot planned in the next few weeks with this story so stay tuned and hang on tight lol. Dean stealing the heavyweight title at Elimination chamber was absolutely brilliant!

Rossi's Lil Devil: I had to put them back together…having them apart is killing me. There will be a bit of back and forth for Seth for a bit while they try to mess with the Authority. Shadow won't be in this one, save for a brief mention, but he will be in the next one.

Emilee (Guest): I would love romantic Dean personally…I'd never let the man leave my bedroom…actually I'll take him any way I can get him lol. I love that you thought of that song for this lol, it just fits right? Yeah, Dean's gonna have a heck of a time trying to get Shadow to like him, but he's not the only one lol. I'm only going partially off storyline, I'm keeping some stuff from the show still but I'll be putting a lot of twists and turns in. Updates will still be on the same schedule due to time constraints in my life lol.

flowersNfreaks: I used to like Shane so I felt like bringing him into the storyline. That triple powerbomb at Payback made my night, though Dean stealing the World Heavyweight Title at Elimination Chamber was awesome.

Chapter 10

In the days leading up to the Elimination Chamber Pay-Per-View Marissa and Dean spent their free-time practicing in a gym ring together. Seth and Paige were also practicing but they made sure to use either a separate room or a different gym. Dean and Marissa had a perfect partnership and played off each other in the ring seamlessly. Roman loved to watch them work, even if he was the one getting his ass handed to him, because some of the moves they came up with were rather impressive. The night of Elimination Chamber found the new Shield team holed up in the safety of their locker room, listening to Seth complain about the Authority.

"They're horrible. They want me to come back to them but I hated being with them. They either ignored me or wanted me to perform like some kind of show pony."

"I'd have said show dog but do continue."

Seth gave Marissa a playful glare and she just smirked, leaning back against Dean's strong chest while he taped up his hands.

"My point is that I think they might try to mess with our match tonight in an effort to win me back."

"Then we'll deal with them when and if they do. Relax little bro…we got this."

Roman's right Seth…together we can conquer all…isn't that what you always said?"

Roman and Dean were trying to calm Seth's nerves but it clearly wasn't working too well so Marissa decided it was time for a new tactic. She stood up, ignoring the questioning look and soft protesting whine from Dean, and walked over to Seth who was pacing the floor. She placed a gentle hand on his arm to get him to face her and placed her hands on his face, locking eyes with him to keep him focused on her.

"Seth…listen to me very careful alright? We are a family here. All of us. We're not going to let them drag you away this time. No threat they can make could get us to let go understand me? They managed it before because you didn't tell your brother's what was happening and tried to handle it alone. That doesn't work Seth. Think of the Shield as a wolf pack. Together the pack is nearly invincible, but a lone wolf is often destroyed because he has no help."

"So…if we're a wolf pack…who's the alpha?"

"That would be me boys. I'm the one that got ya'll back together and made sure we were all protected. I will continue to protect this group to the best of my abilities, and I will use any connections I have to in order to do it."

"Well, Darlin'…if you're the Alpha female…then that makes me the Alpha male by default."

Roman and Seth gave Dean a pair of mock-glares, to which he merely grinned and kissed Marissa's neck from behind. The other two men just shook their heads and Seth turned to J&J.

"You two have any input on that?"

"Nope. We're fine just being followers Boss."

"I don't want you two to call me that anymore. I'm not your boss…I'm your friend…at least I hope I am."

"Of course you are Seth…you're one of the only people in this company we both trust…and now these three too. The entire Shield went out to have an interview with Renee Young, and the poor woman looked slightly intimidated by the large group. Marissa gave her a gentle smile which helped the blonde relax a bit.

"The WWE Universe is asking if the Shield is really back together, and if so, what will that mean for the title match?"

Dean let off one of his infamous smirks and Marissa had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from jumping him right there on camera.

"Well, Renee, let me set things straight for everybody. The Shield is very much back together, reunited and whatnot, but we're no longer going to be called The Shield. The manipulations and injustices of the Authority came to light last week and we are, quite honestly, sick of it. They will get theirs soon enough. Now…as for the match tonight…Seth and I will do what we've always done. We're gonna go out there to that ring and give it the best fight we can and see who comes out on top. We're not gonna pull any punches just because we're a team again…we don't work like that…we'd both be insulted if that happened."

Seth piped up next, bouncing slightly on his heels and unable to stand still due to his excitement.

"Dean's right. Neither of us are the type to hold back, not even against people we like. When we go out to that ring it's all or nothing. You give it everything you've got or you stay the hell out of there. Dean and I came up through the Independent circuit and out there…if you don't give it everything you've got every single time…you get left behind or you get torn apart."

Roman stepped forward next, resting a big hand on Marissa's shoulder as he let one of his half-smirks that dropped panties all over the place cross his lips.

"Marissa and I were born into this business. We didn't go through the Indies like these two, but that doesn't mean we didn't have to fight for what we wanted. When your entire family wrestles it puts a hell of a lot of pressure on your shoulders. Some people break under the weight of that pressure, but others…well, some of us thrive on it. Some of us take that pressure and turn it into drive and determination. Marissa here is our leader, the Alpha female of our little pack here."

Marissa smiled at the men surrounding her and took her turn to step forward and speak when Renee asked her a question. Renee was hanging off of their every word and Marissa knew the fans both in the arena and at home were doing the same.

"So…if you will no longer be called The Shield…what will you be called?"

"The New Shield is more like a wolf pack, and every pack needs an alpha to lead it. We all decided that I should have that role. As a pack, a team, we will be unbreakable. One of us may be beaten in the ring sometimes but we will rise back up, supported by the rest of our family, and we will destroy those who would harm us. The Authority is about to find out what happens when you try to fight The Wolf Pack."

"Which answers your question Renee…we're now called The Wolf Pack. Myself, Marissa, Roman, Seth, and J&J…all six of us together are now The Wolf Pack. When someone messes with one of us…they mess with all of us."

The group walked away from Renee, the camera following them as they did and Dean blocked Marissa from view using his body. They headed up to the area the shield used to enter from, and where Roman still did, and waited for their cue to head down for the Championship match. Dean started doing pushups, Seth bounced up and down, and Roman just kept shifting from one foot to the other. Marissa, on the other hand, was doing back handsprings down the hall and front handsprings back to the group, which left the five men gaping at her. When their new entrance music hit she grinned and stood in front of the door as security opened it for them.

They weren't in the old Shield uniforms, not exactly. They had black pants on but each of them had a different style. Dean had black jeans, Seth had black leather, Roman had the cargo pants, and Marissa had black booty shorts. In terms of shirts they were all tight and black. Dean had a Beater-style shirt that showed off his arms, Roman and Seth had T-shirts, and Marissa had a black crop-top. Each shirt had the new Wolf-Pack logo that Marissa had drawn up printed on the back. It was a large white circle with a howling black wolf silhouetted in the center and the words "The Pack Is family, and family fights together." Printed around the outside of the circle. It was simple but got straight to the heart of who they were, which made it perfect.

As they headed down through the crowd Marissa ended up in the center of the five men with J&J in the front, Dean and Seth on either side of her, and Roman taking up the back. They moved as a single unit and the fans went absolutely wild at the sight of them. They each hopped the barricade, J&J needing a bit of help from a chair, and slid into the ring where the Authority stood waiting for them. Hunter chose to do the talking for the remnants of the Authority, i.e. Kane Stephanie, and Hunter.

"Alright Shield…excuse me…Wolf Pack is your new name right? Immaterial. Dean and Seth will be fighting alone out here. None of you are to interfere for either of them or they'll be disqualified on the spot."

"Fine. They don't need help anyway. However…this means you three can't interfere either."

"And what makes you think that…Miss Orton?"

"One word…Shane. If you interfere he has promised to make you pay dearly for it. Now how about we all get out of the ring so the fans can see the match they came here for?"

Marissa gave Dean a sweet kiss and they all slid out of the ring, leaving Seth and dean alone in the center. The two locked up as soon as the bell rang and soon started trading punches and kicks. Seth gained the upper hand with a nasty clothesline but Dean bounced back after a while with a harsh DDT. The two men went back and forth until Dean launched himself off the top rope, but Marissa saw Kane push the referee into the line of fire and Dean accidentally clipped the man. He still took Seth down as well and pulled Dirty Deeds before pinning Seth. Another referee came racing out and slid into the ring to give Dean the 1-2-3 for the win.

When the other referee came back to his senses he called for a DQ and Eden announced Dean as the winner by Disqualification and said that Seth was still the champion. Dean was having none of it and refused to hand the title over when the referees tried to take it back. When Hunter and Kane moved in and ripped it away from Dean Roman and Seth moved in to defend their brother. Roman got the title back and tossed it to Marissa who bolted over the barricade and only stopped once she was halfway up in the stands, waiting as her pack slowly came to join her. As Dean came over she handed him the belt, earning an eye-roll from Seth, and Dean hoisted it into the air which made the fans lose their minds. Roman slung an arm around Seth and pulled him up the stairs while Marissa helped Dean by supporting some of his weight. J&J took up the rear to guard their flank in case of reprisal attack. The group quickly gathered their things and left the arena, heading back to the hotel to rest up before the next night's show.

Monday Night came faster than Marissa was hoping and they were all in their locker room yet again. Shane had told Seth to go out to the ring with the Authority tonight and let them think that he was coming back to them for help to get the title back. Seth wasn't happy about it but he liked the plan Shane lined out for him so he agreed to do it.

The Authority walked out to the ring amidst a loud chorus of Boos from the fans. Stephanie started things off by called Dean a criminal and outlining all the things he's stolen thus far in his WWE career, which had the group backstage laughing. Hunter was up next and demanded that Dean bring the title out to the ring and return it to Seth. Instead it was Roman and Marissa who went out to the ring to face the Authority.

"You're right, Dean is smart…and he's not here. In fact…he may never come back…unless…"

"At Money in the Bank he wants a rematch for the title…and not just any rematch. He wants a ladder match. That way whoever gets the belt will be the Champion…no more BS and no cheating."

Hunter and Stephanie tried to shut Seth up but he appeared to be letting his temper get the better of him, especially when Roman said he wasn't as good as he thought he was.

"You tell Dean that he has his ladder match. I'll prove once and for all who the better man really is. I'll beat him and prove to all of you that I can do this all on my own."

Seth dropped the microphone and headed back up the ramp, and as soon as he stepped through the curtain Dean pulled him into a headlock and messed up his hair which made the smaller male whine at him. Back in the ring Stephanie got up in Roman's face while the big man just smirked at her. Hunter pulled Stephanie back and seemed to be attempting to keep order…that is until he got in Roman's face himself. Hunter tried to use the past from Wrestlemania to get under Roman's skin and then threatened him.

"You're in the Money in the Bank ladder match. You don't have to be. In fact, if you lose your match tonight…you won't be. You stay right here and I'll go in the back and find you an opponent."

Marissa glared at Hunter and stepped in front of Roman.

"I'm sorry…did you forget the stipulations of my men's new contracts Hunter? You can't make a match for them anymore. Only Shane can decide who they do or do not fight against. Which means you have to have his approval before you can set an opponent for Roman."

Shane came out and stood on the stage, looking down at them as he made a motion for Marissa to come up and join him, which she did after giving roman a reassuring hug. Hunter and the Authority followed close on her heels but Shane stepped in front of her to block her from Hunter's grasp.

"Who did you have in mind Hunter?"

Wade Barrett's music blared and Shane just shook his head with a smirk.

"Alright then…I'll approve this one. I have every confidence in Roman Reigns, and I know his pack does as well. Roman…good luck and kick his ass."

Marissa blew Roman a little kiss and the man laughed softly while Barrett made his way down to the ring. The match was brutal, at least for Barrett. Roman dominated the match from the very beginning and Barret had no chance to catch his breath let alone take control, until he used the steel steps to injure Roman's knee. Marissa was backstage, pacing and growling as she watched the monitor and Dean was trying to soothe her.

"He'll be fine Darlin'…Roman's tough. He's got this Darlin'."

When Barrett got Roman in a headlock the crowd started clapping to get him to his feet, and it worked. Roman got a Samoan drop to take Barrett to the mat, but he hurt himself as well. The two men traded punches a bit and then Roman got a massive clothesline on Barrett and turned the tide back in his favor. When Barrett started gearing up for the Royal Bull-hammer Marissa growled again but Roman ducked it and lifted Barrett up into a Double Clutch and slammed him down on his back. Barrett raked Roman's eyes and started gearing up for another Bull-hammer but Roman ducked and got the Spear to win the match. Marissa ran out from the back and slid into the ring, holding Roman's hand up in victory before the big male lifted her up onto his shoulder as the crowd screamed for them. Roman headed backstage, Marissa still riding on his shoulder with a big grin on her face. They were met by Dean, Seth, Shane, and J&J who were all sporting smiles of their own.

"Well done Roman. Congratulations."

"Thanks Shane."

They all headed back to the locker room, but Hunter and Stephanie stopped them with a camera watching and playing the interaction for the fans.

"Congratulations Roman, you're still in the Money in the Bank."

"That is…if you can defeat your next opponent tonight. The world's strongest man, Mark Henry."

Roman looked absolutely exhausted and Marissa hugged one of his big arms as Shane stepped up to his sister with a condescending look.

"Really Stephanie? Did you really think I'd let you pull that kind of crap against one of my guys? I think not. You will not be setting him against Mark Henry tonight. Roman had his match already and he won. He's in the Money in the Bank Ladder match Stephanie, no more games from you two."

Shane led the Wolf Pack to their locker room and told them all to relax a bit while he went to talk to his father about Hunter and Stephanie. Marissa watched the TV as Kevin Owens started flapping his gums about how he 'always delivers' and started growling again. When Owens mentioned that his son was a John Cena fan Marissa started laughing her ass off. Dean grinned at her, knowing how strongly she disliked Owens for what he'd done to Sami Zayn. Marissa shook her head as Owens whined like a little child. John stuck his head in their locker room and asked Marissa for a favor, which she was all too happy to oblige. As John went out onto the stage he paused and turned back to the curtain, making Owens frown up at him. When Marissa's music hit and she came out onto the stage next to John Owens looked confused and unsure. John held his hand out to her and she took it, letting him lead her to the ring. John held the ropes for her to climb into the ring and face off against Owens. John had clearly had enough of Owens shit and called him on it, getting to fans riled up and leaving Marissa smirking behind him. When John looked at a young man in the audience holding his sign up saying he was beating cancer he spoke directly to that boy.

"You keep fighting and you never give up you hear me? That's from me."

Marissa slid out of the ring and went over to the barricade, motioning for that young man to come over to her. He looked at his mother who nodded and the boy ran to Marissa. She held her microphone and interrupted John for a moment.

"John, hold on a second hun. Now, sweetie. First of all let me say that I am proud of you for fighting and not giving up. Second…I'd like you to speak into this microphone and tell the world why you're a John Cena fan."

The young man took a deep breath before speaking, and when he did he left the entire arena in silence for a moment at his words.

"I'm a fan of John Cena because he makes me believe that anything is possible. He makes me believe that I can do anything if I just fight for it hard enough. When I was told I had cancer I thought that meant I was going to die, that it was over. Then I turned on the TV and watched John Cena. I heard him talk about never giving up no matter what, and I decided that he was right. I couldn't give up, I had to fight because it wasn't just about me. My mom and dad…my family needed me to keep fighting too. So I just want to say Thank You to John Cena for giving me the courage to keep fighting every single day and never give up."

John took off his cap and threw it to Marissa who put it on the kid's head for him. John's hand was a bit shaky as he spoke and Marissa knew she was crying but she didn't care.

"You keep fighting young man. You keep fighting and don't ever give up."

John continued on talking to Owens but when he ripped his shirt off and dropped his title belt Owens turned tail and fled up the ramp. Marissa followed him, not caring that he was bigger and stronger than her.

"Really Owens? That's the kind of example you want to set for your son? That's the kind of role model you want to be? One who runs away when the fight isn't in his favor? Some role model. You're a spineless coward Kevin Owens."

Owens turned and grabbed her by the throat, not squeezing just warning her to back off but she wasn't about to listen to his warning.

"Oh because attacking a woman is such a great thing for a role model. You seem to forget that unlike you…I'm never alone."

The Wolf Pack came out to the stage behind Owens and glared at the man, Dean growling loud enough that the microphone picked it up for everyone to hear.

"Let go of her or I will rip you apart Owens."

Kevin let go of her throat and backed away from her as Dean pulled her into his chest to check her for injury. Owens left the stage and the Wolf Pack soon followed, John Cena joining them while still looking agitated. Once they got to their locker room they were met by a very agitated Shane McMahon.

"I don't like the look of this…"

"I'm sorry guys. My father decided he likes the idea of Roman facing Mark Henry tonight…I couldn't change his mind."

"I can handle him Shane. No worries."

They all watched Roman head out to their entrance spot, Marissa following him and determined that he won't be going out alone. The two of them headed down through the crowd and Roman went into the ring while Marissa remained outside as Mark Henry came out to start the match. Roman was clearly having problems with his left eye and Marissa was highly concerned for his wellbeing. Both men ended up outside the ring where Roman got a Superman Punch on Mark Henry and both men went down hard. Roman barely managed to roll in and beat the count out, winning the match. Marissa handed him a water bottle so he could flush his eye out and he started doing do immediately as she slid into the ring to fuss over him a bit.

Mark Henry decided to be a sore loser and snuck up behind them to slam Roman into the ground. When he went to do a splash on Roman he also managed to hit Marissa hard and she felt all the air forced out of her lungs as she hit the man. Mark Henry froze and looked at the fallen female with wide eyes, Roman wasn't moving yet and Marissa couldn't have moved if she'd tried. As Mark Henry left the ring Roman finally managed to get into a sitting position, at which point he saw Marissa lying in a curled up position and not moving. He rushed to her side, looking at the referee.

"What the hell happened to her? What did he do?"

The referee explained what happened and Roman carefully rolled Marissa onto her back, frowning as he saw her crying and gasping for breath. He lifted her up into his arms as gently as possible and carried her to the back where he was met by an extremely agitated Dean Ambrose being held back by Seth and Shane. Roman went right past his brother, not because he didn't care about Dean but because he was worried about Marissa not getting enough air the way she was wheezing for breath. He took her straight into the Trainer's room and they put an oxygen mask on her while using a mobile machine to X-ray her chest and make sure none of her ribs were broken. Dean, Roman, and Seth stayed as close as possible so she could see them and know that they were with her.

"Well, the good news is that nothing is actually broken. The bad news is that her ribs are severely bruised and she will need at least one…maybe two weeks off."

"Not a problem I assure you. She will have all the time she needs to recover. These boys will take extremely good care of her I'm sure."

"Of course we will. She's our girl…our sister."

"Speak for yourself Seth…she ain't my sister by a long shot."

"Well no…she's much more than that for you Dean."

Dean crouched down next to her head and brushed her hair out of her face. His gravelly voice was low and soft as he spoke to her and she managed a weak smile for him. Her breathing was slowly easing up with the help of the oxygen.

"Hey Darlin'. You're gonna be alright I promise. We'll take good care of you alright? Don't you worry about a thing. Just let us take care of everything."

He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and shared a worried look with Roman and Seth. J&J chose to leave the room and make sure the SUV they were renting would be ready at the end of the night when they needed it, and also to make sure everyone's bags were in it and ready to go at a moment's notice. Roman decided to take a walk to try and clear his head and calm down, only to run into Stephanie and Hunter again. The two of them congratulated him yet again for winning against Mark Henry.

"That looks like it hurts a bit. Is it hard to breathe a little bit?"

"Congratulations. You're on a roll."

"Let me guess…Keep the vest on?"

"Oh yeah…keep that vest on. Ya know, it's Crazy how many people wanna be in this Money in the Bank ladder match. Absolutely crazy. So you should lace that vest up real tight…and follow the buzzards."

Roman glared at their backs as they walked away, turning himself to head back to his team and inform them of the latest development. To say they were unhappy would be an understatement. Dean absolutely lost it and started ranting as he paced around the room. Seth just looked horrified at the mere thought of having three matches in one night. Marissa still had the oxygen on but she was frowning and her eyes showed a deep concern. Roman crouched in front of her and shook his head slowly.

"I'll be alright Baby Girl…I'll just keep fighting. I'll fight anyone and everyone they throw at me. I don't care if it's Wyatt or anyone else. I'll do whatever it takes to win and make it to Money in the Bank."

Marissa just continued to frown and Roman pulled her into a gentle hug to reassure her. Dean was still pacing and muttering some rather colorful obscenities as he did. The trainer finally let Marissa off the oxygen and told her to be careful for the rest of the night. She agreed but said she'd still be accompanying Roman to the ring for his third match, despite the protests of her men.

"Guys…I'm not letting Roman go out there alone and I am NOT afraid of Bray Wyatt. He'd never hurt me…it would go against his personal code to harm a woman."

Marissa ignored any further protests and grabbed Roman's hand to pull him out the door and up to their entrance spot. As soon as their music hit they went out into the crowd and down to the ring, both of them moving carefully and Roman using his body to block her from people's hands. Roman made Marissa stay outside the ring while he went in as Bray came out. Marissa shivered at the sight of all those little lights in the arena…it was always an eerie sight to her. Bray locked eyes with her for a moment and gave her a slight nod to let her know she was safe from him. During the match Seth and J&J came out onto the stage, joined by Kane which confused Marissa until Seth gave her a subtle wink to let her know it was all part of some sort of plan. Roman kept managing to get his shoulder up in time and Marissa was absolutely amazed by the power and stubborn determination of her friend. Roman got his Superman Punch and then Kane, J&J, and Seth came down to the ring to distract Roman. Roman threw Wyatt into Kane and then speared the crazy man to get the 3-count for the win. Roman was laid out in the ring, exhausted and in pain as the four men moved in towards him. Marissa slid past Seth and moved herself over Roman, giving Seth a look that told him to drop the charade and help them.

Dean's music hit and they went nuts trying to figure out where he was at, and then Marissa saw him, standing on top of the announcer's table with the title in his hand. She started laughing softly at his antics. Seth tried to run at Dean but Dean jumped over him and forced him to barrel over the table. Dean slid into the ring and went back to back with Roman before flinging one J out of the ring while Roman booted Kane out. Then Roman speared the other J and looked like he was suffering badly for it. Seth slid into the ring and Dean tossed him his title before giving him a Dirty Deeds and taking the title back. Marissa motioned to them and the two men rolled out of the ring. Stephanie and Hunter came out to the stage and Stephanie motioned for Dean to come to her and he moved to the steel steps and taunted her with the title before rejoining Roman and Marissa. Roman was clutching his ribs tightly and Marissa was starting to wheeze again so Dean wrapped a gentle arm around her waist to guide her up the steps behind Roman. They moved a bit slow but they eventually made it up the stairs, pausing halfway to taunt everyone some more with the title. Once they got back to the locker room they waited for Seth and J&J to join them, and once they did they all shared hugs. Seth helped Roman get to the SUV while Dean carried Marissa bridal style. J&J walked behind the group to guard their backsides in case of any sneak attacks. Once they made it to the hotel they checked into their four room suite. J&J shared one room, Roman and Seth each had their own, and Dean and Marissa shared the last one. The rooms were joined by a massive lounge area with a small kitchen and they all immediately loved the place.

"Nice digs…how did we manage to get this? Why aren't we using the bus?"

"Oh that's easy Seth…we have Shane as our benefactor now. He's assured me that we'll have a four room suite in every city so we all have plenty of space. The bus is for travelling, right now we're stationary for a few days…thus a hotel."

"Very nice. So where's the fuzzy terror at?"

"Shane is puppy sitting tonight so we can rest and recover. He'll bring him back in the morning."

"Alright. Roman, you need to go lay down and rest those ribs. I'll come in later and put that cream on for you big man."

"Thanks Seth…it's nice to have you back little brother."

Roman and Seth shared a hug before Roman disappeared into his room. Seth nodded to J&J, thanking them for their help before they too retired for the night. He turned to Dean and Marissa to find Dean fussing over Marissa who was trying to decide whether to be annoyed or amused.

"Dean…she just needs some sleep man, she'll be better in the morning. Just give her a couple of Excedrin and put her to bed. I promise she'll feel better in the morning Dean."

Dean just nodded and lifted her into his arms again, going into their room and laying her ever so gently on the bed. He carefully undressed her and put her nightgown on before getting her the pills Seth recommended, watching her take them while he changed his own clothes. When she reached out to him he couldn't deny her and carefully curled up next to her, smiling softly when she turned to lay her head on his chest and snuggled into his side. Seth peeked in to check on them and smiled at the adorable sight they made before closing their door and grabbing a small jar before heading into Roman's room. He found the larger man sitting shirtless on the edge of his bed, rubbing his ribs and wincing at the pain. Seth snorted softly and gently pushed him onto his back, surprised that Roman still trusted him enough to let him do that. He opened the small jar and scooped a sweet-smelling cream onto his fingers before moving to Roman's ribs and starting to slowly rub it into the big man's skin.

"Fuck that hurts Seth."

"I know Ro…ya just gotta bear with me for a bit alright? It'll start feeling better soon when the numbing factor kicks in ya just gotta hang on a bit."

"I know…I remember Seth."

Roman grit his teeth for a bit until the numbing effect started to kick in and make it hurt less. He breathed a soft sigh of relief as it finally took full effect and he barely felt his ribs at all.

"I know the trainer said nothing is broken but it sure as hell felt like it man."

"I know Ro…but hey…you won three matches tonight man. How many guys can say that huh?"

"True…I'm worried about Marissa though."

"She's going to be fine. She and Dean are curled up in bed and he gave her a couple of Excedrin so she'll be alright for now. I'd have offered the cream but I didn't want her to hit me…you know how much she hates the smell of it."

They both shared a small laugh and spent a good while talking and reminiscing about the past. Eventually they both fell asleep in Roman's bed, with Seth using Roman as a human pillow and Roman curling one massive arm around his little brother to reassure himself that he was really there. J&J decided to check on everyone before going to sleep, heading to Dean and Marissa's room first and finding her asleep on his chest with one leg wrapped around his waist while his arms held her close and his nose was buried in her hair. They went to Seth's room but he wasn't in it so they moved on to Roman's room and found Roman sleeping on his back with one arm wrapped around Seth who had curled into his side with his two-toned head laying on the man's massive bicep. The two shorter men grinned at each other and headed back to their own room, settling down on either side of the bed and drifting off to sleep with the knowledge that all was right in the world…at least for that night.


	11. Smackdown 6-4-2015

The Lunatic and The Wolf

A/N: I'm trying to keep to two chapters a week, like the show lol, but right now is a bit hectic due to just having moved into a new house. I'm living out of boxes atm b/c my ankles hurt too badly to unpack anymore of my shit lol. I do have Dean's symbol on the wall next to my desk though so it's not all bad lol. Hopefully ya'll like this chapter.

Rossi's Lil Devil: Thanks…there's plenty more.

Emilee (Guest): Thanks. I've always thought Wolf Pack fit better than Shield. Of course she's the alpha lol, somebody has to keep these guys in line. I know, that kid had me in tears without saying a word. The words I had the kid were said to me by a kid I met last year who is a huge Cena fan for those reasons. There will be more Owens and Marissa interaction in this one, and more of why she hates him so much…aside from the obvious lol. I see J&J as the support team for the pack, making sure everyone is alright and nothing is out of place. Hope you like this chapter just as much.

flowersNfreaks: I imagine being landed on by a guy that much bigger than you would be very painful…and Roman is a Samoan God my friend. The man is just awesome…but Dean is still my favorite lol.

Sitalia: Thank you. I'm glad you like it so much.

Chapter 11

The next morning when Marissa woke up she was greeted with the sight of Dean holding a steaming cup of mint tea for her. She smiled softly at him as he set it on the nightstand and helped her sit up so she could drink it.

"Thank you Dean. How did you know mint is my favorite?"

"I may have made a phone call to your brother and convinced him to bring some over here…"

"Dean…it's like…5 in the morning…what time did you call him?"

"…umm…it may have been around 3…ish…maybe…"

"Oh good Lord…I'm surprised he didn't kill you. I'm usually the only one that can get away with waking him up that early."

"It probably helped that it was something for you."

Probably. Thank you Dean. This was very sweet of you."

Dean just waved her off as they left her room and headed into the small kitchen where J&J were working in perfect harmony to make eggs and pancakes with bacon. The smell soon dragged Roman and Seth out of Roman's room, Seth cracking a yawn so wide that Marissa was surprised it didn't break his jaw. Roman snorted softly and ruffled the younger male's hair before gently pushing him into a chair and putting a cup of coffee in front of him. The group quickly fell into a harmonious routine and just flowed around each other as they did what needed to be done.

"Hey guys…what do ya'll think about adding another female?"

"To what?"

"To our pack Seth…good Lord, man wake up."

"I'm trying to Sweetheart…that's what the coffee is for."

Marissa rolled her eyes and looked at Dean and Roman, and then at J&J.

"What do ya'll think?"

"Depends on who she is Darlin'. I'm not gonna let any weak little skanks into this pack…no matter how much I love you."

"I might have worded it a bit better but Dean got the gist of it Baby Girl."

J&J just shrugged at her and said they'd go along with whatever the rest of the group wanted to do. They ended up having an hour long discussion about it until finally making a decicion.

Later on…

Smackdown kicked off with Seth heading to the ring on his own, sans the Authority. He picked up a metal chair and went into the ring before speaking to the crowd who had mixed reactions to his appearance.

"A year ago to the day…I took a steel chair…not unlike this one…and I single-handedly dismantled the Shield. The one question I get asked more than any other is 'Why?', 'Why did you do it Seth?' I'll tell you why…and I'll tell you the real reason…not the crap the Authority has made me say all this time. I did it to protect my brothers from the Authority. Hunter and Stephanie threatened to fire Dean and Roman if I didn't turn on them and join the Authority. I admit I should have told them what was happening but I panicked…and I will freely admit that. I thought it would be better to have them still be here and hate me, than be gone for good. Maybe that was the wrong way to do it but I felt I had no other option. However…I still believe that I am the best Champion…but something is missing here. I am a Champion…with no Championship around my waist. I don't need J&J Security, I don't need Kane, I don't need The Big Show, I don't need Stephanie McMahon, and I do Not need Triple H. I can beat Dean Ambrose all by myself just like I did before. At Money in the Bank my Championship will be hanging above this ring and I will destroy Dean Ambrose to get it if I have to…"

The sound of snapping fingers filled the arena and a rich gravelly voice started calling out to Seth, taunting him from the Titantron as the face of Dean Ambrose filled the screen with a lazy smirk on his lips. He goaded Seth, taunted him, but his eyes held a hint of affection that made Seth have to fight back the urge to smile at his brother.

"Seth…up here. I'm happy to have you back…little brother…but make no mistake…I am still very angry about what happened at Elimination Chamber. You stand out there and call yourself the World Heavyweight Champion when I beat you in the center of that ring and the whole world saw it. You talk about doing things all by yourself, Seth? You've never done anything all by yourself. Even before going through the airport you'd ask one of us to help you carry your damn bags. Christ you carry more luggage than Marissa man…and she's a woman. She's the only woman I know that can cram her entire life into two carry-on bags. Now, we all know that the Authority will do everything in their power to make sure that this title never ends up being mine. You know that, and that's helped you sleep at night…and that's made you soft…and that's made you weak. You know what I've been doing for the last year, little brother? Surviving. I've had to grow eyes in the back of my head living in this world the Authority has created. Every time I step in the ring I'm on the Endangered Species list…and that's made ME stronger…stronger every day that I scrape and I claw…every day for a year I got stronger…and finally I reached the top of the mountain at Elimination Chamber. You know how high the top of the mountain is, and you know that to reach it you can't be afraid to fall off…and I ain't never been afraid. So that's why we're gonna do this one more time. This time…in a ladder match. No excuses…win, lose, or draw. You wanna get it? You gotta climb the ladder and take it. I am the real rightful WWE World Heavyweight Champion. At Money in the Bank I'm walking in with this…and I'm walking out with this…or I'm gonna die trying."

When Dean talked about growing stronger he held out a hand to the side of the screen and Marissa placed her hand in his to join him on screen. She remained silent until he finished speaking, a soft smile on her face even though her free arm held her ribs gently.

"Seth…sweetheart…you know the title should be Dean's right now. You pushed the referee into Dean's path, knowing what would happen when the referee regained consciousness. That was low Seth...you're better than that…at least you used to be. I know you want to keep the title, but Seth, cheating to keep it is no way to be a worthy Champion. A worthy Champion fights an honest fight Seth. No help, no cheating, no tricks. When you told me what the Authority had done to make you turn…I felt sorry for you for the first time. If you can win at Money in the Bank…all on your own with no help or cheating…then you will earn my respect…and that of the WWE Universe."

When the Titantron went dark again Seth was left standing in the ring looking torn and confused. He knew Marissa was right but he hated the thought of not being the Champion anymore. He left the ring and headed backstage as the next match was set to start. Marissa and Dean had already left the backroom they'd filmed in and ran into Paige in the hallway.

"Hey Luvie…how are you feeling? Still hurts a lot?"

"A bit. I'm supposed to stay out of the ring for the rest of this week at least…maybe next week too. It really sucks."

"I'm headed out to talk to Renee about the Bellas. You want to join me Luvie?"

"Is the sky blue? What the hell kind of question is that?"

Dean chuckled at his girl's excitement and headed off to find Roman and Seth to watch. He had a feeling this would be good. When Renee announced Paige she was surprised to see Marissa walk out with her, but she decided to just roll with it and continued on to announce Marissa as well.

"Before we start I just wanted to ask you Marissa…How are you feeling after Monday night?"

"I'm sore Renee, I won't sugar coat it. Having Mark Henry land on your ribs is extremely painful even for the men. I'm lucky I only have bruised ribs so it'll only take another week or so to heal up fully."

"Has the newly formed Wolf Pack been helping you out?"

"Of course Renee. The guys have been very helpful. In fact, this morning Dean woke my brother up at 3AM to find out what my favorite kind of tea is. I was honestly surprised Randy didn't kill him."

"That is so sweet…dangerous…but sweet. Paige? How are you feeling after Monday Night's match?"

"How am I feeling?"

Paige let loose for a bit on the Bella twins but it was one thing in particular that set Marissa off with her.

"Their whole life is consumed with being on magazine covers, walking the red carpets, living that celebrity lifestyle. My whole life, and Marissa's whole life, is consumed with what happens in that ring. I pride myself on always remaining different and myself. I've never given in to the notion, 'if you can't beat em join em'. I lean towards, 'if you don't like the world that you live in…you have the power to change it'. So, I guess I'm gonna have to change it."

"But she won't be doing it alone…not anymore. If Nikki can have her little sidekick to help her cheat in order to remain champion…then Paige will have me in her corner. I am the daughter of Cowboy Bob Orton, and the sister of The Viper Randy Orton. I am the leader of the Wolf Pack, and the girlfriend of The Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose. There are only three women in the entire Diva's division worth fighting right now…Paige, Natalya, and Naomi. I may not like Naomi but she is good at what she does."

"Don't forget to include yourself on that list Luvie…which means there are four worthy Divas. Marissa and I are friends, and we have been for years now. We met when I was down in developmental and she came down to help train some of us. We hit it off almost immediately and bonded over good tea and even better books. We're like sisters in my eyes."

"I couldn't agree more Paige…in fact, I have an offer for you. I already talked it over with my guys and they agree with me. We'd like you to join the Wolf Pack."

"Absolutely Luvie. I'd love to join you guys."

The crowd roared with approval as both women waved to them and then went backstage. They immediately joined the guys in the Wolf Pack's extra-large locker room where the 5 male members were waiting for them. Dean lifted Marissa up into a massive hug while Seth went over to Paige, stammering out a welcome while blushing bright red. Marissa slapped a hand over Dean's mouth before he could tease his poor little brother.

"Not one word Dean…you tease him about it and you will not be sleeping in my bed for the next week…got it?"

Dean's teeth snapped shut and he pouted at her. She in turn ignored his pout and flipped the TV on in time to watch Luke Harper and Eric Rowan start talking. Marissa still found those two to be highly creepy on their own, let alone together.

"Dean? Is it just me or does it sound like they're calling out Bray Wyatt?"

"It's not just you Darlin'…they are definitely calling him out. Not their brightest idea ever."

Dean, Roman, and Seth started talking about Wyatt and his former family members but Dean whipped back around when Marissa growled at the screen. Seeing Owens entering the ring Dean shook his head, but it was Seth who spoke up.

"Marissa...why do you hate that guy so much?"

"For the same reason most of the WWE Universe has hated you for the last year Seth. Owens and Sami Zayn were best friends, they were like brothers…and Owens betrayed Sami. He stabbed him in the back when Sami finally achieved his dream. After he almost destroyed Sami in the ring it was ME that Sami ran to. It was ME he turned to when his best friend tried to end his career. I had to nurse one of my closest friends back to health while the other gloated about what he'd done to him. I hope Zack kicks his arrogant ass all the way back to NXT."

Seth just blinked at her a few times and shared a glance with a concerned Dean. Dean wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side.

"I didn't know it was quite that bad Darlin'."

Seth was almost sorry he'd asked. He thought back to what he'd been forced to do to his brothers and cringed. That was probably how Roman had felt when he'd gone after Dean and injured him.

"DAMN!"

All 5 men plus Paige jumped when Marissa cursed loudly and then tore out of the room. Dean cursed next and followed her as she raced down the hallway. He caught up to her as she walked past Owens, glaring angrily at him as Zack Ryder limped his way back stage. She went to his side and helped support him, still glaring at Owens who had backed away from her slightly which Dean thought was a smart move knowing her temper.

"Darlin'? Need some help?"

"If you don't mind…"

"Not at all darlin'."

Dean took over helping Zack get to the Trainer's room. Marissa went to follow but Owens blocked her path, earning himself a harsh glare from her. She didn't realize a camera had moved in to show their interaction, but Owens did and he wasn't happy about it.

"What the hell do you want Owens?"

"I just want to talk…without violence."

"Make it quick. I have to accompany a member of my pack to the ring soon."

"Look…I know you hate me for what I did to Sami, but it had to be done."

"Oh really? Why? What reason could you possibly have for betraying your best friend? He stood by you no matter what happened…and you repaid him by turning on him and trying to end his career?"

"He was always the one shining in the light. He was in the spotlight and I was in his shadow. Well…not anymore. I took the spotlight from him and now I'm at the top of the food chain."

"No…you're at the top of the NXT food chain…but not the WWE Food Chain. You have a long way to go before you get there. Personally…I hope it never happens because with your attitude…you'd make a horrible Champion."

Marissa pushed past him and started walking down the hallway only to have him grab her by the wrist and yank her back into his chest. She hissed at him and kicked his leg but he refused to let go of her.

"The other thing Sami had that I didn't was you. He had your loyal friendship and you were always tending to him and babying him, but me? I was left on the sidelines to fend for myself. You never noticed me before…now you see me."

Owens grabbed her jaw and tried to pull her in for a kiss but a hard blow to the back of his head sent him to the floor. A strong pair of muscular arms wrapped around Marissa and pulled her close. Dean had come back around the corner and heard Owens' words before he tried to kiss Marissa, and Dean saw red immediately. He glared down at Owens as the man rolled over, holding the back of his head.

"You ever try anything like that again Owens...and I will destroy you. The rest of our Wolf Pack will be right behind me to tear you apart when I get done with you. Marissa…go with Roman to lead him out to the ring, I'll handle this guy."

"Try not to commit homicide love. I'll see you after Roman's match."

Marissa gave Dean a sweet kiss before heading up to their entrance spot to meet up with Roman. Dean watched her leave and then rounded on Owens again, Seth moving in to help Dean pin the guy to the wall. Both men were growling in his face and threatening him with bodily harm. Ziggler walked past them, heading for the ring and giving them an odd look. Marissa met up with Roman who immediately wrapped her in a hug upon seeing the look on her face.

"What happened Baby Girl? Whose ass do I have to kick?"

"Owens tried to kiss me. Dean stopped him and is probably kicking his ass right now."

Roman's deep growl made Marissa pull back a bit to look up at him and smile. The large male hugged her tight again as the start of their music hit. He took her hand in his gently and lead her through the door and out into the crowd. She pasted on a bright smile for the fans as they walked down the steps, flipping over the barricade and continuing into the ring. When the spotlight hit Sheamus it made the pale man practically glow and Marissa shielded her eyes for a moment. Sheamus gave her a long look as he stepped into the ring, Roman stepping between them as Marissa rolled out of the ring and sat down by the commentators. She'd promised Roman that she wouldn't interfere in this match and, despite how hard it would be, she planned to hold to that promise. She stayed out of it until Kane came out and kicked Roman, earning Sheamus a win by DQ. Sheamus laid Roman out and then Kane Chokeslammed Sheamus.

"The final participant in the Money in the Bank ladder match…is me."

Kane's announcement stunned Marissa enough that she didn't immediately react to Kane's Chokeslam on Roman. When she saw the smug smirk on the man's face she slid into the ring, ignoring J&J who tried to pull her back out and missed. She stood toe-to-toe with the 7 foot monster, her small 5 foot height not being remotely intimidating to him.

"Back off Kane. You've done enough damage for one week. Leave him the hell alone…all of you."

"Or what Marissa? Hmm? What exactly can you do right now? Oh that's right…nothing. You're not allowed to do anything while your ribs heal."

Marissa gave him a sickeningly sweet smile before nailing him right between the legs with a hard kick that dropped him to the mat. She grabbed his microphone and spoke first to the audience and then to Kane himself.

"I'd like to apologize to the men in the audience for having to watch that, but I'm not sorry I did it. Kane? You're going to learn one of these days that just because I'm smaller than guys like you…doesn't mean that I can't take ya'll down in my own way. Leave my pack alone or I'll do a lot worse than that."

She dropped the microphone and helped Roman stand up, J&J coming over, one in front and one behind, to guard them as they made their way backstage. Dean and Seth met them at the curtain and each took one side of Roman to support his weight as they made their way down the hallway and into the Trainer's room to get his ribs re-checked. Once he was given an X-ray and some pain medication he was released to the pack. They all piled into the SUV and went back to their hotel, getting Roman into bed first so he could let his ribs rest. It didn't take long before everyone was in bed and off to Dreamland. Once again J&J were the last to sleep after checking on the rest of the pack first. Dean had curled himself around Marissa, guarding her from any perceived threat…and Seth had once again fallen asleep on Roman's arm after tending to the larger male's injuries. J&J were both just happy to have been allowed to be a part of a group that has such obvious love for each other.


	12. Raw 6-8-2015

The Lunatic and The Wolf

A/N: More Dean and Marissa interaction, and a little surprise at the end of the chapter. Have fun.

Rossi's Lil Devil: Oh yeah…Owens is definitely treading on some very thin ice right now lol. I have some big plans for that guy.

Sitalia: I'm so glad you're enjoying my story. Congrats. I've never gotten to see a PPV yet but I did see a house show once which was fun. Seth is very confused and torn right now but he's got help. His pack isn't going to let him go easily this time.

Mrs. Mercer-Torretto-Malfoy: Lol. He'll be showing up in a bit, not just yet though. I have plans in place for many things.

SweetEnigma: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Your question will be semi-answered in this chapter. He won't exactly be with Roman, but in a certain sense he will be…you'll see what I mean later on.

flowersNfreaks: Dean will do almost anything for his girl. I love Paige and she just fits with my group so well. I am also a between-the-legs kicker when pissed off or trying to escape danger. Very effective when you are tiny and they are not. Kane will get his in a way.

Chapter 12

The Wolf Pack had a fan autograph signing to do that day at a large mall so they were all getting ready. For the guys this meant wearing their ring gear, but for Marissa it meant putting on a dress and heels. She despised high heels but she loved the look on Dean's face when he watched her ass and legs while wearing them. When she walked out into the main room the 5 men stopped talking and stared at her before Dean walked over and lifted her into his arms.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing?"

"Carrying you Darlin'."

"Yes I got that…but why?"

Dean gave a pointed look at her feet and she just raised an eyebrow at him, causing Seth and Roman to fall into a fit of laughter. J&J just shook their heads and snickered softly behind their hands. Paige, on the other hand, was much more vocal.

"The hell is he on about? What's wrong with her feet Ambrose?"

"How do you women walk in those death traps you call shoes? They look so fucking painful…you should go take them off and wear something else."

"You never complained before while you were watching my ass…why now?"

"That was before I fell in love with you and I don't want the woman I love to be in pain."

"Aww…such a sweetheart. Relax Dean, I've been wearing heels for years and even though I'm not fond of them I will be just fine. I am, however, willing to let you carry me to the car if that will make you feel better."

"It will actually. Come on guys let's hit the road. By the way Darlin'…I do love the way they make your ass look."

Paige laughed from behind them, leaning heavily on a bright red Seth as he helped her get down the hallway without tripping on her own feet. Roman went ahead of the group to make sure he was the one driving and not Dean, though Dean protested this action loudly.

"Aww come on Roman let me drive this time."

"Absolutely not Dean. Never again."

"Why the hell not? Why can't I drive?"

"The last time we let you drive you managed to single-handedly cause 6 accidents in less than 10 minutes. You flipped off a little old lady and caused her to swerve into a ditch, tapped another guy's bumper to send him spinning out into a light pole, then slammed on your breaks and caused a 4 car pile-up behind you. You also got us pulled over and nearly arrested by the police because they thought you were drunk…which was not helped by you telling them you were trying to 'follow the buzzards'. The only reason we got out of that mess was Marissa using her many connections."

By the time Roman finished the story Seth and Paige were curled into each other and clutching their stomach, tears running down their faces from laughing so hard. J&J were biting their lips hard to try and keep their laughter in but little snorts kept escaping. Dean was pouting at Roman and Marissa kissed his cheek to make him feel better.

"Cheer up love…at least you didn't run into the back end of a parked police cruiser."

Marissa gave Paige a pointed look and the black-haired woman looked everywhere but at the other people in the car. Seth poked her side and laughed when she pouted at him.

"Now that's a story I want to hear."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No…you don't."

"Yes…I…Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Alright children that's enough. Don't make me separate you."

They both stuck their tongues out at Marissa who laughed and leaned into Dean's side.

"Well…basically Paige and I were travelling together with Emma and Natalya. For whatever reason we decided to let Paige drive the first leg and it was going fairly well…until we had to stop for gas. After Paige had pumped the gas, and the rest of us had gotten drinks and snacks for the road, we headed back out…except Paige decided to turn around and reach into the back for a soda…and ran right into the backend of a police cruiser parked in front of the store. Wanna know what made it even better? The officer driving the cruiser was a guy I'd dated in high school for like a week. He actually just let us go and told his boss it happened when he was inside so he didn't see who did it."

"What about security cameras?"

"They weren't working at the time, Seth."

"So…once again your connections saved a friend's ass…"

"Pretty much, Dean, pretty much."

"Ok…soo…Roman gets to drive. Can we just go now?"

"Easy Paige, we'll get there. Wow your face is red."

"Shut the hell up Seth."

The two ended up in yet another childish bickering fight and Marissa just groaned, burying her head in Dean's shoulder while he pulled her as close as possible into his side. Eventually they made it to the next city, New Orleans. Dean and Marissa went out on the town, taking pictures all over the city with the Title belt, including one with Dean playing a pink saxophone. The events leading up to that picture had Marissa nearly rolling on the ground in laughter. Dean had asked a group of street musicians if he could borrow one of their instruments for a photo, which lead to a massive argument amongst the group as to which instrument was more iconic of New Orleans. Marissa gave Dean a wicked smirk before pointing to the pink saxophone.

"I think that one is perfect."

"Oh hell no Darlin'. I am not holding anything pink."

"Even if it gets you a free pass to do anything you want with me tonight?"

Dean stopped in mid-protest and tilted his head at her in question. The musicians all made pursed-lip 'ooo' faces at her words.

"Anything Darlin'?"

"Anything at all."

Dean barely paused to blink before grabbing the pink Saxophone and leaning against a wall, slinging the title over his shoulder and pretending to play while Marissa took the photo. She posted the photo to Dean's Instagram and laughed at the face he made at her for doing so.

"Perfect. That'll make The Authority go a bit crazy for sure."

"So…about that little promise of yours…"

Later on they ended up trying one of those Bull-riding things and Dean, of course, was wearing the title and a cowboy hat. Marissa thought he looked absolutely adorable, and he thought it was a good idea to drag her onto the bull for a two-person ride as fans snapped photographs and posted them all over social media. The fans were especially happy when Dean took his hat off and put it on Marissa's head before giving her a toe-curling kiss. Dean posted his own picture on his Instagram alter that night during Raw to tease Seth and the Authority.

Monday night Raw started off with John Cena coming out, despite having been injured at a House Show the night before. When John stopped talking Kevin Owens came out onto the ring, flapping his gums as he went.

"I think people are tired of seeing you and your open challenge every night. Why don't we give them something different? How about an NXT Championship Open Challenge?"

"That is a great idea. I accept."

"You and me are gonna fight this Sunday…you can't fight me tonight."

Marissa's music hit and she sauntered her way down to the ring, her hips swaying as the crowd worked themselves up into a frenzy. A slow lazy smirk twisted her lips as she walked up the back steps of the ring, John holding the ropes open for her so she could step into the ring.

"Thank you John. You see Owens? That's how a real man is supposed to act towards a lady. However, that's not the reason I came out here tonight. I came out here for a couple of reasons. The first is that you clearly do not understand the definition of an OPEN challenge. Open challenge means you fight whoever accepts, regardless of who it is or how soon after that you'll be fighting them again."

"Is that right? What's your other reason for coming out here sweet cheeks? Finally come to your senses and decided to go for a real man?"

"Don't be so obtuse Owens. What? Too big of a word for your little brain? It means thick-headed, dim-witted, foolish, stupid, idiotic…need I go on? No? Good. The main reason I came out here tonight is to give you a warning. If you ever…and I mean EVER…try to kiss me again not only will I cause you as much pain as I'm legally able to, you will have to deal with my entire Wolf Pack coming down on you. You are a pathetic, sorry excuse for a man and I will never be interested in you. I'm with the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose and there is absolutely no one on this Earth that can ever compare to him."

John came up to her and gently pushed her behind him as Owens stepped towards her with an angry look on his face. She's his best friend's little sister, and very much like a sister to him and there was no way he was going to let her get hurt. He issued his own Open Challenge for the US Championship and Owens decided that they should let whoever answers the challenge decide which Championship to go after. Marissa gave Owens a wicked smirk when Neville came out to the ring. The purple-clad man came to Marissa first and gave her a little half bow of respect before speaking into the microphone he held.

"First I just want to say that I have nothing but respect for you Miss Orton. You are an incredible wrestler, and an even more incredible friend to those around you. I hope you might one day count me as a friend. As for you John. I know I've answered your challenge before, but I would love to fight you again…one day. The fact of the matter is this…ever since becoming NXT Champion, Kevin Owens acts like that's some kind of license to disrespect the Superstars and the fans here at WWE. Well Kevin, the truth of the matter is this…you may call yourself a prize fighter, but you're not worthy of that prize. So as a proud former NXT Champion, John, you know what I'm here to do. I'm here to beat Kevin Owens for the NXT Championship."

Marissa started clapping at Neville's words and he grinned at her. She walked over to stand next to him and Owens was shocked when John didn't see any reason to be concerned for her safety as he had when Owens went near her. Instead John simply slipped out of the ring and waited for Marissa on the apron.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Neville. I'll be rooting for you hun so kick his ass for me. I'll be waiting for you backstage and we can talk about becoming friends."

She gave Neville a soft kiss on his cheek for luck and went over to John who held the ropes to let her out of the ring. John headed to commentary while Marissa headed back up the ramp and backstage. Once she got there her pack was waiting for her, Dean immediately pulling her into his body while the rest of the group just laughed at how he was acting with her.

"I'm gonna kill him Darlin'."

"Not if I do it first Dean. Sweet cheeks? Does he really think calling me that isn't gonna come back to bite him in the ass?"

They all turned to watch the match on the nearest monitor, listening to John's commentary and trying not to cheer too loudly whenever Owens got hit by Neville. Marissa started joining in with the crowd whenever they began chanting Neville's name. Owens was trying to keep Neville grounded but Neville kept managing to find ways to fly, and in so doing land some pretty hard hits in the process. Every near-fall had Marissa's breath caught in her throat, and when Owens won she growled softly and flipped off the TV screen which made her pack laugh at her. When Owens came backstage he locked eyes with Marissa and started walking towards her, only to have a group of 5 growling men step up behind her and stare him down. Dean was the most vocal of the group, his deep angry growl vibrating through Marissa's body as he held her from behind.

"What the hell do you want Owens?"

"You, but you refuse to see how great I am. You prefer this lunatic to a real man like me."

Marissa rolled her eyes at him and turned around in Dean's arms to give him a deep, passionate kiss. Dean locked eyes with Owens during the kiss and smirked against Marissa's lips as Owens glared at him in anger and jealousy. The NXT Champion stomped away from them and down another hallway as Marissa pulled back and tilted her head at Dean's big grin. Seth broke away to talk to Stephanie and Hunter for a bit, still riding the fence as to which side he was truly on. The pack was willing to wait him out, they weren't going to let him go easily…not this time. Hunter told him to pick his own opponent that night to impress them…which Marissa thought might be interesting to see.

"How are your ribs feeling Darlin'?"

"I'm fine, they barely hurt at all right now."

Soon it was Roman's turn to head to the ring, Marissa walking down the steps next to him as the crowd screamed for them, though she was sure it was mostly women and mostly for him. Roman lifted Marissa over the ropes and into the ring before looking up at the Money in the Bank briefcase hanging above their heads.

"I gotta be honest, there was a time when I absolutely hated that briefcase. I hated the contract inside, I hated everything that it stood for, but just looking at it now it doesn't seem so bad…when it's not connected to the biggest jackass in WWE history…Seth Rollins."

He went on to talk about how he was going to win that contract, and then later on down the road he'd have his title match with the man that was going to walk out with the championship on Sunday…Dean Ambrose. Marissa grinned at him, knowing how much the two brothers enjoyed fighting each other. Then Kane came out to the stage and started walking down to the ring. Kane started talking about Roman's failures and how he plans to win on Sunday.

"I got a job for you. Why don't you climb in this ring and let me show New Orleans how you break jaws?"

Ziggler's music interrupted the two men's stare-down and Dolph came striding down to the ring. He was apparently intent on insulting Kane which was never a good idea if you couldn't back it up.

"You're gonan be waiting a while because corporate Kane there doesn't get into the ring unless The Authority pulls his string. I don't even know if I can call him Kane anymore. He's actually more of a human hardware store. Whether he's throwing a wrench into someone's plans, or hammering out a problem, or just plain screwing someone over. Kane, you are without a doubt the greatest tool of the Authority. In all seriousness, I mean this from the bottom of my heart…Kane, you are the biggest tool in the WWE."

He went on for a bit more and then Kane told them both to watch their backs and started talking about the singles matches planned for that night pitting the Money in the Bank match members against each other.

"So…where does that leave you Mr. odd-man-out?"

Kane ignored Marissa as R-Truth came out to the stage and started talking about what he was going to do, only to be interrupted by Kane.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm talking about what the Truth is gonna do this Sunday and Money in the Bank."

"You're not even in the Match!"

"I'm not? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Oh. This is on me. This is one me I'm sorry Kane, sorry New Orleans…be good."

Truth bolted into the back while Ziggler, Roman, and Marissa were nearly rolling on the mat they were laughing so damn hard. Marissa was leaning heavily on Roman's strong arm as he held her upright. Kane looked both annoyed and confused by the entire interaction. When Kane tried to speak again only to be interrupted by the New Day he looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Kane tried to speak again and got interrupted by Sheamus this time, which made Kane just throw his hands up in disgust.

"As I was saying. There are two other men in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. One is the man that gravity forgot, the new sensation, Neville…and the other is…"

Randy's music hit and Marissa broke into a big grin as her brother came down to the ring. She immediately launched herself into a run and leapt at him. He caught her with a laugh and spun her around before setting her on her feet again, hugging her gently as he did. The rest of the men cleared out of the ring as Randy and Sheamus squared off inside, Randy gently setting Marissa over the ropes and into Roman's waiting arms. He knew the large Samoan would keep her as safe as possible. Roman tried to get her over the barricade but she refused to leave the ringside, but Kane made Roman leave as he was a competitor in Sunday's match. At one point Sheamus left the ring and ended up in front of Marissa, staring her down as she stood her ground and refused to show fear. Sheamus smirked at her and grabbed her by the hair before throwing her towards the announcer's table. JBL moved a lot faster than anyone had seen in a long time and caught her before she could hit it, yelling at Sheamus for attacking her at all. The pale man just shrugged carelessly before Randy got ahold of him and showed his anger at Sheamus for going after his little sister. Sheamus grabbed a steel chair but Randy grabbed it and hit Sheamus with it, disqualifying himself but he kept beating Sheamus. He threw him into the ring post, the barricade, the announcer's table, the steel steps into the ring…and then rolled him into the ring to nail an RKO on him. Once Sheamus was down he pulled Marissa into the ring and checked her for injuries before she held his hand up in the air to the screams of the fans. Randy picked her up and listened to the roar of the crowd as he carried her backstage, where they were met by a near-frantic Dean being held back by Roman.

Seth was in his old Authority locker room when J&J approached him, saying they forgave him for his comments the last couple nights and Seth lost it. He chose them as his opponents in a two-on-one handicap match but finally went too far when he slapped one of them and he slapped him back. The other stepped in before it went too far and told Seth that they'd had his back from day 1 and that they were gonna kick his ass tonight. As they walked away Seth rubbed his sore jaw, because apparently the little guy could hit hard. Marissa watched on the backstage monitor with a disappointed look on her face, shaking her head at Seth.

"We have to do something about him guys. He's losing it completely. He can't really decide what side he wants to be on, and I'm afraid we're going to lose him…"

"Again…no, not gonna happen Darlin'. I'm not losing him a second time."

"He's right Baby Girl. We're not letting The Authority take him from us again. We need to stage one of those intervention things."

"Those are for drug addicts and alcoholics Roman…"

"The concept still works."

Marissa's phone rang with a familiar ringtone that earned her raised eyebrows from not only Roman and Dean, but everyone else in earshot.

"What?"

"The Undertaker's theme song Darlin'?"

"You have a better idea for what should play when he calls me?"

"Well no…wait, he calls you?"

Marissa shook her head and walked into a quiet corner to talk to the Deadman. When she finished she came back to her men with a beaming smile on her face that made both of them share a wary look.

"Baby Girl? What did you do?"

"You'll see boys…you'll see."

Marissa watched Lana go out to the stage and Rusev follow her, and crowd her until she fell off the side of the ramp. When Lana clutched at her ankle it distracted Dolphin the ring with Kane and Kane choke-slammed him to win, but Dolph didn't even seem to care because as soon as he was able he was up the ramp and at Lana's side. Marissa raced down the ramp to her friend's side, giving Rusev a hard glare as he laughed at the poor woman's pain. A hard shove from Marissa sent him to the ground and he crawled into the back to get away from her. She watched him for a moment before moving to Lana's side and telling her not to move for a moment and to let the doctor tend to her. Dolph was essentially telling her the same thing and ignoring his own pain out of concern for Lana. Marissa though he was a sweetheart and whispered in Lana's ear to keep him which earned her a soft smile.

As Kane made his way backstage he glared at Roman and Dean, only to pale as he looked behind them. Both men turned to see the Undertaker himself behind them, stepping aside out of respect as the man moved towards his brother. Kane shook his head and growled at Taker, whose only response was to growl back and grab Kane by the throat. Roman and Dean could only watch on in fascination, like watching a train wreck. Taker pulled Kane closer by his throat and said something in a low voice that the guys couldn't hear before dragging Kane off somewhere, still holding him by the throat. By the time Marissa came backstage with Lana and Dolph the two big men were gone. She noticed the shocked looks on her men's faces and raised an eyebrow.

"What did I miss guys?"

"The Undertaker was here…"

"He had Kane by the throat Darlin'…just growled at him and dragged him off by the throat. It was great."

Marissa rolled her eyes and shook her head at Dean's enthusiasm. Dean grabbed his phone and posted another photo Marissa had taken of him earlier that night outside the arena where he'd been pretending to hitchhike, and captioned it by mentioning J&J and hitchhiking to the arena. When he showed Marissa she laughed softly and shook her head while Roman snorted in amusement. Harper and Rowan walked past them, both of them eyeing Marissa and making her shudder in revulsion. They creeped her out, and grossed her out, like no one else in the WWE. Dean chuckled in her ear and kissed her gently.

"I won't let them near you Darlin'."

"You better not. I have other options if you can't protect me you know?"

Roman laughed at the pouty puppy-face that Dean gave her for that comment, which earned him a kiss on the cheek. She turned to the screen as Kane riled Seth up and all-but stated he thought Dean would win on Sunday…and then told Seth he'd be in J&J's corner for their match against him later on. Seth looked pissed off, and a little freaked out. Dean posted yet another photo that set the commentators wild and made Marissa laugh hysterically at his caption.

"Seriously Dean? Telling them you got a ticket from a scalper?"

"What?! I thought it was funny…"

Marissa couldn't hide the laugh that bubbled up. Dean grinned at her and pulled her into a side hug as Roman headed out to his match against Kofi Kingston solo. He chose to have Marissa remain behind with Dean because he didn't trust the other two New Day members to not hurt her to distract Roman. When Roman gave Kofi a Superman punch in mid-flight Marissa winced in sympathy.

"He's gonna feel that one tomorrow…"

"Aww hell Darlin'…he's gonna feel that as soon as his ass wakes up again."

Roman walked behind the commentator's table and grabbed a steel chair, confusing them and the audience both. He glanced at his wrist as if checking the time and then grinned as Dean's music hit. Dean and Marissa walked down through the crowd, Dean holding popcorn and a soda with beads strung around his neck and Marissa carrying the World Heavyweight Title on her shoulder. Roman looked up at them with a big grin, trying not to actually laugh himself silly at the sight Dean made. Dean and Marissa set up a couple of folding chairs behind the barricade and settled in to watch the main event match, Roman joining them with an amused look seemingly etched on his face permanently. The three of them sat on the other side of the barricade, Dean cheering and chanting right along with the crowd while Roman and Marissa just let him have a field day. When Seth got close Dean poured popcorn on his head, pissing Seth off and making Roman and Marissa laugh. J&J used the distraction to their advantage. Every time Seth came near Dean would laugh and taunt him with the Title belt, and Marissa would pull him back into his seat before Seth could retaliate. When Seth went for the Pedigree on one of the guys Dean had enough and jumped the barricade, throwing the title into the ring and throwing his hands out to say 'go get it'. When Seth bent to pick it up one of the guys rolled him up and got the win, leaving Seth stunned while Dean smirked at him.

Kane helped J&J up the ramp, celebrating as they went despite being tired and in pain, and Marissa made a mental note to treat them both to something special later one. Seth pointed at his title as JBL made the comment that 'at least he has his title back'…only to have Dean come up behind him and give him Dirty Deeds before taking the title back again. He walked up the ramp and grabbed one of the many ladders that had been set up and placed it in the center of the ramp before climbing up and holding the title above his head, showing what he planned to do Sunday at Money in the Bank. Marissa and Roman hopped the barricade and went to join him but Seth grabbed Marissa and pulled her into the ring, making Dean race at him until Roman grabbed him. Marissa let Seth manhandle for a moment until he tried to grab her by the hair, that was when she'd had enough and kicked backwards and up in between his legs, dropping him to the mat like a ton of bricks. She immediately slid out of the ring and into Dean's waiting arms, giving Seth a warning glare as they backed up the ramp and left.

Later that night the Wolf Pack, minus Seth, were in their shared hotel suite. Marissa had cooked up a big batch of her amazing fried chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans with bacon and butter, and buttermilk biscuits. J&J were thrilled because they missed having good homemade fried chicken when on the road and they both thanked her several times.

"Hey, stop thanking me. This is my way of rewarding you for winning tonight. It was a hard-earned victory and you deserve a good reward to celebrate. Now eat…both of you. Follow Roman's example."

Roman was practically inhaling a large pile of fried chicken and creating an equally large pile of bones. Dean snorted at his brother but he had little room to talk as his plate was almost invisible under his pile of chicken. Paige was a bit more demure and dainty in her eating but she could pack it in just as good as the guys, and Marissa was no slough either. Between the 6 of them they were quickly working through the food. A knock at the door had Marissa rolling her eyes when no one else moved.

"Fine…I'll get the door you pigs."

Dean made an oinking noise at her and she had to lean on the door frame as she opened it to keep from falling over in laughter. Paige ended up inhaling a piece of chicken and choking on it which made Seth, who had been at the door, rush into the room to help her. Paige gave him a grateful smile and a kiss on the cheek, which turned him into a human tomato.

"Finally decided to pull your head out of your ass Seth?"

"I'm trying guys…I'm sorry…I'm just…"

"Confused and overwhelmed? I understand Seth, I do. I've been there myself when my brother was feuding with my mentor the Undertaker. I was torn between the two of them and kept going back and forth until finally I told them to end the feud or I'd walk away from both of them…and they did…with a huge fucking Buried Alive match."

"I remember watching that one…that was an intense match. Weren't you at the commentator's table during that whole thing Darlin'?"

"Yeah…and I hated every second of it."

Dean pulled her down into his lap and pushed a plate of chicken towards Seth who gave him a curious look, making Dean roll his eyes.

"Eat little brother…you can't expect to give me a good fight Sunday if you're starving yourself…besides…that shit is amazing right there. If I didn't already love this woman…that chicken would have done it man." Seth hesitantly tasted a bite of the chicken and let out a soft moan as his eyes went wide. Marissa and Paige giggled while the rest of the men laughed at Seth's reaction.

"Holy…this shit is fucking delicious."

"Told ya man…best chicken ever…seriously."

They spent the rest of the night after dinner just lounging and talking, trying to get Seth relaxed and calm so that he would see he belonged with them and not the Authority. Dean and Marissa were the first to go to their bed, followed by J&J who went to their shared room. Roman, Seth, and Paige were left to decide who would sleep where, as there was only one bedroom left. Seth offered to take the couch and he and Roman ended up arguing over who should take the couch, until Paige came up with her own solution that shocked the men into silence.

"Why can't we just share the bed? All three of us…it's a fucking California king…it's more than big enough."

"You…want to share…with both of us?"

"Why the fuck not? I have no problem being sandwiched between the two of you."

The two men shared a look, one of those talking without words looks. They turned back to a hopeful-looking Paige and gave her a wicked grin before using one arm each to lift her up and carry her to the bed. They placed her in the center and climbed in on either side of her, intent on keeping her as the happy median between them both. The other two pairs in the suite were soon jolted out of near-sleep states by the sounds the trio made in their room. Dean smirked at Marissa and decided to add their own noises to the chorus. J&J just put in ear plugs and held their pillows over their ears to block out as much as possible.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write. Dean was a riot tonight…the WWE is letting more of his inner Jon Moxley show through…and I love it. Personally I think they need to drop the PG rating and let him go full Moxley.


	13. Smackdown 6-11-2015

The Lunatic and The Wolf

A/N: I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story thus far. I'm having a ton of fun with it. Marissa is a little ball of fiery fun isn't she? I am so excited for the Ladder match between Dean and Seth. I really hope Dean finally wins it. This chapter is a bit short because I've had a hectic week but the next one will be better.

Rossi's Lil Devil: Glad you found it as amusing as I did. I enjoy writing Marissa and Dean so much.

SweetEnigma: Lmao. I don't want to kill anybody so no choking on your own spit, but I'm glad you enjoyed it.

flowersNfreaks: I agree with everything you said lol. I have a lot of weird stories from my oddball friends over the years so I'm incorporating them into my story lol. I'm glad it seems to be working. I love Seth and Paige…if AJ Lee were still in WWE I'd want to see her with Dean b/c they both do crazy so well.

Emilee: As always you are my favorite reviewer. You give me such detail and I love that. I hate high heels, actually I can no longer wear them without the risk of re-breaking my ankle so…yeah definitely torture. I had a field day with those stories, parts of that happened in reality to a friend of mine but at different times in the same day. I was in the backseat grabbing the door handle like a life preserver. Dean's photos were hysterical and I knew I had to incorporate them into my story. I adore Neville, his accent…his abs…holy heck his abs ^.^. Owens is going to be featured often b/c he's such a great heel…as is Sheamus but he should know better than to mess with the Viper's little sister and the Lunatic's mate. Seth is having some issues but the pack is working on him. J&J finally grew a spine…I'm so proud. Of course Taker had to make an appearance…he was the whole reason I first started watching WWE to begin with. I can't write a wrestling fic where he doesn't show up lol. As for Roman, Seth, and Paige…you'll just have to wait and see.

Sitalia: Thank you. No, he didn't and you'll find out why in this chapter. It's all good I promise.

Chapter 13

When the pack woke up the next morning Dean and Marissa were the first to make it to the main room. They were soon joined by Paige, Seth, and Roman…all of whom turned a bit red when Dean started making obscene sexual noises at them. Marissa smacked him upside the back of his head and gave him a look which earned her his famous pouty-face.

"Be nice Dean…they're our friends."

"What's your point Darlin'? What good is being friends if I can't pick on 'em?"

Marissa rolled her eyes as Paige sat between Roman and Seth on the larger sofa, Dean and Marissa were curled up on the loveseat. Marissa bit her lip gently until dean used his thumb to pull her lip away from her teeth.

"Don't do that Darlin'. If you've got something to say just say it."

"Alright…Roman…I don't want to upset you…but…um…you slept with those two last night. Oh come on, there's no point beating around the bush since I think the whole floor heard you guys. What I'm trying to get to is…um…did you cheat on your wife last night?"

At first the trio blushed again, which prompted Marissa's little outburst and caused them all to laugh, but the last part made Seth and Paige shift nervously in their seats…obviously wondering the same thing. Roman just let out a relaxed grin and shook his head.

"No Baby Girl. Galina and I have an agreement. When I'm home I'm hers…completely…but when I'm on the road I can sleep with whoever I want as long as I'm careful and use protection."

"Oh…that's…pretty open-minded of her."

"She heard about men on the road a lot leaving their wives b/c they were too clingy or demanding when they could have anyone they wanted elsewhere…so she came up with her own solution. We talked it over before I ever even considered making a move…though I was planning on going after Seth until Paige made her move. Galina is perfectly fine with me being with Seth, and even Paige. She actually gave me a list of people she wouldn't mind me sleeping with."

"Seriously Ro? That's just…Wait…who's on this list? Am I on the list?"

"Why do you care Dean? You have me?"

"I know that Darlin'…I'm just curious…"

Roman rolled his eyes at his brother but nodded in answer to his question.

"Yes Dean, you're on the list. Marissa is also on the list. Basically she limited it to the members of the Wolf Pack, minus J&J but I'm not sure why."

"She's a woman…she could probably tell even through the TV that we're with each other Roman."

J&J came out to the lounge area finally, the smaller of the two speaking as usual. The larger sat in the only available chair and the smaller sat in his lap.

"Wait…you two? How the fuck did I miss that? I spent like…most of every day with you two for like a year…what the fuck man?"

Everyone shared a laugh at Seth's incredulous shock at having missed the obvious train again. J&J looked at the other occupants of the room and gave each other a small little smirk before the younger spoke again, followed by the older one.

"Unlike some people in this room the two of us were actually trying to sleep last night…not an easy thing with 5 other people goin' at it like rabbits…"

"Very loud rabbits."

Four of the other pack members flushed slightly, the only one that didn't was Dean who gave the two smaller men a smug smirk and shrugged as he pulled Marissa in for a deep kiss.

"What can I say…I'm just that good boys."

Marissa lightly smacked his arm and hid her flaming face against his neck, earning a soft rumbling chuckle from him. Roman had a similar situation with Seth tucked into one arm and Paige in the other, both trying to hide their faces against his massive chest. J&J found this endlessly amusing and proceeded to tease the blushers for several more minutes until Dean and Roman put a stop to it with warning looks.

Later that week they were getting ready for Smackdown. As soon as the show was set to begin Marissa and Dean made their way to the audience entrances because he wanted to be the first out to talk, and when hiss music hit they started making their way through the screaming fans. Dean had Marissa tucked against his side with one arm, shielding her from fans while carrying the belt over his opposite shoulder. The glaring look he sent any male that reached in her general direction kept any of them from actually touching her, for which she gave him a sweet kiss in thanks before he lifted her over the barrier and jumped over to join her. The playful smirk on his lips should have been Marissa's first warning that he was planning something.

"Man it's been a wacky week. You people really know how to party. It is amazing what you can see in Louisiana for a handful of beads."

It took Marissa a second to figure out what he was getting it and she smacked him lightly with a mock glare, making the audience laugh as he proceeded to pout at her.

"Just havin' some fun Darlin'…I don't wanna see any other woman but you…promise. I'm smart enough to know when I've got a good thing…and Darlin'? I've got the best damn thing I've ever had in you."

The audience all went 'aww' as Marissa's face softened and she gave Dean a sweet, tender kiss in the middle of the ring. Marissa listened as Dean attempted to say 'Laissez les bon temps roulez' and failed miserably, biting her lip hard to keep from actually laughing at him.

"I don't speak French, but it means 'Let the good times Roll!"

He held up the belt and the fans went nuts, screaming at him so loud Marissa was surprised no one had gone deaf yet. When Dean tried to say New Orleans the way the locals do Marissa giggled a bit before she could stop it, getting a boyish grin from Dean.

"…and that's exactly what I did this past Monday night in 'Norlans'. I took MY WWE Championship and I hit Bourbon Street…and I gotta tell ya' I had the time of my life. So I wanna' give a special thank you to everybody who joined me on my tour of the Big Easy, especially these gentlemen here. Check out this guy who's either doing his best Bray Wyatt impression…or unfortunately he just looks like that."

Marissa ducked her face into Dean's leather jacket to hide her laughter, making him chuckle and hold her tighter in response. She remembered that guy, he'd even tried to talk like Bray which had been equal parts amusing and creepy. Dean showed another picture and made a disgusted sound which only made Marissa laugh harder into his chest. Then he showed the Mechanical Bull photo and she lost it completely.

"And then of course, the undisputed…undisputed, undefeated mechanical bull-riding champion of the world…yeah it's true. I set the new all-time record at the Bourbon Cowboy, and after that I went down and hit the casino and I'm playin' Roulette…with the WWE Championship and I look at the TV and I see an ad for Monday Night Raw with Seth Rollins face on it…so I did what any normal person would do. I hopped in a cab, I made my way down to the arena, and I bought a ticket. Come to think of it I don't even think that was a real ticket. Luckily Roman Reigns saved me and my girl ringside seats."

He proceeded to show the highlight reel of Seth's match against J&J, and Dean's rather cruel distraction technique.

"Oh yeah…that stings. I hope you're watchin' Seth, and I hope you remember what that felt like. I hope you remember what it felt like to be abandoned by your so-called friends. I hope you remember what it felt like when your whole Authority security blanket, your whole world, was crumbling down around you. I hope you remember what it felt like to lay on your back and look up at me holding this title. I hope you remember well, and if you're havin' trouble rememberin'…that's because I put you in the Dirty Deeds and dropped your head right on this mat and your brains are a little bit scrambled, well we'll just replay the whole thing this Sunday when I walk out of Money in the Bank WWE World Heavyweight Champion!"

Marissa just made an innocent face, trying not to grin as Dean went on a bit of a rant at Seth. Her face turned serious when Seth came out to the stage and started walking down the ring while insulting Dean, her glare making him pause on the outside of the ropes, hesitating because he didn't want her to be angry with him.

"Relax man. You really need to take a chill pill. I didn't think you'd get this upset about it man. If it's that important to ya' then here…just take it. I didn't mean to ruffle any feathers."

Marissa and Seth were both giving Dean incredulous looks, not believing what he was saying because they both knew him so damn well. Dean rolled out of the ring as Seth moved in to take the title, leaving Marissa standing between the two men.

"I gotta level with ya' Seth. I mean, me and you go back a long way…I can't lie to ya'. That's not the real WWE Championship. That's just a replica I bought at the concession stand. Monday night got a little bit wild and it got even more weird after I left Raw and truth be told…I don't know where the real title is exactly."

Marissa gave Dean an odd look for a second because she knew exactly where it was…underneath her panties in her suitcase because Dean was an annoying little shit like that.

"It's somewhere in New Orleans, or somewhere between here and New Orleans…I don't remember, the last few days have been a bit of a blur and they all rolled into one. I mean, it still feels like its Tuesday to me today. Look, I'm gonna retrace my steps, and I'm gonna find the real championship and I promise I will bring it to Money in the Bank this Sunday. I promise, I'm gonna find it, and I'm gonna walk into Money in the Bank with it, and I'm gonna walk out with it. I'm gonna go find it right now so…"

"You get back here. I'm not done with you."

Dean started making his way up through the audience as Kane's music hit and the man came onto the stage. Seth wrapped an arm around Marissa's waist and pulled her behind him in case Kane decided to try something, an act the fans noticed and seemed to appreciate if their cheers were anything to go by. Kane told Seth he'd be on his own on Sunday with no help from the Authority, and also that night against Dolph Ziggler. When he was done he turned his attention onto Marissa.

"Marissa, come up here please."

Marissa's eyes widened a bit and she shook her head, refusing to move from behind Seth who gave Kane a look that promised pain if he did anything to her. Kane took a deep breath and tried to keep his temper as Dean made his way back through the crowd, realizing that Seth alone wouldn't be able to keep his girl safe.

"If you don't come up here I'm going to put you in a 2-on-1 handicap match against Mark Henry and The Big Show. Now Please…GET UP HERE!"

Marissa gave Dean an apologetic look as he prepared to hop the barricade, making him pause and look at her with a look of growing horror at what he realized she was going to do. Seth tried to hold her back but she slipped from his fingers and went up the ramp to stand in front of Kane, holding her head up high and locking eyes with Kane to show him that she wasn't afraid of him. The 7-foot tall man grabbed her chin in his hand and stared her down while Seth held Dean back in the ring so he wouldn't attack Kane right then and there.

"You have two choices Miss Orton. One, you can peacefully come with me and remain with the Authority until Sunday's match as incentive for Dean to bring the title with him…or Two, you can argue and fight with me and force me to hurt you to do what's best for business."

Marissa glared up at him as Dean screamed from behind her. Seth wasn't doing much better as Roman came out through the crowd to join his brothers in the ring and J&J came out onto the stage behind Kane, their arms crossed over their chests as they glared at the huge man. Marissa's glare turned into a vicious little smirk as she pulled her head back from his grip.

"Oh Kane…it's actually kind of cute that you think you can take me anywhere without my pack finding me. These five men here? They would tear the whole world apart to find me if they had to, and they would destroy anyone who stood in their way."

Behind her Dean, Roman, and Seth stared Kane down with their infamous Shield Glares which made the larger man a bit nervous though he tried to hide it. He glanced behind him to see J&J moving in to stand on either side of Marissa, gently pushing her behind them to put themselves between her and Kane as a human barrier.

"Miss, please go back to the ring now."

"Thanks boys."

She gave each of the J's a little kiss on the cheek in thanks, giggling a bit as their cheeks turned a soft red color, before swaying her hips down the ramp. When she reached the ring apron Dean lifted her up and over the ropes, and into his arms. He held her tight to his chest as he glared up the ramp at Kane. Paige's music hit and she came running out from the side of the stage, skipping sideways past Kane and down to the ring where she slung an arm around Seth to pull him into a kiss that left the two-toned man reeling for a moment. Roman's deep laughter joined in with Dean's gravelly laugh and Marissa's airy giggle. Paige just grinned and hugged Marissa, whispering something in her ear that had the other woman leaning heavily on Dean in laughter. Kane growled but left the stage, knowing he couldn't touch Marissa with the entire Wolf Pack surrounding her, after which the Pack chose to leave through the crowd. J&J took the lead, Dean and Marissa were behind them, and Roman and Seth were on either side of Paige in the back. When they finally made it backstage they were met by Randy, John, and Mark. The Undertaker's presence made the guys pause for a moment until Marissa launched herself into the big man's arms for a hug, earning a deep chuckle from him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello Pup. I hear you've been having a hard time with the Authority."

"I can handle it. I was trained by the best after all."

Mark smirked down at her when she said that and shook his head. She had always been a magnet for trouble and danger, but he was happy she had a pack of people standing behind her to keep her safe.

"I already know half of your little pack Pup…care to introduce me to the other three?"

"Of course. These two are J&J security, Jaime Noble and Joey Mercury. This is my best female friend, Paige. Yes you already know these three but regardless…we have Seth Rollins, whom we're still working on his loyalties. There's Roman Reigns who is kind of the big brother of the group and really good at keeping these two in line when I can't…and then there's Dean Ambrose. The man I've fallen in love with and couldn't imagine living without anymore."

Dean gave her a beaming grin and pulled her back into his chest for a tight hug, making Mark's face soften into a smile.

"You boys had better take good care of my little Pup. She's something special. Kane isn't after her for the Authority, he's after her for himself. Protect her with everything you have in you because even though he's gone corporate, my little brother is still very dangerous."

"Don't worry…we're not letting her out of our sight. I'm not about to let anyone hurt my girl."

"Good, because once he shows interest he won't stop. Marissa knows this, she saw how he was with Lita."

Marissa shivered slightly despite herself at the memory of her old friend's terror and paranoia. She shook her head violently and let Dean pull her back into his chest again.

"I refuse to let him terrorize me like he did her. I have more to fight for than she did at that point in her life and I will not go down without one hell of a fight Mark. You know that."

"I know Pup, just be careful. If you need me I will not be far away."

Mark gave her another hug and walked away. Marissa led the pack to their locker room and sat in a chair with a soft groan. Dean sat next to her and pulled her feet into his lap. He looked at her with concern, mirrored by the rest of the men. They all watched the matches until it was time for Seth to go out for his match against Ziggler, with Paige accompanying him to the ring. He managed to win but just barely. Dolph gave him a hard fight and when Paige led him back to the locker room she gave him a gentle shoulder rub to try and ease some of the pain. Seth smiled at her and soon followed her to the ring for her match against Alicia Foxx. Paige took control of the match early and dominated Alicia, but eventually the tide turned and began a back and forth fight for control. Eventually Paige managed to lock in her submission hold, the PTO or Paige Tap Out, and Alicia tapped quickly from the pain. As Paige rolled out of the ring she was pulled into a kiss by Seth, the crowd roaring approval at them which made Seth smile a bit since he hadn't heard cheers directed at him since before he'd turned on his brothers to protect them. The pair made their way backstage and to their group's locker room where Roman pulled them both into a tight hug and gave each a kiss.

"Good job both of you."

"Thanks Ro…You want us to come out with you for your match later?"

"Nah, Marissa's going with me since I'm teaming with her brother tonight."

"Right. We'll be waiting her for you then big man. Good luck and kick some ass."

"I plan to Seth…I plan to…and when I'm done kicking ass in the ring I'm gonna drag you two back to the hotel and have a private celebration…all…night…long."

Two sets of wide eyes met Roman's grey ones and the big man smirked at his two lovers before stalking out of the room and heading to their entrance spot to meet Marissa. Dean was standing with Marissa when Roman arrived, refusing to leave her alone for any length of time with Kane lurking around.

"You ready Roman?"

"Born ready Baby Girl. You gonna be alright out there?"

"I'll be fine. I'll have you and my big brother protecting me…and I'm sure Neville won't let me get hurt either."

They were the first out to the ring, Roman putting Marissa in front of him on their way through the crowd and then lifting her up and over the barricade before following her. Once they got to the ropes he helped her through them and then waiting for his two tag-team partners to join them. Neville was the next one out, running down the ramp and sliding into the ring before popping up in front of them. Marissa laughed lightly and gave the man a small hug as Randy's music came on and she beamed a big grin at her older brother. Randy stalked his way down to the ring and stepped in, eyeing each of his partners before locking onto his little sister. He walked over and lifted her up, spinning her around while hugging her and making the crowd go nuts over the adorable interaction. Randy set her down and hugged her for a moment before pulling back and kissing her forehead. The New Day was out next and they stayed outside the ring, just watching. When Kane came out Roman and Randy both moved Marissa behind the two of them, Neville joining them out of instinct at their reactions. Sheamus came next and was met with the angry glares of Randy and Roman for his attack on Marissa a few days ago.

Roman started off against Kofi but soon tagged in Neville, whose moves impressed Marissa. A series of flips and jumps made her cheer along with the crowd. Then Sheamus and Randy tagged in and Randy just let loose on the pale Irishman, yelling at him for daring to try and hurt his baby sister. Marissa was cheering Randy on, shouting all kinds of vicious moves at him much to the amused surprise of Roman and the sheer shock of Neville. Roman knew she had a vicious side and found it highly amusing when she let it go, but Neville had never really seen it yet and was a bit surprised by it. Marissa watched the men switch off while listening to Xavier Woods mouthing off on the other side of the ring. She rolled her eyes and gave Roman a look that screamed 'I want to hit him…please?' but Roman shook his head with a small smirk, not wanting her anywhere near Kane's corner. The match soon descended into chaos as each man hit the next with something. Eventually Kofi tried to fly off the top rope and hit Roman but Roman got him with a Superman Punch mid-flight. When Roman went for the pin the other two New Day members ganged up on him causing a DQ, but they didn't stop.

Marissa went to try and slide into the ring to help him as they set him up for a move but a massive arm around her waist stopped her and pulled her back into the chest of Kane. His breath against her ear made her freeze in place as he started dragging her away from the ring towards the ramp. Roman was hit and down in the ring and Randy was down outside the ring, but the two men soon managed to get to Kane down and a brawl ensued outside the ring, Dolph joining in as well at one point, until Neville climbed a ladder at the edge of the ring and flew off to land on the pile of bodies below him. Marissa was left standing to the side, trying to regain a sense of control, while Neville climbed a ladder and grabbed the briefcase hanging above the ring. Kane was the first one to get backup and he immediately grabbed for Marissa again, but she darted away from his grip and rolled into the ring with Neville. Neville got a nasty kick to Kane's head and told Marissa to run back to Dean, an order she had no problem following. As Dean stepped onto the stage above everyone Marissa ran up the ramp and into his waiting arms. Roman, Randy, and Neville soon joined them and the group raised their hands in victory before heading backstage.

A/N: Marissa can't seem to catch a break with the Heels wanting her attention lol. Hope y'all like a little Old School Creepy Demon Kane.


	14. Money in the Bank and Raw 6-15-2015

The Lunatic and The Wolf

A/N: Sorry I got this out so late, my oldest sister is visiting so have to have family time…which means less alone time to watch wrestling and write my chapter lol.

Sitalia: Glad you like and understand. I have a friend who travels for work and he and his wife have that same agreement…and it works for them. Thank you for the offer but I get the play-by-play from BleacherReport.

Emilee: First, thank you for the links, I may be using them in the story so keep your eyes peeled. I don't usually do dark matches but you're right, that one is interesting. I couldn't do it either, I'm too possessive to share. Watching J&J on screen just makes me think there's something going on there. Dean and his antics are just adorable and fun…and definitely fun to put into my story lol. He gives me so much material to work with. Kane tends to lose intelligence points when he gets obsessed…like with Lita when she was with Matt Hardy…and Kelly Kelly once. Taker trained her so he sees her as his wolf pup, hence why he calls her that lol. Dean just carries her all the time b/c he's afraid to see her get hurt, the rest of the group…she's the one that holds them all together so they feel the need to protect her.

Rossi's Lil Devil: I loved old school Kane too, especially when he was stalking Lita lol. More badass than Lita…wow that's a compliment. Marissa can be a great flyer no doubt about it, and she and Neville may have something in the future. The Inter-Gender Tournament will be starting in the chapter after the next one. I've taken my time to get to it honestly.

ChelseaXNicoleX: I know the feeling. I do that all the time, read until I hit the last chapter and then sit back wondering why I ran out of story lol. I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. Seth is a bit conflicted right now but he's working on it, they won't give up on him. I update twice a week, after each show, so there will always be plenty to look forward to.

flowersNfreaks: Of course Dean would hide it under his girlfriend's undies…he's just that kind of fun crazy. Kane will be getting himself into a lot of trouble soon lol…with the pack and his own brother. Paige and Seth are going to be together a lot, and with Roman backstage. I love old school Taker and Kane…I miss the attitude era and I hate the PG rating with a passion. I think it kills the creative possibilities. As for Roman's list…what he mentioned was it. You didn't think his wife would give him too many options did you?

Chapter 14

Sunday finally rolled around and it was time for Money in the Bank and the entire Wolf Pack was hyped up. Dean and Seth kept picking at each other and riling each other up, much to the annoyance of Roman and the Amusement of Marissa and Paige. J&J were just trying to stay out of it, not really wanting to draw too much attention to themselves. Marissa finally had enough and sent Dean and Seth to opposite sides of the room and told them both that the first one to pick at the other would be walking to the arena tied to the bumper of the SUV. The looks on their faces sent Roman into a bout of deep laughter before he agreed with Marissa and backed up her decision, earning both of them a pair of pouty faces. Neither man wanted to walk when they had a match so they both stopped, much to everyone's relief. Aside from Dean and Seth's match there was the Money in the Bank ladder match that Roman was in which he was excited about, and then Marissa and Paige were set to take on the Bella twins in separate matches. Paige was facing Nikki for the title and Marissa was facing Brie for fun.

When they finally made it to the arena and the show got started it was chaos backstage. Everyone running from point A to point B to get ready. They had R-Truth and King Barrett go out first which was one heck of a match to watch, and R-Truth managed to win. Marissa never really talked to him because, well honestly he kind of creeped her out a bit.

Then Vince McMahon had a tribute to Dusty Rhodes with every Superstar on the stage. Cody was clearly having trouble holding it together but he managed, as did Randy and most of the others that grew up together backstage…Marissa, however, was curled into Dean's chest to hide her face from the crowd since she couldn't stop her tears. Dusty had been like an uncle to her and Randy and to have him be gone was devastating to her. She was considerably more composed than she was when Cody called to tell her the news. She had collapsed on their hotel room floor sobbing and unable to tell her pack why, all she could do was hand Dean the phone. After Cody told him what had happened he had carried her to the sofa and the whole pack had curled up around her to comfort her, eventually Randy and John had come to the room and joined in as well. Taker had called her several times that day to check on her. She knew how loved she was by her friends and family and it warmed her heart. Some of the Superstars talked about Dusty to the fans, Marissa just shook her head, still crying too hard to try and talk so Randy spoke for both of them.

The next match was Ryback defending his Intercontinental title against the Big Show, which he did successfully, but the match was a bit lackluster. There wasn't much in-ring chemistry between the two big men and it showed. Then the Prime Time Players won the Tag-Team titles which was a good thing in Marissa's eyes because she was tired of the New Day trying to mimic the old Shield…plus Titus and Darren were more entertaining to her. The fans were shown a conversation between dean and Roman in the pack's locker room that left them all a bit confused but left the rest of the pack laughing.

"What's up man?"

"One of those days."

"It's gonna be a little different tonight. When we toast…you gonna be WWE Champion…and I'm gonna be Mr. Money in the Bank bro."

"So after you win that briefcase tonight you gonna give me a heads up when you're comin' after this…or are you just gonna surprise me?"

"You already know. You'll be the first to know."

"Countin' on it."

The two share a fist-bump and a chuckle before heading their separate ways. When it was time for Paige to go face Nikki Marissa went out to stand behind the curtain and wait for her. She was disappointed when they once again used 'twin magic', that trick was seriously getting old and even the fans were sick of it. Paige was devastated by the loss, but by the time she made it backstage she was pissed off. She was screaming, ranting, and cursing at anyone that got in her pathway…until Seth and Roman stepped in and led her to the pack's locker room to help her cool off a bit, both men later came out for their respective matches with bruises and scratches that needed to be covered by the make-up ladies. Dean sat there and laughed at his brother's discomfort but they both felt it was worth it to keep Paige from getting herself fired.

Marissa went out to the ring while the guys were busy with Paige, her glaring eyes focused on Brie like a laser. Before the referee could start the match Marissa called for a microphone, much to Brie's confusion and irritation.

"Brie…Paige happens to be my closest female friend, and I am not only disappointed but also appalled that you and your sister are still using Twin Magic instead of fighting your own fucking battles like big girls. Why don't you two grow up, grow a fucking backbone, and defend yourselves like real women instead of acting like spoiled little brats? If you try to pull that Twin Magic shit with me Brie…I will tear your hair out by the roots and destroy both of you in this ring."

Brie looked at Marissa with a bit of fear as the referee rang the bell to start the match. Marissa immediately went on the offensive with a rain of devastating punches and kicks. Not giving Brie any time to breath she launched her into the ropes and nearly took her head off with a clothesline when she bounced back. From there she climbed to the top rope and pulled off a Spiraling Moonsault, basically she spiraled in the air as she flipped to land on Brie, which left the other woman curled into a ball and gasping for air. It was a move she called Wolf Song, and she was the only female in the WWE that could do it without injury. Her pack watched from backstage as the rest of the Divas flinched as she landed the move, her men smirking at their reactions while Dean decided to be a bit of an instigating ass.

"You see now why she's the leader of our little pack ladies? She's fearless. She's ruthless. She's willing to do whatever she has to in order to sow the world what she's capable of. I suggest you all take notice because that amazingly beautiful woman out there…will eventually become the Diva's champion. I can guarantee it."

Roman gave a deep laugh and Seth snorted softly, both of them amused by Dean's impassioned speech about his girlfriend. They couldn't blame him though, they were all more than a bit biased when it came to her…even Paige knew that Marissa was a stronger wrestler and took tips from her whenever possible. They all knew that her strength and technical precision stemmed from who had taught her, one of the most technical wrestlers in the business…The Undertaker. He had been, and still was, her mentor and was very much like a second father to her. He too was backstage but he wasn't watching his pup's match, he was watching his idiot brother to make sure he left Marissa alone. Kane was lurking in the shadows backstage, watching Marissa's happy little group as she came backstage after beating Brie Bella. He watched as they all hugged her and she shared a passionate kiss with Dean Ambrose, growling low in his throat because he knew she'd never look at him the way she looked at Ambrose. He went to step out of the shadows but was stopped by a large black-gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it…little brother. She's under MY protection and if you mess with her…you'll be messing with me. We both know you can't handle me anymore, not with Hunter controlling your precious mask. Do yourself a favor Kane…leave her alone before you get hurt."

Roman had to leave next for the Money in the Bank ladder match and, despite putting up a great effort, Roman lost. It ended up being Sheamus that won the contract which was rather disappointing to Marissa because she'd wanted Roman or Neville to get it. She and Neville had grown closer over the last few days and he'd been a near-constant addition to the pack backstage. When he and Roman came through the curtain they were both pulled into hugs…Roman by Seth and Paige, and Neville by Marissa. Dean and J&J were just watching with amused grins on their faces as both men turned bright red from the attention. John Cena went to pass them to go out for his match but Marissa stopped him with a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck John. Kick Owens' ass extra hard for me alright?"

"You got it little lady."

Marissa beamed at him and John went out to the ring with an extra little kick in his step, much to the annoyance of Owens who was already out there waiting for him. Before the match started John leaned in to tell Owens what Marissa had said to him which only enraged Owens and made him sloppy so John got plenty of openings, which he used to full advantage. John ended up being the winner but it was a hard fight and both men were worse for wear after it was all over. John lifted Owens' hand in a show of respect and then Owens attacked him and attacked him severely, leaving him injured on the side of the ring. Owens came backstage and immediately went after Marissa, his hands curling around her throat as he screamed at her and blamed her for him losing the match. Owens suddenly found himself dangling in the air by his own throat and staring into the deadly angry eyes of the Undertaker himself as the Wolf Pack went to Marissa's side to check on her. Dean and Roman placed their bodies in between her and Owens while Paige and Seth checked on her throat. J&J stood behind her to shield her from the view of others on the roster. Taker held Owens up by his throat until Hunter turned the corner and ordered him to drop the NXT Champion. Taker let out one of his bone-chilling smirks and chokeslammed Owens through the nearest equipment crate.

"I refuse to apologize for that Hunter so don't even try. He tried to choke Marissa and you know how protective I am of my pup. He's lucky I only did a Chokeslam…I could have done a lot worse. Though I would recommend he not go anywhere alone for a while because I'm not the only one around here that'll be out for his blood once the word gets around. She's a very well-loved woman, and with good reason."

Taker helped Marissa to her feet and gently checked her throat before moving her into Dean's arms and telling her pack to take her to the trainer. When they got there John took one look at her throat and growled in anger.

"Alright little lady…who's ass do I have to kick?"

"Owens tried to choke her. Don't worry…Taker chokeslammed his ass through an equipment crate and he hasn't moved yet."

"Good…I should have done more damage to him out there. Randy's gonna murder him for this."

"I'm going to murder who for what now John?"

Marissa turned to greet her brother and watched his eyes darken to look almost black as he hissed in anger at the sight of her rapidly bruising throat. He gently reached out to touch it and hissed louder when she flinched from pain.

"Who the fuck would dare do this to my baby sister? Who would fucking DARE?!"

Dean was the only one brave enough to answer him when he was like that, even John didn't want to draw any attention to himself.

"Owens."

Before he could say more than the name Randy was out the door and Marissa groaned softly, not fast enough to stop him from running after the guy. Luckily for Owens he was already in an ambulance and being taken to the nearest hospital to make sure he didn't have a concussion or any neck injury from the unplanned chokeslam. Randy ended up tossing a number of large heavy items around while Hunter tried to calm him down, failing miserably.

"Give me a no holds barred match with that little NXT bastard and I'll show him what real pain is."

"No Randy. I'll send him back to NXT for a while and have Regal punish him as he sees fit for this. You know Regal has always had a soft spot for Marissa."

Randy ended up hissing and cursing for a while longer until Marissa, her throat bandaged with healing salve, came back to him and wrapped herself around him in a tight hug. Her presence calmed him and he just held her close, reassuring himself that she was ok. Marissa's cell phone went off as they all made it back to the pack's locker room, and when she answered she was happily surprised to hear her father's voice.

"Daddy? I wasn't expecting you to call for a while longer. What? They showed that on TV? Really? No daddy I'm fine. I had to get some salve put on it to reduce the bruising and keep it from swelling. It loks a lot worse than it feels. I'm fine daddy I promise. They showed that too? Yeah Mark was really pissed off. Here, ask Randy if you don't believe that I'm fine."

She handed the phone to her surprised brother who just groaned as their father started talking a mile a minute in his concerned parent voice.

"Dad…no…dad…listen to…dad…will you just…no dad…yes dad…dad please…DAD! Seriously…she'd fine dad. I talked to the trainer and he said it's just a little bruising and she should be back to normal by next week. Yes I'll be watching out for her…I guarantee you her pack won't be letting her out of their sight any time soon. They adore her dad. You too dad. Be safe. Bye."

Randy hung up the phone and Marissa finally let her laughter burst out. She'd been trying to hold it back while listening to Randy try to get a word in with their father and finally she couldn't hold it back any further. It hurt her throat a bit to laugh but it was worth it in her mind. Dean just smiled and pulled her into his lap, curling her into his chest and resting his chin on the top of her head. He reluctantly left with Seth to head out for their match. It was grueling and both men were hurting by the time it was over, though Seth left with the title on a technicality. They both grabbed the title, and they both had a hold of it when it came off the hook and they fell, but Seth managed to hold on when they hit the mat and Dean didn't so the Referee declared Seth the winner. After Seth left the ring Dean went on a bit of a rant in the ring, letting his frustration guide him a bit, though he had to use the ladder to help get himself upright. He was panting for breath and had to keep pausing between words but his message was loud and clear and the fans in his home state were loving every second of it.

"When I stole that Championship belt a couple weeks ago…it was about RESPECT. It was about taking…what you feel…you earned…but life ain't always fair…and I'm from right here in Ohio…and you people know…life ain't always fair. You can't get…a car loan…cuz on a technicality…you don't have a good enough credit score…so now…you gotta walk to work…your children gotta walk to school…on a technicality. Your boss…pushes you around…even though you're better…at his job…than he is…and he talks to you like you're an idiot…but he's the boss…on a technicality. So when I took that Championship it was about screw technicalities…it was about taking…what's YOURS…what you deserve…what you feel…that you EARNED…what you know…in your heart…and your soul…that you deserve…that you earned. It wasn't about just takin' it…but I'm a grown-ass man…and I lost…fair and square tonight. I climbed that ladder…and I didn't like what happened when I came down. I lost fair and square…and I'm man enough to admit that…so I'm gonna fix this leg…and I'm gonna stand up on my own two feet again…and one day…I'm gonna be World Heavyweight Champion…and there ain't no paperwork…and there ain't no technicalities…and there ain't no bullcrap that's gonna stop me."

Dean threw down the microphone as Marissa came down the ramp and helped him out of the ring, letting him lean on her as she helped him limp his way backstage where a worried Seth met them, flanked by Roman and Paige with J&J standing nearby.

"You alright Dean? I didn't mean for you to get seriously hurt…"

"Seth…chill man. It's the risk we all take when we get into the ring…you know that. We both wanted to win and you came out on top…this time. I'll get my chance again…you just wait Two-Tone."

The two men shared a brotherly embrace before Seth and Roman decided to be Dean's crutches to get him to the trainer, the girls and J&J following close behind. Before going into the Trainer's room J&J pulled Marissa aside and spoke to her privately since she was the pack's elader.

"Marissa…we'd like to talk to you about somethin'. We've been talking a lot lately about what we wanna do and we think it'd be ebst for us right now if we kinda did our own thing...go off on our own ya know? The Wolf Pack doesn't need security, y'all are just fine on yer own…but there are other who could use our help so we'd like to make ourselves available to them. We just wanted to run it by you first cuz we don't want to make an enemy of the pack."

"Jaime, Joey…you two are not obligated to remain in the pack, no one is really. Anyone can leave whenever they want to as long as they don't stab us in the back to do it. Go on and do what you feel is best for you. We'll still support you as friends alright?"

They both hugged her tight in thanks and she wished them luck as they went in to tell the rest of the pack who all had similar reactions to Marissa…except Seth who pouted at them but ultimately understood their reasoning and wished them luck as well. The pack was down to three men and two women but they were still the strongest faction in the WWE because of who they were and how seamlessly they worked together. They all managed to pile into the SUV and head back to the hotel for a night of relaxation and unwinding as they had Monday Night Raw to do the next night.

Monday Night opened with a reshowing of the Dusty Rhodes tribute video and Bell Toll from the previous night, leaving a number of Superstars trying to get themselves back under control before the show began. Then Seth comes out with a big smile on his face as the fans both boo and cheer him at once. Marissa rolled her eyes at him but she was happy to see him in a good mood, though Dean was sulking backstage at the moment.

"Welcome to Monday Night Rollins!"

Seth kept gloating and talking about being the best in the world, the best in the WWE. Though he did acknowledge how hard Dean fought him, while managing to slightly insult him at the same time which Seth was good at. He went on to say he had a list of people he wanted to thank for helping him get to the top, but the only name he mentioned was himself. Marissa shook her head as he started insulting the people that had actually helped his ass so much, knowing that was going to backfire spectacularly on him. Going after your bosses was never a good idea. Then he went on to insult the city of Cleveland at which point Dean decided to go out there, Marissa at his side with her throat still bandaged which earned the sympathy of the fans as Dean made sure to keep her close and kept checking on her. Dean went after Seth while Marissa stayed up on the stage, sitting down with her legs dangling off the edge to stay out of the line of fire. Seth went after Dean's injured knee which pissed Marissa off and had her marching down the ramp as Seth backed his way up it. She tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around to face her with wide eyes before ducking his head like a scolded puppy under her unhappy glare. The camera closest to them picked up her words so the fans could hear her as well.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Seth Rollins? You know his knee is injured yet you went after it on purpose? Absolutely not. I will not tolerate that and you know it. You need to get your act together and figure out what the hell you really want before everything comes back and bites you in the ass."

Marissa walked down the ramp and straight to Dean's side as he dragged a steel chair and a microphone into the ring, giving him a curious look. Dean started talking about how much he enjoyed kicking Seth's ass and said he was gonna sit right in the ring and wait for Seth to come back out and fight him, pulling Marissa into his lap as he did so and making her laugh at his antics. The camera cut to Seth talking to a clearly unhappy Hunter and Stephanie backstage, dean watching in obvious amusement as the two told Seth that they would tell him and the WWE fans later tonight who his next opponent for the title would be. When the camera cut away again Sheamus' music came on and Marissa went rigid in Dean's arms, remembering how the pale man had picked her up and thrown her before. Dean clearly also remembered if the glare he gave the Irishman was anything to go by. Sheamus said Triple H and Stephanie told him to come to the ring and celebrate his win by kicking Dean's head off his shoulders. Dean gently pushed Marissa to the edge of the ring so she could leave before speaking.

"I still owe you an ass-kicking for trying to hurt my girl before so ya know what Sheamus? Bring it on!"

The two men went back and forth for a long while, the match seeming to go on forever to Marissa as she watched Sheamus go after Dean's knee. When Sheamus tangled Dean's arms in the top rope and started giving him chest slaps from behind Marissa slid into the ring behind him and gave him a hard kick to the back of his head, making the Irishman turn around and advance on her instead. She backed away from him until he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her in close to say something to her that the microphones in the ring just barely picked up.

"It ain't a good idea to mess with an angry Irishman Lass. Unless ye want me to hurt ye I suggest ye run…quickly."

Sheamus picked her up over his head and slammed her hard into the mat, making her cry out in pain as Dean retaliated and started railing on Sheamus hard. Sheamus retreated back up the ramp with his briefcase as Randy's theme came across the speakers. Dean knelt down next to Marissa as she curled into him, whimpering softly in pain because the slam into the mat jarred her throat badly. Randy came stalking down the ramp, distracting Sheamus so Dean could sneak up and hit him from behind. Dean rolled Sheamus into the ring and rolled him up to get the 1-2-3 for the win. Randy kept advancing on Sheamus and started wailing on him with punches, throwing him into the ring post, pulled out one of his vintage off-the-ropes face-plant moves, and then tried to go for the RKO but Sheamus escaped and ran up the ramp. Marissa and Dean were just outside the ring, watching Randy punish Sheamus for hurting his baby sister. Randy left the ring and went to them, pulling Marissa into him and letting Dean use him for support to limp backstage while the crowd went wild. They weren't used to seeing the tender, helpful side of the Viper like Marissa was but they loved it. Marissa smiled up at her big brother as the fans chanted for them.

"See? They love your sweet side too. You should show it more often."

"I have a reputation to keep up as a ruthless Apex Predator."

They headed back to the pack's locker room and flipped on the TV as a fatherhood commercial with Roman and his little girl came on. Marissa giggled at hos adorable it was to watch Roman sing 'I'm a little teapot' with his daughter.

"That's just the cutest thing ever. When do I get to meet her Roman?"

"Soon Baby Girl. I promise. She and her mom are gonna come visit us on the road soon. She's looking forward to meeting you most because you're her favorite Diva. Galina wants to meet Paige because she already knows Seth."

"I can't wait Roman. She's adorable."

Owens walked out onto the ramp and Randy growled in anger, making everyone in the room turn to look at him in question.

"Hunter told me he was sending him back to NXT to let Regal handle his punishment…yet here he is on Raw again."

Randy and the Wolf Pack got up and headed out to the stage as Owens started trying to run his mouth on John Cena. Owens looked up at the stage and glared at the group who was glaring hard at him. He started to open his mouth but Randy beat him to it.

"Oh no you don't Owens. You're not gonna run your mouth this time. This time you're going to listen to me and you're gonna listen real good. If you ever…and I mean EVER…lay a hand on my little sister again I will tear you limb from limb. This is my little sister and I will destroy anyone who dares to hurt her. Do you understand me Owens?"

"He's not alone in that sentiment Owens. I'm absolutely in love with this gorgeous woman and I'm not about to let you get away with hurting her like you did. Darlin'? Let me unwrap that so the fans can see exactly what that bastard did to your pretty little throat."

Marissa tilted her neck and let Dean unwrap the bandage from her throat and as the vivid bruises in the shape of Owens' fingers were revealed the crowd began booing him loudly in anger. Marissa was a fan favorite and seeing her hurt like that made them angry, and Owens could literally feel the anger radiating through the arena and all directed at him.

"You see this Owens? This is completely unacceptable. No man should ever put his hands on a woman like this. Not only did you piss off her brother, and her boyfriend, and her pack, and her friends…you also managed to piss off her mentor…The Undertaker. I suggest you tread very carefully from here on out because if you ever touch her again you will never wrestle again. We'll make damn sure of that."

Dean and Randy were livid, and Seth and Roman weren't much better. Owens was glaring up at them, almost daring them to come after him. Randy and dean shared a look, which morphed into identical vicious smirks. Dean gently handed Marissa over to Paige and told the girls to stay on the stage. The male members of the pack, along with Randy, headed down to the ring and surrounded Owens, one on each side of the ring as they stalked the man. They converged on him and gave him the beat-down of a lifetime, all of them kicking any part of Owens they could reach. Eventually security and referees came out to pull them away from the now injured Owens, the men only leaving when the girls came and lead them away. Marissa pulled Dean and Randy with her while Paige took Seth and Roman. At the top of the stage Marissa paused and grabbed a waiting microphone before turning to the crowd.

"By the way everyone…next week will see the first round matches of the Inter-Gender Tag-Team Tournament. Dean and I intend to win, though I'm sure Seth and Paige want to win as well. Everyone has been practicing and gearing up for this tournament so it should be interesting for everyone."

The group retreated backstage where Paige dragged Marissa off to meet with all of the other Divas, minus the Bellas. Paige told theladies that she had challenged the Bellas to a 2-on-1 handicap match and asked which of them would stand with her. When the Bellas showed up and mentioned Stephanie they all abandoned Paige, all except for Marissa who stood beside Paige and dared the Bellas to try something. Randy had to go out for a match against Kane which was going to be interesting since Kane was obsessed with Randy's little sister and randy didn't like it one bit. Sheamus interfered with a Brogue kick to Randy's throat and Kane got the win. When Seth made the mistake of confronting Kane backstage and mentioning his family, Paul Bearer and The Undertaker, which pissed the guy off something fierce. Seth bailed and left a seething Kane in his wake. Marissa and Paige left their meeting area and almost literally ran into Kane. The two women locked eyes as Kane grabbed Marissa's arm and started pulling her down the hallway. Paige immediately ran to get their men for help. Kane dragged Marissa down to the boiler room, which used to be the territory of him and his big brother. Once they got there he pinned her to the wall as she struggled to get away from him. He leaned in and smelled her hair, growling softly in her ear when she tried to claw her way to freedom. Roman was busy in the ring, demanding answers form bray Wyatt for his interference in Roman's match the previous night but Dean and Seth were searching the arena for Marissa. Kane was pulled off of her and sent crashing to the ground, and when Marissa looked up she saw Bray Wyatt's former family members Harper and Rowan standing over Kane's prone body. The two men turned to her and she shivered slightly. Rowan picked up a nearby towel and gently wrapped it around her shoulders as she whispered a soft thank you to the two men.

"Thank you…for saving me."

"We may not be the nicest men…but even we would never harm a woman or do anything to her against her will. There are some lines that should never be crossed."

Dean and Seth found them at that point and told Marissa they had to get to Roman before he snapped completely.

"Why? What happened?"

"Bray's using his daughter to get to him."

"Fuck! HE's gonna be royally pissed now. Has that man lost his mind entirely?"

"Bray is a problem for us now. We will…be allies…against him."

"Thank you Harper. If we need help with Bray I promise we'll call you two first. Thank you again for saving me."

The pack ran to Roman's aid, meeting him as he came backstage cursing and throwing things in his path. Paige headed to the ring for her match after telling Marissa to stay with Roman and keep him from doing anything stupid. The rest of the pack ended up herding Roman into their locker room and keeping him closed inside where he could throw whatever he wanted. It was Marissa who managed to calm him down by calling his wife with his phone and asking her to put their daughter on the phone so he could hear her voice. Galina had seen the segment with Bray and immediately put the little angel on the phone as Marissa put the phone next to Roman's ear. The voice of his little girl in his ear had his shoulders sagging in relief as he collapsed into a chair, listening to her talk to him for a good long while. Deana and Marissa smiled at each other as Seth hugged Roman from behind and added to the calming influence. Paige eventually joined them after losing to the Bellas, curling up in Roman's lap as he hugged her to him as Galina took over and told him to get some rest and remain calm. Once he ended the conversation he turned to Paige as Seth came to kneel in front of them.

"You alright Sweetheart?"

"I lost to them…again. I am so sick of those two. They think they rule everyone else in the division just because Stephanie likes them. It's not fair."

"I know Baby Girl, I know."

Roman kept her in his lap and ran his big hand through her hair while Seth started rubbing her sore legs. Dean and Marissa left the room and went to Randy's locker room to hang out with him for a while to leave the three alone for a bit. They watched Hunter and Stephanie head out to the ring to announce Seth's next opponent, both of them interested to find out who it would be.

"It will not be Joey Mercury. It will not be Jaime Noble. It will not be Kane, and it most certainly won't be Dean Ambrose."

Seth's music interrupted Hunter which really didn't make the man happy at all. Seth started running his mouth and digging his own grave. Hunter and Stephanie took over and Seth didn't seem to like what he heard from them.

"If you wanna know what you have with a lump of coal you stick it under immense pressure. That pressure does one of two things. IT either causes it to crumble and render it useless, or that pressure turns it into the diamond that you always hoped it could be. Seth, the question now is…Do you crumble, or do you become the diamond that we have invested in? Because Seth, the pressure is on."

Seth kept mouthing things like 'I'm ready and bring it on.' Until the music of Brock Lesnar hit and his face went from confident to horrified in less than a second. As Lesnar advanced on the ring Seth watched in absolute horror and disbelief, knowing now that he would have to face that man to defend his title. Lesnar eventually climbed into the ring and Seth refused to even make eye contact, treating the man like one would a wild dog. Don't make eye contact, look down and appear as non-threatening as possible. As Lesnar advanced on him Seth retreated, step for step, until he hit the ropes. Marissa slipped in from behind Seth and stood between him and Lesnar who stopped and stared at her in confusion. She just stared the man down, showing more backbone than Seth at this point. Seth grabbed Marissa around her waist and rolled out of the ring, taking her with him and retreating up the ramp with her.

As they made it backstage Raw went off the air but Stephanie and Hunter had a little surprise in store for the fans as they announced an 8-man tag match starting right then and there. The team of Bray Wyatt, The Big Show, Sheamus, and Seth Rollins versus the team of Randy Orton, Ryback, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose. Marissa went out with Dean, Roman, and Randy to the ring as a group with Ryback following close behind them, and the other team soon came out as well though Seth still looked as though he was in shock. Marissa, Roman, and Dean were worried about him because his head wasn't in the match and he could get hurt badly because of it. When Roman saw Bray he snapped and went after the guy, match be damned. The two ended up taking their brawl backstage and leaving the rest of them to fight a 6-man tag instead. Sometime during the match Seth disappeared and Marissa went after him to make sure he was alright. She found him curled up in the corner of their locker room, shaking and trying to come to terms with Hunter and Stephanie's betrayal, which is what he saw it as. Marissa just pulled Seth's head into her lap and ran her fingers through his hair while singing 'My Immortal' by Evanescence to him in a soft tone. When Deana and Randy came back Randy informed her that he'd won the match while Dean went to find Roman and make sure he didn't get cornered by Bray. When he found him he was being assisted by Harper and Rowan in beating up Bray until Dean pulled him back.

"Easy Bro…Seth is having a meltdown and needs all of us…now bro. Marissa's singing to him to keep him calm but he's not handling this well."

Roman and Dean headed back to the locker room as Randy brought Paige back with him, having been sent out by Marissa to find the other Diva. Paige immediately sat next to Marissa and gently ran her fingers along Seth's face while Roman and Dean came to their sides and also placed their hands on Seth's skin to help him calm and settle. Seth was the type to need physical reassurance when he was upset and they all knew it. They eventually managed to calm him enough to make it back to the hotel, Randy and John joining them for the night and taking J&J's previous room. The Wolf Pack ended up sleeping in one bed together with Seth sandwiched between Roman and Paige, Marissa on Paige's other side, and Dean curled against Marissa's back. Hey all had at least a hand touching Seth's skin so he would know, even in sleep, that they were all with him and they weren't going to let him face Lesnar alone.

A/N: As much as I enjoyed the Owens vs Ziggler match I didn't want it in my story. The comment about Ryback using The Miz as a lawn Dart was funny. Seth's face when Lesnar got into the ring was priceless. All I could think of was how I was taught to approach an aggressive dog…keep your head down, don't make eye contact, and back away slowly. I was laughing so hard I literally fell out of my chair.


	15. Smackdown 6-18-2015

The Lunatic and The Wolf

A/N: I am so happy that everyone seems to be enjoying this story as much as I am. Marissa is just so much fun to write. She's a little spitfire and her story just seems to flow so easily. I'm currently beginning to work on another wrestling story that will be called Solaris. It's actually going to be a WWE/Sailor Moon crossover, and yes Dean is featured heavily because I adore the man and because I can. It isn't ready to start posting yet but it will not follow any storylines except my own. Keep an eye out for it because I'm hoping to get the first chapter up in the next couple of weeks, maybe sooner.

Also, as much as I enjoyed Thursday night's matches I'm changing some of them to suit myself and my own ideas so please don't get upset if it isn't the way things actually happened.

Emilee: Wow, such a long review. I love it, thank you. I was crying during the Monday night tribute too. I hadn't even heard about his death until Money in the Bank sadly. I went into shock for a bit. I know Cody wasn't actually there in reality but for my story he was. Dean loves his girl so of course he's proud of her. Taker trained her so he sees her as a surrogate daughter, hence the protectiveness. Neville is just awesome. Owens IS a moron in my opinion. Randy's just fun to write in protective mode. I don't write the parents in much b/c I like to focus on my main characters but I felt it was needed there with a father seeing his little girl attacked like that. Dean's speech was incredible and moving so I had to stick it in there. Raw was just fun to watch all around, especially Dean of course but poor Seth's face was hysterical. I like him but he kind of asked for it by not keeping his mouth shut. Though I plan to fully use this to my advantage lol. Like I said before, it was like facing down a junkyard dog and I was laughing myself silly. I always forget Roman's daughter's name lol so thanks for that. Yeah messing with someone that is loved by the Viper and the Lunatic Fringe…generally not good for your health. The tournament will start in the next chapter…promise. Harper and Rowan are creepy, I freely admit that, but the characters they play on TV are supposed to be like the Hill people of West Virginia…and they take care of their women above all else…thus in my mind those two would not stand by when a woman is attacked. I didn't actually see the 8-man tag so I kind of winged it on the little blurb I read where they mentioned the basics of what happened. Marissa has no plans on being a mother, she loves her career and I'm not good at writing kids, but she will enjoy other people's kids including her niece who will make an appearance soon.

AngelGirl: Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I'll be sure to check out the site you mentioned as well. I mainly use BR b/c they send it to my phone.

Rossi's Lil Devil: I managed to make you speechless…I guess that's a good sign lol. As I've said, two updates a week and I have no plans to end anytime soon.

flowersNfreaks: I wanted to reach through the screen and smack Bray for doing that. It was bad enough to use Dean's past against him but to use someone's child like that? It's just a new level of low for him and he's lost a bit of my respect for it. Yes, that commercial was the cutest thing ever, and I'd have been like the mail lady outside and shamelessly stared at the muscles lol. Owens seems like a loose cannon to me and I think he needs to mature a bit more before hitting the big stage. I love your moths to flame analogy, it fits perfectly…though some moths are more dangerous than others lol. This whole thing with Hunter setting Lesnar on Seth will be very helpful for me lol.

Dragon Blue 10: I'm not really a fan of the Bellas and I have no real plans for them one way or the other atm. I doubt that I'll have either of them turn face b/c they make better heels honestly.

Chapter 15

Marissa and Randy had gone to the airport while the rest of her pack was still sleeping. Randy had told her he had a big surprise for her and she'd quickly followed him without question. Now they were waiting by the baggage claim and people were desperately trying to get to a better look at the two siblings.

"People are losing their minds around here Randy."

"That's because everyone adores my baby sister."

"Very funny…where's this surprise you mentioned?"

"Right there."

"Auntie!"

Marissa turned with wide eyes as a large grin split her face, a young girl in blonde pigtails racing into her arms. Marissa picked her up and spun her around, earning her a burst of little giggles from the girl and a big grin from her brother.

"Alanna! My sweet little angel girl. Auntie's missed you so much sweetie."

"I missed you too Auntie Rissa. Can we get ice cream?"

The two adults laughed and agreed. They both spoiled her when she was with them because they didn't get to see her too often and she didn't seem to be happy at home with her mother. Randy had managed to convince Samantha to let Alanna spend part of her summer break with him on the road, how he had done that Marissa had no idea but she was happy it had worked. They headed back to the hotel but stopped on the way to pick up a massive order of ice cream for breakfast…for the whole pack plus John Cena since he'd spent the night in their suite as well.

"Auntie Rissa? Am I gonna get to see Uncle Johnny too?"

"Of course sweetie. You're also going to get to meet Auntie's Wolf Pack."

"I wuv Dean Ambose."

"Ambrose sweetie, and yeah…Auntie loves him too."

The sweet little girl ended up falling asleep in Marissa's arms so she carried her up to the hotel room while Randy tried to carry all of the ice cream. She kicked the door with her foot until a sleepy-haired Seth opened the door and let them in. Seth's hair was literally sticking up all over and full of tangles which indicated that he'd just rolled himself out of bed, Jon's hair was messy as always and Roman's hair looked perfect which was just irritating poor Seth. The three males all blinked in surprise to see Marissa carrying a little girl until Randy told them she was his daughter.

"She's adorable. How old is she? About 7 or 8?"

"7 yes. Good guess."

"Not really…got one of my own. JoJo is a little older though."

"Well, men of the Wolf Pack…meet Alanna. My sweet little angel of a niece. Alanna…say hello sweetie."

Dean was right in Alanna's face and staring at her, while Seth was a little further back but still staring. Marissa rolled her eyes as Alanna blinked at the two men who were staring at her, and when she stuck her little tongue out at them Dean fell back onto the sofa with a happy laugh.

"Oh I already like this kid. She's got attitude."

"Of course she does…she's an Orton after all."

Dean leaned in to give Marissa a soft kiss until a little hand pushed him away and he blinked down at the tiny spitfire in surprise as she frowned at him.

"What's the matter kiddo?"

"Me first."

Marissa had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the look on Dean's face as the little angel planted one right on his lips and then grinned up at his shocked face. Seth just fell to the floor laughing hysterically…at least until Marissa put Alanna down and she pounced on the two-toned man to give him a kiss of his own. Randy and Roman watched the chaos with identical grins.

"Oh she's gonna be a little heartbreaker that one."

"I have no intention of letting any boy get within 100 yards of my baby girl Roman Reigns."

"Best intentions Orton…I don't want 'em near my girl either but I also know I won't be able to keep her from doing whatever she wants to do. I will, however, make sure that they know exactly what will happen to them if they hurt her…in explicit detail."

Marissa just smirked at her brother and he groaned softly.

"She's a lot like me Randy."

"I know…that's what worries me."

The men all shared a laugh and everyone gathered around the living area to eat their ice cream breakfast, Paige joining them after being woken up by all the laughter. Paige and Alanna hit it off almost immediately as Paige was apparently her second favorite Diva, a fact that amused everyone else.

"Why am I only your second favorite?"

"Cuz Auntie Rissa is my most favowite…duh."

"Oh, of course. How silly of me."

They all spent a few days just enjoying Alanna's company and not worrying about the WWE for a bit. Alanna spent a great deal of time playing with Marissa's dog Shadow who seemed to adore the little girl. Dean actually pouted in jealousy that the dog still didn't seem to like him much yet.

"Cheer up Dean, at least he likes you more than he does Seth."

Shadow had taken to biting Seth's ankles at every opportunity and, if not kept out of the man's room, would pee all over his wrestling bag or his pillow. Seth would always yell at the dog until it gave him the 'big-eyed I'm sorry pity me' look and the man would melt and cuddle it…and then it would bite him again and run to Dean for protection. Seth tried whining to Marissa about it but she told him to man up and deal with it.

"He's barely bigger than your fucking foot Seth…quit being a bitch and deal with it. Act like an alpha male and he'll respect you more. Does he mess with Roman or Dean like that? No. You know why? Because they're alpha males and he knows it. Show him some backbone and he'll straighten up."

Needless to say that hadn't gone well and Seth was still at war with the tiny black terror known as Shadow. Dean at least felt a bit better knowing that Shadow didn't absolutely hate him.

Thursday rolled around and Randy and John took Alanna to the arena with them to keep her out of trouble. The pack decided to remain in their locker room until they absolutely had to go out and face the world, mainly because Marissa was still healing and had three different dangerous men after her now. Dean was being extremely protective of her and who could blame the poor guy? She'd been choked by Owens, body-slammed by Sheamus, and nearly kidnapped by Kane…all in the same night. Seth refused to leave the locker room because he wasn't ready to face hunter and Stephanie yet, nor did he want to run into Lesnar by accident. He seemed to be content to keep his head in Paige's lap while she stroked his hair, which Marissa took several pictures of and posted them to social media and got a ton of happy feedback from the fans.

"Apparently Rollaige is a thing now…you two should be proud…you're trending."

"Rollaige? Is that seriously the best they could do? Why couldn't they use Pairoll or something?"

"Pairoll? God Seth that's even worse."

Seth stuck his tongue out at Marissa who flicked him in the nose with her nails causing him to pout at her as everyone else laughed. Roman's phone beeped at him and by the time he was finished checking it he had a huge grin on his face.

"My girls are flying into the next town on Monday morning. I can't wait to see them again, I miss them both so much when I'm gone."

Marissa gave Roman a hug while Paige did the same on his other side, the man being sandwiched between the two women while Seth and Dean looked on in amusement as he turned red.

"What's the matter Ro? Can't handle both women at once?"

"You didn't seem to have any trouble handling Paige and me last night."

"Fuck off both you."

Dean and Seth collapsed against each other in laughter while the women just rolled their eyes and started stretching to get ready for the show. When Marissa dropped to the floor in a smooth split Dean felt his jaw hit the floor, Seth and Roman not being much better.

"God Damn Baby Girl..."

"I didn't know you could do that…"

"Fuck…come here Darlin'."

Marissa heard the tone of Dean's voice and bent forward at the waist before sliding her legs closed and sliding up his legs to stand in front of him, and then did a back-handspring away from him as he reached for her and pouted.

"Aww come on…"

"We have a show to do Dean…maybe later if you're a good boy."

Dean pouted more as Roman and Seth howled with laughter. This was the scene Randy, John, and Alanna walked into. John just started laughing along even though he had no idea why.

"Do I even want to know what I missed Rissa?"

"Probably not brother dear…probably not."

Roman flipped on the TV to watch the start of the show as Sheamus came out to the ring to kick things off. Sheamus started mouthing off about how he was going to be the next champion and how he eliminated the threat of Randy Orton. Randy was leaning back with a big smirk on his face but Dean apparently got sick of listening. He grabbed Marissa's hand and led her out to the stage with him as Sheamus looked up in apparent surprise at seeing them. Dean started talking while Marissa followed him down the ramp with an amused smirk on her lips, tapping hands with the fans as she went.

"Sorry Sheamus. I don't speak Irish gibberish so help me out here. Did you just say that nobody is going to stop you? Because brother, I'm pretty sure somebody already did, when I pinned you in the middle of that ring Monday night on Raw. And let me also remind you that if it wasn't for Bray Wyatt, Roman Reigns would be holding that contract you got in your hands. But if you want to keep standin' there spittin' lies in front of an arena full of people who paid their hard-earned money not to listen to you run your mouth, well then maybe…I beat you for a second time tonight, and then maybe…I take that briefcase out of your potato farmin' hands and give it back to its rightful owner."

Sheamus started goading Dean by talking about his loss to Seth, how he likes to steal people's stuff because he can't win it for himself, and then had the nerve to say that Dean doesn't have the stones to get in the ring with him. Marissa hissed softly when Sheamus said that and Dean started to climb into the ring, only to have Kane's music interrupt. Dean immediately jumped down and put Marissa behind him in case Kane went after again. Sheamus even came closer to where Marissa was and scowled at Kane because he had heard what Kane had tried to do a few nights ago and even he wouldn't stoop that low. Sheamus would never kidnap a woman, nor would he hurt one outside of the ring…he didn't even do that much damage to Marissa when he did go after her because that's just not how an Irishmen was raised by his mother. If he ever truly harmed a woman his Ma would likely fly all the way out to kick his arse herself…and he damn well knew it. Kane decided to set a 2-on-1 handicap match where Dean would face both him and Sheamus at the same time. Marissa growled softly which prompted Dean to turn and face her, pressing their foreheads together and whispering to her to calm her down.

"I'll be fine Darlin'. I've had worse matches than this. Just stay with the commentators alright? I don't want Kane to get you and King likes you so he'll keep you safe. Please Darlin'?"

"Alright…be careful…please?"

The two shared a sweet kiss that had Sheamus turning away out of polite respect before Dean climbed back into the ring. He and Sheamus locked eyes for a moment and the Irishman nodded in Marissa's direction before giving Dean a nod, silently telling the other man that if Kane went after her he'd stop him, and Dean nodded back his understanding. Marissa went to sit next to King who handed her a headset and introduced her to the fans at home.

"We have the ever-so-lovely Marisa Orton with us here on commentary. How is your throat Marissa?"

"Thank you King. It's doing just fine. A little bruised but the doctor says it should be barely noticeable by Monday."

"Is that what the pretty little scarf is for?"

"It is indeed Tom. It was a gift from Dean this morning."

She had a thin, gauzy scarf in a deep blood red color wrapped around her throat to hide the bruising. The men on commentary gave her sympathetic looks which she waved off as she watched the match. When Kane pulled Dean down from the top rope and made him land hard on his crotch Marissa started yelling at him.

"Hey! Don't damage that Damnit! I need that in working order thank you very much!"

The men with her on commentary laughed at her comment and shook their heads a bit. Byron was the first one to speak up again.

"So…How is your relationship with the Lunatic Fringe going?"

"It couldn't be more perfect Saxton. He's the best man I could have asked for."

When Kane and Sheamus started teaming up on Dean Marissa was growling from her seat…until Roman's music hit and she just gave Kane a 'shit-eating' grin. Sheamus slid out of the ring to the side that Roman usually came from to greet him, but Roman slid in from the opposite side and went after Kane. A Superman Punch got the big man down and then Dean kicked him as he got back up. Kane rolled out of the ring while Sheamus clutched his precious briefcase close. Roman and Dean were celebrating in the ring but didn't realize how close Kane had gotten to Marissa.

Kane grabbed her by her already bruised throat, making her cry out in pain, and dragged her out of her seat and across the table to hold her in front of him. Dean and Roman froze in the ring and gave Kane identical murderous looks. Kane pulled Marissa into his body and ran his tongue along the column of her neck which made her squirm and try to escape from him. Dean's growl was loud enough that the in-ring microphones picked it up for all of the fans to hear as they fell silent at the sight before them. Sheamus had snuck around behind Kane and hit him in the head with his briefcase, making him let go of Marissa and allowing the Irishman to drag her away from Kane and push her towards the ring. Once she was close enough Roman lifted her up into the ring and handed her to Dean who let her curl into his chest for comfort. The three pack-mates looked at Sheamus who just shrugged and sauntered off up the ramp with his case, not caring at all that he left confused chaos in his wake. Dean and Roman pulled Marissa out of the ring and up the ramp, swiftly moving back towards their locker room where she'd be safe.

They ran into Renee Young who asked them what they thought about Kane setting up a match with them facing him and Sheamus together. Roman wanted no part of that question and chose to deliver a message of his own instead while Dean just held onto Marissa and tried to control his own anger.

"I've got a message for Bray Wyatt. He crossed a line on Monday. I don't run. I never have. I never will. Bray Wyatt better find me, before I find him."

Dean just gave Renee a 'not now' look and hand wave before leading Marissa off behind Roman. Paige gave Marissa a hug as she passed the group while heading out for her match against Brie Bella. When the three of them made it back to their locker room Seth wrapped himself around Marissa in a hug and she smiled softly at him.

"I'm alright Seth. I've taken worse than that. He just squeezed my bruises and it hurt."

"He also fucking licked my girl…I'm gonna kill him tonight."

"Easy Dean, come here and sit with me alright love?"

Dean allowed Marissa to lead him to a chair and make him sit before planting herself in his lap and curling up against him while his hand stroked her hair. Roman and Seth watched them with happy smiles and then sat down to talk quietly for a bit while watching the rest of the show. Paige seemed to be struggling against Brie for a while but was able to turn the tables until Alicia Foxx made Paige fall and lose the match. Marissa growled softly, knowing that once again the Bellas had cheated to win.

"I swear I'm gonna wipe the smirks off their faces soon. I'm so sick of them cheating to win and being a general disgrace to women's wrestling."

When Paige came back to the room she fell into Seth and Roman's arms, crying in frustration at once again being undermined by the Bellas.

"It's just not fair. How am I supposed to beat them when they keep cheating all the time?"

"Cheat back."

"No Seth…she needs allies, back-up. She has me but we need something a bit…more. Something more hardcore I think."

"What are you planning Baby Girl?"

"You shall see Roman…you shall see."

Owens had an interview with Renee and seemed completely unapologetic for his actions earlier in the week against Marissa.

"Earlier this week you attacked Marissa Orton and tried to choke her. You left her throat badly bruised. Do you have anything to say for your actions?"

"I already apologized for my actions. I got carried away. Let's be honest though, none of that would have happened if she'd have just minded her own business and stayed out of my fight with Cena. She told him to tear me apart. I retaliated against her for it. Maybe I took it a bit too far, but she should have known better. I'm not Cena, I don't pander to anyone, not the fans nor the other wrestlers. There will be no Open Challenge tonight Renee."

Cesaro interrupted Owens as Marissa came up behind him in the shadows. Owens hadn't seen her but Cesaro and Renee knew she was there and were keeping silent for her. Cesaro was more than happy to provide a distraction for the pretty Diva that was always so nice to him.

"I keep hearing all this hype about fight Owens fight, yet, I come here and all I hear is talk Owens talk."

"Cute, very cute."

"Yeah, it's as cute as your twitter apology there. O whenever you're done talking why don't you step into the ring with the King of Swing? And just so there's no miscommunication…I put my hands on you first."

Cesaro placed his hands against Owens' shoulder with a smirk and backed up, Renee following after giving Owens a disgusted look, but Cesaro didn't go far. As Owens turned around he saw Marissa step out of the shadows and actually paled a bit at the sight of her uncovered throat.

"What's the matter Owens? Can't handle the sight of your own handiwork? You did this Owens. You. Not me, not John Cena…You."

"I apologized for that."

"No. No, you did not. You gave a pitiful little tweet like that makes it all better? Apologize to my face like you mean it Owens, because I don't think you can. You're a loose cannon and it's going to come back to bite you in the ass sooner rather than later."

When Owens reached for her Cesaro stepped in and pushed him back before guiding her away from the volatile man and back towards her locker room. She gave Cesaro a gentle smile as he handed her over to Dean, who gave him a relieved look.

"Thank you Cesaro."

"Anytime little lady…anytime. I became fairly good friends with your men in NXT. They helped me, so now I can return the favor."

"Thanks man. I mean that."

They parted ways as Dean and Marissa returned to their locker room where the rest of their group was waiting for them. Marissa and Paige giggled as Roman's fatherhood commercial came on again and they both looked at him.

"Pinkies."

They broke down in another fit of laughter, Seth and Dean joining in as Roman just shook his head and shoved Seth into Dean, knocking them both onto their butts. Marissa became serious as Neville went out to face Xavier Woods of the New Day, watching to see if he would need any help since he was outnumbered, but when New Day tried to gang up the Tag Team Champions, the Prime Time Players ran out to even the playing field. Then there was carnage outside the ring as Titus dropped Kofi, Big E dropped Titus, Darren dropped Big E, Xavier dropped Darren, and Neville dropped Xavier then hit his Red Arrow for the win. Marissa actually stood up and clapped for him before running out to the backstage curtain. Seth went with her so he could go out and address the events of Raw. Marissa gave Neville a hug as he beamed at her.

"You were great out there Neville. Congratulations."

"Thanks luv. Your boy gonna be alright out there alone?"

"Oh he won't be alone…I'm going out there with him. Later Nevie."

Marissa sauntered down the ramp to the cheers of the fans and Seth helped her into the ring as he held up his microphone. Marissa leaned against his arm as he addressed the fans. He talked about Lesnar and how he had to face the man and beat him to cement his own legacy as the greatest champion. Then Seth went and stuck his foot in it and started digging his own grave by insulting Lesnar. Marissa tried to tug on his arm to get him to stop but he ignored her and kept on going. When he was finished he just strutted out of the ring, momentarily forgetting Marissa was with him until she caught up to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm. He slowed down a bit and gave her a soft look, giving her a side hug as well before they went back to their locker room.

The Titantron lit up to show Monday night's events between Roman and Bray Wyatt as Roman started to get ready for his match. After it ended it switched to show Roman and the rest of the pack sitting in their locker room as Dean started ranting in his usual crazy way while Roman just stared into space and ignored him.

"I cannot wait for this match tonight. I cannot wait…to get in the ring with Sheamus…and rip the braids…off his face…one by one. I hate his stupid face…and his stupid hair. How long does it take him to get his hair lookin' like that anyway? Hey…"

Dean snapped his fingers a couple times and Roman finally looked up at him, seeming to be a bit dazed as the rest of the pack looked over with worried faces. Dean waved his hand around Roman's head and then around the space between them.

"You here? You livin' in here?"

"I'm good."

"What about here? Hey, don't let Bray Wyatt get in your head man. Don't let him stay there. We know what he's about, we gotta have some fun here."

"Don't mention him. Let's just get this done tonight, then I need to go home."

"We will."

"Let's handle business tonight."

Roman turned to leave the room as Marissa stood up, going over to Dean and placing her hand on his shoulder. Dean turned to look at her, worry shining in his eyes.

"He'll be fine Dean. He has all of us standing behind him. He's not alone and he's not weak or vulnerable. We're not going to let Bray hurt him or drive him crazy. He just needs to see his little girl again and he'll be fine."

Marissa turned to the TV in the room as Owens and Cesaro met in the ring for their match. She gave Dean a little smirk as she turned to leave the room, earning a raised eyebrow from Dean who tilted his head to one side and shrugged a bit before following her. They were soon joined by Seth, Paige, and later Roman as they stood backstage to watch the match. Marissa chose to go out and sit on the edge of the stage to watch the match, cheering every time Cesaro got in a hit. Owens managed to win but Marissa was determined that his victory celebration would be short lived. She walked down the ramp and into the ring, standing next to Cesaro and helping him up as she lifted a microphone to her lips to address Owens.

"I have something to address here tonight with you Owens. Earlier this week Kevin Owens placed his hands around my throat and tried to strangle me to death. Is that the type of behavior you people want to see in a champion? No. Of course it isn't. Not only is it disrespectful, and despicable, it also happens to be against the law. I am here to state formally, and publically, that I have spoken to the police and requested that Kevin Owens be arrested for assault and battery. Officers, if you would please place this monster under arrest now."

A small group of police officers came down the ramp to the ring and attempted to place Owens in handcuffs and read him his rights, but Owens attacked them and even powerbombed one of them. Owens turned to Marissa and started screaming at her while trying to go after her yet again only to have Dean, Seth, and Roman come flying down the ramp to converge on him and start attacking with their pack mentality. Paige came out to stand by Marissa as the police finally managed to get back up and handcuff Owens, the WWE security staff coming out and helping them to drag him backstage and into a waiting transport. Dean came over to stand behind Marissa, his arms around her waist, as the rest of their pack surrounded them in the ring to the cheers of the fans. Marissa held up her microphone again and the arena became very quiet as she started to speak, her voice soft and filled with emotion.

"Ladies…No man should ever lay a hand on you with the intention of causing you harm. Ever. If he does, no matter who he is, you should make him pay for it. Go to the police, go to your family, but please…for the sake of your own safety…do not sit and suffer in silence. As for the men out there tonight. Think before you raise a hand in anger. Would you want someone to do this to your mother, your sister, your daughter? If the answer is yes…then you should no longer be breathing…if the answer is no then please think before you act. I know men can suffer abuse as well so please, everyone just think before you react in anger. Don't do something you can't take back."

The fans had gone deathly silent during her speech and the cameras panned around to show half the audience in tears and the rest looking very solemn as her words hit home. When she finished speaking and turned to leave the fans surged to their feet with a roar that deafened the entire arena, even backstage, and made her stop and look around in shock. The crowd screamed and chanted for her and she gave them all a soft smile and a little bow before letting her pack lead her backstage once more. The commentators finally seemed to get over their shock and start reacting to the events that had just taken place in front of them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is an astonishing turn of events here tonight."

"Oh come on King, can you honestly blame her for what she's done? The man is a loose cannon like she said and he attacked her. He was trying to kill her right there on live TV."

"I agree Byron. Owens deserves whatever he gets at this point. He crossed a major line."

"Tom, Byron, you're both absolutely right. To attack and harm a woman like that is inexcusable and unacceptable."

They then turned to show the Dusty Rhodes tribute again, setting people into even more tears. Marissa met up with Randy backstage as he pulled her into a big hug, John standing nearby and beaming at her with pride. He wasn't cleared to wrestle yet but he still stayed backstage with Randy. Alanna came up and tugged on Marissa's shorts, so she bent down to lift the little girl into her arms.

"Are you otay Auntie Rissa? Did the scary bad man hurt you?"

"I'm alright sweet angel. I've taken worse. Now, you go with your daddy cuz Auntie has to go out with her boys for their match. Be a good girl okay?"

"I pwomise Auntie…be cawful."

Roman's music hit first and he went down through the crowd, hopping up on the ropes and roaring to them. Then it was Dean's music as he came out with Marissa on his arm, both of them strutting down to the ring while Marissa slapped hands with her fans.

"You boys ready for this?"

"Oh yeah."

"Born ready Darlin'."

"Good…because Dean…if you lose you get to sleep on the couch tonight. Roman…if you lose you're not getting cheesecake."

Both men gave her horrified looks as she kissed each of their cheeks and sauntered over to the commentators table and sitting in the middle of the three men, between King and Tom. Byron leaned over to ask her what she said to make her men give her those looks and she laughed.

"I told them what will happen if they lose tonight."

"And what is that Marissa?"

"It's simple King…if they lose Roman doesn't get any of the cheesecake I bought for tonight and Dean…well he gets to sleep on the couch…alone."

"Well…that seems to have lit a fire under those two…look at how brutal they're being."

"Of course Tom…you just have to give them the right motivation."

The three men chuckled a bit as they all turned back to watch as Roman and Dean dominated the match. When Sheamus slammed Dean's back onto the table in front of her Marissa stood up and launched herself over the table to kick the man in the chest and knock him down long enough for Dean to catch his breath before Sheamus threw him back into the ring. Kane tagged in and went after Dean's injured knee and Marissa jumped the table, stalking around the outside of the ring and distracting Kane until he needed to make the tag to Sheamus. Dean managed to get Sheamus down but he then tagged Kane back in and he went after that knee again. When he made Dean's throat hit the bottom rope and take Dean's breath away Marissa started getting the crowd to chant for Dean.

"Dean! Tag Roman…tag Roman! Come on Dean! Make it!"

Dean got caught by Sheamus and elbowed him before doing a tuck and roll into his corner to tag Roman in. Roman was fired up and taking charge until Kane grabbed him by the throat. Dean went up top and tried to come down on Kane but caught as well, making Marissa's heart leap into her throat. Kane threw Dean through the ropes but Dean did his infamous bounce-back and hit Kane with a hard clothesline only to turn into a Brogue Kick by Sheamus. Marissa had to stifle a snort of laughter when she heard one of the commentators say that Dean's pain receptors must be on vacation…she couldn't exactly argue the point but Dean came up through CZW and learned early on to turn pain into strength. It would take a hell of a lot more than a bad knee to keep him down for the count. Roman got Sheamus with a Superman Punch and started gearing up for a spear when Bray's voice singing the teapot song came over the speakers, making Roman turn to face the Titantron to see the buzzard breath. Marissa growled and grabbed a microphone, ready to intervene. Sheamus got a Brogue Kick on Roman and got the win. Marissa slid into the ring to check on Roman as Bray's eerie laughter echoed around them. She glared up at the screen, knowing he could see her, and pulled the microphone up to her lips.

"You listen to me Bray Wyatt, and you listen well. If you choose to bring this fight to Roman Reigns, Buzzard Breath…you'll be bringing it to the entire Wolf Pack. Do you understand that? We are a family and we fight each other's battles. You mess with one wolf you get the whole pack. So you need to think real long, and real hard, about whether or not you really want to bring three angry men and two angry women down on your own head. See…thanks to the actions of Stephanie and Hunter on Monday Night, Seth has realized where he truly belongs…with us…his true family. We're bonded now and nothing is going to tear us apart…nothing, and no one."

She threw the microphone down as Seth and Paige came out to help Roman out of the ring while she helped Dean get up off the floor outside the ring. They all met at the base of the ramp and glared up at Bray Wyatt, presenting a united front of anger that promised pain if he continued on this path. Roman looked at his pack mates with pride and love, his brothers and sisters. They all headed backstage together, supporting their injured members, as the fans cheered and chanted for them.


	16. Raw 6-22-2015

The Lunatic and The Wolf

A/N: I am so sorry this is only coming out now…I had no power for three days. I will hopefully get Smackdown out tomorrow or Saturday. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. Also, I mention a rather odd flavor of cheesecake in this chapter but I assure you it does exist…Wasabi Cheesecake…There's a restaurant in Hawaii that makes it, though I refuse to even try it b/c I can't handle spicy…I literally get so sick I end up in the hospital. My mother loves spicy things and assured me it was amazing…I'll take her word for it. A friend of mine has had Habanero Cheesecake before which is just wrong in my book. Spicy and cake should not be put together…ever.

Emilee: I think Alanna is just adorable and with Marissa's personality I can see her being the protective aunt that spoils her rotten…Dean probably won't be much better lol. I know little to nothing about their personal lives, I'm just making it up as I go along. I figure Dean would be the type to love a slightly rebellious kid as long as someone else takes her home at night…which is how I view kids. Shadow is modeled after my own Toy Poodle named Lucky…he is a completely spoiled little brat and he absolutely hates almost every male he meets. Sheamus is Irish, and I am half-Irish…I know a lot of Irishmen and if their mothers ever found out about one of them hurting a woman on purpose…hellfire will rain upon their heads lol. I hate Owens' character…and if any man attacked me like I had him do to Marissa I'd have him arrested too. I can't give away my secrets as to Marissa's plans but this chapter will see the start of the tournament.

Dragon Blue 10: I already have my plans in place and AJ doesn't factor into my plans against the Bellas. Mickie isn't going to be in my story at all since I never liked her.

Rossi's Lil Devil: The inner badass had to come out eventually…she is an Orton after all…with Randy for an older brother she's bound to have attitude.

Lilygirl95: Thank you hun. I'm glad you like it.

AngelGirl: Well thank you so much. I'm glad you think I'm that good. Honestly I just write what my plot-bunnies tell me to write. I won't be doing anything with Owens for a little bit in order to focus on my next little plotline.

flowersNfreaks: I have totally had ice cream for breakfast before lol, and cake once or twice too. Being an adult means you can eat whatever you want…whenever you want. One of the few perks really. I don't hate the Bellas I just don't like their characters as heels lol…though they are good at it. I love Naomi…she makes such a great badass heel. I don't have WWE Network so I don't watch NXT except for YouTube clips here and there. Technically the loss wasn't their fault and Roman is already feeling pretty low…you know she's gonna cave if either of them turns on the puppy-eyes…hell I know I would lol.

Chapter 16

When they got back to the hotel Marissa tried to keep a straight face and act like she was really going to follow through with her threat but Roman and Dean both turned on her with the puppy-eyes and she rolled her own before giving in.

"Oh alright…I wasn't going to stick to it anyway. I'm not that cruel…besides…the loss wasn't your fault guys. Wyatt is to blame for that fiasco. He'll pay for it Roman…you know we're not letting you deal with his crazy-ass alone."

Roman called his little girl while Marissa pulled out a large Multi-flavor Cheesecake wheel. It had six slices and each one was a different flavor. Roman liked the normal New York style, Marissa always went for the Chocolate, Paige liked the Strawberry, Seth preferred Raspberry, and Dean enjoyed being odd and going for something a bit wild like wasabi or Habanero. Marissa and the others just eyeballed him and his green Cheesecake warily, watching his face turn red from the heat and laughing as he panted like a dog.

"Why do you insist on eating spicy food when it hurts so damn badly?"

"In case you haven't noticed Darlin'…I kind of enjoy pain…"

"I think he gets off on it."

"Oh really Seth? And how would you know that?"

"I don't KNOW it Ro…I just assume…I mean…you've seen how he gets after a hard match."

Marissa watched Roman and Seth bicker about Dean for a few minutes before deciding to intervene and shock them both.

"Actually…he does get off on pain. You two should watch some of his old CZW death matches. Besides…he's not the only one here who likes a little pain with their pleasure. I for one enjoy it…and I distinctly remember hearing a certain loud-mouth screaming something along the lines of 'Oh yeah bite me harder baby.' A few nights ago."

She watched Seth's face turn scarlet as they all shared a laugh at his expense. He flipped them all off before joining in on the laughter.

"Assholes…all of you are assholes."

They all turned in after finishing their cheesecake, and Marissa most definitely let Dean sleep with her, though there wasn't much sleeping done for quite some time by any of the pack members. The next day they all stumbled into the living area as Roman finished packing and left for the airport, intent on flying home to see his wife and daughter and assure himself that they were alright. He refused to let them fly out to the show with Wyatt on his ass, not wanting them to be used in the crazy man's sick games any more than they already were. They could all understand that. Even little Alanna had been quiet after watching Wyatt taunt Roman with his daughter like that, the only thing she had said had been directed at Roman.

"She be otay…"

After making her little announcement she had given Roman a hug and kissed his cheek before returning to her father's arms. Roman had given her a fond smile and Randy could tell Alanna had picked up another backstage guardian to keep her safe. She was now watched over backstage by Randy, Marissa, John Cena, Dean, Seth, Paige, Roman, J&J security, The Undertaker, and a few superstars who hadn't been seen in a while but had been brought back for the big tournament. Marissa told Roman that whenever he felt it was safe enough to bring JoJo to meet them she would have the same protection as Alanna, which made Roman smile and hug her tightly. Once the big Samoan had left for the airport the other four looked at each other, all wondering what to do next.

"Alright…only one thing for it…Movie Day!"

The other three looked at Marissa and then shrugged at each other.

"Why the hell not? Got nothin' better to do."

"I should go do Crossfit…I do have to face Lesnar soon…"

"Seth…you can take today as a rest day…you probably need it after all the screaming you did last night."

"Fuck off Dean…it wasn't all me."

"Oh I know…Paige is quite vocal herself."

"Your point Ambrose? Got a problem with it?"

"Nope."

"How could he? He and I were doing more than enough screaming of our own last night."

Dean just gave Marissa a proud grin that got him shoved into the couch. Marissa let Seth pick the first movie, ignoring Dean's protesting, while she went to make fresh popcorn.

"Oh come on…he's gonna pick some girly little tear-jerker thing and I'm gonna end up sleeping through it. Why can't I pick the movie?"

"You didn't have people you trusted tell you to face Brock Lesnar alone. Well, I have news for the Authority. Seth will NOT be alone. He has a wolf pack behind him now and we take care of our own."

"Damn right Darlin'. We're all right beside you Seth…not behind you…beside you."

"They're right sweetheart. We're not letting you face that Beast on your own. We're all here for you, even Roman despite his distraction with Wyatt."

"Hey, thanks guys…it means a lot to me to hear you all say that…and I understand Roman's distraction. Wyatt is targeting his family…his child…I'd be distracted and pissed off too."

Marissa had been busy while they all reassured Seth. She had measured out a quarter cup of kernels and put them in a microwave safe glass dish which she then covered with a microwave safe plate and set it all to cook on high power for 2 and a half minutes. As soon as it was done she removed the plate to release the steam and poured the popped corn into a bowl. She then sprinkled it with a special mix she carried with her everywhere in a little plastic spice jar…butter powder, salt, garlic powder, and parmesan cheese. The un-popped kernels went back into the microwave until they were all popped and the whole batch was coated in her special mix. When she rejoined the other three on the sofa Dean immediately stuck his hand in the bowl and stuffed some in his mouth. Marissa giggled as his eyes went wide and he stared at her, blinking a few times as he chewed slower and seemed to savor the flavor of the popcorn.

"What the hell did you put on this stuff Darlin'? Popcorn is already addicting enough and you just went and made it even better…"

Seth and Paige had to try some next after Dean said that and gave her the same reactions, more or less. Seth just stuttered at her as he tried to get his brain to give him words to describe it and Paige just moaned softly and grabbed another handful as the boys stared at her.

"It's a special little blend I carry with me all the time…one of three blends. I keep them in little plastic spice jars in my big bag. This one is for popcorn, crackers, bread, whatever…it's a blend of butter powder, salt, garlic powder, and parmesan cheese. Heavier on the cheese and butter powder though. The other blends are a dessert blend and a savory blend. The dessert blend is cinnamon powder, chocolate powder, and a little bit on mint…it sounds weird but it's amazing on buttered toast, French toast, cinnamon rolls, cupcakes, and a lot of other things. As for the savory mix…I use it on fish, chicken, steak, pork, anything at all. It's a blend of garlic powder, onion powder, white pepper, salt, a little bit of Old Bay, and some Everglades seasoning. Trust me it's amazing."

They stared at her with expressions of open-mouthed awe until Dean just pulled her into a searing open-mouthed kiss that made her toes curl.

"Damn Darlin'…where the fuck have you been all my life? You're beautiful, you're smart, you can kick the ass of men twice your size or more, you can cook amazing foods, and you actually like all of my weird-ass habit and quirks. How the fuck did I get lucky enough to have you in my life Darlin'?"

"Dean…You're not the only lucky one in this relationship. I have never been able to find a man who wasn't terrified of my temper…even Randy avoids me when I'm mad. You…you just hold me close and let me hit you until I'm calm again…no one has ever done that for me before. You protect me, you let everyone else know that we belong to each other, you don't try to hide me. Yes I do love your quirks…except the smoking but I can deal with that one as long as it stays outside. You're not perfect, not by a long shot, but your perfect for me and that's all that matters."

Seth and Paige both looked teary-eyed as they listened to their friends. Marissa and Dean shared a tender kiss before she curled into his side to see what movie Seth had picked out. When the opening part of Star Trek: Into Darkness played Marissa squealed happily and high-fived Seth who laughed himself silly at her reaction.

"Thank God I'm not the only Geek left around here."

"Are you kidding me?! I love this shit. Star Trek, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings…I love it all."

"We definitely have to have a LOTR marathon one day…and then another one for Star Wars."

"Oh…YES! A thousand times yes. I have a new Geeky bet friend."

Dean and Paige watched the two with looks of horrified amusement. Horrified because they weren't big fans of either series…they'd watch if they had too but it wasn't their cup of tea…and amused at how the two were 'geeking out' and bonding. Paige picked a romantic comedy that the other three tuned out for the second movie. They took a break for lunch, which Dean decided to handle, and ended up with grilled cheese sandwiches which were actually very tasty. Dean got third pick and he went with Silence of the Lambs, and was a bit surprised when his girlfriend fangirled over Hannibal Lecter.

"Wait…you're a fan of the sociopathic cannibalistic serial killer? Seriously?"

"Yep. He's the best part of the whole fucking movie. We have to watch the second one too…that'll be my movie pick for tonight. Hannibal."

"Umm…ok why?"

"You'll see."

After the second movie had finished Dean was staring at the screen with a mystified look while Seth just looked horrified and Paige was giggling with Marissa. Dean turned to his girlfriend and blinked several times before his mouth caught up to his brain.

"What the fuck? He kissed her? She let him?! She let a serial killer who eats people kiss her?! She's crazier than I am…"

"Oh Dean…It wasn't about what he was…it was the fact that she trusted him not to hurt her. She wasn't afraid because she knew that he cared for her and would never harm her. That's why he cut his own hand off to get free rather than cause her harm. It's romantic really."

"I knew I liked you for a reason…you're as twisted and crazy as me…"

Seth still looked horrified and Paige shook her head with a short laugh and straddled his lap to get him to focus on her. When Dean and Marissa realized where things were heading they quickly bailed out to the kitchen. Marissa started pulling ingredients out of the cabinets, which she always had every hotel stock for her when she booked the groups suit…every time…she liked to cook for them so she needed the stuff to do so with. Dean sat at the small table, lounging back as he watched her move around the tiny kitchen. She ended up with garlic butter shrimp and chicken scampi over angel hair pasta. The smell alone was enough to have all three of her friends salivating at the table while she set everything up. As soon as she gave them the signal they were on the food 'like a pack of dogs on a three legged cat' (Jeff Foxworthy). Marissa waited for a moment, watching their reactions before starting to eat her own food with a bit more grace than her friends. Dean glanced over at her and slowed his eating down a bit, feeling a bit like a savage for trying to inhale his food. Seth normally ate with more refined manners but he loved Marissa's cooking do much that he seemed to completely forget his manners, and Paige had the same problem but she wasn't as bad as the guys were.

Roman came back the morning of Smackdown looking more relaxed and focused than he had been when he left…which could only mean bad things for Bray Wyatt and anyone else that got in the Samoan's way. He was hanging out in the locker room with Seth and Dean while Paige was off with other former NXT Divas somewhere and Marissa was…well they weren't sure what she was up to really. Dean was pacing the room because she'd run off without telling anyone where she was going or why. Seth rolled his eyes at Dean and flipped on the TV as Lesnar came out to kick off Raw. The Titantron lit up as Heyman showed the audience how Lesnar had gotten suspended to begin with…flipping out after Seth ran from him and attacking Michael Cole and a camera man. Heyman then stated that in order for Lesnar to be allowed back on Raw he had to publically apologize to JBL and Michael Cole…who looked like they wanted no part of it whatsoever. Lesnar went to JBL first and gave him a firm handshake before moving around the table to Michael, who clearly just wanted the larger man to go away and leave him in peace. Lesnar held out his hand, which Michael hesitantly met with his own, and then pulled the smaller man in for a noogie…much to his protesting. Lesnar sat him in his chair and Michael said they were good and got an almost affectionate head rub from the guy. Heyman went on to list a whole litany of insults against Seth Rollins. Dean was laughing at the look on Seth's face backstage until he heard Marissa's music and turned back to the TV with a look of horrified disbelief. Roman and Seth's faces weren't much better.

"Brock. Do you mind if I call you that?"

Brock Lesnar just shrugged at her, obviously not caring, while Heyman gave her a wary look knowing who all she was allied with.

"Good. Look. I understand why you hate Seth, I do, sometimes I'm not overly fond of him either, but if you bring this fight to him you need to be aware that he will not be fighting alone. He now has a wolf pack standing with him and we will defend him with everything we have in us."

"We? Miss Orton…you don't expect me, or anyone else, to believe that you would be willing to go up against Brock Lesnar?"

"Actually Paul…that's exactly what I expect you to believe. I am not some pretty little model playing at being a wrestler because it looks like fun. I am the daughter of a legend, the sister of a legend killer, and the protégé of the Phenom. I am also the leader of the Wolf Pack and I will soon be one half of the Inter-Gender Tag Team Champions. Not only am I willing to face Lesnar one-on-one…I'm willing to bet I could actually beat him. He's never come up against someone like me before…and eh never will again."

At this point the pack's music hit and they came down through the crowd, even Paige came out from the back to stand beside Marissa in silent support. Dean was giving her a look that clearly begged her to stop taunting the beast but she just grinned at him. Roman audibly groaned at that look because he knew it meant nothing but trouble. Lesnar climbed out of the ring and stalked up the ramp to stand in front of Marissa, smirking a bit when she stood her ground while Paige backed up a few steps. He stepped up until he was literally toe-to-toe with her and looking down at her as she looked up with no fear in her eyes at all. Heyman was behind Lesnar trying to regain control over the situation but Lesnar just grabbed the microphone from his manager and looked down at Marissa.

"You show no fear…I like that…it means you've got guts. I think I'll let you have a match against me after I win back my title…and maybe I'll even make it a title match."

Heyman and everyone else just stared at Lesnar in shock as Marissa let a satisfied smirk crawl its way across her lips.

"I'll hold you to that Brock…count on it."

Brock walked past her, tapping her shoulder lightly with his own as Heyman followed him, still open-mouthed in shock. The pack moved down the ramp as Sheamus came out for his match against Roman which became very physical and both men were barely able to stand at one point. Wyatt came on the Titantron and made it look like he was having a tea party with Roman's daughter and told him to come find him…and before the rest of them could react Roman was up the ramp and headed backstage…and then Wyatt let the camera pan out to show an empty rocking chair across from him. Marissa screamed at the screen in rage, making Wyatt stop laughing and turn his head to look at her.

"I would not get involved pretty girl…I would hate to have to mess with your pretty little head."

The camera switched to show Roman searching the halls until he walked into an open door, following the sound of Wyatt's voice singing the teapot song, only to find a barely lit room with pictures of him all over the walls with the mouths and eyes whited out before the screen went black again. Marissa and Dean gave each other a concerned look while Paige curled into Seth's chest to hide her horrified face. Marissa tore out of the ring and raced backstage, not caring about anything else except finding Roman. Dean was right behind her while Seth took Paige back to the pack's locker room to calm her down. When Dean and Marissa found Roman he was still staring at those pictures on the wall. Marissa walked right up and pulled him into a hug while Dean turned his face away from the photos.

"I tried to warn you bro. You can't let that guy get inside your head. I did and he damn near made me lose it entirely. Difference between me and you Roman…is that I'm already unhinged and you're not. You need to stop letting him get to you. Don't give into his taunting and he'll eventually get bored and leave you alone…move on to the next person…hopefully not Marissa after the…interesting things she just screamed at him."

Roman turned to Marissa with a curious look and she just grinned, completely unrepentant as Dean rolled his eyes at her.

"I may have called him some rather colorful insults…"

"You called him a duck-fucker Darlin'."

"He can't prove otherwise."

"You also said he probably killed his precious Abigail himself…probably not a smart move Darlin'."

Roman snorted and shook his head at the two of them as they started bickering once again. He slung an arm around each of them and dragged them off down the hallway and back to their locker room, only to find Paige laying on the sofa looking very upset. Roman immediately ran to her side to cradle her against his big chest.

"What happened Baby?"

"Seth…he's gone off…to apologize…to THEM!"

Roman and Dean's eyes narrowed while Marissa just heaved a soft sigh. They all turned to look at her, confusion showing on their faces.

"I was afraid this would happen. He's spent too much time being poisoned by them. They have him believing he isn't strong enough to fight on his own anymore. We want him back we have to fix his head and get rid of them."

"How the hell do we do that?"

"I don't know yet. You and Seth's match against Natalya and Neville is Thursday night right?"

"Yeah…so is the match of Summer and Bo vs. Rose and Rosa. You and Dean are up against AJ and Punk tonight right?"

"Yeah…and the Hardy Boyz are fighting each other tonight with their partners also. This tournament should be interesting. The Hardy Boyz match should be up now I think."

Jeff Hardy's music hit right as she said that and she grinned at the timing. Jeff went out on stage with his signature face paint and wild gear, pausing before heading down to the ring so that the pretty bubbly blonde Emma could join him. He helped her into the ring as Matt's music came on as he and Tamina came out, neither of them looking like they liked being paired up. The two were glaring at each other as much as they were glaring at their opponents.

"Jeff is going to win."

"How do you know that Darlin?"

"Easy…Matt and Tamina can't stand each other so they won't be able to work like a well-oiled team. Jeff and Emma have similar personalities and they'll mesh together well. Just watch, you'll see that I'm right."

As the match got started it became painfully clear that Marissa was right. Tamina and Matt kept refusing to tag each other, forcing the other to make a tag using a sneak attack. Jeff and Emma kept tagging in and out rapidly to pull a move and take a breather. In the end Jeff and Emma won when Jeff pulled a Swanton Bomb against Tamina and got the pin. Tamina and Matt ended up fighting each other at ringside until Jeff and Emma pulled Matt backstage. Marissa laughed at Dean's disbelieving face.

"I told you. How the fuck is that little bastard not still sitting in a fucking jail cell?!"

Dean winced as Marissa screamed at the sight of Owens marching out onto the stage to talk to John Cena after Cena insulted him loudly. At one point Owens started spouting off in French and Marissa just rolled her eyes, only to laugh when john came back at him in French and Chinese both.

"Nicely done John…nicely done."

Marissa marched out of the locker room, the others on her heels, as she stormed to the backstage curtain as Owens came through. He looked over at her and went pale, clearly not wanting to face her just yet.

"How the hell are you even here you little turd?"

"Easy hellcat. I'm not here to pick a fight with you. The Authority bailed me out and smoothed everything over. You want to get mad at someone…get mad at them. I'm here for Cena…not you. I'm sorry about what I did to you…I am…I didn't mean to go that far and I apologize for it. Can we just not fight now…please?"

Marissa eyed Owens warily as Dean and Roman came to stand on either side of her, both giving Owens warning looks that a blind man would have been able to feel.

"I don't trust you…at all. I likely will never trust you again after what you did to me. However, I am willing to let the whole incident go away because you actually just gave me a sincere apology…and I also have a title to keep my energy focused on right now so I can't spare any extra to fight with you. I'll tell you what…you stay away from me and my pack…and I'll leave you alone. Deal?"

"Deal."

They parted ways as Seth slipped out of the shadows, looking confused and torn. He heard what Owens said about the Authority helping him but he also still believed that he needed the Authority's help himself.

"Seth…I told you before that you need to figure out what's most important to you…your friends who see you as family…or a piece of metal and leather that you will eventually lose someday? Until you figure that out I can't help you…I've tried but you just aren't ready to let go of them and I need to focus on winning that championship. I hope you figure out what's really important…and remember who really cares about you."

Marissa walked away from Seth and went to stand between the two backstage curtains in the small dark space they created, Dean shaking his head at Seth before following her. Roman looked disappointed and Paige looked like she was about to cry. Seth hung his head a bit at Paige's look and reached out to her, surprised when she ran into his arms and curled herself into his chest. Roman pulled the two into their group's locker room with him so they could watch Dean and Marissa's match against AJ Lee and CM Punk. The fans got loud when CM Punk's music hit and his face cam on the Titantron with AJ, the two holding hands as Punk spoke.

"Don't get too excited people. AJ and I refuse to come back to the WWE and be a part of this Tournament. The WWE never gave either of us the respect and recognition we deserved and we're not going to come back and deal with…"

CM Punk was cut off by Marissa's music as she and Dean hit the stage. Marissa looked up at the screen and rolled her eyes as Dean laughed and pulled her back against his chest, resting his head on her shoulder to look up at the screen as well.

"Long time no see huh Punk? Can't say I really missed ya much…well…not at all really."

"Be nice Dean. Punk, AJ…I respect your decision not to participate. I do not respect the way you decided to insult the company that made your careers take off. If you hadn't come to the WWE hardly anyone would even know who you are. Thanks to the WWE everyone knows you now. Either show some respect or get the fuck out and stay out. I may not like everyone here but I respect the company and the fans who have made all of us as popular as we are. Now shut up and get lost so we can find out who we'll be facing instead of you two."

"Couldn't have said it better myself Darlin'. Damn I love it when you get all riled up like this."

"Dean! We have a match…control yourself."

Dean just gave her a big boyish grin and she shook her head with a soft affectionate laugh while pushing him down the ramp towards the ring. When Dolph's music hit Marissa looked up at the stage with a raised eyebrow as the show-off came out with Lana, who was in an interesting outfit. She had little red shorts on that showed off her long legs and an intricately designed skin-tight red top that showed part of her stomach. She and Marissa smiled and hugged as they entered the ring, wishing each other luck, while their men just looked on with affection. As the match got started it was Dean against Dolph, which was giving the poor commentators some difficulties with being tongue-tied and making Marissa and Lana have trouble keeping themselves from laughing. The two men drove each other into the ground over and over until Dolph finally had to tag out. Lana got into the ring hesitantly, clearly terrified of facing someone like Dean. Dean just gave her one of his boyish grins and turned around to tag in Marissa, laughing at Lana and Dolph's shocked faces.

"What? I'm crazy not evil. I'm not gonna beat a woman into the mat. That's what I've got her for."

Marissa rolled her eyes and ignored him in favor of focusing on Lana. Lana wasn't on the same level as Marissa but she gave it a damn good try and got a couple of near-falls until Marissa finally pinned her for the win. The two women helped each other up and hugged again as Dean and Dolph got into the ring. Dean held Marissa's hand and lifted it into the air in victory while Dolph and Lana clapped for them. They all went backstage as Seth came out to the ring, Marissa refusing to even look at him while Dean just shook his head with an unhappy look. Seth called Kane and J&J out to the ring to apologize to them, an apology that actually seemed sincere…at least his apology to J&J was. After a brief conference with each other the two looked hesitant and Seth told them to wait while he also talked to Kane. His apology to Kane seemed mostly sincere as well. The crowd was clearly not happy with Seth if the chanting was anything to go by…starting with Suplex City chants, moving on to Justin Beiber chants, and then you sold out chants.

"This is just painful to watch…it's like watching a jilted lover begging his girlfriend to take him back."

Marissa ignored Dean's words as Lesnar's music hit and he stalked his way out to the ring. She stood up and the others looked up at her in confusion.

"What are you doin' Darlin'?"

"We're going out there. We told him we wouldn't let him face Lesnar alone and we won't…even if he can't figure out what he wants we know what we want. Let's go."

Lesnar got in the ring as Kane and J&J left, only to attack Lesnar from behind. Lesnar quickly took them all out and gave Seth a suplex, and then another one. When he lifted Seth on his shoulders the howls of wolves interrupted him followed by singing.

 _~You're feeding the wolves…don't you know better? Feeding the wolves…the taste of blood is bitter.~_

Everyone in the ring looked up at the stage as the Wolf Pack's theme hit, a segment of the song 'Shoot it Out' by 10 Years. Lesnar dropped Seth as the pack converged on him, quickly joined by J&J Security. Kane watched for a bit as they all got tossed around the ring before coming in to join with a steel chair to Lesnar's knee. All of the men started ganging up on Lesnar while Marissa and Paige kept Heyman out of the fight. Marissa went up to the top rope as Roman Dean and Seth got Lesnar in position for a Triple Power Bomb, and as they dropped him she flew from the top rope to land a spiraling moonsault, her Wolf Song. Dean pulled Marissa against his chest as Kane went to grab her, glaring at the man in warning as Seth stood between the two groups. Kane and J&J were on one side of the ring while the pack was on the other. Seth was standing in the middle looking torn. One minute they're all fighting together and the next they look like they want to tear Kane apart.

"Whoa guys…come one now…we all have a common enemy here right? Can't we just all be one really big family? You were accepting of J&J before…why not Kane too? Right? Guys?"

"No Seth…You've seen how he's been stalking Marissa…following her around the arenas…trying to corner her alone."

"You saw him try to kidnap me last week Seth…did you forget that? Did you think I would? I won't work with him…period. J&J I can accept…but not him. I told you before Seth that we're going to stand with you…but you have to stand with us too. This isn't a one-way street. You have a choice to make…and you need to think long and hard about it Seth. We love you like a brother…some more than that…but you have to decide if you care more about us or that title."

Marissa dropped the microphone and left the ring, followed first by Dean, then Roman, and finally Paige as Seth watched them leave. He looked heartbroken, torn, and confused…and as much as it tore at Marissa's heart she knew he had to make the decision to come back to them fully on his own or he'd never really stay. Brock was on the ground outside the ring, clutching his knee in pain as Heyman fretted over him, but the Beast wasn't paying attention to him…his eyes were locked onto Marissa as she led her pack backstage after leading them on the attack against him. He could feel the pain in his ribs from her flashy moonsault and he knew there was more to her than what she showed the world. He also wanted to pay her back for her little attack…and he would as soon as his knee got checked out and cleared. Heyman looked nervous at the expression on his client's face, that look never meant anything good and he had a feeling he was going to have to do something even he might not like when he followed Brock's gaze to see him staring at the leader of the Wolf Pack.


	17. Smackdown 6-25-2015

The Lunatic and The Wolf

A/N: I actually like Lesnar a lot…he's the ultimate alpha male full of testosterone. He's aggressive and powerful…good combo. Seth is once again being a bit wishy-washy…he can't seem to decide where he wants to be…even in my head lol. Someone from NXT that should be familiar to anyone who knows the independent history of Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley will be showing up in this chapter. We'll also have the other two round 1 matches of the tournament, and a lot more fun stuff I have planned. Hope you all enjoy. I also found out I spelled Heyman's last name wrong last chapter…oopsies…corrected it for this chapter and will fix the last chapter also.

Rossi's Lil Devil: At least Owens is off her back now…but two big guys like Kane and Lesnar is not exactly a worry-free situation.

Unknown Guest: I'm glad you like it. I've actually had that same thought but we will see how it goes.

Sitalia: Not really, no lol. The pack doesn't even realize it yet but they will soon enough. Yeah…Seth is being a flip-flop in my head and refusing to pick a side yet…even in my head he's a whiney little puppy.

Emzyk11: I'm glad you like it. I try to update quickly but sometimes life gets in the way.

Chapter 17

Seth didn't come back to the pack's hotel room that night, or the following nights, which left everyone in a rather sour mood. Dean was being more of an ass than usual, even to Marissa, Roman and Paige were just pretty much sulking around the suite. Marissa had left the night before Smackdown to stay with her brother and John for the night, choosing to avoid dealing with Dean while he was in such a foul mood. After he'd growled at her for asking what he wanted for dinner she'd had enough and walked out of the suite…an hour later Paige had called Randy's room to see if he knew where she'd gone because they couldn't find her anywhere and been informed that she was in his suite and not in the mood to talk to any of her pack mates at that point in time. When Paige relayed that to Roman and Dean…Dean started throwing things around the room. Paige ducked for cover by running into the room she and Roman had been sharing while Roman tried to calm Dean down. The next morning Dean was in an even worse mood than before and Paige had decided to spend the day with some friends who were still in NXT to avoid him. Roman opted for dragging Dean to the nearest gym to let him work off some of his aggression and attitude before he did, or said, something he couldn't take back. When they got there they found several men and women from NXT practicing with some of the main roster stars. Roman spotted Marissa and Randy working with a young black-haired male, and Dean's face when he spotted them made Roman have to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He was staring at Marissa like a lost puppy who'd just found home again. Marissa turned her head and noticed them, giving Dean a soft smile to show she still cared about him even if she wasn't happy with him, and then turned back to throw the young man over her shoulder into a hard body-slam that left him gasping like a landed fish for a minute. She shook her head and helped him up before showing him step-by-step how to avoid getting caught by that one again. Dean gave the guy a double-take and hid jaw dropped open.

"Sami?!"

The other male turned to look at Dean and his eyes widened before a big toothy grin crossed his face and made him look even younger.

"Mox! Damn man…haven't seen you in ages big brother."

"Yeah well…got busy and shit…and then you dropped off the face of the earth on me."

"Nah…I got called up to NXT a little while back. Hopefully I'll get to hit the main roster soon."

"If you keep listening to what the WWE veterans tell you you'll be just fine Crowe."

"Crowe? The hell…?"

"I got a name change like you did…Sami Callihan was too well known in the independent circuit as crazy and violent…like Jon Moxley was. I go by Solomon Crowe now."

"Apparently he's a modern day Robin Hood over in NXT."

Dean looked between the man he'd always seen as his little brother, his fellow Cincinnati native, and the woman he'd fallen in love with…wondering when they'd become friends and how he didn't know about it. Marissa decided to be nice and ease his confusion.

"Dean, Crowe and I met when I went down to NXT to help with some of the training and because we clicked so well they decided to let Randy and I train him entirely…but mostly me. Randy's just there to make sure neither of us goes overboard."

"I've never heard of them letting a female train a male before…but hey that's pretty cool."

"We mesh well in the ring…and he's surprisingly quick, but not as fast as me."

"Unfortunately for my ego she keeps kicking my ass…badly."

Dean let out a loud bark of laughter as Roman chuckled beside him. Roman held out a hand and introduced himself, receiving a handshake in return.

"Welcome to our world man. She kicks our butts on a regular basis when we step out of line or start fighting with each other over something stupid. I'm actually surprised she hasn't kicked Dean's ass yet after his behavior the last few days."

Dean ducked his head and tried to look innocent but Crowe knew him too well for that to work. He snorted and shook his head at Dean.

"The fuck did you do Mox? Why would you piss off a woman with the kind of badass attitude this one has? She makes the CZW women we worked with before look like fucking kittens."

"I didn't mean to…I'm just pissed off about Seth and shit…and I kind of let my temper take over again…I'm sorry Darlin'…"

Marissa sighed softly and pulled Dean into a hug, kissing his cheek before pulling back and smacking him upside the back of his head.

"I forgive you dumbass…next time just talk to us alright? We're a family, a pack. We're here for you…no matter what. Just like we're supporting Seth even when he's being stupid."

"Got it Darlin'…I can't promise I'll always talk but I'll try."

"That's all I ask. Now…back to kicking ass…I mean teaching."

She grinned at Crowe when he groaned at her and gave Dean a 'help me' look, which only earned him a laugh and a head shake.

"Nope. You're on your own there little brother."

They were all enjoying themselves and joking around so much that they failed to notice Brock Lesnar watching them from the opposite side of the gym while Heyman looked on in concern, wondering if he should somehow warn the woman or just stay out of it entirely. He didn't like the idea of having having to watch Lesnar tear a woman to pieces…so he decided that giving her a warning might be a good idea…as long as his client didn't see him. He waited until Lesnar went to shower and change clothes before approaching the young woman carefully.

"Miss Orton. May I speak with you for just a moment? Alone?"

"Sure."

She ignored Dean's look and waved him off.

"I'll be fine Dean. I can handle him. What did you need Heyman?"

"I just wanted to give you a warning. My client doesn't know I'm doing this so please say nothing to him about it. He's fixated on you. I'm not sure yet what exactly he's thinking or what he wants but he's definitely watching you closely…just be careful. I'd hate to see such a pretty woman get hurt."

"I'm a lot tougher than I look Heyman…believe me…but thanks for the warning. Might want to scamper now before he comes back."

Paul did exactly that and went to stand by the exit to wait for his client who soon joined him. Before they could leave Brock looked up and locked eyes with Marissa who smirked and gave him a mock-salute, making Paul hang his head with a sigh and Brock just smirk back at her. Dean and the other 3 men were just watching the interaction in confusion until Brock finally left and they turned to Marissa with mirrored looks.

"I'll tell you guys later…not the place for this discussion."

Unfortunately she ended up not being able to tell them much of anything as the pack got called in for a photo shoot that afternoon…without Seth, which didn't help anyone's moods. Marissa was crouched down in the front with Roman and Dean on either side of her and Paige just behind her, all of them looking fierce and deadly. Marissa thought the photographer was going to wet himself when Roman and Dean growled to enhance the effect. They also did a semi-silly picture of the four of them howling at the moon like wolves before they collapsed against each other in laughter. The photographer loosened up a bit after that, seeing that they weren't really vicious outside the ring. Marissa's phone rang again and she growled softly in annoyance.

"Oh now what? Hello? I see…wait WHAT?! Who the fuck thought that was a good idea?! Fine…you know what? Do whatever you want…we can take anything you throw at us Stephanie. You know me. You know how I think and how I work. Keep in mind all the shit you and I went through together during the Ministry Era and how many times I saved your ass Princess."

Marissa hung up the phone and hauled her arm back to throw it across the room, luckily Dean slipped it out of her hand before she could do that and make them have to go buy yet another phone for her. He pulled her into his chest as she mumbled and growled, his hands rubbing her back soothingly.

"What's wrong Darlin'? What'd Stephanie McBitch do this time?"

"I have to participate in three separate matches tonight against mystery opponents…all of them men…not Divas."

"WHAT?!"

Dean turned and punched a wall while Roman gave a low growl, Paige just looked like someone had slapped her.

"Can she do that? Is that even allowed?"

"She can do whatever she wants Paige…she's in charge…mostly. She still has to answer to the Board of Directors. I can handle it guys. Not the first time I've wrestled men."

"I know but still…you don't even know who it'll be so how can you prepare luvie?"

"I just have to wing it Paige…and hope I come out of it in one piece."

Dean pulled her tight against him and refused to let go, even as the show began. Seth went to walk past them until he saw the looks on all of their faces and got worried.

"What happened? Why do you all look like someone died?"

"You're wonderful little boss Stephanie McBitch has Marissa fighting three different matches tonight…"

"And…your point?"

"Against mystery MALE opponents."

"The fuck?! Why would she do that? Marissa's a woman she shouldn't be fighting men."

Marissa's glare had him backing up a step and trying to regroup.

"I just meant that…you know…she's not supposed to do that outside of the Inter-Gender Tournament…I didn't mean to imply that you can't take on a man because I know you can."

"Nice save Sethie."

Paige giggled at his backtracking and he just playfully flipped her off. He gave them all an apologetic look and spoke softly.

"Look, I know I've been kind of an ass lately but I really want to hang onto this title as long as I can…but if I'm not with the Authority they won't let me…they'll make sure I lose it. Do you guys understand?"

"We understand Seth…you do what you feel you have to do…we'll still be here when it all crashes down around you…and we'll help you back up."

Marissa gave Seth a hug and pushed him into Roman and Paige before dragging Dean back to their group's locker room and pushing him down onto the sofa. She planted herself in his lap and flipped on the TV to watch the start of the show as they replayed Monday night's excitement before Seth walked out with Kane and Joey Mercury, all of them smiling happily. Everyone assumed Seth was grinning because of the Authority's reunion but he was actually grinning because he knew the pack would be there when he was done being champion. Marissa snorted in laughter as he praised Joey and then frowned at hearing that Jaime was in the hospital with three broken ribs, which explained why Seth hadn't come back that night. And then Seth went on to sing Kane's praises and Dean and Roman huffed at him being such a little kiss-up. Then Kane showed what Ryback had done to the Big Show and called him out to the ring…which Marissa thought was a bad idea. Dean laughed loud when Ryback sang his praises and said he'd be a real champion. Marissa just smiled and hugged him.

"See? We're not the only ones who believe in you Dean. You'll be champion one day. I just know it."

As they walked up the ramp Seth stopped and snapped at Ryback that he was going to fight Dean again tonight and Dean just grinned.

"Oh fine by me little bro. Bring it on."

Marissa had to head out as her first match was next, Dean opting to go to the ring with her as the arena filled with wolf howls and their pack's theme hit the airwaves. He held her hand as she flipped herself over the ropes and then gave him a kiss as he walked around the ring to the commentator's side. The lights went out and Sheamus' theme came on as the pale Irishman came out. Marissa looked at Dean's unhappy face and shook her head at him.

"I can do this Dean…don't worry."

Before the match started Sheamus leaned in to speak softly to her for a moment.

"I won't go easy on ye lass, but I won't purposely try to end yer career like I would with the other men."

"Fine by me Sheamus…let's do this."

The bell rang and they locked up immediately before Marissa kicked at Sheamus' shins, making him have to back up a few steps at which point she clotheslined him hard. He returned the favor and they traded blows and moves for what felt like hours to poor Dean but was only a few minutes. Marissa managed to get a hard kick to Sheamus' face and knock him to the mat before heading to the top rope and hitting her Wolf Song for the win. Dean slid into the ring and he and Sheamus both held up her hands in victory. Sheamus gave her a nod of respect as she leaned on Dean, letting him help her get back to their locker room where he gave her a massage to keep her muscles loose for her next match.

"One down…two to go…yay.

They turned to watch the TV as Hunter walked to the stage to tell Seth that he had his Inter-Gender Tag Team match that night and could not face Dean Ambrose. Seth came out to tell Hunter that he could do both matches and still win them both. Hunter decided to let him prove it. Seth waited at the top of the stage as Paige's music hit and she came out to join him, both smiling at each other as they headed to the ring. Once they were in the ring Natalya's music went off and she walked out to the stage, followed shortly by Neville's dramatic entrance. The two seemed to work well together with Natalya being a hard hitter and Neville being an aerialist. Neville and Seth locked up first, the two aerialists flying around the ring and into each other like a pair of pinballs. Neville took a particularly hard hit and Seth nearly got the pin before Neville tagged Natalya in and she started kicking Seth's ass all over the ring. Paige screamed at Seth to tag her in and he did, barely, and Paige exploded into the ring. She was like a little black and pale tornado as she spun and kicked and hit her way to a pin-fall victory. Seth slid into the ring and held her hand up, the two of them grinning before they shared a heated kiss in the middle of the ring. Once they made it backstage the Titantron lit up with the New Day being interviewed by JoJo, interrupted by the Prime Time Players, and then joined by Bo Dallas. Marissa groaned in annoyance while Dean chuckled softly at her.

"The four most annoying men in the entire company in the same match…shoot me now Dean."

"Sorry Darlin'…I can't do that. I love you too much to let go of you now."

Ryback went to go face Kane only to have Big Show attack him from behind and begin a horrible assault of kicks that left Ryback lying on the ground in pain. The crowd started chanting 'Big Show Sucks' loudly as Big Show dumped Ryback into the ring with Kane who demanded the referee ring the bell. Ryback tried to fight back, but sadly he just didn't have much left in the tank after Show's assault. He won by DQ but it was a hollow victory that culminated in a massive beat-down by Show and Kane. The next match was Summer Rae and Bo Dallas against Adam Rose and Rosa. Marissa could already feel a headache forming. Unfortunately Summer and Bo managed to pick up the win which meant they would move on to the next round of the tournament. Marissa had to come out again for her next match-up, Dean once again coming out with her. She waited in the ring as Kevin Owens music hit and he came out to the stage with a scowl on his face holding a microphone.

"Yeah…I uh…I refuse to take part in this match. Marissa and I made a deal that if I leave her alone she'll let the charges against me drop and stay dropped…so no. I am not going down there to fight her. Someone else will have to do it."

Owens dropped the microphone and went backstage as Bray Wyatt came out instead. Dean glared up at the man as he headed down to the ring with a sick grin on his face. Bray spent the match throwing Marissa around but she kept lading on her feet and kicking him. Their match ended in a DQ when Roman came out and started hitting Wyatt before chasing him backstage. Marissa and Dean both looked at each other and shrugged before leaving the ring to let the New Day with Bo Dallas have their match against the Prime Time Players and their chosen partners the Lucha Dragons. Marissa and Dean watched form backstage, Marissa cheering the Prime Time Dragons on since she hated the other four. The dragons literally flew and rolled all over the ring whenever possible and were very fun to watch, and they eventually won the match which had Marissa jumping up and down in happiness. The Prime Time guys picked the Luchas up onto their shoulders top celebrate. When they got backstage Marissa met them with beaming smiles and congratulatory hugs. They all celebrated together for a minute until Bo and the New Day came backstage and they all left. Dean and Marissa got back to their locker room to find Roman redoing his gear and Dean kind of went on an odd little rant about Wyatt until Roman gave him a funny look and interrupted him.

"This whole Wyatt thing is really tickin' me off man. He's messed with me in the past, now he's messin with my boy and trying to mess with my girl. Hiding in the shadows, deliverin' spooky little messages…tryin' to get inside people's heads. Show yourself Show yourself! Ya know? You know what I think we need to do? When everyone goes out to the parking lot tonight, I think we need to search every hallway in this building until we find him. I think we deliver a little message of our own to Bray Wyatt. Some real nasty stuff, some Cincinnati style tricks alright. Take a five pound weight and a sock…hear me out…"

"We're not even in Cincinnati. What are you talkin' about man? Let me worry about Bray. He's crossed a line. I'll bust his ass at Battleground. He's not getting' in my head I'm a grown man. You need to worry about the Authority. They're runnin' strong again, Seth's got those boys back on track again. You need to watch your back out…man…I'll watch your back out there. I got you tonight? Cool?"

"Let's bust some heads."

Dean left but Marissa noticed Roman pull something out of his vest before tossing it to the ground and storming off in anger. She looked down to see one of those creepy photos and sighed softly.

"Roman…"

She was worried, and with good reason. Roman started searching for Wyatt backstage, freaking out the people backstage and he made the mistake of touching one of them in front of Kane who decided to eject him from the building entirely. Roman was forced to leave as Dean went down to the ring, not knowing that his backup was no longer in the building. Marissa went to go out to the ring with him but was stopped by Brock Lesnar as his big arms caged her in on either side of her head.

"Going somewhere little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl Brock…I'm sure you can see that much. I may be smaller than you but I'm also a lot faster. Now…get out of my way so I can go warn my boyfriend or I will hurt you Brock."

"I don't think so. Like I said before…you've got attitude…you've got guts…and I like that. When I want something…I take it. Simple as that. I've decided I want you."

"Maybe I'm not interested in you Brock…ever think of that?"

"Doesn't matter…you'll give in eventually."

She growled at him, watching the TV screen over his shoulder as Dean and Seth tried to destroy each other in the ring. Until Seth eventually managed to win, barely and after a lot of cheating interference. As Seth, Kane, and Joey were standing over Dean in celebration Brock Lesnar decided to march down to the ring, pulling Marissa along behind him by pinning both of her wrists in one of his massive hands. Seth's face showed horrified shock for a moment as he looked at Marissa but he schooled his features into an angry expression aimed at Lesnar. Heyman came out and started trying to talk some sense into his client but he was being ignored completely. Lesnar pulled her into the ring and stood facing the three members of the Authority. He looked at Kane first and spoke so only the men in the ring with him could hear him, not the fans.

"Kane…I've been watching you stalk this woman for a little while now…it ends tonight. I've decided I want her for myself and that means you had better back off. I take what I want and nothing…and no one…will stand in my way."

Kane raised an eyebrow and gave Marissa an almost evil smirk.

"Fine. I was only doing it to mess with her head and keep her from being able to help her pack with strategy. You want her…take her. It'll keep her off our backs."

"Whoa…Kane you can't be serious right now?"

"Are you with us or not Seth?"

"I am…you know I am."

"Then don't stand in my way right now."

Dean had managed to get off the mat and tried to pull Marissa away from Lesnar but the beast refused to let go of her. Dean was growling and Marissa was too, neither were too happy with any of this.

"Oh and Marissa? Your final opponent for tonight is Brock Lesnar. Have a nice night…wolf pup."

Kane and Joey dragged a slightly resistant Seth out of the ring and backstage as Lesnar pushed Marissa away from him and tried to maneuver her into position for a suplex as the bell rang. She managed to squirm out of it and kick him in the chin before he swung her into the ropes. She bounced off and got a hard kick to the side of his head but it didn't seem to faze him one bit. She kept hitting move after move but he never went down. He waited until she was panting hard and leaning heavily on the ropes before lifting her up and dropping her into a spinning suplex that knocked the air out of her lungs entirely. Dean was outside the ring pacing like a caged animal and growling in anger. When Marissa showed no signs of getting back up Lesnar rolled her over and laid himself across her body to get the pin, but he didn't get up right away. He placed one hand under her chin and turned her face to his, her dazed eyes meeting his as she finally took in a gulp of air when her lungs remembered their job again. Brock leaned in and captured her lips in a hard kiss, biting the bottom one rather gently before pulling back as Dean slid into the ring and tried to kick him. Dean missed the kick but he moved so that his body blocked Marissa almost entirely from Brock's sight. Dean crouched over her and gently patted her cheek, trying to get her to come back to her senses so he could get her backstage but she was still struggling to breathe properly. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to their locker room, laying her on the sofa and sending Paige to get a medic. The medic looked her over and reassured them that nothing was broken, just a lot of bruising. As raw ended the screen showed the bracket for the Inter-Gender Tag Team Tournament, showing the fans who had won the first round matches and who would be facing whom the next week. It would be Marissa and Dean against Jeff and Emma, followed by Seth and Paige against Summer and Bo Dallas. The winners of those matches would go on to face off against each other for the titles.

Dean carried Marissa out to their rental where Roman was waiting for them, Paige following behind looking worried. Roman just opened the back door and held Marissa so Dean could get in, and then laid her across his lap while Paige climbed into the front passenger seat next to Roman who was driving. When they got back to the hotel Dean took Marissa into their room to get her cleaned up and changed into her night dress. Roman and Paige spent some quality time in their room before falling asleep as it started to pour buckets of rain outside. The sound of it made Marissa smile against Dean's skin as he held her close. She'd always loved rain. It was soothing and cleansing. The sound of the rain lulled her into a peaceful sleep, curled into Dean's side as he grumbled in his sleep about Brock Lesnar.


	18. Raw 6-29-2015

The Lunatic and The Wolf

A/N: I know Brock is in Japan right now for the Beast in the East thing but I need him for my story so I'm taking creative license and keeping him home lol. Also, we have the next round of the Inter-Gender Tag Team Tournament. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have two new stories up now. One is called Solaris and is a WWE/Sailor Moon crossover and is a completed story with 3 chapters, and it involves Dean of course. The other is called Taming the Beat and is a slash fiction with Brock Lesnar and Seth Rollins. It's a rather detailed and graphic story with a bit of a dark start to it with some Dub-Con but so far I've gotten good reviews on the first chapter. The second should be going up tonight. Have fun everybody.

PS: I have two polls up for this story on my profile page so please vote. Thank you.

Sitalia: Yep. Bray is good at getting into people's heads lol. I do feel bad for Roman though. Glad you liked it.

Rossi's Lil Devil: Yeah…Brock doesn't seem to be the type to think things through…at all lol. Gonna be a lot of angry men in his future.

flowersNfreaks: Sheamus has a soft spot for her but more in a way of viewing her like a sister. Owens has learned not to mess with an Orton lol. I'm having a lot of fun with Brock…he's just powerful and he doesn't care about anything except getting what he wants…at the moment that's Seth's title and Marissa lol. For this story Seth will always have a place waiting for him in the pack…even when he's being an idiot.

Dragon Blue 10: You'll just have to wait and see hun. I already have plans in place for that title. First things first though…more of my Inter-Gender Tag Team Championship Tournament.

Chapter 18

Marissa was the last one to wake up the next morning and when she did she found Roman, Dean, and Paige all sitting around her bed waiting for her to wake up. She blinked at them in confusion and muttered incoherently for a bit until her brain caught up with her.

"What the fuck happened? I feel like I got hit by a fucking semi-truck."

"Close enough Baby Girl…close enough...an F-5."

"You took a spinning suplex from Brock Lesnar Luvie…looked like it hurt like hell too."

"That explains it…I think my spine is just gone…it walked off on me last night…"

"Nope…still there Darlin'. Medic gave you some painkillers I made you take last night and earlier this morning."

Dean's voice was tight and clipped, but his eyes held affection which confused Marissa badly. She looked over at roman for help and the bigger man sighed softly, running a big hand through her hair to soothe her.

"Dean's not mad at you Baby Girl…he's mad at Lesnar."

"Why? Other than the obvious. Did something else happen?"

"You don't remember Darlin'?"

"I remember nothing after he lifted me into the air. What the fuck did he do Dean?"

When neither of the men seemed to be able to answer her question Paige took out her cell phone and pulled up a YouTube video of the end of the match. Marissa winced at seeing herself spiral through the air and land hard enough to shake the ring.

"That explains the pain then…"

When she watched Lesnar kiss her, her face went blank and her eyes darkened to an almost black color. Roman and Dean shared a glace before Roman grabbed Paige and backed up. Dean moved forward and pulled Marissa into his chest before she completely exploded in rage. She started screaming and trying to find things to throw but Dean wouldn't let her so she scratched at his arms until he had to let go of her. As soon as he let go she tore out of the suite, racing down the hall like a pissed off Cheetah…even Paige couldn't keep up with her. When they finally caught up with her she was in her brother's arms and had finally stopped screaming, but the eerie calm that was around her now was more terrifying than the screaming rage had been. Several Superstars and Divas had poked their heads out of the rooms at the screaming, but upon seeing Marissa and Randy's facial expressions they quickly retreated back to safety. Randy jerked his head towards his door and they all went inside where John was nearly done making a pot of hot chocolate. Once it was done he brought a really big mug of it over to Marissa and handed it to her with a much softer smile than most people ever got to see on him.

"Here ya go pretty girl. One massive hot chocolate."

"You remembered this?"

"After the last time I got to deal with that fiery temper of yours…how could I possibly forget? I know when you get mad chocolate is the fastest way to calm you back down to a sane level. Drink up pretty girl."

"Thanks John."

John and Randy shared a look before Randy turned to Dean, his face showing his barely leashed rage which was mirrored in Dean's face as well. Brock Lesnar had messed with the Viper's little sister…and Randy was beyond pissed off about it. He hated seeing her upset…ever.

"I have a proposition for you Ambrose."

"I'm listenin'."

"I want to team up and kick Lesnar's ass in a handicap match. You and me against him."

"Nope…if it happens it'll be me, you, and Roman against Lesnar."

"I think you boys are forgetting the most important person involved here…Marissa. She deserves some payback of her own I think."

"Paige is right…I'm the one that bastard kissed…not you two."

"Oh that's a nasty thought Darlin'…make me lose my breakfast."

"I don't know…I think it might be pretty hot to watch you and him together."

The men in the room turned to stare at Marissa like she'd grown a second head while Paige agreed with her and the two women shared a laugh at the men's faces. Marissa sobered up quickly and turned to Paige with a more serious look.

"Paige…I want you to do something for me."

"Name it Luvie."

"I want you to pretend to join the Authority to be with Seth. Keep an eye on him and keep his head on straight. Can you do that?"

"I can definitely do that. Operation: Infiltration Is Go."

Marissa and Roman snorted at her and Dean laughed outright. Randy and John just looked confused for a moment until Marissa spoke up.

"I think letting you watch a British spy movie marathon was a bad idea. You'll have to pretend to be against the three of us Paige…even Roman."

"I can do it Luvie…Seth needs someone he can trust in there…"

"Take care of him Baby…I'll be fine until you both come back."

A loud booming knock was followed by Hunter's voice yelling that he wanted to talk to Randy immediately. Marissa looked at Paige and nodded.

"Do it now Paige."

"Fine! If you won't worry about Seth then I will! He needs support against Lesnar and you all know it! I'm not abandoning him! Either you help or I leave!"

"Then Go! Leave already! We'll be just fine without you Paige!"

Paige stormed to the door and yanked it open, her face showing rage and a few tears as Hunter looked her over and tried to pretend he hadn't been listening.

"You alright Paige?"

"I'm fine…Thank you Sir."

"No Sir…just call me Hunter. Would you like to come with me after I'm done here and talk to Seth?"

"May I? Please?"

"Absolutely. I think he misses you, just wait out here for a minute alright?"

"Thank you Hunter."

Marissa rolled her eyes at Dean when Hunter wasn't looking and he lightly smacked her thigh to get her to quit before she could make him start laughing. Hunter came in and closed the door behind him with a scowl on his face.

"Randy…I thought you said it was just you and John in here…"

"It was until a few minutes ago when Marissa woke up and flipped out…running straight to me. Why did she flip out anyway?"

"She doesn't remember anything after Lesnar picked her up and Paige showed her the YouTube video of what happened after."

"That explains it then. I'm actually surprised she didn't try to hunt his ass down. What did you need Hunter?"

Randy pulled Marissa into his lap and ran his hand through her hair to keep her calm as Hunter sighed and shook his head at them.

"I can understand why you're all upset right now…I would be too if I were in your place. I remember what happened when Dave tried to pull that on her years ago…he walked with a limp for three days because of her rage. Now Randy, you asked me to make a match for you on Monday with Dean against Lesnar. Unfortunately I can't do that because Dean and Marissa have a match already scheduled as part of the tournament. I can, however, let you choose any other partner you'd like to get your payback on Raw. Anyone at all."

Randy eyed Roman for a moment and Hunter grinned, thinking he was going to pick the Samoan, but Randy shocked him into silence for a moment.

"Alright…I pick the Undertaker…my sister's mentor and trainer. Me and him against Lesnar…2-on-1 handicap match."

Randy looked so proud of himself that Hunter scowled, but he'd already gave his word so he had to stick to it. His response only made Randy's grin grow even wider, Marissa and the others soon joining with grins of their own as they put the pieces together.

"Fine…you've got your match Randy…however, it will be a no disqualification match."

"Even better. That means I can let Marissa be out there to run interference and keep the Beast distracted. Pleasure doing business with you Hunter."

Hunter stormed out of the room with a scowl but plastered a big fake smile on for Paige as he met her in the hallway and led her to Seth's room with J&J. Back inside they waited until Hunter's footsteps were gone before bursting into laughter and cheers.

"Phase 1 complete. Now…on to phase 2. Anyone want some cheesecake?"

Dean laughed softly and kissed Marissa making her move over to his lap and curl into his chest with a happy little sigh. Roman's face lit up at his favorite word.

"Anything you want Darlin'…anything you want."

"I'm always up for some cheesecake Baby Girl…you know that."

"Excellent…because there's a Cheesecake Factory down the road and I need more chocolate."

None of them could ever really say no to her so they ended up at the Cheesecake Factory where Marissa ate half a chocolate cheesecake all on her own while the men watched in amazement. For someone so tiny she could pack away a lot of food.

"Damn Darlin'…how the hell can you eat like that and still be so damned hot?"

"Fast metabolism…and I work out duh."

Roman inhaled nearly an entire cheesecake by himself and was making all sorts of happy little sounds over it. Dean, John, and Randy only had a couple of slices each to finish off what the other two left behind. Marissa took a couple of group photos to post for the fans and laughed at one who expressed disbelief over how much she could eat and not gain weight.

Neither Dean nor Randy were willing to let Marissa out of their sight for very long and spent the next few days pampering her. Dean kept giving her back massages to keep her back from hurting too bad from the hit she'd taken, and Randy kept bringing Alanna over to visit with her. At one point Alanna managed to convince dean and Roman to let her braid their hair…the end result being a hilarious series of photos that Marissa posted online, much to the guys' embarrassment. Dean's short hair was done in hundreds of tiny braids that made it look like he had horns sticking out all over. Roman had managed to get braided pigtails which sent Marissa and Dean into a fit of hysterical laughter. Randy kept biting his lip to keep himself from ending up on the floor with the other two while Roman just pouted at them. Alanna just gave them all a toothy little grin and called Roman pretty, which set off another fit of laughter. Marissa sent the two photos to Paige who started laughing, earning her an odd look from Seth.

"What's so funny?"

"This. Look what Roman and Dean have been doing today."

"Oh my god…is that real?"

"Yep. Marissa just sent them to me. Apparently sweet little Alanna has a dark side."

"Look who she's related too Love…she's bound to have a dark side. I think Dean got the better end of the stick on this one though…"

"Agreed. Marissa also says that Randy and the Undertaker are having a 2-on-1 handicap match against Lesnar Monday night…and it's no DQ…this should be interesting."

"They're gonna tear the guy apart…I love it. You do realize Marissa will find a way to insert herself in there right?"

"Of course she will. You didn't see how pissed off she was this morning after I showed her the video of what he did to her."

"Video? You mean she didn't remember it?"

"Nope. Apparently she hit the mat harder than any of us realized. Her ribs are bruised but not broken thank god…and she had a minor concussion so she's not doing any house shows until after Monday. Dean's been given those few days off thanks to Vince McMahon over-ruling Hunter and Stephanie…apparently he has a soft spot for her."

"Of course he does…damn-near everybody does. People just like her…some like her too damn much though. Lesnar picked the wrong woman to go after."

The two were curled up in Seth's bed, talking and cuddling while trying to avoid the rest of the Authority…mainly Kane because he didn't seem to like Paige much and the feeling was mutual. Paige sent back a quick text to Marissa with her and Seth's comments on Dean and Roman's new hairstyles and got a pair of 'fuck you both' texts back from the two men. The pair spent a lot of time over the following days holed up in Seth's room until it was time to head to Raw once again. Paige was nervous about how well she could pull off being against her new-found friends, but she knew Seth needed someone he could trust with him so she would do what she had to do…besides, getting to let her inner bitch out to play was always fun.

Marissa, Dean, and Roman were in their locker room while Randy had taken Alanna with him and John for the night…mainly because he didn't want Alanna to get hurt accidently if Lesnar tried to get to Marissa tonight. Marissa and Dean were doing warm-ups together and practicing what they could in their locker room to get ready for their match tonight against Jeff and Emma.

"Alright…Jeff is a high-flyer like Seth so try to ground him as quickly as possible and keep him grounded. If he hits one of his Swanton Bombs you won't be getting back up too quickly."

"Got it Darlin'. What about Emma?"

"I've got Emma. She's a good wrestler but she's not even close to being as vicious as I am. I'm going to try not to do too much damage to her because I do actually like her. She's sweet and friendly…unlike some women around this place."

"Like the wonder twins?"

"Ugh…do not get me started Dean."

Dean just laughed and pulled her into a kiss before turning around to do some shadow-boxing. Marissa just stood there for a while and watched his muscles play under his skin as he did his exercises, marveling at the fact that this gorgeous man was all hers.

"You keep lookin' at me like that Darlin' and we're never gonna make it out of this locker room."

Marissa flushed slightly and looked away from him with a little giggle that made him snort softly in response. Roman chose that moment to walk back in from catering and he just groaned at them, refusing to get in the middle of whatever they were doing. Roman flopped onto the sofa and flipped on the TV as Raw started up and they replayed the events from the previous Monday and Thursday with Seth, Brock, and Marissa. Dean was growling at the screen by the time it was all over and Marissa was glaring at it. Seth was the first out to the ring with Paige, Kane, and both members of J&J Security.

"Glad to see Jaime is alright now…mostly."

Seth told the fans that Lesnar was in Japan but Marissa didn't believe that for one minute, she knew that beast was lurking backstage somewhere…just waiting for the right time to pounce. Seth went on to talk about Jaime Noble and the crowd started a 'Thank you Noble' chant. When Seth called for them to show him some respect the fans cheered for him, but they still mostly booed Seth. Seth then went on to give each of the three men in the ring with him brand new Apple watches, which they immediately put on. Seth went on to give Kane something extra, singing his praises about how good he's been for the last 17 years, and gave him a vacation to Hawaii. Dean and Roman's jaws dropped to the floor while Marissa laughed herself silly at their faces. He then decided to make a match between him and Kane against Dean and Roman…while the guys just grinned. Seth turned back to J&J and mentioned that they always arrived in a crappy rental car, so he gave them a brand new Cadillac CTS. The two guys were ecstatic and literally hauled ass to the car, Joey Mercury was bouncing he was so excited. Dean was practically drooling over the car while Marissa and Roman rolled their eyes. Then the Big Show decided to come out and headed to the ring while Jaime honked the hell out of the car's horn. Big Show was going up against Mark Henry…which Marissa thought was an interesting match-up, Dean thought they were going to break the ring. Eventually Big Show managed to pull off the win, not that it took very long. Ryback came in and he and Big Show went at it while Miz was on commentary and then he dove in and then ran up the ramp.

Seth and Paige had their match next against Summer Rae and Bo Dallas. That match was rather disappointing for the fans because it didn't last very long, though the after-math made up for it. Paige and Summer started things off and Paige was in control from the very start until Summer tagged out and Bo started to really cause Paige some serious pain. Seth was seething in their corner and stretching out as far as he could reach. When Paige made the tag Seth exploded into the ring and tore Bo Dallas apart, hitting his finisher and pinning him for the win. As soon as they'd won the match Seth started a massive beat-down on Bo Dallas, Summer Rae was smart enough to bail out and run for the back, not caring about Bo Dallas one bit. By the time Seth was done with Bo he was curled in a ball clutching his stomach. Seth slid out of the ring and lifted Paige gently into his arms, carrying her to the back as the fans chanted for them. As soon as they got into the back Seth took Paige straight to the trainers to get her checked out, Hunter and Stephanie soon joined them.

"Is she alright Seth?"

"Doc says she'll be fine by Thursday, but she needs to rest for tonight."

"Then rest she shall. At Battleground, however, I'm giving you another title shot Paige. You against Nikki Bella for the Diva's Championship…and this time you'll have Seth outside the ring with you in case Brie tries anything."

"Thank you Stephanie. This means so much to me."

"I know it does Paige. I'm just a little bit tired of the Bella twins strutting around here thinking that they can do anything they want just because Nikki helped me once. I want you to do everything you can to win that match Paige. We need a new Diva's champion…a strong champion who knows how to lead."

"I'll do everything and anything."

"Good. Rest up until then. Conserve your energy dear."

Stephanie left the room, Hunter following her, as Seth and Paige shared a hug and kiss in celebration. Paige immediately sent a text to Marissa letting her know the good news so she could share it with the rest of the family. Marissa smiled and sent back a congratulatory text before telling her men.

"Paige just sent me a text…Stephanie just gave her a title shot at Battleground and told her to do whatever it takes to win that match. Apparently Stephanie wants Paige to be the new Diva's Champion."

"About time…she's more than earned it. Paige has worked her ass off to get that title and the Bellas just cheat to keep it."

Dean nodded in agreement with Roman's words. He'd never been a big fan of the Bella twins and that wasn't likely to change anytime soon.

"They'll have a hard time cheating this time…Seth gets to be ringside with Paige…and where Seth goes J&J follow."

The wicked grins on the guy's faces made Marissa laugh, clearly they all had the same idea in their heads…The Bellas would not likely survive that match without some kind of serious injury. John Cena was out next for his US Open Challenge, but Owens came out to the stage which made Marissa raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Is he going to accept the challenge?"

Deana and Roman just shrugged and Marissa rolled her eyes as Owens rolled out of the ring and grabbed a microphone, declining the challenge and introducing Cesaro instead as the challenger. John's face fell for a moment as he realized who he was going to face, knowing it was going to be a hard fight. Cena got his game face on and turned to face Cesaro as the other man got himself ready as well. The fans were chanting for Cesaro, showing whose side they were on as Marissa couldn't help but cheer for Cesaro. She loved John like a second brother but Cesaro deserved a belt, he worked hard and kicked ass every time he went out to the ring. Cesaro and John went back and forth a lot throughout the match, Cesaro showing his speed and strength at every opportunity. There were so many near-falls that Marissa was literally sitting on the edge of her seat and bouncing while Roman and Dean just tried not to laugh at her excitement.

"It thought you liked John Baby Girl?"

"I do. I love him like a second brother…but Cesaro deserves a title. He's worked his ass off and he's damn good at what he does. I think John's had it long enough. Come on Cesaro!"

Dean snorted in laughter, Roman shaking his head in amusement as they watched her. Owens went and started like he was gonna go after Michael Cole who backed up in shock. Marissa shook her head at Owens little temper tantrum. Michael was doing his job and Owens didn't like it so he pitched a little fit. Another series of near-falls had Marissa nearly screaming in frustration. Cesaro had John in the sharpshooter and then Owens attacked Cesaro to cause a DQ and then power-bombed both men before asking for a microphone. Marissa growled in anger and frustration, clearly mirrored by the upset fans who were booing and screaming at Owens for what he did.

"Damn that little turd! He just ruined a great match. Little bastard."

Dean and Marissa headed out for their match, Marissa glaring at Owens as she passed him and hissing at him.

"You absolutely suck. I hope you know that Owens. That was Cesaro's chance to shine and you ruined it. I hope you're proud of yourself for ruining a great match-up asshole."

She kept walking as Owens stared after her in shock. Before she and Dean could go out there Wyatt came onto the screen talking about Roman, and then how his own father didn't love him. He let his crazy show really bad and Marissa found herself giving Dean a wide-eyed look.

"I didn't realize just how psychotic this guy really is…he's completely nuts."

He called the fans insects and then told Roman that he'll never let him succeed. Before Dean and Marissa's match could get underway, Dolph and Lana came out to talk to the fans about their relationship.

"God they are so adorable together. He's letting her be free, and be herself. She's got herself some wings now and Dolph is letting her fly."

Dean nodded in agreement as Lana went on to talk about Dolph and their relationship together. Rusev came out to the stage looking extremely unhappy as Summer Rae joined him looking smug, though she still had a slight limp from Paige hitting her hard earlier. Rusev started trash-talking Lana until Dolph interrupted him and defended Lana like a real man should, and told him to just walk away before he messed up the man's other leg. Rusev was seething at Dolph and handed his crutch over to Summer as the women backed up, Dolph was ready to go but Rusev was smart enough to realize that was a bad idea and backed down. Summer decided to stick her nose into things and went after Lana verbally. Lana just laughed until Summer slapped her hard and then Lana snapped. She went after Summer with a vengeance until Dolph pulled her off and helped her straighten up, but she went right back after her again. Rusev ended up pulling Summer out of the ring and away from Lana, who looked more refined and poised than Summer ever could, even with her hair messed up. A camera came by and focused on Dean as he decided to let out a little rant, Marissa standing just behind him and biting her lip to keep from laughing as he started talking to a terminator life-size mock-up.

"It's not a physical thing, it's a mental thing. You get hit, you get knocked down, and you choose not to feel any pain…and you get up, and you keep moving forward. You know what I'm talkin' about right?"

"Dean. What's up man? Who are you talking to?"

Marissa snorted from behind the two men as Dean pointed to the terminator and gave Roman a sort-of sheepish look.

"He's talking to the terminator Ro…don't ask…he's a bit off cuz he's still pissed from last week."

Roman just nodded and shook his head a bit before continuing on with what he had to say to Dean, and to Marissa.

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"Oh I'm ready. I'm always ready. I'm more than ready. The question is…Are you ready? Cuz you look a little uptight. You look a little tense. You look a little stiff. Bray Wyatt get in here a little bit? Making you a little upset? Making you a little angry? That's good. I like my Roman Reigns angry. I like my Roam Reigns upset. That guy who got kicked out of Smackdown last week for roughing people up? That's the guy I want in the ring with me tonight in the main event against Seth Rollins and Kane, cuz you already know baby…no disqualification."

"What a bunch of idiot. They're trying us right? Yeah, yeah, I got hot, a little bent out of shape. I hate Bray Wyatt. I hate the Authority. I don't like anybody around here…other than you two right now. You're the only family I really got around here. I'm ready to go man. I am ready to break some heads. Let's pull some toys out, let's tear this place apart…let's rage!"

Roman stalked off as Dean turned back to the terminator again and Marissa finally lost it, laughing and leaning hard into his side to keep herself upright.

"Yeah…that's perfect. Told you he was ready."

He let out some sort of odd little barking sound and picked up Marissa on his back like a piggy-back ride before heading off for their match against Jeff and Emma. Marissa laughed the whole way to the ring as Dean's music hit the arena. He finally put her down inside the ring and they waited for Jeff's music, which was followed by Jeff and Emma coming out together. Dean and Jeff started off the match and Jeff was in control, bouncing off the ropes and flying through the air, until Dean caught him mid-air and slammed him hard into the mat. Dean took control and kept slamming him down hard, over and over, until Jeff finally had to tag out. Dean took one look at Emma, who was looking at him with fearful eyes and nearly shaking at the thought of having to face him, and shook his head with a little boyish grin. He turned and tagged Marissa who quickly took control of Emma. She pulled her two finishers in quick succession, The Ouroboros and the Wolf Song. The Ouroboros being the spinning side-slam Dean used to use as Jon Moxley, and the Wolf Song being her spiraling Moonsault. She quickly covered Emma for the win and Dean lifted her up into the air to celebrate. The titantron lit up to show that the next match on the following Monday Night Raw would be Seth and Paige against Dean and Marissa for the Inter-Gender Tag Team Championship titles.

They got backstage and Marissa let Dean join Roman to start gearing up for their big match later that night while she went to find her brother. She headed down a hallway toward Randy's locker room and felt someone pull her into a side room, a large hand covering her mouth as an equally large body pinned her against the wall. She looked up into the eyes of Brock Lesnar as he stared down at her.

"Get off me Lesnar. You have no right to do this."

"He has every right Miss Orton. My client is the biggest dog in the yard. He has all the power and control. He can do anything he wants to do…and no one can stop him."

"Wanna bet Paul? Have you forgotten my connections in this business? My big brother Randy Orton, the Viper and Legend Killer? My mentor and trainer The Undertaker, The phenom? My boyfriend Dean Ambrose, The Lunatic Fringe? My friends Roman Reigns, John Cena, and more? I am never far away from a shit-ton of backup Paul Hayman…and you'd do well to remember that before it comes back to bite you in the ass. I believe your client has a match right now against my Brother and my Mentor…best get moving or you'll be disqualified before you even begin."

Lesnar growled at her and yanked her forward by her neck into a harsh kiss that was designed to dominate her. She bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood and making him back up just long enough for her to escape and race down the hallway to her brother's locker room. She ripped open the door and then slammed it shut, locking it quickly before turning into John Cena's arms for comfort.

"What happened Princess? Who frightened my girl huh?"

"Lesnar dragged me into a room and kissed me again…it fucking hurt the bastard."

"You okay Princess? How'd you get away?"

"I bit his fucking lip 'till it bled and then ran like hell for here."

John's eyes narrowed as a low growl came from his throat. He sent a text to JBL to tell him what had happened, as he had no doubt that it had been filmed, and then watched as JBL played it on the titantron before the match could start. Randy's face went from mildly angry to livid in a matter of seconds, and the Undertaker went deathly still which was never a good sign. They didn't even bother to wait for the bell and just double teamed on Lesnar. They were soon joined by Deana and Roman, Dean not bothering to even try to hide how pissed off he was at what he'd seen. He started pummeling Lesnar, hitting and kicking the man anywhere he could reach. Seth, Paige, Kane, and J&J came out onto the stage to observe and Seth picked up a microphone to address the fans.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…in light of this little development here tonight…I'm cancelling the match between myself and Kane against Dean and Roman. Instead…were going to actually help them in destroying Brock Lesnar…again."

Seth dropped the microphone and ran down to the ring, the others following as they all ganged up on Lesnar. It was 8 men against 1 as they commenced a major beat-down on Lesnar. Bray Wyatt came out and ambushed Roman before throwing him into the announcer's table hard. The referees tried to get Wyatt to leave as Marissa and John came out to the ring. Marissa slapped Wyatt hard across the face as he tried to pass her, making him turn his head to her with a surprised look.

"Stay away from my family or I will end you Wyatt…and don't think I can't."

She continued down to the ring and waited until the guys got Lesnar on his feet before pulling off a massive jump kick to his face. When he hit the ground she went up to the top rope and did her spiraling Moonsault, her Wolf Song. Seth actually hugged her in the ring and gave her a smile as he mouthed to the crowd, 'just this once' and raised Marissa's hand into the air. The Undertaker lifted Marissa up onto his shoulders and held her high as Randy, John, Dean, and Roman all beamed up at her. Seth, Paige and the others slowly left the ring and went back up the ramp to the stage, just watching the little celebration. The fans started chanting Marissa's name as The Undertaker let her down into Dean's waiting arms where she received a passionate kiss. Dean looked out to the crowd and screamed out at them, earning a loud roar in return.

"This is my girl! Mine!"

Marissa just smiled at him and kissed him again, showing the world that she was perfectly fine with Dean's little possessive streak. She let him pick her up and carry her into the back, the rest of her little family following with smiled on their faces. They'd defended their family and protected their turf, maybe now the Beast would know better than to mess with one of their own…but then again, maybe not. Back in the ring Lesnar was slowly coming back around and struggling to his feet. He looked up at the group as they headed backstage, his eyes locking onto Marissa as Dean carried her and a slow smirk crossed his lips.


	19. Smackdown 7-2-2015

The Lunatic and The Wolf

A/N: Sorry this is late coming out…I couldn't catch-up because I got really sick…my fourth of July was spent in the hospital with a horrible stomach virus…I only just got stable enough this morning that they decided to release me so I'm trying to catch up and watch Smackdown so I can update before Raw comes on tomorrow night. . Little bit hectic right now for me. If there are mistakes in here I apologize ahead of time but it is what it is.

PS: I have a different poll up on my profile for this story, it involves a possible trio thing so please vote so I can decide how to proceed with it. Thank you.

Sitalia: It seems that way doesn't it? Of course…that doesn't explain Dean's particular brand of crazy lol. Shane can't be there all the time, he does run the business side of things after all, but he'll be back soon enough.

Emilee: I'm responding to all your reviews at once lol. Seth didn't really turn on the pack, they let him go back for now. Of course she's got guts…she's an Orton lol. I loved Moxley and Callihan together and I miss their brotherly interactions…but Sami is in NXT as Solomon Crowe now so maybe we'll get to see them together again in the future. Stephanie doesn't like Marissa b/c Shane does. I like Brock, he's a beast and I love it lol. Hit your head hard enough and you can blank out for a bit…I've done it in the shower before. Dean's backstage antics are always amusing to me. I laughed about the braiding scene so hard I could barely write it. Dean wants to make sure everyone knows who she belongs to.

Rossi's Lil Devil: Yes, yes he is lol. Brock is like the ultimate manly beast in my eyes, but I still love Dean more.

Dragon Blue 10: We shall see.

flowersNfreaks: Everyone needs someone they can trust. Dean strikes me as a gentleman despite how he acts in the ring, I can't see him willingly hurting a woman. Even as Moxley he never did any real damage. Lmao, I love your reaction to my ending last chapter, you made my night when I read that. If you thought that was a trip wait until you see what happens next.

Chapter 19: Smackdown

Marissa and Dean spent the next couple of days holed up in Marissa's bus to avoid Roman. The big Samoan powerhouse was driving them both crazy with his obsession over Wyatt and refusing to let them help him. Marissa had ended up snapping after he said he was going to tear Wyatt apart no matter what he had to do.

"And what if you have to let us get hurt to take him our Roman?! What then? Huh? Have you thought about that? Wyatt is not above using the people around you to get what he wants and get inside your head. You saw what he did with Dean before. Do you think he'll be any less bat-shit with you? Hell to the fuck no! Pull your big Samoan head out of your big Samoan ass and see that there are people trying to help you Damnit!"

She'd grabbed her still-packed bag and stormed out of the hotel room. Dean had stood there for a moment, giving Roman a look that said so much more than words ever could, before turning and following his girlfriend with his own bag slung over his shoulder. He wasn't going to miss out on getting laid just because Roman had a bug up his butt over Wyatt. As soon as they got into the bus Dean tried to calm Marissa down only to have her end up in his arms, crying because she was scared for Roman. Dean growled softly and tried to figure out what to do to fix everything that had somehow started to go belly-up again with Shane too busy to come and help them out just yet. When Marissa had called him the man had said he'd be back soon but he was trying to run the business side of things as well as the Wolf Pack, though he did assure them that he would be back by Monday to see the result of the tournament first-hand. When Marissa fell asleep Dean carried her into the bedroom and put her to bed, smiling when Shadow jumped up and curled into his mom's side after giving Dean a few face-kisses. The little rat had grown on him and he actually liked him now, and the feeling was usually mutual though the little demon had his moments. Dean sent out a quick text to Paige and was soon met with a knock to the bus door. When he opened the door Paige and Seth quickly darted inside so they wouldn't be seen by the Authority.

"How is she Dean?"

"She's upset over this whole thing with Roman and Wyatt…and Roman wouldn't shut-up about it so she snapped at him and we ended up out here. She cried herself to sleep and the mutt is in there with her."

"Oh thank god…that little terror hates me I swear he does. The fuck did I ever do to that dog anyway?"

"You're not alpha enough Seth."

"Fuck you Dean."

"Men! Can we focus here? Thank you. Does Roman know how his words affected her?"

"He knows it pissed her off…"

"Does he know it made her cry? I guarantee you that'll get through to him like nothing else could."

"I haven't told him yet…you think I should?"

"Yes!"

Seth and Paige both answered in unison and Dean held up his hands in surrender, pulling his phone out and calling Roman. The big man's deep voice answered immediately and sounded concerned.

"Is she alright Bro?"

"Well Hi Bro…I'm fine thanks for asking."

"Dean! Not funny man…is Marissa alright?"

"She's asleep now…she was really upset Roman. Not just because of what you said but because she's scared for you. Your obsessive talk up there didn't help any."

"Damnit…she cried didn't she?"

"Yeah…she did…that's why she's asleep right now."

"Damnit! I'm coming down there to apologize."

"You want her to kill you?! You are not gonna come down here and wake her up bro. Wait 'till morning and then apologize…give her time to cool down and sleep it off."

"You're right…alright. I'll…see you guys in the morning. Goodnight bro."

"Night man."

Dean hung up and heaved a heavy sigh of frustration as another knock sounded on the door. He wrenched the door open and went to yell at the person until he saw who it was.

"Sami? The fuck man? You alright?"

Sami looked a bit worse for wear, like he'd gone a few too many rounds with a gorilla. The younger man stepped inside and quickly made sure he was out of the line of sight of the windows until Dena closed them all.

"What the fuck happened to you man?"

"I uh…had a run-in with that beast dude…the one that kissed your girl? I may have insulted him…and his mother…and his hypothetical sister…"

Dean started laughing and had to sit down before he fell. Only Sami…or Dean himself…would be crazy enough to insult the mother of a man twice their size. Paige was looking at him with wide eyes and Seth just stared at him like he was completely insane.

"Damn Sami…you grew some big balls while I was away from you."

"Had to keep my ass safe somehow big brother. Gotta talk crazy enough that the big dogs think twice before messing with ya."

"See? You did learn somethin' from me after all."

The two shared a laugh and Dean offered Sami one of the beds in the bus to hide out for the night…an offer that was immediately accepted. Seth and Paige bid their goodnights and quietly slipped out to get back to their room before the Authority could realize they were gone. Sami ended up spending the next couple of days on the bus, catching up on old times with Dean and getting closer to Marissa. Though the morning after that first night made for some awkward moments. Dean had gone to bed with Marissa but failed to warn her that they had a guest on the bus. She'd gotten up and walked out to fix breakfast in her underwear, which consisted of a set of lacy purple panties and a matching bra that barely covered anything. A soft choking squeak of sound from one of the beds caused her to freeze and turn around to face a bright red-faced Sami who was just staring at her lace-covered breasts. She couldn't really blame him for staring, they were kind of right there after all, but she took a deep breath and screamed Dean's name. Dean came tumbling out of the bedroom with the sheet wrapped around his ankles and face-planted at Marissa's feet with a groan. When he looked up at her in confusion, seeing that she wasn't hurt or being attacked, she pointed to Sami who was still staring at her breasts. Dean blinked a few times and then cracked up laughing, grabbing a nearby throw pillow and smacking his friend in the face with it.

"Quit starin' at my girl Sami."

"I can't help it…look at 'em…they're perfect."

"I know this. Why do you think I'm always tryin' to play with 'em?"

Marissa threw her hands into the air and went back into the bedroom, locking Dean outside with his friend for a while as punishment for not warning her…and for laughing about it. She listened to him whine at her through the door, biting her finger to keep from laughing at his increasingly desperate offers.

"Alright…how about this? I'll give you a daily massage, watch any movies you want no matter how girly or geeky they are, I'll bathe the little monster, AND I'll cook every single meal…for the next month? Will that get me back into the bedroom Darlin'?"

"Damn Mox…you got whipped."

"You saw those tits Sami…can you really fuckin' blame me man?"

"…not really no…I think I'd beg too…"

Marissa finally unlocked the door and let Dean back into the bedroom, squealing with laughter as he tackled her to the bed and started tickling her mercilessly until she finally shoved him off the bed to catch her breath. Dean popped back up with one of those boyish grins and she giggled at him.

"Alright…you're forgiven, but I'm holding you to your deal mister Ambrose."

"Sure thing Darlin'…now…how about some make-up sex?"

Sami put his headphones on and blasted music in his ears to drown out the sounds that came from the bedroom, though he had to grin at seeing his friend and brother so happy finally.

When they finally got to the start of Smackdown Marissa had managed to forgive Roman who was still trying to make it up to her by bringing her all kinds of chocolate treats, none of which she was willing to say no to of course. Dean was just watching the two in amusement and waiting for the next shoe to drop. Seth kicked things off with J&J and bragged about what had been done to Lesnar and Roman, which left Roman chuckling at their younger brother in amusement.

"Keep dreaming little bro…you haven't torched my empire yet."

Marissa started laughing when the fans began chanting "suplex city" and annoying Seth as he started off on Wyatt being a vulture. When Seth said that Dean Ambrose would have a one-on-one match against Wyatt Dean just gave an evil little grin, and Roman snorted softly when Seth declared a match between the two of them.

"Bring it on little bro."

When Seth started yapping about Roman probably not showing up Dean got one of his little smirks on and dragged Marissa out to the stage with him. She huffed at him softly in annoyance at beign dragged but grinned when the fans exploded for them. Dean went halfway down the ramp and then backed up to return backstage, only to come back with a Kendo stick and started swinging away at anything that moved. Marissa chose to sit with the commentators for safety reasons, smiling at the three men that greeted her warmly.

"I'm alright gentlemen. Thank you for asking."

"Dean seems to be in a fighting mood."

"You have no idea…"

Marissa shivered a bit as the lights went out and Wyatt's music started up. The man gave her the major creeps. When he reached the base of the ramp and blew out that lantern of his he locked eyes with Marissa and grinned, which set Dean off something fierce. Dean was clearly in the mood to beat the hell out of something, and Wyatt was more than good enough as a target in his mind. Marissa watched the match, slightly worried about Dean as he and Wyatt had history. Marissa cracked up when one of the commentators compared Wyatt to Hannibal Lecter.

"Oh no my dear man…Wyatt is nothing like Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal Lecter is a true old-school gentleman. He has respect for women and he only goes after those that are too rude to be a part of society. He would never use someone's child against them like Wyatt has been doing."

They all looked at her like she was crazy but she just shrugged it off with a big grin, returning her attention to the match as Dean made a suicide dive out of the ring.

"What? I happen to love the Hannibal series. The books are even better but Sir Anthony Hopkins is still the best Lecter in my opinion."

Dean got into his element and flew off the top rope, but only got a two count. The crowd started chanting 'this is awesome'. When Wyatt threw Dean spine-first into the barricade Marissa shot out of her chair, rushing into the ring as Wyatt hit Sister Abigail and pinned Dean for the win. She fell to her knees next to Dean and started talking to him, trying to get him to come back to her mentally. Wyatt stalked over to her and started whispering in her ear, trying to get into her head. She turned her head to look at him with a raised eyebrow and vicious little smirk.

"You really think you can play mind games with me Wyatt? I'm an Orton…and I was trained by the master of mind games…the Undertaker. You've got nothing on him. Now why don't you run back to your sandbox little boy and leave the big dogs alone."

Wyatt's face turned red at her words, and he hissed something at her which earned him an uncaring shrug in return. Wyatt grabbed her and tried to put her in position for Sister Abigail but she turned it around and pulled her Ouroboros, the spinning side slam, on him and laid him out on the mat just as Dean was getting up. Dean laughed in delight at seeing her use his old move to take out Wyatt and lifted her up to spin her around and then kiss her. The fans screamed approval and chanted her name as she and Dean headed backstage, where they were met by a grinning Roman.

"Nicely done Baby Girl. Remind me not to really piss you off."

"You need a reminder? Clearly I'm doing something wrong then."

The three shared a laugh as Randy came over and hugged his little sister, a beaming smile of pride on his face as she grinned back at him.

"It's about time you let your inner Viper out to play. Strike hard and fast before they even know what hit them. That's my baby sister."

"I learned from some of the best in the business."

"That you did. We should celebrate."

"We still have to finish the show Randy…"

"I know that…but we can celebrate after…right?"

"Sure brother…we can celebrate after the show."

They went back to their locker room in time to watch the match between Mark Henry and Ryback. Marissa was impressed when Ryback pulled off his Shell Shock on Mark Henry and got the win. Dean summed it up nicely for everyone.

"Did not see that coming…"

Marissa was happy that Lesnar was in Japan for the time being because that meant he couldn't mess with her. After the beat-down he'd gotten on Monday he'd fled to Japan for the Beast in the East special the WWE was doing. Marissa snorted as Naomi went up against Brie Bella with Alicia Foxx in her corner. Naomi's husband was on commentary and listening to him was proving to be highly entertaining to Marissa. She rolled her eyes as the match went on, watching Brie use rather simplistic moves as she usually did, though she did grin when Naomi.

"Oh of course the Bella has to cheat in order to win…ugh…disgusting."

Wyatt came onto the screen to trash-talk Roman…which caused Marissa to growl before Roman could even react, making the big Samoan look at her with an amused look.

"Little agitated Baby Girl?"

"I hate that man…I really do."

"We kind of figured that out when you hit him earlier with my Moxicity."

"It's my Ouroboros now. I've claimed it for my own."

"You can have it Darlin'…you make it look good."

"I make everything look good Dean."

Marissa started laughing as the Prime Time Players went out to the ring doing their little dance to face off against The Ascension…more guys that creeped her out. She was rooting for the PTP because they were entertaining and also very friendly to her backstage. When they won she stood up and clapped for them, making Dean and Roman laugh at her. She flipped them both off only to end up having a giggle fit thanks to Dean tickling her in retaliation. The show replayed the cat fight between Summer Rae and Lana which was amusing. Marissa laughed at how the crowd chanted for Lana as Summer decided to show her inner bitch, though she gagged a bit when Rusev kissed Summer's hand.

"Oh disgusting…Rusev wouldn't know what to do with a real woman. I could plant his face in the mat in a heartbeat."

"I have no doubt of that Darlin'…no doubt at all."

Seth went out to the ring and started a count-out but as Jaime hit seven Roman's music hit and he went down to the ring, much to Seth's apparent surprise since they hadn't told him that Roman would be there…Oops. Marissa and Dean watched from backstage, Dean refusing to let her out of his sight in case Wyatt tried to retaliate against her for her hit earlier in the night. The two men went back and forth for the whole match until both of them were hurting and running out of energy, but they kept going and going. Roman managed to pull a power-bomb on Seth and went to go for a spear but J&J interfered and started teaming up on Roman until it was 3-on-1…that was when Dean and Marissa had enough and went out to even the odds. Dean had his Kendo stick and started swinging while Marissa just stared down J&J until they bailed out. Seth went to pedigree Dean but got a Superman punch from Roman instead. Joey Mercury tried to follow Seth and Jaime over the barricade but got caught by Roman and Dean, getting a Kendo stick to the back, followed by strike after strike as Dean let loose his frustrations and Roman geared up for a spear.

Marissa stood in the corner and watched as her men unloaded on the poor man, but she knew better than to try and stop them when they were in that mood. She let out a short scream as Wyatt pulled her backwards out of the ring and into a chokehold that cut off her air supply. That scream brought Roman and Dean's heads swinging around as Dean's eyes went wild. Seth was standing in the audience looking torn as part of him wanted to help Marissa and the other part knew what would happen if he did. Dean and Roman came out of the ring and got on either side of Wyatt, Dean growling like a wild animal and making the closest audience members back up a couple of steps. Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler got up and moved as far away as possible while The Uso on commentary got up and moved behind Wyatt where the man couldn't see him, putting him in a chokehold instead and threatening to snap his neck if he didn't let go of Marissa. Wyatt released her and she dropped to the floor before Dean scooped her up in his arms. He gave Roman a pointed look and, after shouting a thanks at the Uso brother that helped them, the two men left through the side entrance next to the stage.

Dean refused to let anyone touch Marissa once they got backstage. The medics were trying to look her over but every time they got close Dean would all-but snarl at them and honestly they were afraid they'd lose fingers if they tried to touch her. Roman stood behind Dean, an immovable Samoan wall that glared daggers at anyone that got too close. Randy was the only one Dean was willing to let near her and that was only because he's her brother. Randy had some basic medical training from when they were younger and used to practice on each other so he was able to assess what damage had been done and heaved a small sigh of relief.

"She's alright Dean. She might be a bit bruised tomorrow but no permanent damage was done. She's going to be just fine."

Dean relaxed a bit when Randy said that, feeling the fear and tension drain out of him as he held her close. Roman's protective stance eased a bit as he too felt relieved, and he pulled his phone out to shoot a quick text to Seth to let him know that she was alright. Seth sent back a relieved text and requested to be kept updated so he could tell Paige and ease her worries, knowing that when she saw this on TV she was going to flip out. Dean carried Marissa out to their bus and put her to bed, Roman following with all three of their bags. Shadow came out of his bed and went up to lay next to Marissa with a soft little whine that damn-near broke Dean and Roman's hearts. The little guy knew his mother was hurt and it clearly upset the poor pup. Dean laid next to Marissa and wrapped an arm around her to hold her close, letting his free hand come to rest on the small dog and pet his fur to calm him down and reassure him. Roman watched this interaction with a soft smile before settling himself in for the night out in the main room. Dean ended up sleeping on his stomach with one arm curled protectively over Marissa's middle, she was curled into his aide with her head tucked against his shoulder, and Shadow had decided to curl up and sleep on the small of Dean's back. Roman got up in the middle of the night for water and went to check on his friends, only to have to bite his lip at where the dog chose to sleep for the night. He snapped a picture with his phone and sent it to Seth, receiving a reply that was nothing but laughter. He saved the pic to show them in the morning, and he couldn't wait to listen to Dean whine about being used as a human doggie bed.


	20. Raw 7-6-2015

The Lunatic and The Wolf

A/N: Again I'm getting this out much later than I'd planned. I keep getting sick and having to stay in bed…really sucks. I have a medical condition that keeps flaring up ad we can't seem to get it back under control. It's driving me crazy…it's also very painful. I'm a little behind on my updating.

Sitalia: Wyatt is a creepy little pain in the arse. I'm rooting for Roman at Battleground also. Marissa is the main female in the group so she's naturally seen as the easier target…though Wyatt learned the hard way she's not that easy lol.

Rossi's Lil Devil: My dog has done that to me more than once so I can totally see it happening lol. They're brothers so of course they're gonna ride his ass, wouldn't be fun if they didn't.

flowersNfreaks: Dean seems like the type that once he finds the right woman he's devoted completely. The Usos are Roman's cousins so I can see them helping out here and there for family's sake, plus nearly everyone likes Marissa lol. Then there's overprotective big brother Randy lol.

Chapter 20

It was the morning of Raw and Marissa was on the phone with someone but wouldn't let the guys hear the conversation. She'd gone out onto the balcony and shut the door, giving Dean and Roman a look that dared them to try something. Dean wouldn't because he liked getting laid thank you very much and he had no desire to be relegated to the sofa…again, and Roman just didn't feel like testing her fiery temper. When she finally hung up she walked inside and put the phone down before screaming in frustration and hurling a vase at the wall where it shattered.

"Feel better now Baby Girl?"

"No…not really. Damn them!"

"Damn who Darlin'? What's goin' on?"

"The fucking Authority that's what. Seth just gave me a head's up as to what they have planned for me tonight and I am NOT happy…not one fucking bit."

Dean and Roman shared a glance before Dean pulled Marissa down into his lap and started running his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down so nothing else would get broken.

"Easy Darlin'. Whatever it is we can handle it."

"They want me to face off against Wyatt…alone."

"Over my dead fuckin' body."

"Not a chance in Hell Baby Girl."

Marissa looked at the two men who were now as angry as she was and snorted softly.

"They're not giving us any choice in the matter. If either of you two interfere they'll suspend you and put me in a handicap match while you're gone. I can handle Wyatt on my own. I'm more worried about you two."

"We're not gonna like it but we can handle it Baby Girl."

"It's gonna take every last scrap of willpower I have to not run out there if he hits you."

"I know love…I'll be alright. You can pamper me after its over."

"You're damn right I will."

When it finally rolled around to show time the two men were anxiously pacing the locker room. Marissa had opted for not telling her brother about what was planned so he wouldn't attack Wyatt backstage…she'd also told Dean and Roman to make sure he stayed backstage and let her handle it. They didn't like the plan one bit but they knew better than to argue with her. Shane had informed them that he would be coming to the show that night but he hadn't been able to give them an exact time due to his hectic schedule. The show kicked off with Brock Lesnar coming out to the ring with Paul Heyman, and Lesnar looked every bit as strong as he always did. Clearly the Authority's attack did nothing to stop the Beast. Marissa and her men looked on as Heyman started taking to the crowd, who were screaming and chanting for Lesnar. Marissa's phone buzzed and she started laughing when she looked down at it, earning odd looks from Roman and Dean until she showed them what Paige had sent her. It was a picture of Seth's face when Lesnar had entered the ring, slack-jawed and bug-eyed. Dean fell to the ground and clutched his stomach in laughter, Roman was laughing as well as Heyman got the crowd riled up against Seth. Marissa actually felt bad for Seth having to face and angry Brock Lesnar, but he kind of brought it upon himself to be honest.

"I may not like Heyman, but you have to admit the man is damned good at his job."

Dean and Roman just nodded in agreement. Brock was smirking happily as he left the ring and Marissa shook her head. If she were in Seth's place she'd just leave the arena entirely and stay in the hotel. When the announcers talked about J&J's road trip the group started laughing, each of them remembering when they travelled with those two and how entertaining they could be. When Hunter walked out to the stage they all sat up and took notice, both men placing a hand on Marissa's shoulders.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the WWE Universe. In light of certain events form last week I have had a special match request made of me, and I've decided to grant this request. Last week Marissa Orton attacked Bray Wyatt and he wants some payback."

"I attacked him?! Are you fucking kidding me?! That psychotic little bastard attacked me!"

"This will be a one-on-one no disqualification match. Bray Wyatt vs. Marissa Orton. Oh, and if either of her little Wolf Pack buddies tries to interfere…they'll be suspended indefinitely and I will set her up in a handicap match against Wyatt and Lesnar. Bray, come on out because this match…starts now."

Wyatt's haunting music came on, the arena lighting up with cell phones…his 'fireflies' as they were called. Marissa bounced in place for a moment behind the curtain until the howls of a wolf pack echoed through the arena followed by their theme music. As she walked out onto the stage the fans went wild, screaming and chanting her name. She smirked down at Wyatt and sauntered down the ramp before sliding into the ring. As soon as the bell rang Wyatt was after her, but being more agile she kept dancing around him and landing one hit after another. Wyatt was getting angry but he couldn't seem to keep her in one place long enough to land a hit, at least not until he used a feint maneuver and caught her with a clothesline that sent her to the mat. Once he had her down he started in on her with hits and kicks to try and keep her down. He tried to set her up for Sister Abigail but she managed to 'accidently on purpose' hit him in the groin to get free. She took control back and started in with vicious kicks learned from her brother. When he was down she climbed the ropes and pulled her Wolf Song on him, going for the pin only to have him kick out and turn things around again. Wyatt pulled a Kendo stick out from under the ring and hit her in the back a few times to get her down and out of it. He went to set her up for Sister Abigail yet again only to look up at the stage as a familiar theme hit. Brock Lesnar stalked down to the ring with Heyman trailing in his wake. Lesnar stepped into the ring and Wyatt dropped Marissa to the mat in order to face the larger man. Marissa rolled to the edge of the mat to try and catch her breath and regroup a bit. Heyman stepped close and spoke low so the fans couldn't hear him as he checked on her.

"Are you alright? Need a medic?"

"I'm fine. Thanks."

She managed to get to her knees as Lesnar launched Wyatt into a vicious F5 Suplex, leaving the man laid out in the ring. Lesnar handled Marissa with a surprising amount of gentleness as he pulled her to her feet and laid her over top of Wyatt. The referee counted the 1-2-3 and declared Marissa as the winner of the match. Lesnar pulled her back to her feet and raised her arm into the air as the fans went wild. Marissa looked over and up at him as he smirked a bit before lifting her up onto his shoulder to carry her out of the ring. She was basically sitting on the man's massive shoulder as he wrapped one massive arm around her thighs to keep her there. Her eyes had gone wide but as soon as they were backstage he handed her over into Dean's waiting arms with a nod of respect.

"Take care of her…that one…she's something special."

"I know she is…believe me I know."

"You've earned my respect…not an easy thing to do."

Lesnar's last words were directed at a slightly amazed Marissa before he walked away, leaving three confused men in his wake. Randy looked at Marissa and pulled her close to check her for injuries, growling when he touched her back and she hissed in pain.

"I'm gonna tear Wyatt apart for this…and then I'm gonna go after Hunter."

"How about we take out Wyatt and you take care of Hunter…you know the man better after all."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Take her to the trainers, don't let her say no."

Dean did exactly that while Roman went out for his match against Sheamus. The match ended in a count out victory for Sheamus as Roman went after who he thought was Bray Wyatt coming out as he went for the Superman punch and ended up pulling the man's wig right off. Marissa sat backstage in the trainer's room, watching the screen as Randy went out after Sheamus, still angry from their last meeting. He pulled an RKO and the crowds went nuts. After it was done he called for a microphone and the crowd went silent to listen to him.

"I've got something to say to my old pal Triple H. You made a big mistake tonight Hunter. You went after my baby sister…and I'm not about to let that slide. Why don't you bring your cowardly ass out here so I can kick it?"

The crowd started chanting for Randy as he smirked. Hunter refused to go out there, choosing instead to appear on the Titantron with Seth by his side.

"Randy…I'm just doing what's best for business, something you still now nothing about."

He and Seth went on to talk about how to handle Lesnar that night, and somehow Seth ended up deciding that he should call out Lesnar. Marissa looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow and got one in return.

"What is he thinking? Has he finally lost his mind? Lesnar's gonna tear him to shreds as angry as he is at him."

"I'm just trying to figure out why he decided to help you tonight…it's not like him."

"Maybe not…but he said he respects me…so that's a good thing…right?"

"I hope so Darlin'."

Randy stalked his way backstage, fuming at Hunter's refusal to face him like a man. Marissa watched as Rusev and Summer Rae went out to the ring and started talking shit about Lana. Then when Lana and Dolph went out and Rusev attacked Dolph Marissa growled. She ran out into the ring as Summer threw Lana through the ropes. When Rusev went after Dolph again Marissa stepped into the man's pathway, making him stop short with an angry growl as he yelled at her to move. When Summer went to try and attack her she gave her a vicious kick to the throat, knocking her down as she gasped for air. She turned on Rusev as Dolph finally managed to get up only to be knocked back down. Marissa stood over Dolph and glared at Rusev as Dean slid into the ring behind her and all-but dared Rusev to try something on her. The paramedics slid Dolph onto a back brace while Marissa and Dean slid out of the ring to get Lana. Marissa helped the other woman up and led her backstage as Dean took up the rear to protect them from potential retaliation. As soon as they were backstage Lana fell apart in her worry and fear for Dolph, Marissa held onto her while the medics checked him over.

"He'll be alright Lana, he's stronger than people think and he's going to be just fine."

She gave dean a helpless look as Roman came to join them, Randy close behind. Randy and Dean looked completely at a loss as to how to help but Roman just sank to his knees and pulled Lana into a hug, rubbing her back to help her calm back down. Seth walked past them to go to the stage, sparing a brief glance of concern towards Marissa as he did. She shook her head and he continued on. Paige was still in with the trainers after being attacked three-on-one by The Bellas and Alicia Foxx. J&J soon joined Seth, coming out in their altered car having added camouflage racing stripes to it, which Marissa found endlessly amusing for some reason. Marissa looked towards the backstage curtain as she heard the crowd start up a 'Justin Bieber' chant. Seth and J&J each carried some sort of large sticks of wood as Seth said something that made everyone backstage stare out with wide eyes.

"Did he…did he just say what I think he did?"

"He called Brock Lesnar a bitch…he's a dead man…does he have a will?"

They turned to the screen as Lesnar stayed outside the ring, and then made a hand motion towards Heyman who pushed some sort large trunk out to him. Lesnar pulled two large axes out of the trunk and Marissa's eyes went even wider. When he walked over to the car and went after it, destroying the poor thing, she heard Dean let out an odd whimpering sound…Randy wasn't much better. Marissa rolled her eyes…men and cars. When Lesnar just ripped the door right off the back and sent it flying she cringed and watched J&J go after Lesnar only to get destroyed themselves.

"Joey run! Fucking crawl if you have to just get out of there!"

Dean grabbed her around the waist to keep her from running out there but he couldn't hold her for long. When Lesnar went after Seth the smaller man dropped his stick and bolted out of the arena. Lesnar grabbed the title and held it up for a moment before grabbing the stick and heading back to stick it in the broken window of the car. When he went to grab Joey again she stepped out in front of the small man, staring Lesnar down defiantly.

"Leave him alone Brock. You've made your point. He's a third of your size just leave him alone."

Lesnar stared her down and tilted his head slightly before a small smirk crossed his lips. He held out a hand towards her and she hesitantly took it. He shook her hand and the crowd was stunned into silence.

"You impress me, and as I said earlier…you've earned my respect. Just this once…I'll leave them alone for your sake. Next time…I will destroy them."

He left as John Cena came out to the ring and showed footage from NXT where Finn Balor defeated Kevin Owens for the NXT Championship. The satisfied smirk on his face made Marissa smile. He offered her his arm and led her down to sit on commentary for his open challenge and she kissed him on the cheek before she left his side. JBL welcomed her warmly, as did the other two men.

"Thank you gentlemen. It's a pleasure to be here."

Cesaro came out and started off on Owens and Marissa sat back and laughed. Cesaro was pissed off and rightly so honestly. She was surprised when Owens backed out and she was sure he'd be back. He wasn't the type to back down easily.

"Something tells me Owens isn't done just yet…"

"We shall see Miss Orton."

"Marissa…please."

The match seemed to go on forever as the two men were well-matched and both refused to give up and lay down. When the two men ended up on the ropes Marissa stood up, concerned for their safety. Cena barely managed to pull off the win and Marissa slid into the ring to raise his hand into the air, but Owens beat him to it and tried to attack him. Cena pulled off his AS on Owens who ran off with his tail between his legs. Marissa moved in and held John's hand up before hugging him as the crowd gave him a standing ovation. She handed him his title belt and they grinned at each other. She stayed by his side as they headed backstage and met back up with their friends who also congratulated him on one hell of a good match. Cesaro soon made it backstage as well and was also congratulated, taking it all in stride and thanking them, showing that he was a better person than Owens ever could be.

When they finally got back to the hotel Marissa collapsed into the bed with a groan of pain. Dean grabbed a jar of bruise cream and carefully removed her shirt, wincing on her behalf when he saw the mottled colors her back was turning from Wyatt's Kendo stick hits. He gently massaged the cream into her back as she whimpered softly until the cream kicked in and started easing the pain. When he was done Dean cleaned up and then laid down in the bed with her, pulling her head onto his chest and drifting off into sleep with her. Roman watched them from the doorway, concerned for her well-being, but soon left when he saw that Dean had it under control. He went to bed himself, exhausted from facing Sheamus. Back in their room Seth was tending to Paige and making her feel better before they too fell asleep.


	21. Smackdown 7-9-2015

The Lunatic and The Wolf

A/N: You get two chapters in one day this time because I'm trying to catch up here. I think you'll like my ending for this chapter though and things are going to be taking some drastic turns after this too so…to quote one of my favorite movies…"Hang onto your butts"!

Chapter 21

Dean and Marissa woke slowly the next morning, Marissa groaning softly in pain as she moved her back. Dean looked at it and let out a low whistle.

"Damn Darlin'…Wyatt hit you hard."

"Tell me something I don't know Dean…hurts like a son of a…"

Roman stuck his head in and cut her off before she could really get started. Dean snorted softly at her choice of language, and Roman's objections to it.

"Hey…watch the mouth Baby Girl."

"…not my father…"

She was muttering into her pillow, refusing to move just yet. Dean chuckled softly and rubbed her shoulders gently while Roman rolled his eyes.

"Come on you two, time to get up and get some food."

"Food? Food sounds good…"

The two men shared a soft laugh at Marissa and Dean helped her out to the kitchen to sit while he fixed his best eggs and bacon breakfast. Marissa nearly inhaled the food and left both men staring at her in shock, speechless for a moment at how fast she'd done that.

"Someone's hungry this morning."

"I went up against a psycho last night…I earned my food."

The two men shared a look and shrugged, they couldn't really argue that point.

"Why didn't Shane show up last night like he said he was going to?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna give him a call and find out what happened."

After she'd made the call Marissa looked upset but Dean managed to calm her down while Roman asked what was going on.

"Someone attacked him as he came into the arena last night. He's ok but he was taken to the hospital as a precaution. I can guarantee you it was someone with the authority."

"Text Paige or Seth…see if they know anything?"

"Good idea Dean."

Marissa shot a quick text off to Seth who was swift with his reply. Marissa growled softly and then sighed in frustration.

"Apparently Hunter and Stephanie found out he was coming and felt threatened so Hunter attacked Shane himself. Shane did say that when he comes on Thursday he's going to have us all come in together…present a united front."

"Sounds good Baby Girl."

When Smackdown rolled around Shane picked them at the hotel with his limo, making Dean stare in wide-eyed wonder. They arrived at the arena and stepped out as the cameras showed this to the fans. Roman and Dean were on the outside with Marissa and Shane on the inside. Marissa's back was still pretty bruised so Shane was refusing to allow her to compete that night.

Seth started off the night by ranting about how Lesnar messed with his family by destroying the car earlier that week. A loud beeping sound filled the arena as a flatbed tow truck brought the destroyed car out to the side of the stage. Heyman walked out onto the stage to taunt Seth about everything.

Once they left it was Dean's turn to go out to the ring, Marissa on his arm as she waved to the fans that chanted her name. Dean led her over to the commentator's table and gave her a sweet kiss before rolling into the ring to wait for his opponent, who turned out to be Bo Dallas. Marissa sat there and tucked her face down to hide her laughter, her shoulders shaking violently and giving it away to anyone that really looked closely at her…which Dean did and couldn't help the big grin that crossed his own lips at her reaction. When Bo Dallas started telling Dean he wanted to inspire him his facial expression was less than impressed. Marissa snorted in laughter as Bo tried to go after Dean but kept getting knocked down…repeatedly. When Bo threw Dean shoulder-first into the ring post she growled and moved towards him. He threw Dean out of the ring and she moved to check on him, but Bo pushed her aside and threw Dean into the barricade. Marissa's back hit the announcer's table hard when Bo pushed her and she shouted in pain. Jimmy Uso came around the table to check on her and helped her get up, sitting her in his chair which was more comfortable than the one she'd been given. Then Dean started to fight back hard, anger lighting his eyes as he saw the pain in Marissa's face. Dean speared Bo out of the ring and onto the announcer's table, smirking and winking at Marissa who smiled back at him. Bo temporarily took control back again but Dean soon turned things back around once again. Marissa grinned when she saw some of Dean's inner Moxley coming out again and knew it wasn't going to end well for Bo as Dean nailed him with Dirty Deeds and got the pin. Marissa carefully walked over to the side of the ring and Dean gently lifted her up into his arms to kiss her as she held his hand up in victory. He carried her backstage as the fans chanted her name again. Once they were safely backstage he took her to their locker room to put some more cream on her back. Roman was glaring at the TV screen when they got there and Dean snorted at him. Shane was leaning back in another chair, talking to someone on the phone in a quiet voice.

"If it pissed you off so bad you could have come out to check on her yourself bro."

"You had it under control. How is she?"

"SHE…is right here and can hear you just fine. I'm injured not deaf or mute guys."

"Sorry Baby Girl. You alright?"

"I will be…hurts a bit but it'll heal."

"Come on Darlin'…you need to lay down so I can put this stuff on your back again."

Marissa laid on the sofa and let Dean pull her shirt up so he could rub the cream into her back. She groaned softly when Randy barged through the door, ranting about what Bo Dallas had done to his baby sister. Shane watched on in amusement, refusing to get in Randy's way because he knew better.

"Randy…calm the fuck down I'm fine. He's a non-issue in the long run. Dean had no trouble taking him out."

Dean just leaned in and gave her a soft kiss before pulling her into his lap and letting her rest her head on his chest. Roman never thought he'd see the day when Dean became so devoted to one woman but Dean was completely in love with Marissa and had no difficulty in showing it to the world. The amount of support and love the fans gave them was awe inspiring and seemed to throw Dean for a loop. In the indies he'd always been a heel, inspiring both love and hate in the fans, but in the WWE he started as a hated heel and now became a much loved face. Marissa glanced at the TV long enough to see Fandango get his ass handed to him by Rusev, laughing when he had to tell Summer Rae to raise his arm.

"She sucks as a valet doesn't she?"

"She's got nothin' on you Darlin'."

"I know that. Hey Roman? You gonna be alright against Show tonight?"

"I took him down before and I can do it again."

Marissa and Dean shared a look, both of them thinking the same thing. Last time he'd faced the Big Show he hadn't been dealing with Wyatt and his mind games. Roman left them and headed out to the ring, Randy soon leaving as well. Alanna had gone back home to her mother for a while due to the backstage area becoming just a bit too hazardous for a little girl to be wandering around. Marissa missed her but she agreed with Randy about the danger. Marissa watched as Wyatt once again went after Roman and she growled in anger, Dean wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her from running out there and getting hurt even worse than she already was.

"Easy Darlin'. Roman will be fine. Just wait 'till he comes back and then you can mother him all ya want alright? I can't let you go out there injured. Wyatt will take advantage and go after your back."

By the time Roman made it back to the locker room Titus O'Neal from the Prime Time Players was facing off against Big E from the New Day. When the New Day got caught cheating and were ejected from ringside Big E got distracted and Titus won. Roman looked distracted and was clearly in pain as he flopped onto the smaller couch in the room. Marissa left Dean's side and went to Roman's, pulling several ice packs out of the mini fridge nearby. She placed them wherever he mentioned it hurt, making Dean shake his head with a smirk as Roman just let himself be mothered by the small woman. She became slightly distracted when Randy went down to the ring, her concern for Roman waring with her worry for her brother's safety as he started trash talking Sheamus.

"I'm gonna make Sheamus entertaining by ripping that stupid Mohawk off of his fat head and shoving it up his pale white arse."

The ascension came out and Marissa raised a confused eyebrow, wondering just what those two were thinking.

"This is our match time…so you can leave."

"Stay, and you'll fall prey to two hungry wolves."

"I hate to tell you boys this but the only real wolves in this company are already in a pack…and you're not them. My sister runs the wolf pack and her guys…well…they'd wipe the floor with you two easily."

Randy looked mighty unimpressed as the two men started trying to taunt him. He looked like he was going to leave but then pulled an RKO on one, an off the ropes DDT on the other and then another RKO on the second guy. Marissa sat in the back and laughed.

"Clearly they did not realize who they were challenging. Never piss off a viper…they bite."

Dean and Roman chuckled and Roman pulled her into a side-hug. Dean just grinned widely and put his own two cents in.

"Shouldn't piss off a pack of wolves either…maybe we need to send a message of our own to those guys."

Shane stood up from the chair in the corner, bringing their attention to him when he cleared his throat. Marissa paid the most attention as she was generally the planner for the guys.

"The four of us are going to go out there after Seth's match against Ryback and make a statement…not with violence but with words."

"I think I'd prefer violence…"

"Dean…"

Shane held back a laugh as Dean pouted at Marissa but went quiet at the implied threat in her tone of voice. Seth ended up losing by count out because he refused to get back into the ring. Then the Big Show came out and he and Seth clapped hands, Show pulling Seth into his massive chest for a second before the two men went in after Ryback in a two-on-one beat down. Shane sent Roman out to interfere in the beat down. Roman took out Show and then tossed Seth to Ryback who planted him into the mat. Seth rolled out and ran up to the stage as Shane, Dean, and Marissa came out from backstage. Seth had sat down on the stage and was now looking up at them, fear and pleading waring in his big brown eyes. Marissa knelt down next to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug as Roman made his way up the ramp. He and Dean soon joined in on the hug, followed by Paige after she came out to join them. Seth just melted into the group hug and the fans cheered their lungs out over the tender moment. Shane raised his microphone up to his lips and addressed the fans.

"I sent Seth back into the Authority because I wanted to see if he could gain any more information about their plans. I'm pulling him back out now because he needs to be with his family, the people he trusts…his pack. The pack needs to present a united front against any and all threats. Now, I have found out through backstage videos that my own brother-in-law, Triple H, attacked me this past Monday night when I came to check on my group. That will not be allowed to stand. Stephanie…my dear conniving bitch of a sister…come out here and bring your backstabbing asshole of a husband with you."

The two mentioned slowly walked out onto the stage, standing as far away from the pack as possible. Stephanie held a microphone and immediately started bitching at Shane about how he had a lot of nerve to come and interrupt her show.

"Your show Stephanie? No…see…that's where you've been mistaken for a while now. Dad gave me full ownership of the company after he decided to semi-retire into a less stressful position. What he gave you was a trial run at being in charge around here but clearly that isn't working. Dad has decide to handle the business stuff for me so I can come run the show for a while because he and I are both tired of watching you destroy this company with your pettiness. So…starting as of right this minute…there is no more Authority. You two are banned from any arena the WWE happens to be in and if anyone is found to be working with either of you against this company, myself, or anyone I put in a position of power…they will be fired immediately."

Stephanie spluttered in outrage and Hunter's face started turning an interesting shade of red that Marissa hadn't known was even possible.

"Furthermore…I am appointing Marissa here as the general manager of both Raw and Smackdown. She has shown she can be a strong leader, she's not afraid to stand up to even the biggest superstar, and she's intelligent. She knows what the fans want to see, what they like, and what they don't like. I'm positive she'll make me proud."

Marissa stared up at him in shock, as did her pack but they all grinned at her, pulling her into another group hug as they celebrated her upgraded position. Shane smiled softly at the group before continuing on.

"The matched for Battleground will remain as they are, however I am adding one more match into the mix. You're little pet monster Kane…is going one-on-one against his brother The Undertaker…in a no holds barred, no disqualification, anything goes, cage match. The Undertaker wants to teach his little brother a long overdue lesson and I think it's a great idea. Now…you two can leave peacefully or I will have you removed by force."

Hunter and Stephanie glared in anger but left the arena peacefully. Stephanie knew Shane well enough to know he would not hesitate to have them arrested if he had to. Once they'd left Shane soaked in the cheering of the fans for a bit, who were clearly glad to be rid of the Authority. The Wolf Pack stood up, still in a tight circle with Marissa in the center, Paige and Seth on one side, and Dean and Roman on the other. Shane handed his microphone to Marissa and the crowd went eerily silent as they waited to hear what she would say, something that rarely happened in the WWE.

"Thank you all for your unwavering support of me and my wolf pack. It means the world to us and I hope you all know that. Shane, thank you for giving me this opportunity and I hope I can do a good job…not just for you but for the fans who spend their hard-earned money to come out and watch us perfom and put our bodies on the line for them. I can't promise that I won't show favoritism once in a while…I am dating one of the superstars after all, but I will try to keep it to a minimum. I also think it might be a good idea to have polls more often to let the fans choose an opponent for someone, or choose match stipulations. The interaction makes them happier."

"An excellent idea Marissa. You're already showing the qualities that made me give you this job in the first place. I know you'll do a good job because you love this business and you've poured everything you have into it for years. Besides…it's not like you're going to be alone since I'm sure your pack will be there to help you, guide you, and protect you from any retaliation."

"Of course…I wouldn't have it any other way…and just because I'm the General Manager now does not mean I'm going to stop fighting in the ring. After all…Dean and I still have our Inter-Gender Tag-Team titles here and we've yet to defend them. Next week on Monday Night Raw we will do exactly that. We will defend our titles against Rusev and Summer Rae."

Marissa let the microphone drop and the group all went backstage. As soon as they got backstage they were met by loud cheers and a lot of happy superstars. Only a few were unhappy about the Authority being gone and those are the ones who were benefitting from them. John and Randy pulled Marissa into a joint hug, though Randy took over and lifted his sister up onto his shoulders. He was happy to see her get such a big opportunity and he just knew she'd be good at it.

A/N: There you have it. Like my surprise twist there? I'm going to be having a lot more fun with this now that I'm going completely off script. I'm not going to be following the show's storylines much at all…only a few things here and there. I'm going to be doing my own thing and making up what I want. I am not going to have Naomi and Tamina team up with Marissa and Paige because they'd butt heads too badly for that to work out for long…that and Naomi doesn't really play well with others. I am going to have another female join the pack soon but I'm not going to be telling you who until it happens.


	22. Battleground and The End

The Lunatic and The Wolf

A/N: I've received positive feedback on my little plot twist from the last chapter which makes me very happy. Sadly this will be the last chapter for this story as my health is not cooperating with me right now. I have been in and out of the hospital for a couple weeks now. Sorry to those that love this story but I may do a sequel in the future if I can get my health back under control again.

Sebastianm101: First off, welcome to the site. No need to feel guilty hun, you didn't know I was sick and I'm always anxious for updates for stories I like too. I'm flattered you enjoy my story that much.

Rossi's Lil Devil: That's how it should be in my opinion. A man should adore the woman he's with and in return she adores him back. Wyatt is gonna be in a world of hurt later on lol. I have plans for Brock so stay tuned.

flowersNfreaks: Hunter's been doing a lot of things lately that I think he's nuts for. Brock would have to be a very stupid man to not keep an eye on Marissa Orton lol. I kind of enjoy writing the nice version of Shane lol.

022709: I wish the Authority would really be gone too, but since I can't make it happen in reality I'm making it happen in my story lol…because I can.

Chapter 22

In the aftermath of Shane's big announcements the world of social media exploded, and Marissa became one of the two top trending things, the other being the end of the Authority. She had her entire pack back together now which made her very happy, and Shane had been kind enough to put them all up in a massive luxury suite as an apology for not being able to stop Marissa's match against Wyatt. She had been about to protest until she saw the large Jacuzzi tub in the master bathroom and just melted. Dean had chuckled at her facial expression and just nudged her into the room. A certain black ball of fur named Shadow was busy nipping at Seth's heels and driving the poor man up the wall while Paige and Roman just sat there and laughed at him. Seth tried jumping onto the back of the sofa but the little demon jumped up right behind him. He finally ended up whining at Marissa like a little kid to help him but it was Dean who picked up the little fur ball, earning himself a bunch of tiny kisses in the process.

"You gotta learn how to deal with dogs, man. This little guy responds to authority…that's why he listens to me and Roman. We're alpha males and Shadow knows that so he listens. You need to act like an alpha male and he'll behave."

"Bull…shit…"

Seth just scowled at Dean who shrugged and took Shadow back into the bedroom with him and Marissa. Seth checked his ankles and was relieved to find that Shadow hadn't actually drawn blood, he'd just left tiny little red welts all over the skin. Roman shook his head with a fond chuckle and retreated into the second room before Paige dragged Seth in behind her.

Marissa's first Raw as General Manager went off without any problems and she was visibly relieved. Almost everyone backstage was happy to see the Authority gone so they made sure to be as well-behaved as possible for Marissa. The only people who weren't happy were those who had benefitted from the Authority. The Bellas, Big Show, and Sheamus were making the loudest fuss.

When Battleground rolled around Marissa was a nervous wreck and it was all her team could do to keep her calm…well…sort of calm. Roman was playing door-guard to keep everyone out unless it was an actual emergency, Dean had her head in his lap so he could play with her hair, Seth had her feet in his lap, and Paige was off with Charlotte Flair, helping her to get ready for her match that night. Marissa had her eyes glued to the large TV in her private office.

The first match up for the night was the pre-show match between "King" Barrett and R-Truth, or King "What's Up" as he preferred to be called lately. R-Truth put up a good fight but Barrett pulled of the win as usual.

The first official match of the show had her full attention as it was her brother Randy against Sheamus, a man who had been very unhappy with the Authority leaving and did not seem to like the idea of Marissa being in charge of the show. They were in her and Randy's home town and the crowd was more than happy to scream out their welcome to Randy as he strutted to the ring. At one point Randy used one of their father's moves and Marissa beamed with pride, especially when he managed to pull off an RKO and get the win. He came straight to her office and the two shared a hug as she congratulated him on his win.

They all watched together as the Prime Time Players came out and defeated the New Day who looked rather sulky at losing once more. Then it was time for Roman to go out to the ring. He had made them all promise not to get involved no matter what happened and they would hold to it. Marissa and Seth had to physically retrain Dean when a hooded Luke Harper interfered and cost Roman the match. When Roman didn't come straight back Marissa sent Seth and Paige to go find him and bring him back so they could all comfort him together as a family.

The triple threat match between the NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks, Charlotte, and Brie Bella proved to be interesting. She had to laugh when Charlotte pulled out one of her father's "WOO!" lines and got the crowd going. She had to admit that Charlotte was impressive to watch and she was genuinely happy for the young woman when she won the match.

"She's good, a lot of promise in that one."

"I couldn't agree more Dean. I'm going to keep a closer eye on her from this point on. I respected her father and he taught me a great deal when I was younger, Randy too. I'll help her where I can."

John's match against Owens was next and John won by making Owens tap-out. Of course there was a lot of yelling beforehand and the match took a long time but the crowd loved it and that was the most important thing. She frowns when The Miz goes out and starts bad-mouthing Ryback for being injured. The poor man had a staph infection for crying out loud. She hadn't authorized The Miz to be in the ring tonight and she was scowling as she headed out to the curtain. Big Show was standing there as Miz started mouthing off about him instead. Show looked at Marissa and raised an eyebrow before motioning towards Miz. Marissa let a wicked little smirk cross her lips and gave the large man a sharp nod. Show grinned and went out to the ring, ignoring Miz's pleading and begging…choosing instead to knock him out entirely and leave him there.

Then it was time for the main event match, Seth Rollins against Brock Lesnar for the World Heavyweight Championship. The entire Wolf Pack met at the curtain and went out together as a team. Marissa and Dean out front with Seth, Roman and Paige behind them…and in the back were the NXT Divas that had teamed up with Paige and become the newest members of the pack. Charlotte, the pretty blonde daughter of Ric Flair, and Becky Lynch, the gorgeous Irish red-head that was quickly becoming one of Marissa's favorites. The ladies all sat at ringside while Dean and Roman stood directly behind them, daring Lesnar to try and get to one of them. Lesnar seemed to be more focused on Seth than Marissa which was a good thing. At one point it looked like Lesnar was going to win the match but a gong sounded and the arena went black. Marissa knew exactly what that meant and, sure enough, when the lights came up the Undertaker was standing in the ring. He attacked Lesnar and left him in the ring, the match ended up being a no contest as Seth fled the ring when he saw Taker and Brock was down for the count. Marissa was scowling at her mentor, unhappy with him interrupting the match and not telling her what he was up to.

The next night on Raw Taker explained his attack on Lesnar. Basically he was pissed off that Lesnar had not only beaten him but kept rubbing salt in the wound by mentioning it over and over again. The crowd was loving every single world that Taker growled out in that deep rumbling voice of his, Marissa was seemingly enthralled as she watched and listened to her mentor, making Dean pout at being ignored which caused his brothers to laugh at him.

"Why can't she look at me like that huh?"

Randy walked in just in time to hear that comment and snorted in amusement, which became a full-blown laugh when he saw his sister.

"He's always had that effect on her Ambrose. Don't take it personally. When we were kids backstage with our dad she would always wander off and end up down in the boiler room with him and Kane, much to our dad's horror. Taker always doted on her though and wouldn't let anyone else near her, kind of like a dig dark guardian angel. She looks up to him and he sees her as another daughter."

"Still not fair…"

Dean eventually got used to it when he realized that it was a father/daughter relationship between the two of them and he wasn't going to lose the love of his life to the Undertaker. Vince and Shane had completely removed all of Hunter and Stephanie's power by buying out Stephanie's share of the company. Seth would remain champion for a while longer, but Dean was still gunning for the title so it may not last much longer. Roman was still determined to take out Wyatt, and vice versa, but he was now more than happy to have the pack's help as Wyatt had help again. Paige, Charlotte, and Becky were determined to take out Team Bellas, and the other new Diva team as well if they got in the way. Marissa was the power behind the team as she always had been, only now she had real power and could make whatever matched she wanted to. She was careful to give opportunities to the new up-an-coming stars as well as the veterans to try and keep a good balance. The only people that continued to dislike her were Sheamus due to his feud with her brother, and Wyatt and his group because of their feud with Roman. Everyone else either adored her or remained neutral towards her. Vince and Shane were happy and proud with her handling of the show as she demanded nothing but the best from everyone and pushed them to push themselves into getting better. Under her guidance the WWE was slowly returning to its former glory and the fans were raving in their happiness.

A/N: Hope you all like it. I know it isn't really long but I have to write fast in case my condition flares back up again. Let me know what you think and if you might want a sequel in the future. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and supporting me.


End file.
